


Distant Journey, Unknown Lands 长行不知处

by Rapunzel_JB



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 156,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzel_JB/pseuds/Rapunzel_JB
Summary: 译者的唠叨：和上次的《云雾山》同样的，强烈推荐愿意的人看原文，因为我的文采不够，无法表达原文的美。原文英文10W+的字数，中文翻译17W字。一共两章+一些作者给的背景信息和致谢。原作者给的分级是G，不过个人觉得似乎可以是M……故事简介：408之后，Blair去参加警校培训之前。Blair和Jim为躲避媒体风暴而受朋友之邀去千里之外的另一所大学短期工作，整理有人捐赠的Burton相关资料。他们寄住在一位教授的家中，然而慢慢地发现这栋屋子似乎有些诡异……比较慢热，开头万把字可能有些沉重。但是我真的非常喜欢这篇文，两人的爱情一直在那里，他们需要的是跨过心中的樊篱，原谅对方，也原谅自己。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemon Drop (quercus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quercus/gifts), [Martha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martha/gifts).
  * A translation of [Distant Journey, Unknown Lands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66360) by [Lemon Drop (quercus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quercus/pseuds/Lemon%20Drop), [Martha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martha/pseuds/Martha). 



> 译者的唠叨：和上次的《云雾山》同样的，强烈推荐愿意的人看原文，因为我的文采不够，无法表达原文的美。原文英文10W+的字数，中文翻译17W字。一共两章+一些作者给的背景信息和致谢。
> 
> 原作者给的分级是G，不过个人觉得似乎可以是M……
> 
> 故事简介：408之后，Blair去参加警校培训之前。Blair和Jim为躲避媒体风暴而受朋友之邀去千里之外的另一所大学短期工作，整理有人捐赠的Burton相关资料。他们寄住在一位教授的家中，然而慢慢地发现这栋屋子似乎有些诡异……
> 
> 比较慢热，开头万把字可能有些沉重。但是我真的非常喜欢这篇文，两人的爱情一直在那里，他们需要的是跨过心中的樊篱，原谅对方，也原谅自己。

第一章

“所有改变，即使是最令人渴望的，也有令人惆怅的一面；因为我们留在身后的是自己的一部分；只有在这一段生活中死去，才能在另一段生活中开始。” ——阿纳托尔•法朗士  
________________________________________

站在前面的男人手里握着枪，但看上去并不像真用得着枪的样子。凭他的体格，光站在那儿已经挡死了门口。他腰部以上赤裸着，结实的胸肌因为双手握枪而被上臂夹紧隆起。照片黑白两色、颗粒粗糙，是从录像里截屏来的，打印在廉价的灰色新闻纸上，对提高图片质量毫无益处。所有的微表情都丢失了，所以无从得知那个较矮的男人到底在想什么，他顶着一头来不及梳理的凌乱长发，被门口的肌肉男伙伴挡在身后，有可能是吓坏了，但也完全可能是还没怎么睡醒。两个人看起来都好像刚刚从床上爬下来。

 

“看到了吧，Jim？”Blair带着杀敌一千自损八百的胜利感自言自语，“看到了吧？这就是为什么说搞个清单毫无意义。”他最后一次掏了一通衣袋，然后摸出钱包在大钞夹里翻找了一遍。不出所料，购物单也不在里头。只找到了六张一刀、一张五刀的美钞，一张电影票根，还有最近一次ATM上存款的收据。他闷闷不乐地想，这事儿还真得感谢Rainier大学，然后再看了眼账户余额，把收据塞回了钱包。虽然大学根据他的解雇日期按比例折算了他的津贴，但财务处至少还是把这最后一笔钱发了出来。

他把电影票根翻过来，试图回想最后看的是哪部电影。红色通用优惠券，像是东干道上专放老片子的电影院用的那种，所以一定是“七武士”了。对，没错。他和Jim一起去的。想起来了，去看这部电影还是Jim的主意呢。他抱怨说Blair工作努力过头了——一天到晚弯腰曲背地窝在电脑前面，实在需要出去走走，偶尔也得享受下生活。

所以他俩在Naomi到访前几天的一个晚上出去看了这场电影，就在他写完论文之前。

那是他最后一次看到Jim发自内心地快乐。

他把票根团成一个红色的小球，塞到牛仔裤口袋的深处，然而紧迫的问题依旧在鼻子底下。他重重地倚靠在购物小推车的手柄上，沿着过道龟速移动。Jim坚持说，Blair要去购物的话，就得列张购物清单。他声称家里的蛋黄酱和纯白糖几个月前就已经用完了——不要那种在咖啡里都溶不掉的棕色颗粒破玩意儿。好么，Blair倒是乖乖列了个清单了，但是这会儿人在店里，单子却找不着了。而且因为把所有东西都写到了纸上而不是记在脑子里，所以这会儿他一样都想不起来了。

这就是文字的问题所在。它使人懒惰、健忘又粗心。不光使官僚主义变得可能，而且使官僚主义及随之而来的所有痛苦（奴役、税收、常备军、集中营、快餐、电子邮件和研究生院）都变得不可或缺。设想下，要是从来没人在洞穴墙壁上画上那第一头野牛，人类今天搞不好过得更好呢。

反正Blair Sandburg肯定会过得更好。

*听我说，不是我干的。*

*好吧。不是你写的那本书，你也没把我的名字挂得通篇都是。*

Blair闭上眼睛，低下了头，双手紧握购物车的手柄直到指关节发白。他不明白为什么事到如今还会如此痛苦。就像刚刚从悬崖上摔下来一样。不，更糟。他还真从悬崖上跳下来过一次，虽然那时怕得要死，但是Jim一直在他身边，同他一起坠落。这一次是坠入黑暗的自由落体，而他独自一人。

他直起身，猛地睁开眼睛，眨眨眼抑制就要涌上的泪水。他*不是*一个人。James Ellison还在家等着他的卡夫奇妙酱、绵白糖和那清单上的天知道什么玩意儿。也许Jim这些天看上去一直有点悲伤和疏远，但那只是因为他们最近经历了那么多事。他的腿伤很疼，也没遵医嘱好好休息，反而拄着手杖一瘸一拐到处跑，谁敢发表异议他就怼谁。陋屋偏逢连日雨，有几个电视台的人还在附近转悠，显然，没有故事他们都能写出个故事来。又或许他们正在等Jim或是Blair失控爆发、揪住某个摄影师海扁一顿。这事儿还真有可能发生。

好吧，回到那张见鬼的破单子。Blair敢打赌清单上没有味噌和芒果风味酸乳酒，但推着购物车坚定地穿过冷藏区的时候他还是伸手每种都抓了一盒。Jim会好起来的。他俩都会好起来。华盛顿州刑事司法培训委员会组织的下一轮培训六周后开始，Blair会去参加。他的小腿肌肉因为最近开始每天跑十英里而酸疼着，健身房锻炼给他前臂和肩膀带来的变化也已经显现出来。他向Jim抱怨过按照现在这个堆肌肉的趋势，都快没法盘腿坐了，Jim笑了。几乎算是个发自内心的笑容。

酸奶油。单子上绝对有酸奶油，就算本来没有，现在也该加上。前两天晚上Jim不是还抱怨说没什么可以配他的烤马铃薯吗？酸奶油，就它了，为了Jim。Blair拿了一品脱的全脂真家伙，因为上次买了无脂的回家后，那货在冰箱里一直呆到发了霉。他把酸奶油丢进购物车里，然后在过道的下个岔口突然拐了个弯，差点撞上一个提着除了方便面就只有冻麦片的购物篮的高个子。

“哇，不好意思。”Blair猛地刹住小车，对面是他的老熟人Rick Feldman，正抬起头看向他。

“Rick，”Blair说，“嗨。”

Rick总是让Blair想起一杯脱脂牛奶，高个、苍白，头发浅金，诚实又敏感的面孔。在超市荧光灯的强光下，他看起来更苍白了，并且正死盯着Blair，好像撞见了鬼魂。这种表现Blair已经越来越见怪不怪，以至于他的反射都是自动的，虽然比起同事和同学对待他的方式来说，他更恨这个。恨自己那灿烂、虚伪的微笑，以及同样虚伪的喋喋不休的交谈。憎恶，*憎恶*。也许Jim可以教他些技巧来摆出那种强硬、沉默的态度。Blair显然完全不擅长这个。

“你还好吗？”他听到自己开口问Rick，“会在夏季学期之前参加综合考试吧？还是说决定等到秋天？要我说的话，直接上吧，早结束早好。长痛不如短痛。”

Rick嘴角抽搐了下。有那么一会儿Blair以为他不会回答了，但是很快他就用几乎是平常的声音回答道：“我打算等到秋天。这学期发生太多事了。”

“是啊，我明白，你说得对，确实有道理。Jill怎么样？我听说他们找Kari Gattis接了我的入门课。我知道你们肯定不容易，学期当中换老师什么的，不过Kari上课真的挺好的。”

Rick开始摇头，但中途就停了下来。他的视线越过Blair的头顶看向别处，然后又以那几乎算得上平常的声音说：“Jill说课上得挺好的。”

“啊，那太好了。”Blair觉得自己身体内部正在化为玻璃。易碎、风化，边缘带着裂口。“真是太好了，我——”上帝啊这太蠢了，“老天爷，Rick，我还是我，”Blair突然爆发了，“我又没有一夜之间长出角和尾巴来啊？”

Rick再次摇头，这次是认真的。“我完全搞不懂你。”他吐字清晰，说得很谨慎，脸上的表情非常痛苦。那是一个真正温柔的人忍无可忍后的心碎表情。

“Rick，”Blair绝望地开口，一边抬起双手，好像要抵挡猛击一样。

“我真的完全搞不懂你，”Rick重复了一遍，“就为了我帮Brad Ventriss写小论文的事，你都打算把我开除了。”

“等一下，等一下，你知道不是那个样子。”

“我那么干唯一的原因还是想帮Jill。你又有什么借口呢？”

“你听听你都胡说些什么？Brad是个真正的神经病。他杀了个人啊，Rick！你真的认为帮那家伙写论文就能护得住Jill吗？”

“你知道这事儿最扯的在哪里吗？”Rick轻声说，“就算那样我还是很钦佩你。大多数人都为达目的不择手段。但你不是。你不是的。我以为你是最——”Rick提高了音调，语不成声。“我见过最——最有原则的人。”

Blair闭上眼睛。

“我真蠢，”Rick低声道，“抱歉。”

 

Blair人还没进门，就在说话了。“我跟你讲过的，Jim，”他的肩膀靠在门上，胸前抱着袋日用品。“我就说你那列清单的办法对我绝对没用。”他把另一个袋子放在了门外的地板上，摇摇欲倒地靠着门框。“我一进店里就找不到单子了，不过我觉得我应该还是把东西都买齐了。”

“你把单子忘在餐桌上了。”Jim说。他靠着手杖的帮助站了起来，正往门边走来，虽然明知Blair一定会念他。他的腿整日整日地疼，Zeller的子弹打伤的位置下方挺远的地方，小腿肌肉深处有种钝痛，八成只是他跛着脚到处走造成的。“要帮忙吗？”

“不用，不需要帮忙。Jim，你好好坐着，不然永远好不了了。你怎么不早点告诉我。”

“抱歉，Chief。直到你今天早上走了之后我才发现的。”

“好吧，这可真是帮上大忙了。”Blair半跪下去，捞起那另一袋日用品，反腿一脚踢上了门。“不管怎么说，我觉得我应该全想起来了。希望吧。”他走向餐厅的桌子，把两个袋子都放下，然后开始往外掏东西。“买了你要的蛋黄酱还有白糖还有橄榄油还有西兰花还有剃须膏——”

“卫生纸呢？”

“我*靠*，”Blair双手捶在桌子上，愤怒地转过身去，好像想找个东西大卸八块。“这东西要把我搞疯了，”他怒道，“我觉得我他妈要疯掉了。”他往屁股口袋里摸钥匙。

“你大概把钥匙留门上了。”Jim静静地提醒，Blair向他丢了个愤怒的眼神，然后转身朝门口走去。

“还有什么需要我带的吗？”他咬牙切齿地说，“有话现在就说，别等到我回来再想起来，还能省下我点时间。”

“别激动，Sandburg。你忘带清单又不是我的错。”

Blair愤怒地哼了一声，但是马上停了下来，一动不动地站了一会儿，然后转过身来耸了耸肩。“是啊，我也明白。”他用双手把头发从脸上拔开，呼吸仍有些粗重，显然正在努力平息怒火。他咽喉里脉搏在突突地跳，因为头发往后梳了，Jim可以看到他左耳的两个耳环闪闪发光。他最近经常把头发披下来，而之前几个月一直是梳马尾的。原本耳环也摘了，但是同意去警校后，耳环又悄悄地出现在了耳朵上。用不着修过心理学，Jim也能猜出这两样打扮变化背后的原因。

Blair似乎突然意识到Jim正看着他，于是垂下了手。“今天我大概是太累了吧。嗨，”他打断了自己，“我发誓，Jim，你有时候就像个小孩子。”

“*我*就像个小孩子？”

“你腿疼，”Blair大步走了回来，伸出一只手将手杖从Jim手中抽走，顺势环住Jim的腰，“不必否认了。”他温暖的小臂稳稳地支撑着Jim的后腰，胯部轻轻地但是坚定地抵着Jim的大腿，迫使Jim把部分体重放到他身上。Jim一下感到轻松了很多，忍不住长出了口气。“放轻松，”Blair说，“一步一步来。”他的手臂紧紧箍住Jim的腰，带着他挪动了下。“抱歉对你发火了，老兄。我不该把那事儿带回家的。我明白。”

“什么事儿？”Jim问道，“上班时候发生了什么事吗？”

被学校开除几天后，Blair在公共服务部门找了份兼职，当小瀑布城的小型尼泊尔移民社区的待命翻译。收入不够付几张账单的，要偿还眼看到期的学生贷款就差得更远了，但正如Blair所说，总比干等着强上一百倍。

Blair没提起过其他工作机会，Jim也没能鼓起勇气开口问。

“不是的，不是工作上的事，”Blair说，“其实工作那边还有些好消息呢，Rokhung的移民听证会给推迟到下周了，这样他们可以从西雅图找个会说Bahing语的人来帮他做翻译。你知道吗，他来自Okhaldunga区。他的尼泊尔语程度够我们沟通的，不过能用他的母语搞听证会，我更放心些。”

Sandburg的惯用烟雾弹，一股脑丢出太多信息，好像这样就能让Jim不要注意到他还没回答问题一样。通常Jim会放过他，假装自己真的没注意到，但今晚他心情也不好。也许是因为腿疼得厉害，也可能只是因为Blair站在Jim旁边分担着Jim的体重，却又拒绝让Jim分担他心上的重担。

“来，”Blair一边说着，一边在Jim面前转过身，使劲却又温柔地抓着他的前臂，“趁你还没真的伤到自己，先坐下来。”

Jim没有挪窝。“我搞不懂你，”尽管被自己声音中的冷意吓到，他还是继续说了下去。比起伤到Blair的感情，他更害怕两人继续疏离下去。“你不觉得Blair Sandburg的秘密生活已经给我们俩带来够多麻烦了吗？”

Blair猛地抬头，就算他动手揍人Jim也不会惊讶了。刚才的话就悬在两人之间的空气中，丑陋而无法回答。Jim发现自己希望Sandburg干脆*揍*他一拳，只要能打破沉默，什么都行。

Blair当然没有动手。当他终于开口的时候，声音很平静。

“是啊，我明白，”他叹了口气，“真的没什么大不了的，只是我最近好像没法好好想事情。”他摇摇头，闭上眼睛。再次睁眼时，他避开了Jim的视线。“我在杂货店碰到Rick Feldman了，他好像被我论文的事情吓到了。仅此而已。”

Jim完全记不得这个名字，但是很容易猜出Rick大概是谁，以及他可能对Sandburg说了些什么。自从Blair的新闻发布会过后，Jim在校园里只呆过几个小时，就已经听到了不少风言风语。“Sandburg，其他人的那些看法——你不要受影响。他们不知道真相。他们一无所知。”

Blair点点头，定定地看着Jim。“我知道，”他的声音因杂货店偶遇带来的迷茫、沮丧的愤怒而不稳，“其他一切都不重要。”他果断地大声说道，忽然伸出双臂环住Jim，紧紧抱着。他没有再说话，但是Jim觉察到了那紧紧怀抱下的孤注一掷。Blair绷直了身体，好把下巴搁在Jim的肩膀上，手中仍然抓着他从Jim手中抽走的手杖，手杖的橡皮端晃荡着碰在Jim的腿肚子上。颈侧Blair的呼吸急促灼热，Jim的手举在Blair肩膀上方，犹豫不觉地好像他从来没有靠近过Blair一样。他终于把手落到了Blair的肩膀上，本想安抚他让他松开拥抱，但Blair感觉到了他的意图，先一步松了手，转而抓住Jim的前臂，眼神闪避地说，“要不这样吧？我现在出去夜跑，回来的路上去小超市带卷卫生纸，然后到家做晚饭。说不定到时候我能表现得像样些。”

Blair一走，四周的墙壁都开始后退了。当Blair靠太近、存在感太强的时候，Jim感觉墙壁好像都在往自己压来。Blair忙活他的子弹伤口，Blair洗碗，Blair在无休止的日日夜夜里坐在沙发上、Jim的旁边，两人一起看新闻联播甚至天气预报，老天啊，只因为有时候，坐在那里看电视比关掉电视面对沉默容易。

所以当Blair离开之后，Jim可耻地松了口气，呼吸变得轻松了，天花板好像更高了，甚至连那见鬼的沙发都更软了。Blair不在身边的时候，他的腿不再随着每一次脉搏而抽疼；他也不再幻视到Simon瘫倒在地，眼神震惊失焦，血液从子弹伤口中涌出，在办公室的地板上扩散开来。那颗子弹本来是冲着Jim去的。他不再幻听到自己打电话给Megan的兄弟，当被告知他的妹妹正要进手术室时，那个男人强忍哭泣发出窒息的呜咽声。他不再幻嗅到Naomi的香水气味，琥珀、广藿香、没药，像Naomi本人一样甜美神秘，对她心爱的儿子抱着一片好心。

但最重要的是，Blair不在身边的时候，Jim可以停止一遍遍重温那世界的末日。

Jim用手揉了揉眼睛。脑袋里有种不停不休的钝痛，已经折磨了他好几天，怎么都无法减轻。Blair认为这可能是对抗生素的某种反应，但Jim怀疑是其他原因。

是缺氧啊，Chief。你和我同在一个房间里的时候，就像有块大石压在我胸口。

Blair出发去夜跑之前给Jim弄了个托盘放在咖啡桌上，好让他晚饭前有些东西充饥。一杯冰茶，一碟奶酪和饼干，大半个切成片的苹果——Blair自己也吃了几片，一边嚼一边咧嘴笑着，眼睛闪闪发光，好像一不小心就要落下泪来。弄这盘吃的也是Blair种种善意的保护姿态中的一个，没有征求过Jim的意见，也不求感谢。种种的保护姿态，延伸到无穷远，而起点是Blair没有拒绝去上警校的那一刻。

不，甚至更早。从那个新闻发布会上就开始了。那时候，Blair艰难地咽下一口口水，脸上的表情就像彼得否认主名一样，然后终于说出了那句话，James Ellison不是哨兵。

这一切再没有尽头。Blair像难民逃离家园一样抛弃了自己的过去，抛弃了自己的人生和几乎所有他爱的东西。如今除了这些善意和包容，他还剩下什么？Blair按照Jim人生的空隙的形状重塑了自己。

然而还不够。Blair可以放弃所有，但他还是无法触及到Jim的悲伤。无论做出什么努力，他都无法抹去世界终结的那个时刻。那一刻总是在Jim身边如影随形，有时如同苍白的鬼魂，让他后颈的寒毛直竖。有时，当Blair靠近的时候，又像燃烧的煤块一样猛地吐出火舌。最可笑的是，即使那热量正蚕食着他，Jim也不得不承认自己一直明知这一刻终将来临。从一开始起就知道。Blair当初就非常坦诚。

*我想写你的事！你是我的论文主题！*

只是迟早的问题，从来都是。即使没有Naomi Sandburg的干预，也终有一天会有人往Jim面前戳上个麦克风，采访他当个哨兵是种什么感受。他知道这将成为自己人生的终点。Blair会赢得种种头衔，然后离开他，这将是一切的末日。

Jim等这一刻等了三年半。他所求的恩典仅仅是Blair让他先读下那篇论文。给他一点时间，有机会做些安排，因为那是他们定下的魔鬼的交易。定约当时似乎很值得。考虑到选项一边是下次再被闪闪发光的东西吸引注意时死在垃圾车轮下，而另一边是遥远的未来某天被无情地当做学术研究的对象，Jim选择了活命，和Blair。

但是，随着日子的流逝，当初的选择显得日益艰难，Jim率先爆发了，偷看了Blair论文的第一章，希望能自我安慰：事情不会像担心的那样糟糕。Jim觉得自己大概是活该，因为他发现事情远比自己想象的更糟。

啊，耶稣基督啊，这样不行。在脑海里一遍又一遍地重现这些东西只会把他逼疯。就像他曾经告诉Blair的一样，已经结束了。无可挽回。Jim应该放手，尽量享受Blair夜跑回来之前那几分钟的平静与安宁。

Blair离开前确保遥控器放在Jim能轻易够到的范围之内。Jim打开电视，但今天有线电视信号不好。ESPN上所有体育解说员的表情都有点模糊不清，直播间的空气似乎都变成了固体，充满了小点。Jim没再看其他频道，直接关了电视，看这个画质只会让他的头痛恶化。他伸手去取Blair留给他的茶水，但是当他把茶杯送到嘴边吸气时，在发酵茶叶和黑莓提取物的香气之下，他闻到了昨晚炖菜的调料的气味，不是一点点。大蒜和洋葱、月桂叶、黑胡椒和鼠尾草。Jim之前没注意到有菜剩下，但这会儿闻来显然是有了。剩菜驻扎在冰箱里，给茶叶和其他所有东西都施加了名为“炖牛肉”的香水。这会儿即使是冰块八成也带着剩菜味儿了。

他放下茶杯，挣扎着站起身。腿还是很疼。残酷的现实让人清醒，他的岁数在增加，身体无法再像以前那样迅速从巨大的冲击中恢复过来。就像那个时刻，某个记者靠在车窗边问他，Sandburg先生的手稿的出版将对他在警局的工作产生哪些影响。在那个纯粹绝望的恐怖瞬间，Jim明白了，他一直在等待的结局终于降临。

他转向Blair，看到这位友人脸上同样的恐惧。但除此之外还有那疯狂内疚的表情，见鬼。“Jim，听我解释。”Blair的话只能意味着任何解释都没有意义了。结束了。落地了。Jim的心碎成了两半，锯齿状的碎片几周后仍在生疼，愈合的速度和Zeller的子弹留下的伤口一样缓慢。

活见鬼。

Jim在厨房中央岛边停了一下，胯部重重地靠在上面，胡乱抹了把泪水，然后继续走完了到冰箱的剩下的路，从第二层架子上取出了装吃剩的炖菜的塑料盒。问题出在这里。Sandburg盖错了尺码的盖子，所以没能密封上。马虎。Blair一般不会犯这样的错误。唯一的一次，三年前他在冰箱里放了碗吃剩的辣椒汤，没加盖，结果他们不得不把冰箱里所有的东西从冻豌豆到牛奶统统扔掉。

但是，Blair很疲劳，心事重重，也许是因为他的心也碎了。Jim目睹了一切，既为Blair的举动而震惊，也为此举的毫无意义而感到恐惧。Blair试图以牺牲自己的方式换回Jim的生活，这是桩苦涩又糟糕的算计。虽然转移了记者对Jim的注意力，却将两人长久地置于沮丧和悲伤之中。

Jim故意往最坏处设想，这一切是否也让Blair那么痛苦？Blair是否也几乎不能忍受与他在一个房间里共处？一起呆在Loft里时，Blair是不是也感到空气都变得稀薄，胸口像压了块重石？因为如果真是这样，不管Blair打不打算当警探，他都是疯了才会继续留在这里。Jim不能任他这样。

明知这么做是胡来，Jim还是不管不顾地单膝跪下去查看下层的特百惠盒子。曾经，当Blair Sandburg还没出现在Jim的生命里的时候，Jim的每个盒子都好好地顶着自己的盖子，分门别类码着。如今Jim面对的是一大堆摇摇欲坠、大小不一的盒子和另一堆乱七八糟的盖子。也许有几个配得上，也许没一个合适的。他在那堆盖子里一个个翻找，小腿肚的肌肉火烧火燎地疼。他挑出了几个可能合适的盖子，咬紧牙关浅浅地抽着气，逼着自己站起身。视野的周边一下子罩上了一层朦胧的灰雾，他用两只手肘撑在柜台上，顾不上掉落的手杖，垂着头，害怕自己可能就要晕倒。当眩晕终于过去时，他因为自己的脆弱而发飙。没加盖的炖菜盒子在台面上留下一道飞溅的痕迹，然后Jim听到三层楼下方的人行道路面上Blair的脚步声。

Blair从711便利店步行三个街区回Loft，好让自己从跑步中凉快下来，手上的塑料袋一晃一晃，里面装着那死贵的卫生纸卷。便利店买一卷的钱在超市可以买上六卷了。不如用金箔擦屁股拉倒。

也许下次他就能长记性带上那见鬼的购物单了。

至少现在他不再怒火中烧，这让他松了口气。黄昏很凉爽，闻上去凌晨可能会下雨。虽然他双腿灌铅、肚子空空，但肺部感觉很清爽。他的整个身体都感觉很清爽，好像出汗和喘息排出了体内累积的毒素一样。Rick Feldman说的话，以及说那些话时他脸上令人心碎的表情，都过去了。Blair回家时对Jim发的那通火——也消失得就像从没发生过一样。还有Blair冲动地抱紧Jim时他突然的僵硬——

好吧。这个还没完全消失。同样没能消失的还有Jim的眼神，就那样紧闭着、放弃了，好像再也不期待任何微笑的理由。Blair还没能成功将这种毒素从体内排出去。

耶稣基督啊，Jim。Blair感到自己的悲伤在阴暗地翻腾。我为你放弃了自己的人生，你自己都说过的。都这样了还要我再付出什么呢？

他猛地在人行道上站定，感到脸上像烧起来一样发热，好像他真的大声把那些可耻的话说出口了一样。他不是那个意思。只是有时候，Jim的失望造成的重压让他无法继续背负下去。Blair以前也搞砸过事情，犯过错，有时还是大错。他甚至还伤害过Jim，但是Jim总是原谅他，然后他们就向前看了。Blair开始觉得自己这次祸闯得太大了。即使Jim想原谅他，每次看到他的时候Jim可能都无法不意识到这是一个向全世界出卖了他的秘密的朋友吧。

突然间，Blair疯狂地想要回家。抬起头，他可以看到Jim正在等待他的那扇亮着灯的Loft窗户。Blair希望Jim让自己的腿休息一会儿，但是以他对Jim的了解，这人八成等Blair一离开就开始砰砰地到处乱走，利用Blair不在的时间平和又安静地伤害自己。那个顽固的笨蛋。

Blair慢跑过了最后一个街区，过马路时不得不停下来等一辆在街灯下颜色发黑的绿色大众车经过，那车几乎是急刹车停在了他正面前。开车的是一位颧骨相当美丽、留着惊人的红发平头的女性，但是当Blair听到她高跟鞋踩上路面、摔上车门的声音时，并没有回头看。他已经差不多走到了大门口，这时，那个女人喊道：“Blair Sandburg！Blair，等我一下。”

虽然之前没能认出那个女人，但是现在他认出了这个声音。他停下脚步，手搭在门把上，装着卫生纸的袋子摇晃着在大腿上敲来敲去。他感觉胃里有些翻腾，急于立刻从她身边逃开。但是Jim被困在楼上了，Jim逃不了。不过要是真被逼急了，Jim可能会朝着Wendy Hawthorne开枪的吧，他以前这么威胁过来着。

Blair转过身面对她，背对着大门。“Wendy，”他甚至没打算微笑，“拜托了。不是针对你，但是我不打算接受任何记者采访。我不会开口，Jim也不会。”

她伸出双手，好像表示自己没带武器一样，脸上的笑容非常耀眼。Blair最后一次见到Wendy时，她还在小瀑布城本地台的周末新闻当主播，一如既往地漂亮又乏味。那时她还留着金色长发，Blair以为她会一帆风顺地当上头牌主播呢。她绝对具备那种外表和个性。

但她顶着现在这个发型，绝对不可能在本地台任何一个新闻节目里当主持了，更别提她左鼻孔上穿的那个小小的珠宝鼻环。“这话听着更像是Ellison警探，而不是我记忆里那个Blair Sandburg呢，”她歪了下头，好像自己还有一帘金色的长发在肩上扫过一样，“你过得好吗？Jim怎么样？”

“实话说，一塌糊涂。”

“日子很不好过，对吧？其实，我正想和你谈谈这事，请你喝杯咖啡好吗？”

“不，谢了。还是不用了。”Blair用空着的手随意指了指自己，觉得这一身汗水湿透的T恤是个绝佳的借口，“真的不是时候。”

“那就光听我说完吧。我会很简短的。”

Blair摇摇头，反手到身后去摸找门把手。“你看，已经很晚了，我饿了，我累了，我现在想做的只有上楼洗澡。要不你留个电话号码什么的，我有空给你回电话吧。”

“就五分钟，”她恳求道，“你和Jim救了我一命，更别提我的职业声誉了。现在我终于有办法回报你们了，能不能给我个机会？”

Shit，她还是有本事让自己的声音抖得像个眼看就要哭起来的小姑娘。Jim从来没有上过她的当，不过Blair觉得这招对自己来说好像很有效，因为他不由自主地回道：“你不欠我们什么的。”

她意识到他投降了。“听我说，”她立刻说道，“你知道我现在在自由报干了，对吧？”

小瀑布城每周一期的讽刺节目，怪不得这发型、这鼻环。“我不知道。嗨，呃，恭喜你。我真没想到你会做这档节目。”

“你开玩笑吗？电视上的调查节目已经没人看了。要我呆坐在桌子后头，面前杵着个摄像机，搞得像个发型不错的塑料模特一样，我才没兴趣呢。”

Blair想，原来她折腾到被解雇了啊。他才不会相信Wendy Hawthorne居然会不乐意上镜头呢。“我大概明白你的打算了，我跟你保证，Jim完全没兴趣成为自由报的曝光对象。”

“没在说Jim，说的是你。”

“没兴趣，完全没兴趣。”Blair转过身拉开了门，但Wendy抢先一步挤到了门口。

“你说过会听我讲的，帮帮忙，给我个机会。”

“无意冒犯，但是能不能请你别再纠缠了？我不想和这事扯上任何关系。”Blair都可以闻到自己身上的汗味儿了，他把卫生纸袋子转到另一只手，感觉很不自在、有点荒唐，不想让她跟在屁股后头一起上楼。

“只要给我机会，我可以帮你们个大忙。还记得你在新闻发布会上说，最后悔的事是伤害了朋友和同事吗？”

Blair这会儿实在没法面对这个问题。他疲惫不堪、腹中空空、汗流浃背、心情恶劣，而Jim就在楼上，老天啊他八成还在听着这边的动静。想到这里，他再次推开门，走回到夜色中。Wendy跟在身后。

“你看，我想写这么个角度。我也面临过同样的窘境，明白吗？我也不得不在公开处刑后重启人生。所以我最合适来讲述你的故事了。Blair，我不是唯一一个这么想的人，我的编辑们都非常感兴趣。这个主题能写出篇头条来。”

Blair不由自主地苦笑了起来。“除非这周真的没新闻可写了。拜托，没人会对这种故事感兴趣的。”

“话别说那么死。唯一能比成功故事更卖座的就只有关于妄想和失败的故事了。”

“这就是你说的帮人大忙？那我希望自己永远别上你要报复的名单了。”

“我明白你为什么会那么干，Blair。我做过同样的事情。想到了个让故事更精彩的法子，就那么干了呗，跟你完全一样。也许装久了你自己都信了。陆军突击队、年度最佳警察，更不用说他那身材了，”她眼珠一转，大笑起来，“谁能怪你想把Jim塑造成超级英雄呢？那故事爆出来的时候，我都差不多信了。所以说我就打算这么写，一个像你这样正直的人，是如何稍稍冲昏了头，最终不得不付出了事业的代价。明白了吧？我是站你这边的，Blair。这样的故事可以唤起很多人的同情。”

“我不要什么同情，”他沙哑地说。

“也许你不想要同情，但同情对你有好处。我也曾经处在你现在的境地，要扳回一局不容易。傻瓜才会放过这个大好机会。”

“我被骂过比傻瓜更难听的。还是谢谢你，但是这事情上我帮不了你。晚安，Wendy。”

她挡到他身前，声音突然间不那么友好了。“我是想给你个机会，因为我觉得欠你和Jim的。但是我也可以把故事写成别的版本。”

“太棒了，那你就写那个别的版本吧，”Blair疲惫地说，“借过。我跟你说过了，楼上有热水浴等着我呢。”

“你有权替Jim做这个决定吗？这事儿除了你，一样会影响到他。”她的话音有点颤抖。

“这事跟Jim没关系。”Blair感到一阵毛骨悚然的预感袭来。

“恐怕就是有关呢。如果你不肯帮我讲述你的故事，那我就不得不去讲讲你和Jim是一对儿的故事了，我看你俩谁都不会很高兴吧。”

“就没有什么我和Jim是一对儿的故事，”Blair厉声说，“你到底在说什么鬼？”

“秃子头上的虱子。你还住在他家里呢，Blair。你把他变成了个笑柄，任何人都会想当然地认为你早就被他扫地出门了。小瀑布城的哨兵？帮帮忙哦。不管Jim Ellison是什么人，他都不是个能容忍别人嘲笑的人。可是瞧瞧你还住这里呢，还可以上楼去他家里洗澡吃饭，就跟什么都没发生过似的。”

“停。别说了。”

“我猜你们是这么合谋的。瞧，Jim假装参与这个狗屁‘哨兵’研究，这样警局就会给他的研究生情人发随行许可了。大学甚至还资助你搞这个所谓的研究。我看你的奖学金赞助者可不曾想到那方面去吧，你说呢？”

“你疯了，”Blair低声说，感到膝盖发软，不得不靠在墙上以求支撑。“你不能这么写。这不是事实。”

“我可能有点傻白甜，但即使是我都注意到Jim一说到你就滔滔不绝，对我却毫无性致。”

“你他妈能不能给我闭嘴？”他抬头瞥了眼三楼那亮着灯的窗户，觉得自己头重脚轻、头脑发烧、意识好像就要游离，心脏在胸腔中狂跳，即使Jim没有听到他们的对话，这会儿一定也听到这心跳声了。

Wendy的面色并非完全无情，但是她寸土不让：“我连照片都搞到了。必要的话我会用上。”

“*照片？*”Blair厉声问，震惊到脑子发昏，“根本不存在什么照片。”

“那段录像呀，Blair。你们早上摸到门口来的那次，你俩是刚刚下床吧。就算摄像机正拍着，你俩都控制不住要摸来摸去呢。”

“我们不是从同一张床上下来！你够了。从头到尾都是胡扯。Jim已经受了够多罪了，我不能再让你对他的私生活捕风捉影，更别提指责他欺诈。我才是搞砸了事情的那个，不是Jim。他除了一心要当最好的警察外再没别的了。老天啊Wendy，他不过是做了个好警察。”Blair想放声大哭，“他救了你的命，你自己也这么跟我说的。请不要这样对待他。”

“那就给我个别的版本的故事写写。”

Blair用手揉搓眼睛，能感觉到自己在发抖。“你想要什么都行，”他低声说，“只要别把Jim扯进来。”

“我以为你会理解我的想法呢。放轻松，Blair，没那么糟的。我们去喝杯咖啡吧？你看起来很需要的样子。”

“也许来通烈酒更好些。”他说道。Wendy的手指紧紧抓在他手肘上方。

“只要能让你乖乖开口就行。”她笑了起来，几乎有点轻佻，Blair害怕她会凑上来亲自己一口。记得很久以前她就曾经在他面颊上亲过一次，当时他觉得自己有点像屠了巨龙的圆桌骑士在接受谢意，如今才发觉原来公主和巨龙早已沆瀣一气。他疲惫得甚至没去把手臂从她的手中拽出来。“我们是一类人呢，”她正高兴地说着，身后的门砰地一声打开了。

Oh，Jim。Blair回头之前就痛苦地意识到了。等他真的回了头，所见的和他担心的一样糟糕。Jim的脸色在街灯的光线下有点泛灰，牙关紧咬，怒火中烧。他一定是全部都听到了。

“Sandburg和你没半点相似之处，”Jim的声音柔和却狂怒，“采访到此为止。”

“Jim！”Wendy愤怒地大笑，“这个问好方式可真不错。”

Jim走上了人行道，他把太多体重放在了手杖上，一般只有用腿过度了他才会这个姿势走路。Blair挣脱Wendy奔向Jim，想要扶他一胳膊，但是Jim无视了他。“给你十秒钟时间，再不走我就以骚扰和敲诈勒索未遂罪逮捕你。”

“你是在威胁我吗，警探？”她咄咄逼人，因怒火而越说越大声，Blair能预见一场混乱就要爆发：Jim的面孔登上自由报的头版，电话一天24小时不停不歇，打到Loft，打到局里，打到Jim的父亲和弟弟家。然后在这场混乱中Jim会越来越自我封闭，直到Blair再也无法触及他的内心。

“没事了，”他插进来，近乎恐慌地喋喋不休些毫无意义的话，“Jim，Wendy，没事了。不过是一点误会。这样吧，Jim，老兄，我帮你回楼上去。Wendy，然后我回来我们两个聊聊。好吗？都没意见吧？”

“还剩五秒钟，”Jim说，“然后我就押你进局子。”

“这样对你没好处，”Wendy愤怒地说，但还是后退了一步，“Blair，你来告诉他。”

Blair看着Jim的侧脸，然后忽然镇定了下来。“不会有什么采访了。你最好还是走吧，Wendy。”

“你在铸下大错。”

“来吧，Jim，我们上楼去。”

这次，Jim微微点了点头。Blair搂住他的腰，他将手臂环在Blair的肩上，让Blair帮他分担一些体重。“我给过你们机会了！”Wendy在背后叫道，“给我记好了，Blair。我给过你们机会。”

门在身后关上，两人穿过小门厅到达电梯前。Jim按了按钮，门立刻打开，Jim下楼时所乘的电梯轿厢这会儿还停在底楼。两人走进去的时候，Jim忽然说：“她那头发怎么回事？”

Blair惊讶地抬头看他，然后微微笑了下：“大概她六周之后也要上警校吧。”

“喂，”Jim几乎笑了起来。电梯上升时，环在Blair肩膀上的手臂收紧了好一会儿。“你是打算今晚把那个炖牛肉热热当晚饭吗，Chief？”

“什么？”他花了一分钟才搞懂Jim在说什么，“是的，差不多吧。怎么了？”

电梯到达了他们的楼层，门开了。Jim走得很慢，尽量不跛行，尽量不要靠Blair太重。“我刚才把它弄洒了一柜台。”

Blair摇摇头。Loft门户大开。“要是不喜欢我烧的饭的话，你可以直说的啦，老兄。”

“你知道集市大街边上那家肋排店送不送外卖吗？”

“不知道，Jim，”他几乎真心笑了起来，“我不太清楚呢。”

“好吧，他们送的。”

“哦哦。”Blair关上了门，想帮Jim走去沙发那边，但是Jim避开了。

“我来打扫柜台上那坨，”他告诉Blair说，“你去打电话叫肋排店的外卖吧。我的那份要放牙买加酱。要特大份的。”

“你有没有想过更合理的方案是*我*来打扫，你乖乖坐沙发上去打电话点外卖？”

Jim继续小心翼翼地往水槽方向走：“我弄撒的，我打扫。”

真让人恼火，但是Blair没力气争辩了。他靠在电话机边的墙上，问：“你有他们电话吗？”

“找查号台问吧。”

“那家店叫啥？”

Jim拧干了一块海绵，开始仔细地将洒出来的炖菜抹到水槽里去。“就是集市边上那家肋排店。你知道的。”

Blair不知道，也不记得在集市那边看到过什么肋排店。他拿起话筒，又放了下来。“你刚才听到了多少？”

Jim没有抬头：“听到够多了。大部分吧，大概。她有够难缠。”

“如果她真的去写那篇文章，可能会搞出很大麻烦的。你也明白，Jim。对你、对Simon和整个部门、对每个人都不好。也许我还是尽量和她谈谈比较好。”

Jim摇摇头：“车到山前必有路。”

“我只是想，如果我让她采访，让她描写一个人痴迷于研究课题到瞎编出哨兵的故事的话，至少可以不把你扯进来。”

长久的沉默。然后Jim缓缓地转过身面对Blair，胯部靠在柜台上支撑自己。“Sandburg，停。别说了——就、停吧。”

所以Blair闭了嘴。他没有迈出那几步去拉近和Jim的距离。他只是闭嘴，等待。

“你不能继续这样了，”Jim解释说，听起来有点恼火，“你不能一个人为我们两个人的人生做决定。”

Blair垂下了头，突然几乎落下泪来。“我惹出的麻烦，”他低声说，“我在努力搞定。”

Jim哼了一声。“Chief，我爱你，但是你最近好心办的都他妈是雪上加霜的事。”

“Jim，我没有。”Blair有点震惊地抗议。

“就让我也一起帮忙，好吗？我没别的要求。你不是孤军奋战。”

Blair努力吞了口口水，点了点头。“好的，我明白了。”

“那好吧，”Jim的注意力转回炖肉汤汁，用吸饱了肉汤的海绵再抹了一次，然后把海绵丢到了水槽里，冲了冲手，轻轻地说，“其实，如果你不介意把这边的打扫收个尾的话，还是我来叫外卖吧。”

“好的，”Blair也尽量保持漫不经心的语气，“要我帮你去沙发那边吗？”

“要的，谢谢。”

Blair把手搂到Jim的腰上，看到并感觉到Jim做了个长长的深呼吸，长长地叹气。他正要为自己身上的汗味儿道歉，但Jim几乎是微笑着再次叹了口气，像一个在小房间里关了很久的人突然被放到露天一样地呼吸着。

 

第二天早上Blair睁开眼时，整个Loft都水漫金山了。他能听到缓缓的水声，轻轻地，在地板上流淌，从他写完论文那晚开始就堆在沙发边的那几堆文件和笔记漂浮了起来，水流载着它们冲到墙上，发出潮湿的啪啪声，就像海浪击打在码头上。他一动不动地躺在床上，静静地听着。水流的声音有种舒缓精神的作用。带着安慰、无法抗拒。当波浪开始汹涌的时候，他也只需要躺在那里。他听到水流撞上他卧室墙壁的外侧，溅起小小的水花，然后倒流汇入下一波水浪；听到客厅逐渐被水完全淹没时木地板变形的声音。过了一会儿，出现了更沉闷的声响。家具浮起来了，砰砰地撞向墙壁和楼梯。要是他能扭头，就可以看到双人沙发甚至某个书架平静地经由卧室的窗户漂出去。

他想象着这会儿阳光照在客厅里会是个什么样，光线会穿过窗户，射入深深的水中。透过水波，折射，带着金绿色，厚重的色彩。光线也反射到了他卧室的天花板上，随着外面的浪头一起波动。

然后有什么东西沉沉地撞到了墙上，连窗玻璃都抖了起来，卧室天花板上的波光也开始闪烁。又是一下重击。Blair思考着到底是什么东西在洪水里浮浮沉沉，昏昏的睡意逐渐被一种模糊的恐惧取代。第三次重击来了，Blair开始觉得那听似杂乱无章的盲目撞击其实有其目的。天花板上流淌着的波光勾勒出了一个他几乎可以认得出的形状。

那东西又往墙上撞了一次，然后转而撞到了窗玻璃上。天花板上的光影图案破碎了，然后缓缓地重又聚到一起。玻璃的猛烈摇晃声渐渐减弱为有规律的拍打和飞溅声，好像水中漂浮的东西陷入了一个小小的涡流，被一遍又一遍地往Blair的窗户推去。

Blair好奇那窗玻璃还能撑多久，等玻璃终于碎掉之后，随着水流冲入自己房间的又究竟会是个什么东西。只要他转过头就能看到，但他不确定能不能逼着自己去扭头。

他好奇等他终于强迫自己醒来时，那东西是不是仍旧会漂在他的窗外。

 

Jim早上走出浴室的时候浑身都是湿气，热水打在酸痛的肌肉上感觉实在太好了，他忍不住冲了很久。他发现Blair萎靡地坐在沙发上，显然刚爬下床。Blair还穿着睡觉时候的无袖T恤和拳击短裤，没开始煮咖啡，甚至连美国国家公共广播电台都没开。直到Jim说“嗨”，他才抬起头来。

“嗨。”Blair的声音粗砺。他的头发仍旧是乱糟糟的一团，半遮着眼睛。

“睡得还行吗？”

“还行。”Blair答道，但Jim知道他在撒谎。他坐到Blair对面的沙发上，压在大腿下的浴袍渐渐变湿。“别太习惯我的床了。只要我能在半小时内爬上二楼，立刻打发你睡回你的蒲团去。”

“收到。”Blair龇了龇牙，扯出了个不像样的微笑。他的肌肉紧绷，身体蜷缩起来，头埋在双手和膝盖上。Jim更仔细地观察他、感受他，他的心率和呼吸、排汗，还有一些气味，哪里有点不对，有点酸味。有点悲伤。

悲伤也冲刷了Jim周身。昨晚他感觉已经好了些，好像驱逐了Wendy就也同时驱逐了其他恶魔一样。到头来发现什么都没改变，带来的是异常残忍的失望。

Blair终于做了个颤抖的深呼吸，发现Jim仍在看他，于是努力再微笑一次。“今天早上我做了个很诡异的梦，挥之不去。”

“如果你梦到了Wendy——”

“不是她，”Blair摇摇头，“反正我觉得跟她没关系。有时候人就是会做诡异的梦啦。我梦见我在自己的卧室里，整个Loft都水漫金山了。一开始我都不知道自己是在做梦。”

Jim等Blair继续说下去，指望他接下去的话能给他个提示，让他知道能说些什么或做些什么来让事情好起来。他不能继续这样干等着两人都热爱的生活奇迹般地自个儿回归。但Blair再度开口却只是说：“我觉得我需要喝点咖啡。意式浓缩怎么样？今天我越浓越好。”

Jim伸出手，把Blair前额的一缕卷发理到一边。“Blair。”

Blair因他的碰触而抖了一下。又或许是因为Jim叫了他的名字。

“几周前，一切开始之前，你跟我提起过东部一个什么图书馆的事情。”Jim简直不能相信自己在说些什么。但是一旦开了口，接下去的话就很自然而然了，让他不得不怀疑自己是不是把这个建议排练了很久，至少在承载着他们共同的痛苦的僻静角落里练习过。“你本来打算去一次，看看那边是不是有关于哨兵的新资料。”

“是哦，诺特丹大学。”Blair强颜欢笑道，“现在不是去的好时机了。”

“为什么不呢？”

“为什么不？因为、呃、因为，为什么不呢？这算哪门子问题啊？”他满腹狐疑地瞪着Jim。

“难道你自己都开始相信那个新闻发布会了吗？我们为什么不能去？我还是个哨兵，你也还需要搜集信息来帮助我，对吧？那边可能有信息，对吧？照我看来，差不多算是你欠我的。”

Blair盯着他看，轻轻地颤抖着。“为什么*我们*不能去？你也想一起去吗？”

Jim看着Blair，非常仔细地看着他，记住他眼窝的样子，那里的皮肤脆弱发青；他丰满的唇边的细纹，那嘴唇现在因专心而抿紧；还有栗色卷发中闪光的几缕灰色。他有多久没能不受噩梦侵扰地睡个囫囵觉了？有多久没有真正开怀了？

Jim已经知道答案是什么，但是当他盯着Blair看时，Blair的脸放松了下来，他揉了揉眼睛，又深吸了一口气，说：“你还在休病假。”

“那又怎样？印第安纳州也有医生不是？”

“拿走吧。我们收拾一下就出发。”

“收拾一下就出发。”

两人隔着咖啡桌仔细地审视对方。最后，Blair点了点头，说：“我们去吧。”好像他觉得Jim不过是虚张声势一样。

“好吧，”Jim微笑了起来，发现这个表情其实不难，“你收拾行李吧。我去打电话给Simon和航空公司。我们今晚就出发。”

Blair瞪大了眼睛：“你当真？可是，我们要住哪儿？到时候我埋在档案堆里的时候，你做什么好呢？”

Jim耸了耸肩，感到奇怪的轻松，无忧无虑。“有什么关系吗？我们总能找到地方住的。我也总能找到点事情做，”他笑了，“如果真找不到事做，我就帮你整理档案。”Blair翻了个白眼，不过他只是做个样子而已。Jim可以嗅到他的快乐和惊喜，还有如释重负。“咱们赶紧逃出生天吧，小朋友。”（译者：语出美剧“Gunsmoke”，我没看过……）

“好咧，Marshall Tucker。”（译者：乐队名）

这下轮到Jim翻白眼了：“你是想说Marshall Dillon吧，或者Chester。”他伤心地补充道。（译者：都是“Gunsmoke”里的人物）

Blair摆了摆手：“管它呢。我这就开始收拾行李。你放过你的腿，乖乖打电话去。”

Jim听着Blair把行李袋从他房间里的小衣橱里拖出来；他的呼吸更规律了，还在低声地哼哼。Jim记得Blair哼的应该是前几天自己一瘸一拐去车上检查油量的时候在车载卡座里发现的那盒磁带上的小曲儿。他恢复期间，只能由Blair全权负责开车，但他不想让Blair出油钱。说真的，他不想让Blair再有任何付出；Blair已经付出了太多。

“先给美联航打电话，”Blair的声音从他房间传来，闷闷的，Jim猜想他的脑袋可能还埋在衣柜里。“他们家从小瀑布城到芝加哥的航班应该最多了。”

“芝加哥？”

“对。”他出现在门口，头发乱蓬蓬的，但是气色好了不少，眼睛亮亮的，虽然血丝仍在。“我们得先飞到芝加哥，租个车，再开车去南本德。大概要开几个小时。”

“你怎么知道的？以前去过吗？”Jim一边问一边小心翼翼地往放电话簿的茶几那边挪。

“去过，而且那边的档案管理员——他叫Robert——也跟我说了。要不飞印第安纳波利斯，要不飞芝加哥，芝加哥还近些。不过你高兴的话也可以查查看印第安纳波利斯那边。”

“老天，”Jim咕哝着，不过是开心的咕哝，至少是目前状况下最开心的咕哝了。他们真的要这么干了，真的要跑路了。然后他瞥到一眼Blair弯腰在衣服堆里找东西时候撅起的圆屁股，“老天，”他重复了一句，然后拿起电话。

“今晚？”三十分钟后Simon难以置信地问道。

“是啊。航班八点起飞，所以我们七点前必须到。我们可以开车去，把车留在长期停车场——”

“不，不，我很乐意送你们去。只是有点惊讶而已。发生什么事了吗？”

Jim瞄了眼Blair，他已经到了楼上，正在帮Jim收拾，他可以听到Blair在他的抽屉里翻找，棉布贴着棉布的滑动和摩擦声，纽扣和牛仔裤铆钉的轻响。“没什么大事儿。”他低声说，Simon沉重地叹了口气。

“没法当着那孩子的面说，是吧。”

“差不多吧。”

Simon再次叹了口气：“老天啊，真是一团糟，Jim。局里没人信那事儿，你明白的。他们看到得够多，对Blair也了解得够深，而且他们是好警探。”

“我靠。”

“Yeah。大概吧。不过也许没什么大不了的。他们都支持你俩。不过，管它呢。我明白你们可能需要离开段时间。最后你应该会对我老实交代吧？”

“总有一天。”Jim一边看着二楼的Blair，一边柔声表示同意。

“我估摸着也只能这样了。行吧，我送你们。六点我来接你们，不管路上多堵，去机场的时间应该都够了。”

“六点，”Jim冲着搭档吼了一声，然后忽然想起来，“呃，对不住，Simon。”

“下次你大吼的时候记得捂好话筒，”他郁闷地说，“晚上见。”

Jim挂了电话把它丢到一边，Blair靠在栏杆上，俯视下来：“都搞定了？”

Jim点了点头，“我的行李也收拾好了吗？”

“除了你的盥洗用品，都好了。我准备了足够穿一个礼拜的衣服，如果我们要在那儿呆更久的话，应该总能找到个自助洗衣店和药店的。”

“听着不错。我打算给Darryl些钱来请他照看下Loft，帮忙把信件拿进屋来。我已经把定的报纸取消了。你还想得到什么吗？”

几秒钟后，Blair说：“也许应该关掉电话录音。”

Jim回想了下他们之前收到过的某些留言，点了点头。“好咧，我去关掉。”

那个下午，Jim借着Blair分散注意力去临时往行李袋里加塞东西的机会，悄悄走到阳台上。他俯视着小瀑布城，下午晚些时候的阳光像太阳耀斑一样反射到他敏感的视网膜上，恶化了他的头痛，加剧了他的痛楚。

他问自己，还能有什么选择呢，然后咽了下口水。他虽然路过过芝加哥几次，不过从未去过印第安纳州。他记得那边炎热又潮湿，和小瀑布城完全不同，和家乡完全不同。

背后的声响提醒他，Blair仍在抓狂地把东西丢到一起去。他好奇靠Blair收拾行李的话，最终自己会带着什么上路。他想知道在那一切发生之后，他将何去何从。

但此刻远行比什么时候都更有吸引力。有点像当初他离家去上学的时候，还有他毕业去参军的时候。Sandburg也许已经发现了他的这个行为模式吧，但是这习惯已经根深蒂固，改不了了。他在小瀑布城无法呼吸，在这个Loft里无法呼吸。他在这里待不下去了。

飞行很长，但至少没有延误。Jim从来不怎么喜欢飞行，感官变得如此敏锐的如今，就更不会喜欢了。噪音、振动、人群、不新鲜的空气，全部融合在一起，形成了严重的感官过载。他情不自禁地靠在Blair身上，依靠友人的存在感来稳定自己，而Blair的反应就像棵趋光植物，总是在Jim转向他的同时转向Jim。他们继续向东飞去，飞入黑暗，远离小瀑布城逐渐黯淡的灯火和太平洋面的微光，Jim感觉自己好像抛下了Wendy的乱子和Blair的论文，抛下了Blair和他面对的公开羞辱，飞向了一片未知。

他在机上盥洗室外站了一会儿，伸展发痛的伤腿，目光停留在Blair的后脑上。Blair睡着了，枕头挤在小窗和他的太阳穴当中，长发缠结着。机上没人认出他俩中的任何一个，大家都忙于去向某地或离开某处，都专注着自己的事，没空去在乎他人。难得那么一次，他因为人们的疏忽健忘让他的友人能不受干扰地休息而心存感激，很高兴能抛下那响个不停的电话和捶门声。Jim因为自己终于有一刻能就这么站着，像个哨兵一样单纯地守护Blair而心存感激。

最后，他跛行回到座位上，注意不去吵醒Blair，把Blair盖着的夹克塞塞好。Blair在睡梦中转过身来，嘟哝了几声，连Jim的听力都分辨不出是什么，然后又继续睡了。Jim把脑袋靠近Blair的脑袋，让他的呼吸温暖自己的脸，他意识到到在新闻发布会之后这漫长的几周里，并不是Blair的存在感让他窒息；让他窒息的是两人之间扩大的距离感。然后他也睡着了。

芝加哥时间凌晨两点，飞机降落在奥黑尔。Jim被突如其来的荧光灯的光线和蜂鸣声以及人们从头顶行李架上和座位底下拖拽行李的嘈杂声响弄懵了。虽然Blair自己也是头昏眼花，但还是成功领着Jim下了飞机。Jim的腿疼加剧，他知道Blair在仔细观察他。两人终于到达认领托运行李的地方，Blair命令Jim“坐下”，Jim难得地没有抱怨就乖乖照做了。他揉揉眼睛驱散睡意，看着Blair很有效率地从转盘上把两人的行李袋拽下来，拖回Jim脚边，然后准备去排队等待他们预约好的租车。

“你呆这边，我去把车开过来。”Blair和Jim商量，但是Jim一把抓住他的胳膊。两人对视了几秒钟。

“帮我走出去，”Jim终于开了口，不情不愿地放开了Blair的胳膊。Blair稍稍犹豫了下，表示同意。他背上所有行李，连自己的旧背包都不让Jim插手，一只手臂围着Jim的腰，两人慢慢地走过难看的地砖，来到玻璃滑动门之外。

“额滴神哪。”Blair要窒息了，Jim完全附议。那边小瀑布城的刺骨夜晚刚过，这边潮湿的热浪就铺天盖地地淹没了Jim，简直像回到了热带丛林里，带着浓稠香气的空气重重地压过来。只是这里的空气闻起来夹杂着废气、沥青和飞机燃油的气味。他迅速扯下了自己身上的夹克，然后把Blair的那件也抓在了手里。“你在这面墙上靠一下，”Blair说，“我尽快回来。”

Jim目送Blair走到穿梭巴士那边去取租的车。“等等，”他大喊，Blair停下脚步。Jim却不再说话，于是Blair满腹疑团地慢慢回到了Jim跟前。“我只是，那个——我跟你一起去吧，Chief。”他突然感觉自己无法冒在人群中失去Blair的风险；半夜三更，离家万里。人地两生。令他惊喜的是，Blair微笑了起来，又拾起了行李袋。“我们走慢点好了，”他坚定地对Jim说，Jim在他的支撑下再次放松了下来。

“也没别的办法了。”他抱怨着，不过很肯定Blair明白他的真实感受。

他由着Blair带领自己穿过奥黑尔深夜的热浪和人潮，然后驶过芝加哥沧桑残破的街道；每离小瀑布城远一步，就感到轻松多一分。等Blair找到I-80并且朝东驶去时，Jim已经完全歪在了乘客座位上，因为缺乏睡眠而头重脚轻。他马后炮地意识到，本可以在芝加哥订个房间睡上一晚，等天亮了再开车，但不知为何他不想提这样的建议；如果Blair也曾想到过这个方案的话，那他似乎也不想付诸行动。于是两人就一直向东开去，时不时停下来缴纳各种关卡的费用，开到令人迷惑的出口的时候Blair就小声嘟哝下。最后他们终于逃离了城区，在中西部春日闷湿的夜色中驱车东行。

几个小时后Jim惊奇地被Blair开进停车场关掉车引擎的声音唤醒。他笨拙地折腾了一通座椅，终于让自己坐直了起来，环顾四周。一个大标志显示这里是圣玛丽酒店，他疑惑地对Blair看看。

“这里就在诺特丹大学路对面，”他解释说，Jim点了点头，“你留在车上，我去开个房间。这两天你那条腿使用过度了。”

Jim目送Blair走入酒店大厅。难以置信，不到二十四小时前他完全不会料到自己这会儿会坐在印第安纳州南本德某个停车场的出租车里——他看了看表——而且是凌晨四点钟。达成这个成就绝对是个壮举，但是他太疲劳了，而且有点不敢细想。相反，他耐心地等待着，想象那头有个清凉的房间、铺着清凉的床单、还有客房服务和Blair照顾他。他笑了。度假中。

他拒绝回想这个假期的由来。

等到Blair回来把他半拖半拽地弄到三楼那个双床带小沙发和写字桌的房间里时，他已经疲惫不堪头昏眼花了。“他们号称提供‘超级豪华早餐’，”Blair告诉他，但他只是一头栽进离得最近的床上，注意不伤到腿，然后把脸埋进枕头里。他感觉到Blair帮他脱了鞋子，用被子把他卷得像个墨西哥卷饼，然后就人事不省了。

Blair重重地坐到另一张床上，浑身脏兮兮的，又饿又不可思议。短短几个小时内，他们怎么就穿越了大半个美国跑这儿来了呢？Naomi通过电子邮件发出他那篇论文的那一刻，他是跌到什么镜像世界里了吗？还回得去吗？

好吧，他悲伤地承认，目前他并没有多*想*回去。他很高兴穿着旅途上弄脏的衣服坐在床上，听着Jim在这个漂亮的酒店新房间里打呼噜。他决定民以食为天，于是给Jim留了张纸条，就下了楼。接着要洗个澡，然后爬上床，幸福地睡到昏天黑地。至少他这么希望。

终于有那么一次，他小小的愿望实现了。醒来的时候感觉清爽凉快，躺在柔软的被单下面，看着Jim盯着窗外啜着咖啡。他吐了口气、清清喉咙，Jim瞥了他一眼。

“坐下来啊，”他粗声道。Jim笑了，拖了把椅子放到窗边乖乖坐了下来。他再次清了清喉咙，问：“外面什么东西那么有趣？”

“今天会很热。”Jim回答道，然后把手停在距离窗玻璃几英寸的位置，手指张开微微拢起，好像在触摸什么无形的东西。Blair明白这是Jim的天赋：Jim正在演示他是如何知道今天的温度会是怎样的，方法是捕捉从窗户弹回的微粒，那些微粒在早晨的阳光下温度升高，因而变得活跃起来。他突然感到一阵放松，好像自己一直在不自觉地绷紧肌肉。

“到这边来，Sandburg，”Jim突然坐直了身体。Blair把头摔回枕头里，呻吟着抱怨了下，但还是从舒适的床上爬了出来站到Jim身侧，心不在焉地拽了拽拳击短裤，然后抓了抓头皮。

“啥？”

Jim朝着窗户点头示意，Blair走向窗边，没有用手触摸窗玻璃，因为他知道手印留在玻璃上会让Jim不爽，不过他还是尽可能靠得近些看。窗户面东，太阳已经高悬在发白的天空中。浓密树冠下的屋顶在强光下闪闪发光。没别的了。“怎么了？”

“你现在眼前的是我这辈子见过最平坦的地貌。”

“冰川的关系，”Blair一边说，一边继续盯着窗外，“冰川狠狠地将地表碾平了，所过之处什么都不留。”

差不多过了一分钟，Blair才意识到Jim正盯着他看。“怎么了？”他又问了一次。Jim岔开了视线，拿起自己的咖啡杯啜了一口。

“今天有什么打算？”Jim终于问道。

“你别折磨你那条腿，就这个打算。房间里有有线电视，我去买几张报纸，还有客房服务呢。Oh，嗨，我之前还带了些苹果、香蕉和松饼回来。”

“Yeah，谢了。我已经发现了。哪里买的？松饼还很新鲜。”

“我昨天晚上下楼去了。也许该说是今天早上，管它呢。餐厅已经打烊了，但是厨师大发善心，给了我一些刚出炉的松饼，还有几个水果。连咖啡也给你发现啦。”他顿了顿，说：“你真的得洗个澡了，Jim。”

Jim摆了个苦相：“我也发现了。但是不想吵醒你。”

Blair点点头，开始擦苹果。“这么着吧，我们今天就在房间里呆一天，如何？”

Jim笨拙地想从椅子里爬起来，Blair抓住他的手臂，帮他站起身，然后把手杖递给他。“好吧。大概吧。”他们趔趄了下，然后Jim掌握了平衡。“我没事，只是需要冲个澡，然后吃点东西。”

“早饭吃鸡蛋如何？”

Jim站在浴室门口回头说道：“鸡蛋？这不是什么调包恶作剧吧？先问我要不要吃鸡蛋，回头坚持一定要吃麦片什么的。”他的语调透着怀疑，觉得Blair更可能会建议拿小麦胚芽当早餐主食。Blair微笑着摇摇头。

“如果要我帮忙，你就吼。”

Jim没有回答，Blair有点惊讶。多事之秋加上舟车劳顿，他原本预计早上会遭遇些恶声恶气呢。Blair提醒自己Jim也很累，他还没完全从Zeller的枪伤中恢复过来。Blair回到Jim之前一直站着往外看的位置，自己也眺望了好一会儿。

确实平坦，在他那近视眼可见的范围内一片平坦，而且显然在哨兵目力所及的范围内同样平坦。树木繁茂，比小瀑布城还多，他想着，又或许是因为小瀑布城是丘陵地貌，还笼罩在瀑布声里。但南本德看起来像一座由绿树成荫的人行道组成的城市，Blair对此很满意。

他想起这里还有一条河，然后从写字桌的抽屉里找出了一张城市地图。对，圣约瑟夫河。从密歇根州流过来，然后再往北转，注入密歇根湖。似乎是流经了城市的正中心，如果他辨识方向的本能没乱的话（乱掉也不是不可能），这条河也流经他们酒店的后方。也许他可以出去走走，看看这条河，前提是得说服Jim乖乖呆在房间里。

好吧，八成说服不了那家伙。那就下次吧，等Jim恢复了再来。

他坐在Jim腾出来的椅子上，仰头休息。他还是觉得很倦怠，太累了。累得无法思考为什么他们会突然抛下一切逃离小瀑布城。累得无法考虑下一步行动，思考如果Wendy真的如她威胁的那样发表了那篇文章，Jim和他又该如何应对。目前他只努力撑到吃完下一顿饭，然后小睡一下。如此循环，一次达成一个小目标。

他一定是打了个盹，因为醒来的时候，看到Jim衣服穿到一半，正在笨拙地往上拉牛仔裤。“嗨，”他抗议着迅速爬了起来，“我说，你昨天都穿了一整天的长裤了。放松一下，今天就穿运动裤吧。”

“能穿运动裤下去吃早餐吗？”

Blair点了点头，虽然吃不准在这家酒店这么干是不是合适，但是Jim是伤患，应该照顾好自己。努力把自己塞到蓝色紧身牛仔裤里绝对不利恢复，就算穿着再赏心悦目都不行。Blair从他帮Jim打包进行李的几条运动裤里抽了一条出来，又找了件白T恤，一起交给Jim。然后他走进浴室，人有三急。

 

Jim小心地侧躺着，看着Blair在隔壁床上睡觉。Blair睡着时完全无拘无束，双臂甩出，头发乱卷，嘴巴张开。要是Jim集中注意力，还能看到他在微微地流口水。Jim笑了。

但是目前并没很多值得一笑的事。真的。他们都很疲惫，直到今天早上为止，Jim一直拒绝去想他们有多疲惫。在家不错的酒店里盘桓几天、有人做饭有人打扫，正是他们所需要的。他很遗憾是Wendy的威胁和Blair的悲惨境遇促成了他们离开小瀑布城，但他并不后悔身处这里。

下一步要做什么呢？他们度过了平静的一天，打打瞌睡，吃吃零食，看看棒球。Blair买了份“南本德论坛报”，Jim从头到尾都读了，很高兴其中没有只言片语提到他俩。他们还买了几本书，互相朗读了其中几个片段，还从有线台找了部电影看。

Jim决定，明天要重复今天的日程。虽然没向Blair承认过，但是他的腿还是很疼，而且两人身上仍然笼罩着挥之不去的困顿。再过一天，他们就能感觉好些，然后就去联系图书馆那个叫Robert的人，制定个时间表，来检查那些Burton的资料。

Jim看不到比这更远的未来。有生以来第一次，没人为他规划接下去的一周日程。帮他制定规划的起初是他的父亲和学校，然后轮到军方，最近是他在警局的上级。而现在他可以随心所欲了。感觉很好。妙不可言。他觉得自己卸下了重压。这会儿谁也不能影响他或者Blair了——老大不能，Simon来都没用；记者不能，Wendy来也没用。

再这样过上一天，然后再开始考虑他们的未来。但是现在，这样就很好。呆在昏暗的房间里，躺在气味清新的床单上，烈日在百叶窗外肆虐，空气中弥漫着新鲜水果的香气，他可以假装这只是一个亏欠自己很久的假期。

他转过头去重新观察Blair。他注意到，就像今天早上发现的那样，Blair消瘦了许多。好像冰川也从他身上碾了过去，深可见骨。他头发中的灰色吓到了Jim；Blair怎么可能变老，他不可能变老或者改变模样。Blair是使Jim的生活能过得下去的定海神针。他试着想象Blair离开他，去做别的什么事情，做些对自己的健康和事业没那么大危害的事情，有那么一会儿他感到身下的床似乎都在颤抖。如果Blair去做些他母亲可能真心赞同的事情、那些她从小教育他去做的事情……

Jim用手掌擦了擦前额。光是想象Blair的离开就让他痛苦万分。他现在需要休息。纯粹的休息。所以休息吧。

到星期一，他们已经决意离开酒店——不管这酒店多好——也是时候去领略酒店礼品店和餐厅之外的风光了。Jim的腿仍然疼得比他愿意向Blair承认的厉害，但是好转还是有的，没有初到酒店那天那么红肿了。他还在吃布洛芬和止疼药、使用着手杖，估计还需要这样持续一阵子。他向自己保证会对那条伤腿好一点，也更多地接受Blair的好意；Blair一直热心相助，显然是需要做事情来分心。但是，接受他人照料这事儿违背Jim的人生信念；他发现对Blair表达谢意很难，因为那等于是承认自己的需求和无力。但是论文事件以来Blair的自我牺牲和不求回报使得Jim更加决心要向Blair表达感激之情。

星期一早晨，Blair打电话给与他联系过的那位叫Robert James的赫斯堡图书馆的档案管理员。Burton相关的藏品几个星期前就已经送到了，但是只做了粗略的检视。Blair在开往图书馆的短暂途中向Jim解释说，Robert要么是不知道、要么是不在乎小瀑布城发生的事件。Jim为此感谢上帝。

他们约了十点钟和Robert见面。吃了顿丰盛的早餐后，两人早早地动身了，打算开车穿过校园，感受一下氛围，然后找到图书馆和停车场。Blair想说服Jim在图书馆门前先下车，让他去停车然后走回来，但是Jim丢过来一个眼神，封杀了Blair争辩的苗头。

酷暑天气里这一段步行之路可谓不短。Blair一早就坚持要Jim戴帽子，如今他不情不愿地对Blair的坚持表示感激。两人都穿着宽松的衬衫、肥大的短裤和人字拖；正装实在热得穿不上。走到图书馆的巨大的玻璃门前时，两人都已经在冒汗了，Jim开始后悔自己的冥顽不灵。但是一旦踏入图书馆，强劲的空调立刻袭来，虽然Jim拒绝抱怨。

“耶稣啊。”Jim咕哝着，一边仰望高高的天花板，环顾长长的大理石走廊。

“达阵耶稣啊。”Blair回答得有点神秘兮兮的。（译者：诺特丹大学图书馆外墙上有巨大耶稣像，因为双手上举像橄榄球达阵姿势，所以也被称作达阵耶稣）他护着Jim穿过旋转门进入了图书馆大厅。通过安检时，Jim可以听到且感觉到环绕在周遭的磁场，让他手臂上的汗毛都立正了。进到建筑内部后，两人开始四处游荡，直到发现了指示图，然后开始往Robert的档案馆所在的五楼进发。

Robert James是个矮个儿白人，经Jim的火眼金睛鉴定为gay，黑发黑眼，一口柔软的南方口音。“我是新奥尔良人，”Jim问起他老家的时候他这么回答，“我的家族在那里住了一百多年了。”*鸭百年*，Jim一边想一边暗自发笑。

“你们熟悉新奥尔良吗？”

“不熟。”Jim否认，不过Blair立刻接上：“我还真熟呢，在那边住过，呃，1979年、80年的时候，大概。”一句话开启了一场关于邻里和共同朋友的热烈讨论。Jim轻轻往Blair身上靠了靠，让他回回神。“对了，Robert，Jim身上有伤，我们能找个地方坐下来吗？”

“Oh，太抱歉了。”Robert看起来真的很自责，“跟我来。反正也到了咖啡时间了，对吧？”他带领他们来到一个转角处的房间，能够俯瞰橄榄球场。房间里有几把舒适的椅子、一张老旧的沙发和一台散发着香气的咖啡机。“要自我评价的话，我自认咖啡做得还凑活。”Robert看起来挺高兴。Jim倒在沙发上，朝他微笑。

“菊苣咖啡？”Jim急于炫耀自己对南方琐事的一知半解。

“主啊，才不要那苦涩的东西。咱只要单纯美味的阿拉比卡咖啡豆就好。”

几分钟后，Jim一边小口嘬着咖啡，一边凝视着窗外的球场和那椭圆形场地上绿得简直没道理的草坪，这咖啡真不错。他静静地坐着，听着Robert和Blair讨论新奥尔良的政治、狂欢节、爵士乐，直到他们终于聊到了Richard Burton。“我真的完全不是这方面的专家，”Robert说，“这个活儿落到我头上只是因为我的专长是十九世纪的传教士、特别是强身派基督教。估计因为Burton和Livingstone生活在差不多同一时期，上头就觉得我是合适人选了。

“但是我真的分身乏术，所以唯一可以盘点这些资料的就只有学生助理了。我很高兴你愿意帮忙。我已经派了一个学生和你一起工作，不过他大概要一周后才能过来。”

“Jim也会帮忙的。”Jim听出Blair话里的一点点恶作剧的愉悦，但他还是点点头。

“拖着这条腿，我暂时帮不上多大忙，”他解释说，“不过我可以坐着看看书名和身边人。”

“你们都太好了。呃，”Robert看起来有点害羞，“我可以问问你是怎么受伤的吗？”

Blair看向Jim，Jim几乎不可察觉地点了点头。“Jim是警官。他是因公受的伤。”

“Oh，老天！我很抱歉！Oh我的老天哪。”Robert似乎坚信自己光是问出口就已经是严重的社交失礼。

“没关系的，”Jim让他放宽心，“我已经好多了，但还是要注意不往伤腿上使劲。因为Sandburg计划要来，所以我基本上是不请自来了。希望没关系。”

“当然没关系。Oh，老天爷啊。”他带着无比感动的表情又重复了一遍，Jim有点好奇他到底为自己的受伤想像出了什么惊天大事件来。“好吧，你们已经知道咖啡厅的位置了，喝完咖啡后，我就带你们穿过大厅去储藏室。”

“我们到底要做什么工作？”Blair好奇地问道。

“啊，真是太难为情了。没人能抽出哪怕一点点时间来仔细查看送过来的这些箱子。我手头倒是有个遗产律师发过来的简单清单——把这些资料赠送给我们的那位老先生是寿终正寝的——不过我觉得那清单看起来非常不完整。希望你们能发现些*好料*，”他丢过来一个你知我知的笑容，Jim不禁回了个微笑。“不过很可能不过是些家里有些年代的圣经和纳税申报书什么的。”

“Oh，这回听上去有够激动人心了，Chief。”Blair对Jim做了个鬼脸，但是Robert看起来很担心。“没事儿，Robert，没关系的。这活儿目前对我再合适不过了。我很乐意来帮忙。”

“好吧，拖延无用，”Robert放下手中的咖啡杯，宣布道，“我们去会会那堆灾难吧。”

几分钟后，Jim承认灾难这个词相当准确。他靠在门框上，看着Blair和Robert在没开窗的仓库中那堆胡乱堆叠的箱子里翻来找去。遗嘱执行人找了个搬家公司来打包捐赠人的所有藏书，显然他们干脆地把能找到的所有东西都往箱子里一塞，封好送来了。才没多久Blair已经发现了两个烛台、好几根点过的蜡烛、一支铅笔和一张写着“火腿”的皱巴巴的纸。

“我会让人送几个垃圾桶过来，”Robert一边查看那张废纸一边说道，“还要一张桌子和几把椅子。”

Jim总共数到了六十七个纸箱，全都标着“藏书”，带着股霉味儿。这个夏天离“激动人心”的距离看起来有南本德到小瀑布城的距离那么遥远。有那么一会儿他有点后悔抛在身后的东西，但马上制止了自己的想法，提醒自己他们抛下的是恶名、曝光和屈辱。对于一个受伤的警察和一个受伤的人类学家而言，这工作已经不错了。好得不能更好啦。

“我说，Robert，”Jim打断了他们的纸箱寻宝，“我们在这边搞整理的这段时间，你有什么好的住处可以推荐吗？我们现在住在圣玛丽酒店。”

“主啊，主啊，那边要长住的话太贵了。唔……”他凝视着虚空，友善的面孔陷入沉思，“我会打电话给学校负责校外住宿的部门，打听一下。对了，洗手间就在大厅这边，还有个饮水机。你们可以四处转转，我去去就回。”

等Robert走远了，Blair问道：“你真的愿意做这个吗？”

Jim用上了所有的感官仔细观察Blair。心跳有点快、还微微出汗，但这也可能是热的。他的眼神是新闻发布会以来最澄澈的时候了，嘴边的细纹也不那么明显。

“你呢？”

Blair悲催地笑着点头道：“对不住了，老兄，但是我觉得自己身处天堂哪。真正的寻宝之旅，我开心得跟小孩子似的。”

“Sandburg，你*本来就是*个小屁孩。”Jim笑了起来，“是的，我挺乐意的。如果我们能再找到个住处，这个病假也不算很糟。”

“呃，Jim。”Blair不笑了，盯着大理石地板看。“我，呃，我完全没收入。”他笑了起来，有点喘不过气，“除了一大笔眼看要到期的学生贷款，我一文不名。”

“去他的，Chief，”Jim真诚地说，老脸都红了，“我休的是病假，全薪不打折的。听说这边的生活成本要远低于西海岸那边，对吧？所以够我们过一阵了。我们会搞定的，以后慢慢想办法。”

Blair点了点头，Jim听到他的心跳平复了一些。他深深地叹了口气：“谢啦，老兄。”然后转身回到他正在研究的纸箱那边，埋头继续。

Robert回来了，帮Jim带了把椅子。“你只管好好坐着，”他嘱咐Jim，“我打了个电话给负责校外住宿的Cheryl，她正在帮你们找地方。夏天很多老师都不住在南本德的，你们肯定也注意到了，这边的夏天真是又闷热又潮湿。所以说，她很可能可以帮你们找到个住处的。我也会问问身边熟人。明天有个教职工大会，可能会有人知道些消息。

“另外，虽然也不是什么重要的问题，不过你们打算每天工作多少小时？”

Blair看向Jim，Jim耸了耸肩。“我随你，Chief。你是内行。”

“我觉得这种活儿很容易让人厌倦，”他对Robert建议，“我们九点钟开工，干到中午，吃午餐，然后从一点干到三点，怎么样？每天五个小时，已经能完成不少工作了，这样我们还能剩下些时间享受假期。”

Robert点了点头：“这样最好。真的非常感谢你，Blair。我不敢相信你愿意把假期时间放到这边档案馆里过，但我真的很感激。还有你，特别是你，Jim，这甚至都不是你本行。”

“我和Sandburg一起住了太久，都以为这就是我的本行了。”他开了个玩笑，惊讶地看到Blair点了点头。

“是啊，他已经跟着学到不少了。现在他对Rainier的图书馆熟得快比得上我啦。”

“那是因为我老是不得不去那边堵你，”Jim弱弱地为自己辩护。

Robert拍了拍他的手臂：“你受伤的事我很难过，”他认真地说，“但是我很高兴你和Blair一起来了。”Jim也很高兴。

那天晚上，在Robert推荐的熟食店吃晚饭时，Jim把一份南本德论坛报的求购广告版摊到Blair面前，上面圈出了几个广告。“什么东西？”Blair一边啃胡萝卜一边问。

“我打算买辆二手车，比租车便宜。”

Blair盯着他看，胡萝卜都忘了啃：“你要买车。”

Jim耸耸肩：“是啊，更划算些。谁知道我们要在这里待多久呢。有那么多箱子要看，我也没那么急着回小瀑布城。”

Blair点点头，视线越过Jim，投向熟食店面包区那长长的玻璃窗。他又点了点头：“好的，我懂了。不过——Jim。”另他尴尬的是，他不得不眨眨眼来控制情绪。

Jim沙沙地翻看报纸，清了清喉咙：“这边，瞧这个。1969年的福特F-150。你看是个好兆头吗？”

Blair再次点头，视线聚焦回Jim担心的脸上。“好兆头，”他终于哑声问，“车是蓝色的吗？”

“呃，好吧，红色的。不过还有辆蓝色Suburban在卖。”

“表-表。我绝不要开什么叫‘阿乡’的车子。我妈会宰了我的。”

“我不记得哪家有生产叫‘另类生活方式’的车。”Jim哭笑不得。

“当然有啦，听说过大众么。”

Jim呻吟出声。“快从六十年代回魂吧，Sandburg。”

“说真的，如果真的要买车，还是该买辆大的，老别克之类。至少塞得进你的大长腿。”

Jim盯着他看了好一会儿，Blair不知道自己是不是说了什么无礼或者犯傻的话。但是Jim闪开了视线：“是啊。你的话也许有道理。”他再次沙沙地翻看报纸，整个人消失在了报纸的另一边。

那天晚上刷牙的时候，Blair想，居然，我们居然要买车了。也许还要租个房子。这好像叫做离家出走吧。

他吐了口牙膏沫，转过头透过浴室门口凝视Jim，Jim靠坐在床头板上正在看棒球赛。他看着有点累，Blair可以从他左腿伸展的角度看出它还在疼，不过瞧着比之前好转了。好吧，老天作证Blair超爱离家出走的。他从小就耳濡目染，绝对擅长。也许是时候再来一次了。

他回头看向镜子里的自己。这次本没打算带Jim一起来的。这时，一个从这趟疯狂旅途之始就一直在他脑海里徘徊的想法终于清晰起来，或许只是他终于允许自己去思考这个问题了：六个星期后，华盛顿刑事司法培训就要开始。六个星期。有那么一会儿他就这么僵在那儿，牙刷还拿在手里。然后他听到Jim叹了口气，在床上辗转反侧，于是他将注意力集中到Jim的需求上，它们更容易解决：更具体，更直接。

Jim最后没买大车，而是买了辆二手丰田皮卡。白色的车身带着黑色的污迹，右后保险杠上还有条长长的划痕。卖家的解释是“我太太倒车撞到信箱上去了”，好吧那信箱看起来确实被倒车撞到过。完成买车的交易，再把租的车还到机场，Blair已经要累趴了，Jim的状态显然也不是很好。

“你发烧了。”回酒店的路上Blair责备Jim。

“少来。”Jim闭上眼睛，避开下午晚些时候的阳光。今天又是个烧烤天，两人都汗流浃背脏兮兮的。丰田车上没装空调，所以他们开着车窗，Blair的卷发胡乱扎了个马尾垂在背后。根据经验，等下他得花半个小时才能把头发梳通，然后Jim会向他大喊大叫，怪他掉毛。

Jim不顾一身臭汗直奔床上。Blair说服他吃了两片布洛芬，喝了杯水，但他不肯再吃别的了。Blair还把冰块放在浴室梳洗盒子里找到的浴帽里，用湿毛巾包好，敷在Jim的伤口上，伤口摸着有些发烫。Jim躺在被单上面，闭着眼睛，皮肤因为空调和冰袋的寒意冒出了一个个鸡皮疙瘩。“你把感官调低了没？”Blair低声问，Jim点点头。“那你睡吧。”Blair吩咐道，Jim长出了口气，好像得到了许可一样陷入沉睡，微微打起了呼噜。Blair打开白噪音发生器，走进浴室关上门，冲了个凉水澡，喝了足有一加仑的水。

第二天两人还是呆在酒店房间里。Blair打电话给Robert解释说Jim不太舒服。Robert担心得要命，想帮他们干些跑腿活儿。Blair好不容易才说服他Jim只是需要静养。酒店有客房服务，Jim打了几个小时盹，然后安静地看书；Blair又给他母亲写了封电子邮件，存到硬盘上，但并没有发送。那些电子邮件他一封都没发出去过。

当天晚上大约七点的时候，房间里的电话铃响了。“你好？”Blair好奇地问道。

“嗨，”电话里是一个年轻女子的声音，听起来犹豫不决。“我叫Tina Watson，是诺特丹大学音乐系的学生，Robert James是我朋友的表亲，他建议我给你们打个电话，说你们正在找地方这个夏天住。”

Blair和Jim视线相接，Jim从床上坐了起来，显然在听了。“啊，是的。你有地方吗？”

“嗯，我自己是没有，但是我现在住的地方你们可能会感兴趣的。在很偏僻的地方，南本德往西大约十英里。本身是真的不错，”她急急地说，“但是对我来说太大太偏了。我的一个女性朋友让我去和她一起住，但是我需要找个人来照看现在这栋房子。诺特丹大学的王尔德教授夏天常把这栋房子借给学生住。你有兴趣吗？”

“你说那地方很大？不止一间卧室？”

“Oh，是很大。有五间卧室，还有一间教授的大书房，和一个超棒的厨房。他做菜超好吃。唔，有个两车车库。门廊很大还有纱门纱窗，你们晚上可以坐这边，不用担心被蚊子叮死。”

“听起来好棒，”Blair说，Jim也点了点头，气色比前两天都好，“我们什么时候可以过去看看？”

“嗯，今晚我和朋友一起在镇上过夜。明天我可以过来，带你们去看房。”

“那太好了，几点？”

她笑了起来，听起来仍有些害羞，不过这会儿还带上了几分尴尬：“那个，今晚我要参加派对，明天想睡个懒觉。中午来好吗？”

Blair不禁笑了。不久之前他还过着通宵派对然后一觉睡到中午的日子呢。“中午挺好，我们到时候在大堂等你。”

“太好了，”她很激动，“终于能松口气了。我真的没法再在那房子里呆下去了。明天见。”

“玩得开心，”Blair挂上电话，看向Jim，Jim挑起了眉毛。

“你觉得她为什么在那儿呆不下去了？”他问，Blair耸了耸肩。

“离城里太远，不方便派对完了回家？”他半真半假地提了个设想，“明天你可以自己问问她。”

这天夜里他爬上床，感觉是很长一段时间里最开心的时候了。一栋房子、一辆汽车、还有一份工作，虽然没有报酬。还有Jim在，他补充了一项，一边心满意足地往梦乡漂去。还有Jim在。他提醒自己就住六个星期，但是一边计划如何盘点那些纸箱，想着想着就睡着了。

第二天，Blair驾车跟着Tina的车沿着一条坑坑洼洼的窄路往郊区那栋房子开去，除了淡淡的肥料气味和缓慢的漏油之外，这辆丰田貌似状态还不错。Jim靠在车窗上，一半身体在外，好像一条试图在微风中散热的狗狗一样。周遭的土地如同熨过一样平坦，高高的金色植物覆盖地表，在午后的阳光下一动不动。温度已经超过华氏九十度（译者：才32℃）了，湿度有百分之九十。

他们终于开上了条铺着砾石的车道。“几英里开外我就看到那栋房子了，”Jim的声音带着点敬畏，“不过我没搞清那是什么——阳光和平坦的地表一定是让我的视野有些扭曲了。”

“我们得搞个测试，”Blair立刻说道，“你还看到了什么？”

“没什么。真的，除此之外啥都没看到了。就那栋房子，草地，还有那边那些树。距离最近的邻居都得有好几英里了。”

铺满砾石的车道很长，通向一栋两层楼的砖头建筑，看着像五十年代的生活类杂志上走出来的东西似的：红砖、宽阔的前廊、两边各种着一棵巨大的榆树。Blair开进了敞开的车库，车库与主屋分离，建在稍微靠后的位置，屋顶上装有避雷针和小型卫星天线。终于进到荫头里了，真是谢天谢地。Blair从车上趔趄着走下来，急急忙忙赶到车的另一边帮Jim下车。这辆皮卡对于Jim的个头来说真是太小了，但是价格相当不错，而且是自动档的，意味着紧急情况下Jim也可以开，但是Blair衷心希望不要出这样的状况。

Tina也爬出了她的Taurus车。她是个漂亮的姑娘，Blair注意到她个子挺高、留着黑色长发，Blair不由自主地立马开始和她打情骂俏了，简直跟开了自动操作似的。他都不明白怎么回事，她对他来说太年轻了，何况他这会儿也没想要发展一段关系。目前，和Jim的关系已经够他忙的，有些时候，他连这都搞不定。

“好吧，我们进去吧。”Blair觉得她听起来有些犹豫。不过她马上大步走向通往阳台的台阶，让Blair和Jim跟上。

“吃不准该不该啊，”Blair一边帮Jim上台阶，一边喃喃地说。“这边真是非常偏远。而且有两层楼。你要怎么爬楼梯呢？太傻了。”

“冷静，Sandburg，”Jim只是回道，“先到处看看，不急着发慌。”

好么，我又没有真发慌，Blair光是想想，没说出口。到达台阶顶端的时候，他还是忍不住开口道：“这地方真大。”

Jim没有回答。Blair抬头看着他，离得这么近，他都可以感觉到从Jim的衬衫上散发出的一点汗水气息。Jim正在往外远眺，看向屋外那一片草海，以及更远处一排排长杆子卷叶子的玉米树，一直延伸到Blair目力所及的远方。Blair盯着Jim看了有近一分钟，完全忽视了Tina的开门时候的喋喋不休，直到他开始担心自己的友人是不是陷入了离神。“Jim？”他低声道，轻轻在Jim的腰上抓了一把。Jim重重地吐了口气，几乎像是倒抽了一口气似的，然后回头看他。

“很有催眠效果，”他迟疑地说，但是Blair听懂了。平坦的大地也让他普通人的视野产生了扭曲，而热浪使得金色和绿色的田野闪着迷人的微光。静谧、炎热、潮湿、杳无人烟——就好像他们走入了另一个世纪，空气还未被电机和内燃机的发明污染，苍穹之下一片平和。

“两位？”Tina听起来有点恼火，Jim和Blair转过身去。她站在门口，身后的屋子内部因昏暗而无法看清。樟脑、香茅和桉树的气味扑面而来，浓重到Blair都可以闻到。“家，甜蜜的家。”Jim低声说，是他的语调而非耳语的内容让Blair笑了起来，他们跟着Tina迈过门槛，走进了也许会成为他们夏日家园的屋子。

六个星期，一个小小的声音提醒着Blair。只呆六个星期而已。但是Blair不理这个声音，集中注意观察环境。

Blair很快发现这栋房子*确实*巨大。一楼有个长长的玻璃门厅，通向起居室，里面有架很棒的袖珍三角钢琴和一个大型壁炉，这大夏天的估计是用不上了。再往里走是个相当正式的餐厅，天花板上塑有一圈精美的叶子图案。再里面是Tina提到过的那个像星际迷航里走出来的厨房，闪闪发光的黑色炉子占据了中央位置，上方挂着一排铜底的锅子盆子。连对开门的冰箱和洗碗机都是黑色的。厨房后面是个只能称之为早餐角的地方，安排在建筑物往外凸出带飘窗的位置，中间放了一张八角形的桌子，四周围的飘窗上放满了靠垫，充当座椅。透过窗户，Blair可以看到外头是一片乱糟糟的草坪，上面有个秋千和一个、呃、秋千椅，大概是这么叫的吧，总之是个独立的秋千样的东西，自带顶棚的。

厨房的另一边通向一个实用门廊，窗格上还装着老派的玻璃百叶窗。一台洗衣机和一台烘干机并排放在窗下，侧边有个很大的搪瓷水槽，连着一片巨大的橱柜。Jim走到后门那边，透过窗帘往外看去。“那边是个湖吗？”他问。

Tina笑了：“是啊，我管它叫池塘呢。那边有个破旧老码头，一半都塌到水里去了，还拴着条人力划的小船。”

“有鱼钓吗？”

她耸耸肩。“我不知道啦，不过试试也没坏处。”

“你休想拖着这条腿爬上船。”Blair压低声音，不想让Jim尴尬，但是已经准备好迎接一场争辩。

让他惊讶的是，Jim只是点点头，伤心地说：“八成是爬不上去，不过我还是可以站在岸边钓鱼的嘛，也许可以带把折椅过去。”

“这边是影音室。”Tina喊道，Blair才意识到他们连一楼还没看完。从主客厅出发沿着餐厅后方有条走廊延伸出去，沿途还有几个房间，包括一间装着老式浴缸的宽敞的盥洗室、一个影音室，还有Tina提到过的那个教授的书房。

Blair马上喜欢上了那个书房。他一边帮Jim坐到占据了房间带窗一侧整堵墙长度的深褐色真皮沙发上，一边想：这书房有种友好、温馨的感觉。房间里有张大桌子，桌面上除了一盏台灯外再没有别的东西，房间里还装着嵌入式书架，塞满了音乐词典、参考书籍以及一捆捆的乐谱。

“这个沙发可以拉开变成一张床，”Tina拿起一个靠垫，指给他们看那条用来把床拉出来的带子，“因为这边更凉快些，所以我睡到这里来了。只要把这边还有厨房的窗户都打开，就会有很舒服的穿堂风吹过。”为了抵御酷暑，白天这些百叶窗都关着。Blair拨开一页百叶窗，看到了通向车库的车道，除此以外，就是大片的土地，一直延伸到森林里去。他在阳光下眯缝着眼睛想，那些是银杏和黑胡桃树吧。

“你能上得去二楼吗？”Tina热切地询问Jim。

“不行，他上不去。”两个人相互瞪眼，但Jim也明知道Blair的话没错。他坐回沙发上，喝了口水，为了抵御酷暑，他们如今走哪儿都随身带着一瓶。

“那好吧。”她说着，转向Blair。

“先不忙，Tina，租金多少？”

“Oh。王尔德教授不收租金的。你们只需要付水电费就行。不会很贵的，主要是电费，水是从井里泵上来的。教授只是不想让房子空关三个月。这边实在太偏了，没人看着天知道会发生什么事。”

“那我们应该负担得起，Chief。”

Blair点了点头。好吧，虽然他很喜欢这里，但其实喜不喜欢并不重要；既然当下要靠Jim养活，他想尽可能节约些。能省掉租金再好不过了。

“你为什么不想住在这边了？”Jim问Tina。

她脸红了：“好吧，我也说过，这边真是偏死了。说实话，我晚上有点害怕。你们听说过房子的应力释放吧？还有那些嘎吱声。有时我半夜醒过来——”她紧张地笑了起来，“真的很傻啦。我都不好意思讲。”

“一个人住可能是挺难的。”Blair让她放宽心，一边想起了自己住过的那个仓库，半夜里会有老鼠忙着打洞。想起了他搬进Loft那时有多么开心。半夜被噩梦惊醒的时候，知道Jim就睡在头顶几尺之上又是多么有安全感。

离开了小瀑布城后第一次，他记起了出发那天早上做过的梦。想到自己把那个诡异的噩梦遗忘了那么久，他就有些不安，好像趁着自己注意力被转移的时候，那个噩梦可能已经发酵成了什么祸端。

太傻了，他一边想，一边离开Jim，跟着Tina走出教授的书房。

楼梯狭窄而老式，从厨房通向二楼。当Tina踏上第一级台阶时，Blair注意到旁边有扇门。“这道门通哪儿？”

“Oh，那个啊，”她退下一级，转过身来，“通地下室的。”她犹豫了片刻，然后打开门往下瞧了瞧。“下面没多少东西。高兴的话你可以下去看看。”

Blair摇摇头：“以后吧。我们先看看楼上。”

“好。”她把门紧紧关上，Blair注意到她还给门上了锁。

楼上有四个大卧室和一个更现代化的盥洗室。“这个卧室应该是最好的了。”Tina带着Blair走进位于房子后部的一间卧室。两面墙上都开了窗，窗户不高但是很宽，悬挂着薄薄的窗纱，减弱了日光照进来的强度。King size的大床在窗户之间斜对角放着，两侧各有一张桌子，靠内墙放着配套的抽屉柜。

“真好。”Blair环顾四周表示同意。墙壁是白色的，天花板是非常浅的粉色。大床像个白色的岛屿：白色的床单上堆着各种形状、大小不一的白色枕头。两张桌子上各有盏小灯，窗户下方有塞得满满的书柜。他能想象自己躺在这里，在乱翻书的清风中迷迷糊糊地睡去。

“是呀，我也在这里睡过。但是有几天晚上实在太热了，还是楼下凉快些。”

“也是，”Blair从一扇窗户往外看着，心不在焉地回答。这扇窗户朝着和他们开进来的路不同的方向，窗外是一望无际的玉米地，在热浪中几乎纹丝不动，全都长得一模一样的宽阔带褶的叶子在阳光下闪闪发光。空气闻起来浓郁稠密。Blair想知道Jim闻到这个是什么感觉，他经常有这样的好奇。

视线往下，他发现别院里有个小菜园。“嗨，那些是番茄吗？”

“是呀，”Tina站在旁边指给他看，“还有西葫芦、茄子、甜椒和黄瓜呢，看到那些杆子了吗？那边种的是四季豆。我是在密歇根一个农场里长大的，好想念老家吃的新鲜蔬菜。我爸爸到现在都还每周六去农贸市场呢。”

Blair转过身，一只手放在温热的窗扇上。这里比楼下热多了，都能感觉到汗水沿着身体往下淌，汇聚到短裤的松紧腰带上。“农贸市场？”

“是呀，每周六都有。你们还没去过？”Blair摇摇头。“啊，那我帮你画张地图吧。这个时节可棒了，尝过那边的蓝莓你就懂了。”

Blair确信自己听到Jim在楼下发出呻吟，不禁笑了起来：“好呀，请一定帮我们画张地图。”他跟着她下楼，很高兴能逃回楼里比较凉爽的地方。

“那，”几分钟后，Tina坐在教授的书房里问道，“你们看你们想住在这里吗？”

Blair扭头看看正摊手摊脚躺在沙发上的Jim，旁边还横着个空水瓶，百叶窗缝里照进来的阳光在他脸上落下狭长的光斑。像过去几个星期里习惯的那样，Blair把注意力集中在了Jim的左腿肚上方、Zeller开枪射中的部位。伤口愈合得不错，但受损的肌肉需要一段时间才能再生。伤痕看着并不吓人，Jim走在街上还不至于吓到小孩子，但皮肤仍然是红兮兮的，还有点反光。一旦这条腿使力太久，就会有些肿胀发烫。

但至少目前他看着状况良好、舒舒服服。过了片刻，Blair低声问道：“Jim？”

Jim点点头，坐直了些说：“Yeah，Tina，不过你确定没问题吗？我的意思是，那位教授是托你照看房子，不是托千里之外跑来的两个陌生人。”

“我可以写封信告诉她——他去英国避暑了——不过我觉得应该没问题。我是说，你们是陌生人没错，不过你们是成年人啦，”说这话的时候她脸红了一下，“何况你们是警察，而且你们还在诺特丹大学工作呢。”

好吧，Blair觉得这话不算完全正确，但也差不离了。他喜欢这栋屋子，大小和位置都挺好，就是偏了些，而且还有挺多楼梯要爬。除非Jim每天都和他一起去大学，否则他差不多就困在这房子里，哪里都去不了了。

“我看了看电视，”Jim看起来有点腼腆地终于说道，“得有几百个台吧。”

“是啊，后头还有个菜园，”Blair告诉他，“再加上那个池塘。也许哪天晚上我们还能吃上新鲜鱼呢。”

Jim看向Blair，认真审视他。Blair如今已经习惯这套调查了。见鬼了，这还是他把Jim给训练出来的。于是他耐心地坐着，等着Jim检查他的心脏、肺部，他怀疑Jim连他神经元的信号传递都查了。最后Blair说：“Tina，情况是，我们只在这边呆几个星期，所以我们不能把这栋房子整个夏天都接手下来。不过我们确实也不能总住酒店里——”

“没关系的。至少让我有时间去找别的人选。其实——我只想摆脱这栋房子，你们明白吗？”

Jim和Blair再次对视，捉摸彼此的想法。最后，Jim说：“行，行吧。如果你觉得可以交给我们的话，我们会照看好这个地方的，直到你找到别的人选。”

“Oh，那*太棒*了，”Tina高兴得跳了起来，“真是大松了一口气！其实我一般都回老家过夏天的，但是我现在还有几门课要上，所以需要有个地方住。我本来以为这里超完美的——可以整天练钢琴，都不会有人听到啥——但是对我来说这里太孤单了，你们明白吗？”

Blair点点头，看着Tina。她看起来如释重负，非常开心；Blair很高兴Jim同意了。她已经迫不及待地开始从钥匙圈上往下摘钥匙了，一边交给Jim，一边说明各个钥匙的用途。“用水是靠井的，”她告诉他，“所以断电时候你们要小心。我总是在厨房里存好瓶装水，你们最好定期更换。在热的地方放久了以后瓶子会垮。”

“一般多久停一次电？”

“好吧，还挺常见的，不过每次都不会很久。有时风暴过后会停，有时候无缘无故地就停了。Oh，蜡烛和火柴在这里。”她唠唠叨叨地。Blair让Jim处理这些，自己溜达进厨房四处看看。他们会在这里做饭、吃饭了。Jim会坐在那张桌子边上看报纸，两人可以聊聊白天的事情。他想着想着笑了起来。厨房位于屋子的北面，一棵高大的棉白杨正好立在窗户外头，正是午后不久，树荫投在屋子上，树叶发出清凉的沙沙声，很像雨点落在干燥地面上的声响。

他从眼角瞄到什么东西微微动了下，就转过身去从早餐角的窗户往外看。除了热浪中瑟缩的番茄树外，什么都没有。

“Chief？”他急忙回到书房，Jim说：“我想我们差不多该走了。”Blair心领神会这是Jim在尴尬地请他帮忙从沙发里爬起来，所以马上站到Jim身旁，伸手抓住Jim的上臂。

“一，二，三。”他低声念道，然后往上使劲。Jim以手杖为支点，伸出没受伤的那条腿蹬在地板上，站了起来，然后拉伸了下身体。

“谢谢，”他轻轻地说，Blair拍拍他的手臂，然后松开手。

“打算在这里过夜吗？”

Jim点点头：“明晚开始，如果你不介意的话。”

“好主意。”Blair表示同意，于是他们动身往前门方向走。

“唔，”Tina站在前厅的钢琴边上，声音有些迟疑。Jim把手杖竖直撑在地上，站姿几乎像在立正。她轻轻地触摸钢琴键，琴键上传来虚幻的旋律。“我就想说，听着真的很傻，”她急急忙忙地说道，“但是我要离开的一个原因是，好吧，有时候，我觉得——好像有人想闯进这栋房子。”

“有人试图闯进来？”Blair担心地问道，“你有没有报警？”

“也没人真的闯进来过。就是种感觉。孤单一人在这里，你们理解的。”她看着他们，脸色发红。“我也说啦，好傻的。”

Blair回头瞥了眼Jim，Jim点点头。“没关系的，”Blair终于说，Jim又点了点头。

“是啊，没事儿的，Tina。我们没问题的。”

“太好了。哈，你们当然没问题的。”她转过身，几乎是小跑着出了门，下了台阶。Jim挑起一边眉毛看看Blair，Blair耸了耸肩。

“也许是闹鬼了，”他随意地说，Jim翻了个白眼。

“你经验老丰富了？”

Jim只回了一句“帮帮忙，Sandburg。”然后两人回到车上，就算停在车库里避开了太阳直射，车内还是热得跟烤箱似的。

两人决定第二天先在图书馆至少工作上几个小时后再搬家。“至少表面上那还是我们到这儿来的理由啦，老兄。”Jim从新买皮卡的驾驶室的另一头悲催地微笑着表示同意。Blair有点疲劳，还有点焦虑，好像有什么东西压在胸口一样。他知道一定是因为论文闯的祸，还有Wendy的威胁。“Jim，”他开了口，但是接着就开进了酒店停车场，然后他发现自己什么都说不出口了。没有什么可说的。

Robert很高兴第二天又见到他们，对Jim尤其殷勤，把他安排到书桌边一张他不知道从图书馆哪儿拖来的很舒服的椅子里坐着，帮他们煮了咖啡，然后询问房子的情况。“你们确定要住那边了吗？”他问道。

Blair看着他俩，虽然因为Robert对Jim的关注有那么点不开心，但同样很感激他。他诊断Robert患了英雄崇拜症，毕竟他自己也同病相怜嘛。Jim是货真价实的英雄，配上他那手杖和跛脚，简直更加感人了。Blair觉得除自已以外还有其他人对Jim献殷勤应该对Jim是桩好事。但不开心就是不开心。

“那个，我一直在担心你、你受的伤，”Robert羞涩地说着，向Jim递出一小块四方的塑料片。

“这是什么？”Jim问道，接过来翻到反面来瞧。“Oh，等等，Robert。”

“真的没什么的。只是个临时的，在你伤好前用用。”

“什么东西？”Blair问。

Jim脸红了，Blair看到他有点气恼。“残疾人停车证。”

“嗨，Robert，太棒了！谢谢你。”

“我只是不想让Jim在这大热天走太久啦。有这个你们就可以直接停在图书馆东门外了。”

“这个真没必要的。”Jim粗声粗气地。

“我知道啦。但是你们帮我做这么多事，至少这点上我能帮个忙。”

Jim点了点头，Blair看得出他正努力搜寻感激感，或是至少表现出感激的样子，等会儿他绝对会抱怨这事儿的。

当Robert终于回去做自己的工作时，Blair靠在纸箱上，有点坏心眼地说：“Robert喜欢你。”

“好吧，我也喜欢Robert。”Jim抿了口Robert的咖啡，简洁地说。

“和他对你的喜欢不一样。”

“你怎么知道？”Jim挑起眉毛。

“我怎么会知——你这个呆瓜。”他们咧嘴相对而笑，有那么一会儿，回到了过去的时光。在Blair看来，Jim最让人惊喜的方面之一是他的冷幽默和一本正经讲冷笑话的方式，这让他成为伟大的警察和扑克高手，还能惹Blair开怀大笑。但是，和往常一样，沉重的往事又压向Blair，他转过身去面对纸箱。“我说，我一直在考虑这事儿。我们需要做个简单盘点——先搞清到底有些什么东西。我念书名和作者，你输到我的笔记本电脑上去，怎么样？”

Jim点点头：“这活我干得了。你帮我把工作位弄好就行。”于是Blair启动笔记本电脑，找了几个纸箱充当Jim的桌子，然后打开了Excel。

“只需要在这一列输入作者名，边上一列输书名，这样我可以按字母顺序排序。Oh，还要标上东西是放在哪个箱子里的。等我们清楚都有些什么东西，就知道该怎么分类，也能搞清东西的价值了。”

“一本书的价值难道会因此有变化吗？”

“嗯，有些书可能是成套书籍中的一本，如果整套都齐的话，价值就比残缺的情况高了。而且同一本书也可能会有几个版本。全部理完了才能下结论。”

Jim点了点头：“明白了，Chief。不过有些名字你得帮我拼一下。还有，记得喝水，费口水的活儿让你揽了，这么热的天，别累到脱水。”

“其实这边还挺冷的，”Blair一边从口袋里掏硬币，一边问道，“你也要点什么吗？”Jim摇摇头。走出房间去楼下一层的自动售货机上买水时Blair一直埋着头，Jim直率的关切让他深为感动，但他对自己说，Jim是个正直的人，天性乐于照顾身边的人。甚至包括Robert。Jim就是这样的人。

回来的时候他已经平静了些，手里的水瓶上凝结了水汽，拿着滑滑的。Jim已经建立起了模板，几个列都加上了标题，文件也命名好了。周到。Jim总是很周到。

于是他们开始做把Blair召唤到这里的正事儿。Jim坚持从标有“1”的箱子开始，费了些工夫才找到，还不得不先把它从三个死沉的箱子底下搞出来。“老天爷啊，”他咕哝着，试图给那些纸箱重新排个顺序，“这就当是我的健身新方式了。”

Blair终于打开纸箱，开始往外搬东西，Jim不得不又创建了第二份文档来记录搬家工人夹带进来的东西。大多数是各种小玩意儿和小装饰品。有些可能值点钱，不过Blair也无法判断。烛台、烟灰缸、花瓶、木头或纸做的小容器、一瓶还是半满的薰衣草香水。这个清单不断加长，让两人都有点恼火。当Blair从箱子里拽出一束褪色的塑料花时，Jim咆哮了起来：“这算哪门子*藏书*啊。”Blair往卷发里插了枝一品红假花，摆了个姿势。

“是我吗？”他问道，Jim咧嘴笑着摇了摇头。

“Oh，选你也没问题，只要你叼上一枝玫瑰，就搞定了。”

到中午时分，Blair嗓子都哑了。“够了，”Jim决定，“今天到此为止，我们去搬家吧。”他们早上已经在酒店办了离店手续，所以行李全都堆在丰田车上了。还需要买点日用品，不过Tina肯定地说过他们用不着添置别的什么东西了。“吃个午饭，然后出发。明早清清爽爽地回来继续干。”

Blair欣然从命。

住到这栋屋子里的第一个晚上，Jim坐在厨房里看本地报纸，Blair在炉子上蒸了米饭和蔬菜。这里烧的是天然气，他在Loft的时候就用惯了，但这边的炉火都是数字控制的，还配有温度计。Blair有点担心那些Mauviel铜底锅，吃不准该如何清洗，不过他觉得Jim应该懂吧。

晚饭后，两人一起静静地坐在桌边。Blair觉得Jim看起来很累，打定主意要好好检查下他小腿上的枪伤。他自己也挺疲倦的，今天活动太丰富了。正式开始新工作，然后又搬家。一切都感觉不那么真实了。他搞不懂自己是怎么会发展到现在这一步的，生活是如何在那么短的时间里发生了翻天覆地的变化。他闭了一会儿眼睛，稍微休息一下。渐渐地，他意识到这里是如此安静。没有邻居，没有车驶过，也没有电视机的噪音在屋里萦绕。只有Jim和Blair和几百英亩的玉米地。

他睁开眼睛的时候，Jim正带着沉思的表情端详他。有那么一会儿，他以为两人要谈话了，但是Jim只是挪开去，借助桌子和椅背站了起来。“别，等等，Jim，”Blair抗议着跳了起来，“我来打扫。你就坐着陪我好了。”

“不能什么事都让你一个人忙，Sandburg。”Jim嘴上恶声恶气，但还是乖乖坐下，Blair又想到了他看起有多疲惫。

“瞧，我只需要把它们冲一下，然后塞进洗碗机就行了。然后你就可以去冲澡、睡觉。Oh，见鬼，”他补充道，“要冲澡的话得先把你弄上楼去，不然就只能用浴缸了。你觉得你可以进出浴缸吗？”

“我两岁开始就一直自己洗澡了。”不过Blair在那不快的背后听出了忧虑。

“是啊，是啊，”他轻松地回着，一边把擦碟布甩到肩上，把盘子搬到柜台上，“我来帮你进出浴缸，其他的，你就自力更生吧。”他发誓转身去冲碟子的时候瞥到Jim脸红了。

“靠，”Jim抬起伤腿踏进正在放水的浴缸时不得不依靠Blair支撑，“靠，靠，靠，*靠*，难以置信。”

“好吧，我们本来可以再等等看有没有别的地方……”

“不，我想安顿下来。”Jim赤身裸体地站在浴缸里，Blair就当他脸红是因为使了劲儿以及尴尬吧。

“呃，想出来的时候就叫我。”他说着转过身。

“Chief。”他回头一看，Jim的脸已经红得堪比消防车了。“我坐不下去。”

“Oh老兄，对不起，”Blair开始喋喋不休起来，一边抓紧Jim的手臂，好让他慢慢弯曲膝盖时，有力道缓住。“很疼吗？”

“不疼，”Jim哼了一声，可惜语调背叛了他，“Oh，卧槽。”Blair摇摇头，但还是继续抓紧Jim，直到他终于坐下来，在浴缸里把两条腿伸展开。“老天爷，Sandburg，对不住。”

“不，不，老兄，你是个英雄，救了Megan和Simon，别犯傻了，能帮你是我的荣幸。我只是很难过——”

“Chief。Sandburg。Blair。”Blair终于放开了Jim的手臂，站直了。

“谢谢。”

“没事儿，记得叫我。”

Blair走进厨房，坐到桌边。桌子还需要擦一擦，但他累死了。有那么一会儿，他以为自己可能要哭了，喉头的重压使得他难以吞咽，眼里有种灼热的感觉。他把手捂在脸上，重重叹了口气。见鬼。一切怎么能如此快速地就发展到一塌糊涂了？他到底跑印第安那干什么来了？

而且他还担心Jim的腿，还是该找个医生检查一下。Blair觉得伤口看起来还成，而且Jim以前受过医疗方面的训练，所以如果真有问题的话他大概能自己察觉。但老实说，照顾自己实在不算Jim的强项。如果能有个带医生头衔的人来让他放个心，Blair会感觉好很多。

最后他搓了搓脸，环视了下这个陌生的厨房。接下来的五个半星期里，这里就是他的家了。直到警校开始，他对自己低声说道，感到胃里一阵翻腾。他再次闭上眼睛，开始计算呼吸次数，尽量不要过呼吸。没事儿的，没事儿的，他念念有词。他突然很想打电话给妈妈，听听她甜美的声音。也许明天吧。现在他得打扫卫生，然后把Jim从浴缸里拖出来，自己再冲个澡，卧槽，他得先在教授的书房里帮Jim铺上床。他像Jim之前那样疲惫地撑着自己从桌边站起来，然后开始干活。

Jim坐在温暖的水里，瞪着虚空，搞不明白自己特么到底是怎么会跑到印第安纳来了。他撩水洗了洗脸，搓了几下，然后试着背靠浴缸放松身体。泡进水里以后，感觉还真不错，虽然爬进来的过程实在太折磨人了。感谢Sandburg那么冷静包容。

腿疼。他不肯跟Blair承认，但这腿真他妈*疼*。他很肯定跛着腿走路已经拉到了小腿肚和背上的肌肉，连到脖子都疼了。好吧，好好泡一泡，吃几片阿司匹林，然后一觉睡到天明。至少伤口本身看起来还好，似乎愈合得不错。

他回顾了今天一整天的活动。这是他们新工作的第一天（如果这能算工作的话）；也是他们搬进新房子的第一天。图书馆的工作还不赖，他喜欢一边玩Sandburg的笔记本电脑，一边看着Blair惊讶困惑地从那些箱子里拉出些诡异玩意儿。尤其是那束塑料花，把Jim逗乐了。这会儿他回想起那些花插在Blair头发里的样子，不禁微笑了起来。

Robert的殷勤让他感到有点尴尬，但他也承认有些受宠若惊。Robert看着他的样子——就好像他真的是Blair口中的英雄一样。虽然残疾人停车证让他有点恼火。他才没*残疾*，只是目前状态不是百分百而已。但是，鉴于这个证能免除在酷暑中徒步横穿校园之苦，他觉得还是值得的，至少能帮Blair省点力气。

他听得到外头厨房里Blair的声音，走来走去的。听起来好像在泡茶，然后在屋子里来来回回走动。他仔细倾听，试图破译这些声音的含义。地板的吱嘎声。织物和织物的摩擦声。金属发出的低低声响。应该是从书房传来的吧。铺床，Blair一定是在铺床。Jim可以听到抖动床单然后铺到床垫上的声音。

他又撩水洗了一会儿，尽量在爬上床之前将残留在身上的一天的疲惫洗去。累，他想象不出Blair是怎么办到的，工作那么努力，同时还要照顾他。太尴尬了，百分百尴尬。他从来都算不上是亲切的病号。但现在Blair理应得到更好的对待。他把自己的一生都像张糖纸一样抛弃了，丢在了小瀑布城的阴沟里。

该死。

也许是因为腿疼，又或者只是仍然需要依赖他人造成的沮丧，唤回了Jim试图抛在小瀑布城的情绪。不过，更有可能的是因为想起了Blair今天在图书馆的样子。他干起了老本行，那么地兴高采烈。既然深爱自己所做的事，Blair怎么能那么粗心大意呢？时至今日，一想到Blair显然完全没深思过这件事，Jim还是会有点抓狂。四年了，他一次都没有好好思考过。他花了那么多时间写了篇关于一个人的论文——一个怪胎，Jim对每个严苛的自我评价都毫不避讳——却对写完后会发生什么事毫无概念。显然他真的以为自己能隐藏住Jim的身份。他怎么会这么认为呢？Jim一直比他清醒。Jim不是什么人类学家，但妈的他太清楚了，如果你告诉全世界你家后院埋着个圣杯，那你最好做好准备，等摄影师蜂拥而至的时候得把这圣杯挖出来。

Jim甚至曾经带着变态的愉悦设想了Blair的论文发表后他必然会遭受的种种测试和实验。虽然过程一定非常痛苦，但起码能将那不可避免的局面拖延一点点时间。Jim知道Blair一定会陪在他身边面对这些。他不会为了什么终身教职而半途抛下Jim，至少在他的论文得到验证之前不会离开。

发现Blair从未想过他们的未来可能如此展开，这比第一个麦克风就那么戳进卡车车窗的时刻更令Jim震惊。Blair真心以为自己能想出个不暴露Jim身份的发表方式，完全不影响Jim的生活。他只是想当然地以为事态会发展良好，他和Jim都会开开心心地。任何事情都不曾动摇他那份无忧无虑的乐观主义。Lee Brackett不曾动摇他，Jim对他论文第一章的反应不曾动摇他，甚至Alex Barnes都不曾动摇他。经历过那么多破事，Blair却始终坚信世界为他在阳光下保留了一块安乐之所。

Jim感到自己的腹腔神经丛中有股子钝痛，眼睛和鼻子刺痛起来，好像濒临落泪的边缘。Blair的天真让他火冒三丈。论文被公开后的头几个小时和头几天内，发现Blair一直以来有多愚蠢多天真让他怒火中烧到几乎无法忍受与这个搭档呆在同一个房间里的地步。但是现在，坐在印第安那荒郊野外一个水温迅速冷却下来的浴缸里，Jim却意识到，如果自己有能力把Blair失去的一切中的一样东西还给他，那么他还给Blair的不会是他的事业、他的学术地位、甚至不会是他的名誉，而会是他那让人恼火的孩子气的乐观之心。

他准备好爬出浴缸了，手指在水里泡久了都生了褶皱。他双手抓住浴缸的一边，把双腿拉到身下，然后往没受伤的那条腿上使劲，想要站起来。但是浴缸太滑了，他的身体笨拙地扭动着，使不上劲儿。他重重地坐回去，水花溅到瓷砖地板上。叹了口气，他决定今晚还是得有勇有谋，于是大吼一声：“Chief！”

门猛地打开了，Blair站在那里，头发从马尾辫中散落出来，沾在汗湿的脸上。“来了，你还好吧？准备出来了？”

Jim点点头，Blair来到他身后，把手伸到Jim的胳膊下面。“准备用好的那条腿蹬起来，OK？准备，一，二，*三*。”Blair把Jim拉了起来，对于这么个小个子来说，他力气真不小。Jim像海神出世一样赤条条地从洗澡水里站了起来。“毛巾，”Blair递给他一条，然后轻轻走了出去。整个过程没花一分钟时间，Jim都来不及尴尬。好吧，来不及比之前更尴尬。

书房已经帮他布置好了，沙发已经拉开变成了床，浅绿色的床单铺得整整齐齐。小茶几上放着一杯水，一盏灯闪闪发光。窗户开着，百叶窗也拉起了一点，方便温热的微风穿堂吹过。

“嗨，你瞧，”Blair跟在他身后走进书房，“我找到了一堆蜡烛。我留几根在这里，以防万一跟Tina说的那样停电了。浴室和厨房里我也放了些，还有我睡觉的房间也放了。”

“话说，你睡哪里？”

“主卧室。有点热，不过窗户很多，还有个电扇，所以应该还好。万一热得受不了，我就下楼来睡客厅。”

“那边的沙发也能变成床吗？”

“不能啦，不过长度也够我睡的了，别担心。”

“留盏灯吧，Chief？走廊、浴室或者别的什么地方？我可不想你住进来第一个晚上就把脖子摔断了。”

“没问题，”Blair在小茶几的玻璃烛台上插了两支蜡烛，还留了盒钻石牌火柴，然后抬起头来说，“我准备上楼了，洗个澡然后上床睡觉。去之前你还需要什么吗？”

“没了。”Blair起身离开，在他到达门口之前，Jim有点害臊地说道：“谢谢你，Chief。”

Blair回头看他。在昏暗的光线下，Blair看起来疲倦得很，眼周有黑眼圈，嘴边有纹理。“没啥。想要什么只管喊。”

Jim点点头，目送Blair离开。躺在陌生的床上，他努力让自己舒服些。这张沙发床是Queen Size，所以还有点余裕，只是床垫有点薄。但不管怎么说，床单很凉爽，带着淡淡的薰衣草香气。从上方窗户吹进来的微风非常舒服。他听着Blair爬上楼梯，几分钟后开了淋浴。他调高了听觉，追踪Blair进了淋浴房，确认他没事。Blair一遍遍地深深叹息。是那种男人在经受了教训后明白了不管你再聪明、工作再努力，也不可能事事尽如人意的叹息。又过了几分钟，水声沉寂了，接着是Blair刷牙的声音，然后Jim听到他爬上了床，床垫弹簧吱吱嘎嘎地，听起来像个有关蜜月的调笑。

“晚安，Chief。”Jim低声耳语，因为Blair听不到而感觉有点遗憾。

黎明时分，Blair醒过来，躺在床上盯着似乎在微黄的朝霞光线下微微闪光的浅粉色天花板看。今天又会是一个烧烤天。无风，空气暂时还比较凉爽，但是带着昨日灼热的土地和闷湿的气息。Blair模糊觉得似乎是某个声音唤醒了他，也许是Jim在楼下走动吧。但是当他静下来细听，却只听到鸟鸣声从打开的窗户传来。昨晚他睡得很好，一夜无梦，人事不省。希望Jim也一样。

他爬起来走到窗前，眺望这个即将在接下来的五个半星期里成为他们家园的世界。晨光柔化了地形的边缘，一片薄雾紧贴着地表，太稀薄了，要不是它使得玉米地看起来像一大片四面延伸的水面，他都发现不了有雾。整栋房子像一艘船，窗纱是它的风帆，因为无风而静静地垂在那儿，困在了一片绿色的马尾藻海洋之中。

Blair下楼去找咖啡。他意识到自己和Jim真是费了好大的周折才迎来了一晚上好觉，但不能说这事儿费得不值得。

他发现Tina留下了些咖啡豆，密封在塑料袋里，塞在冰箱门的架子上。从心底默默地向她表达了感激之情后，他把豆子倒进电动研磨机里，然后才突然意识到，如果Jim还睡着，咖啡研磨机的声音绝对会把他吵醒了。在Loft的时候，Blair早就习惯了提前一天晚上把咖啡磨好，但如今漂泊在外，他把老习惯给忘了。

他尽可能不出声地走到Jim的房门口，然而似乎每块地板都不肯配合。不过当他偷偷看去时，Jim还是睡着的状态。他四仰八叉地躺着，脸色苍白，在透过百叶窗照进来的晨光下显得毫无皱纹。

咖啡可以等。

他回到厨房，穿过实用门廊。洗衣机和烘干机提醒他，两人的干净衣物都只够撑到星期四了。今天下午从图书馆回来以后，他最好洗上一大堆衣服。他透过这些电器上方的窗户往外看。杂乱的草坪和几何划分的菜园在晨光下郁郁葱葱，颇为诱人。冉冉升起的太阳照在池塘的水面上。他打开后门，没有了玻璃百叶窗和细丝网窗纱的阻隔，后院的色彩势不可挡地扑面而来，绿色和金色闪闪烁烁，残留的一点薄雾也在阳光下蒸发了。

Blair带着欣喜之情做了个深呼吸，然后走下了屋后的楼梯，人字拖啪啪地拍打在木制的台阶上。有一条水泥路绕着屋子通向前门外，但Blair选择穿过草坪走向菜园。露水打湿了草叶，几步过后他的脚也同样湿了起来。那些草还没结籽，但已经长得很高了。这周末他们必须找找看有没有割草机。这个想法让他心里痒痒地。修剪草坪哇。很郊区风情。好*家的感觉*哪。

菜园比草坪有条理多了，清晰地划分成一块块填高的土床，中间是覆盖了厚厚的护根物的凹陷的小径。冰棍棒一样小小的木桩上标着作物的名称和日期——Blair猜那八成是种下的日期吧。那些名字完全看不懂。紫孔雀？甜蜜百万？面饼锅？好吧，Blair看到了茂盛的藤蔓中的扁圆蔬菜，所以最后这个他认得了，就是白色西葫芦嘛，蒸了吃挺好，用香草奶油慢火炖了那就是美味了。他好奇园子里是否还有香料植物，然后很高兴地发现某块垫高的土床上种着韭菜、龙蒿、罗勒和鼠尾草，土床尽头风化了的板子上还爬满了匍枝百里香。

Blair的手指沿着一棵已经结了成串葡萄样绿色小果实的番茄茎秆摸去，独特的气味让他微笑了起来，他好奇是谁种下了这许多蔬菜。一定是Tina吧，因为王尔德教授夏天不住在这里，没理由种这些东西。这么说来，他确实记得Tina说过她在菜园里种了东西，因为她想念自家种的蔬菜味道。想到她费了那么大劲，最后却放弃了这个小小的菜园子，Blair有点感伤。

何况她放弃的不光是菜园，还有钢琴，以及这边的静谧。这些本来是她对消夏住所的终极梦想，然而当Blair和Jim同意搬来时，她是如此迫切——甚至是高兴地——把它抛在了身后。

Blair回头望向那栋屋子。冉冉升起的太阳照在窗玻璃上反射出耀眼的光芒。温度越来越高了，玻璃上的眩光让人体感更为炎热。菜园需要浇水，有些植物已经看起来有点萎靡了。他把低处的叶子拨开，发现了土床上之字形敷设的黑色细管。这样就简单多了。他在菜园里四下寻找水龙头，最后终于在一大堆茂盛的草丛下的地上发现了一个几乎被遮住了的带铰链的小金属盒，里面有个水龙头。赞。他蹲下来，谨慎地先将龙头打开了半圈。有那么一会儿没任何动静，然后他听到了嘶嘶声。未见水流，已经闻到了水的气息，灌溉线沿途延伸出了条条小溪。

Blair带着满足的快乐站了起来。菜园条件准备得那么好，他能理解为什么Tina无法抗拒在里面种菜的冲动了，虽然仍想不通到底谁搞了这个菜园还排了灌溉线，明明王尔德教授每年夏天都去欧洲过。也许是以前的业主吧。可能就是在草坪另一头安了秋千的人，那秋千不是玩具商家出售的成品，而是在两棵黑胡桃树之间架了根结实的长管，上面挂了三个木座的秋千，铁链都锈蚀了。管子的螺栓扎入树干的位置，附近已经长出了凸起的木瘤，可见这秋千肯定造了有些年头了。

Blair往秋千走去，脚底湿哒哒地粘在人字拖的橡胶鞋面上。他有种冲动，想踢掉鞋子赤脚跑过草地。秋千下方和其他地方的草长得一样茂盛，显然已经很久很久没人在这里玩过了。他用手试了试一个秋千，俯下身施加了些重量上去。木头磨损得挺光滑，经历了日晒雨淋，但除了链条上簌簌掉下来的一点铁锈外，这秋千看上去足够坚固。Blair抗拒不了诱惑，转身坐上去，蹬了起来，链子发出呻吟。向前、向后，Blair不得不将两腿向前伸直，以防秋千荡到最低点时脚撞到地上。微风拂面，比早晨正在升温的空气凉一些。他想象着小孩子们在这里度过漫长的下午，在夏日的阳光下荡着秋千，一个小时又一个小时地飞翔着，世界起起落落，一切似乎皆有可能，一切都很美好。

他放下双脚猛地停住了秋千，差点从上面跌了下来。也许是时候叫醒Jim了，得确保还有时间吃早饭、从行李包里取出他们匆匆离家时带上的为数不多的东西。

这不是犯傻嘛。如果Jim今天想睡上一整天也不错啊，比“不错”还要好。Jim来这里是休病假的，结果到目前为止并没休息上多少。图书馆的那些纸箱放到星期一也不会长腿跑掉，搞不好一年之后也还堆在原地。那些不过是些物件，没有人生那么脆弱易变。人生可以在一眨眼的功夫里分崩离析，任你再怎么努力也无法将其复原。

Blair快步往湖边走去。到达湖边的时候，他想道，五个半星期。他仅剩这么多时间来假装自己整个生活就由这栋玉米地里的屋子组成、蔬菜在夏日的骄阳下生长成熟、有Jim在屋里，睡到日晒屁股、不受噩梦侵扰。所以他最好充分利用这段时间。

沿着一条狭窄的小径穿过草地，两边长长的杂草擦过他的双腿，一想到螨虫和虱子他就浑身发痒，决心回去后一定要先洗个热水澡再换套衣服。太阳暖暖地照在肩膀上，隔着睡觉时穿的T恤都能感觉到。空气完全凝滞。

从屋里望去是金色的池塘，一旦从近处看来却变成了污浊的棕色。显然今年夏天很干燥，池塘已经缩水了，在河堤内部留下一条宽阔的风干泥沼组成的水岸线。Blair沿着泥泞的岸边到达了沧桑的灰木小码头。Tina提到过的手划小船就停在那边，漂浮在码头向下将近五英尺的水面上，像某种溺死的巨兽的骨架一般，从快干涸的池塘的平坦水面中升起。草地边缘有棵银杏树，但在斜斜的曙光下并没能在码头上投下任何树荫。

Blair走出草地，坐在码头尽头，双腿垂在离水面颇远的高度上。大腿下的木板已经很热了。他可以闻到水的气息，这水体似乎和水面之上的空气一样稠密、使人窒息。Jim估计不会想在这里钓鱼，太可惜了——他看上去那么充满期待的。Blair回忆起Jim曾经教他飞蝇钓的那条波光闪闪的清澈小溪，完全无法想象从眼前这片肮脏水域里生长出的任何东西能入得了口。他甚至吃不准这个池塘里是不是还有活物。这水看起来很浑浊泥泞、死气沉沉，与透过厨房窗户看到的金色闪光大相径庭。

很多远远看来似乎很有前途的东西靠近了看完全不是那回事，他想，这个屎黄色的池塘突然间似乎成了他生活的贴切象征。至少象征了他生活的一个方面吧。那个从肮脏起泡的波浪中升起来、然后冲走了一切的东西。

他从遇见Jim的那天起就幻想着完成毕业论文的那一天。他发现了一个哨兵，Burton是对的。他，Blair Sandburg，也是对的，他将有机会向全世界证明。早期时候他晚上躺在Loft里睡不着，想象着未来像太阳一样在前方闪耀，Jim就睡在他头顶。发表论文，同行的赞誉，获得资金去搜寻其他哨兵——实际上，对于一个新晋人类学博士而言，光是获得学位后得到一份教职已经是够大一场美梦了，他沉浸在大大小小的美梦里。

但是等他动笔以后，金色的闪光开始褪色、晦暗。写完第一章时，太阳已经被云层遮掩。之后每多写一个字，未来都更黯淡上一分。那时他没弄明白怎么回事。*明知*自己进展得很好，为什么他输入的每个句号感觉都像往自己的棺材上加了个钉子呢？当然，肯定还有些问题需要解决的，但是他生活中的其他一切事情都或早或晚地车到山前必有路了。他一直坚信有朝一日，一个能保住Jim隐私的方法会自然而然地出现。

但是上帝啊，当Naomi在他终于打下“终”字之后突然出现在他身后那刻，他吓得心脏都要跳出来了。吓到他的并不仅仅是她突然的现身。怪不得妈妈会觉得他自信心不足，那晚他的反应完全不像经过六年攀爬终于登顶的样子，反而更像是凶手在杀人藏尸的时候被抓了个现行。

有什么东西溅起了水声，非常轻。

Blair猛地回过神来，膝弯刮擦在粗糙的木板上，左脚的人字拖掉了下去，啪地落到水面上，消失了一小会儿，然后又慢慢地浮出水面。

啊，这下可好，太棒了。他绝对不要下去捞鞋子，特别是现在已经察觉到这池塘里并非完全没有活物了。他扫视了水面，搜寻到底是什么东西扰乱了早晨的宁静。水里连个气泡都看不到，但是当望向池塘对岸时，他意识到雾气正卷土重来，给对岸覆上了一层浮动的白云，模糊了远处的水岸线。

忽然间，Blair觉得呆够了。他站起来，快速往回走，一边留心着光脚落地的位置，一边暗暗希望Jim已经醒了。就在他在小码头上逗留的短暂时间里，草地已经苏醒了过来，两边昆虫的歌声如同铜管乐一般，音量大到足以覆盖任何可能从那泥泞的池塘里传来的溅起的水声。他抬头望向屋子，窗玻璃上的反光让他一瞬间看不清东西。他用手遮在眼睛上方，眨了几下，看清Jim正坐在屋后的台阶上，仍然穿着T恤和拳击短裤，手中端着杯咖啡，还有一杯咖啡放在他身边的台阶上。

Blair觉得自己这辈子从未见过如此美丽的景象。他咧嘴笑了起来，向Jim挥挥手，Jim举起咖啡杯示意，回以微笑。当Blair走到无需大吼两人也能交流的距离时，Jim果然问了：“丢了只鞋？”

Blair走上台阶拿起咖啡杯，坐到Jim旁边，很没创意地开心地回嘴道：“你就是靠这本事当上警探的吗？”然后又说，“咖啡很香，谢啦。”

Jim耸耸肩，“豆子有点走味了，也许我们今天下午可以出去买点日用。”

“好主意。还得买些洗衣粉。”Blair开心地嘬着自己那杯咖啡，至少对他来说尝着很不错了。话说回来，这个时候即使是麦斯威尔他也热烈欢迎。“你睡得好吗？”

“睡得跟猪一样。”Jim晃了晃好的那条腿，用自己的大腿撞撞Blair的大腿。“你呢？起得很早啊。”

“我也睡得很好。”Blair回答，然后心满意足地坐在Jim身边不再开口，听着昆虫活泼洪亮的喧闹声和鸟鸣声。终于他又抬眼望向池塘，看见它在阳光下闪耀着灼热的金色光芒。“我觉得这一切都会好起来的。”他脱口而出，有点惊慌失措，扭头去看Jim的侧脸。

Jim点点头，指着院子那边：“有个秋千在晃，”他听起来有点疑惑，“你感觉到有风吗？”

他说得对。中间那个秋千确实在轻轻摆动。“哦，那个啊，我今天早上试玩了一下。”

“啊。”Jim没怎么咧嘴，不过当他转向Blair时，眼底尽是笑意，“所以说这才是你想要这个地方的真正原因：自带游乐场。”

“必须的，老兄。”Blair站起来伸了个拦腰，然后向Jim伸出手，“准备好吃早饭了吗？”

Jim没有握住他的手，反而触摸了下他大腿的后侧：“你在出血。”

Blair扭过头去，试图去看自己的腿后侧。“一定是我坐在码头上时候弄的。冲澡的时候我把它洗掉。看起来有什么刺嵌在肉里吗？”

“至少我没看到什么，”Jim注视了一会儿后说。

“你看不到，那肯定是没有啦。”他再次伸出手，这次Jim由着他帮自己站了起来。今早他看上去好像没那么受伤痛困扰了，这让Blair也很高兴。Blair道：“我们来瞧瞧Tina留了什么能做早饭的东西吧。”Jim亲热地把一条胳膊搂在他的肩膀上，两人一起走上楼梯。

那天早晨晚些时候，Blair又出去一次，关掉了菜园里的灌溉管路，从管子里渗出的水慢慢变小到不成涓流，这时，他瞥到中间的那个秋千仍在早晨静止无风的空气中小幅度地兀自摆动。

到第二周结束的时候，Jim意识到自己正在努力为自个儿开辟个新的固定日程。他喜欢有规律的日子，特别是在他们急匆匆地从小瀑布城逃离的现在，这让他感到自在。偶尔他也会想起Simon或是重案组的同事们，还有自己的Loft。更偶尔的时候，他还会思考，如果Wendy真的把她的威胁付诸行动，会发生什么。但他说服自己这事不会真的发生，她对Blair说她的人生和职业生涯都得感谢他俩时，听上去似乎挺真诚的。尽管她那样威胁了，他仍不相信她真会写那样一个故事来给他和Blair的生活和事业造成无法挽回的危害。Jim知道她野心勃勃、轻率自私，但并不残忍。她应该看得出Blair已经遭了够多罪了。

所以Jim每天早早起床，赶在气温上升之前做好早饭，然后坐看西红柿和胡椒生长。他和Blair提过，自己好像能够*听到*玉米的生长，特别是夜里，穿过空气和泥土传来一种颤抖的呻吟声。他还会提醒Blair在离开前把菜园的灌溉管关掉——Blair每天早上都忘——然后Blair就会开车载他一起去图书馆。上午他们就在盘点箱子中度过，各种书籍各种文件，不过也时不时有些奇怪的东西混在里面，连金属青蛙和蝾螈都见过，还有一些石头和贝壳碎片的藏品。

周三Jim准备了两人份的午饭带着，他们坐在图书馆地下室放着自动售货机、打了补丁的人造革座椅隔成的雅座和整墙的老式电话亭的那片地方吃。周四Robert带他们去了南餐厅，极其宽敞，墙壁上画有奇怪的壁画，Jim觉得自己如果看得太仔细的话搞不好会离神，所以他还是集中精力攻克食物，完全不想冒哪怕只是短暂地迷失于墙上诡异的二维世界的风险。

Robert还帮他们弄到了游泳卡，这样Jim就可以锻炼伤腿了。两人在周五去了第一次。游泳池是恒温的，水底下在播放音乐，两人都从没见过这样的环境。前两圈Jim游地很慢，逐渐习惯不受重力之苦地锻炼伤腿的感觉。挺好。妙不可言。哪怕仅限在水中，能像过去一样自由地移动也真是太棒了。游完第三圈时他站起来，想把自己的感受告诉Blair，但是Blair已经转身蹬腿又游出去好几下了，然后才意识到Jim没游在身边。他停下来站起来，担心地回头看。

“我很好，”Jim喊道，“感觉很舒服。”他的声音在室内回响，听上去怪怪的。其他人游泳的声音似乎都比他的说话声响亮，好像水吞没了其他一切。

Blair面露喜色，游回Jim跟前，头还没来得及完全露出水面就急着说话了：“太棒了。”他的笑容简直耀眼，有几缕头发从马尾辫里散了出来，湿嗒嗒地贴在脸上，还在滴水，“小心不要锻炼过度啊。不过真是太赞了，正适合你。”他弯曲膝盖，脑袋后仰沉入水中，好把头发从脸上冲走。当他再次站起来的时候，Jim突然想起了另一个场景里、某个关于Blair从水中浮起的可怕记忆，凌乱的头发在滴水，湿透的衣服贴在身上，眼睛安详地闭着，仿佛完全不曾挣扎过。

“Jim？”Blair担心地问。

“没什么，”Jim撒了个谎。那个时刻，他想把Blair拉入怀中，让Blair赤裸的胸口紧贴着自己的前胸，好说服自己那湿润的皮肤下有一颗强健的心脏，正跳动着维持他的体温。但Jim只是又游了一圈，然后再增加了几圈，结果把自己逼太狠了，最后从泳池里爬起来的时候，伤腿的肌肉都因为用力过度而灼痛，他不得不重重地靠在Blair身上才能走回冲淋间。

当晚，他们在黄昏时分吃了晚餐，切片的烤鸡冷菜，Blair前一晚就做好的，配上些简单的蔬菜沙拉。天气太热，实在吃不进通常的饭食。饭后，Blair在厨房里发现了台搅拌机兼碎冰机，用它做了玛格丽塔酒，两人端着酒杯坐在装了窗纱的门廊里，一边啜饮一边看着萤火虫发光、变暗、然后再度发光。摇摆的风扇从一个人转向另一个人，知了在草地上盘旋。

“明天我要早起修草坪，”Blair宣布道，“如果我破晓时分就开工，应该能在天变太热之前搞定。”

Jim点了点头。“好计划，车库里有汽油吗？”

“我没打算用汽油割草机。后头还有个老式滚筒割草机呢，我准备用那个。不产生废气，也不吵人。”

Jim对此嗤之以鼻：“你到底试没试过用滚筒割草机修草坪啊？能耗掉你一整天。”

“我从没用任何工具修过草坪。”

“*从来没有*？”

“木有。Naomi通常不会在屋前带草坪的那种房子里久留，理解不？”

“不敢相信你以前居然从没推过割草机。Sandburg，这也太不像美国人了，差不多都算共产主义者了。也是，我都不知道你还有什么令我意外的地方。”

Blair哼了一声。“两星期，Jim。我以前跟你讲过，我不过在某个公社里住过刚好两星期而已，而我住那儿的唯一原因是Naomi要帮朋友与旧金山的一些餐馆搭上线。这样他们的有机农产品可以卖得比之前摆个路边小破摊值钱得多。”

“住公社的人还时兴‘拉关系’？”

“当然啦。”Blair翻了个白眼，“关系差不多可说是重中之重呢。”

“好吧，Chief。你说什么我信什么。”

Blair嗤之以鼻。“老兄，你没指望了。”不过他听起来很开心，Jim意识到自己也很开心，或者，非常接近开心了。满足。很高兴能在宁静的晚上就那么坐在外头，有Blair陪在身边。他又啜了口酒在口中品尝，冰、盐、酸橙，以及出乎意料的上等龙舌兰酒的醇厚木质风味。

“你眼里的萤火虫看起来什么样？”Blair突然问道。

Jim耸了耸肩，然后把注意力集中到一只萤火虫上。“有点诡异，”他看了一会儿后回答，“好像——一条条的轨迹。”

Blair轻声笑了。“轨迹我也看得到的啦，老兄。”他含混地说着，摆了个抽烟的样子。Jim坐直了身体，有点不高兴，不过Blair的表情很温柔，他探出一只手贴到Jim的前额上，仿佛在道歉。那只手因为玛格丽塔酒杯而有点冷，凉凉的感觉太美好了，Jim闭上眼睛。一小滴冷凝水沿着他的脸颊滚下来。Blair接住了水滴，勾起手指用侧边擦去了水痕，然后垂下手。

“我不知道该怎么描述，”Jim终于再次睁开眼睛，“好像它们在飞行的时候把自己的一部分留在身后了。”

这次Blair没有再笑。他使劲地瞪着夜色，Jim知道他正试图捕捉自己眼中的景象。最终，Blair靠回椅背上，转过眼看向Jim，Jim知道自己在Blair脸上瞥见、声音中听到的快乐都不过是短暂的。Blair耸了耸肩，似乎有点疲惫、有点伤感。“我看不到哪。”Blair说，这让Jim也有点伤感了。

那天晚上，Jim做了个梦，梦到自己坐在教授的书房里，听着Blair弹钢琴。他完全不知道Blair会弹钢琴，但这会儿Blair确实正在客厅里，指尖爱抚着当初引诱Tina搬进这所孤单大房子的袖珍三角钢琴的琴键。Jim知道他弹的是埃里克・萨蒂的Gymnopedies中的某一曲，虽然分不出是其中的哪首，也搞不清自己为什么会知道。

曲子与他们这些天的生活一样舒缓。Jim坐在摊开的沙发床上，只穿了条拳击短裤和轻便的T恤，肘部搁在膝盖上，垂着头。就好像声音带着沉沉的重量，压在他身上，让他的心跳和呼吸放缓。他知道自己在做梦，但是梦境与感觉很真实的回忆混在了一起，比如第一次看到Blair坐到钢琴前的记忆。

“你会弹琴吗？”那时他问道，其实也不是特别好奇，并不真的相信Blair会弹，而是Blair笑了一下，说：“会一点，”然后弹了个琶音，“会得不多。”他补充道，轻击一个琴键，Jim看到是A，在中央C音之上。然后Blair开始弹奏了。

自然不到音乐厅演奏的水准，但还是相当不错的。Jim在他旁边站了几分钟，不知为何感到羞涩和唐突，于是退回自己的卧室继续听。

但他无法这样远远呆着。毕竟，那是Blair在用精妙的乐音慢慢地充盈整栋屋子，Jim又站了起来，然后穿过大厅走到了客厅。在梦里，他的腿不疼了，步伐舒适又轻松。他靠到墙上，双手抱胸，闭上眼睛。

曲近尾声，极弱，更弱，最后的音符在空气中流淌。Jim几乎可以看到音符在徘徊，震动着扰动了气流。然后Blair叹了口气，震动消散了。

“再弹一遍，呆头鹅。（译者：取自电影《Play it again, Sam呆头鹅》）”Jim说，不过Blair知道他很认真，于是又弹了一遍，这次Jim留在房间里，沉浸在那乐声、启发和信息中。当曲子再到尾声时，他专注于最后那个音符的颤音，追寻着它从琴体传导到空气中，然后充满房间绕梁不去，冲刷着自己的身体。他知道应该告诉Blair这种感受，但不是现在。一切都感觉如此微妙，像空气中的音乐一样微妙。

“我住的仓库里有架钢琴，”Blair害羞地说，“但你也知道……”Jim确实知道。钢琴和Blair的其他许多东西一起毁于爆炸之中了。“很有趣，对吧？”Blair继续说，声音带着沉思，“我们的东西啊，有时候失去在火里，有时候失去在水里。”

Jim突然看到Blair的头发湿到淌水，他无法忍受去记起自己在水中失去了什么，不能再想了，所以这次他屈服于在泳池里曾经感受到的那股冲动，把Blair从钢琴椅子上拉起来，紧紧抱在胸前，安慰自己Blair还活着。他的一只手托在Blair的脑后，现在两人都快湿透了，水流顺着Jim手臂外侧往下淌，滴到那架美丽的钢琴上。但Blair还活着，所以别的一切都不再重要了。Blair伸出手臂搂在Jim的背上，依偎地更近，他的心脏贴着Jim的胸口，强烈地跳动。Jim偏过头，Blair抬头看着他，睫毛浓密，浅浅的微笑在唇边若隐若现。

这也是梦的一部分吗？Jim想知道，还是说这是真的？他希望这是真的。他低下头，吻了Blair的嘴唇。

Jim在透过百叶窗照进来的黄色的日光中醒来，室内的温度正在上升。他还听到一个咔哒咔哒咔哒的声音，一开始没能认出是什么，直到他闻到了割断的草叶的气味，才意识到是Blair正推着割草机穿过草坪。Jim触摸了自己嘴唇，想象自己仍能感受到Blair与自己唇齿相依的体温。在梦里，Blair回吻了他，踮起脚尖，双臂搂在Jim的颈后，身体紧紧贴在Jim身上。

你也不是毛头小子了，Ellison，他想着，慢慢地侧身蜷起来，一只手划过胸口，另一只手探到拳击短裤的腰带下面。尽管房间里很热，自己的触摸还是让他颤抖起来。用不着费多大劲。躺在洒满阳光热烘烘的房间里撸管、而屋外Blair正一根筋地推着割草机从窗下走过，这个想法与其说情色，倒不如说是搞笑，还有那么一点点的伤感。滚筒割草机规律的咔哒声突然卡住，停了下来，Blair疲惫的咒骂声传来。Jim能想像Blair弯下身来挑出堵住了刀片的小草棍或是特别厚实的一把草叶什么的。他决定还是应该起床，说服Blair赶在中暑之前改用汽油割草机。

Jim慢慢坐起身，可怜兮兮地看了眼自己仍顶着小帐篷的短裤。他可以闻到厨房里的咖啡香气，因为在炉子上煮了太久，正处在走味的边缘。他希望可以洗个淋浴，但一个人爬上楼的运动量感觉太大了。所以他还是走向一楼的浴室，小心翼翼、步伐缓慢，没拄手杖。伤腿的肌肉因为昨天的游泳还有点疼，不过是种健康的酸痛、认真锻炼带来的酸痛，而不是跛脚瞎跑造成的令人泄气的疼痛。他往脸上撩了冷水洗了脸，然后上了厕所。脑海中的那个梦还是一样生动，但不再那么迫切了。然后他走去厨房，赶在咖啡变得难以入口之前倒了一杯。他帮Blair弄了杯冰水，然后端着咖啡和冰水从后门走了出来，正好赶上Blair绕着屋子走过来，仍在颇具男子气概地大力推着割草机。向前三步，然后倒退两步来搞定第一轮没割到的叶子。

Jim好奇Blair已经这样干了有多久了。他的白背心都因为汗水而变得半透明、粘在背上。几缕头发从扎得很紧的马尾辫里逃出来了，黏在脸上，汗水让他绑在眉头上方的红色大手帕颜色变深了。抬头看到Jim，Blair的脸都亮了起来：“嗨，希望我没把你吵醒了。我担心要是等太久再开工，恐怕没法赶在天变太热之前搞定了。”

“恐怕也没差了，”Jim一边宣布观察结果，一边把那杯冰水递给Blair，Blair立马抛弃了割草机，走过来满怀感激地接过水杯。他咕嘟咕嘟几口把水喝完，然后从玻璃杯里捞出一块冰块，放在脸上揉擦。

“老天啊，谢谢你。真是太棒了。”

“还剩多少？”

Blair虚弱地咧嘴笑了下，冰水混着汗水从脸上往下滴：“是说你都没有走出前门去视察下我的进度吗？我好受伤啊，老兄。呃，我已经搞定了前院的一半、车道边上的一小半地，还有别院，正准备开始弄这边呢。加起来算多少来着？大概三分之一稍微不到一点吧。”

“哦……”Jim不置可否地回应。

“你是不是觉得我不如干脆去开那台汽油割草机啦？”

Jim把咖啡杯放在台阶上，以便自己可以无辜地摊手表示“我可是一个字都没说”。

“你不必说出口，”Blair假装怒目而视，“其实啊，当我意识到按照这个速度我整个周末都得花在割草上以后，刚才就去试过那台了，但是我没法让启动器咬合上。要是我把它推过来，你看你能试试看吗？”

“行。”Jim因为被Blair求着办事而感到傻里傻气的高兴，他厌倦了无奈的感觉了。当发现问题其实很容易解决的时候，就更高兴了——Blair只是没有先启动发动机而已。Jim猛拉了起动器的抽绳之后，电机马上令人满意地咆哮着活了过来。Blair举起个胜利的拳头，复工了。

Blair还在后院划着同心圆向内修剪草坪的时候，Jim喝完了咖啡，然后回到屋里给自己弄了碗谷物麦片，切了根香蕉堆在上面。他想起了Tina提过的农贸市场上的蓝莓，在脑海里记上了一笔，要和Blair尽快去逛一逛。吃完早餐后，他在水槽里把碗冲洗干净，然后又拿了杯水，追随着割草机的声音，这次从前门穿出去。汽油和新割草坪的气味使他怀念起了他都不知道自己很想念的东西。Blair已经在做收尾工作了，还剩下屋前的步行道以及几条长长的通道，然后他在台阶上关掉了割草机的发动机，跳上来从Jim手中接过水，一口气喝干了整杯水，Jim发现自己不由自主地盯着Blair的喉结随着每次吞咽而移动。

“我还是认为这是一种臭烘烘的、污染大地的、严重低效的化石燃料使用方式，”Blair放下杯子，重重地坐到台阶上Jim的身边，宣布道，“不过速度绝对快一点。”

“谢谢你修草坪。”

“没问题。嗨，跟你说过的，我的初次哦。”他对Jim挑挑眉，“这下我是不是成为真正的男子汉了？”

“来得有点迟啊，Sandburg。”Jim咧嘴回笑。

“是啊，好吧。”Blair用肘部撑着身体往后仰去，筋疲力尽地叹了口气，又或许其实是因为满足感呢。他汗流浃背，浑身带着股汽油、汗水和新割草坪的气味。Jim想，那是火、水和土。然后没再想别的，他俯身吻了Blair的嘴唇，那嘴唇因为冰水还带着湿气和些微的凉意。

比梦里更美好。Blair立刻颤抖起来，双唇向Jim的嘴巴反压过来，喉咙深处发出低低的、入迷的声音。Jim一只手滑到Blair的颈后托着他的头，感觉到Blair的嘴唇在自己的嘴唇下张开，他明白了那个瞬间自己拥有多大影响力。他早就知道自己爱着Blair。他不知道的是原来自己可以带给Blair如此的幸福。即使是现在，当他们丢下Blair破碎的人生，逃到千里之外，Blair依然如此轻易地向他奉上一切，完全不提任何问题。

下一个瞬间，Jim中断了这个吻。这不公平，当Blair的一切——从在警署工作的未来到下周买日用品需要的支票——都要依靠他的时候，这样做是不对的。半辈子的痛苦经验教会了Jim，从长计议的话，做爱从来解决不了任何问题。通常甚至连眼下问题都解决不了。Blair应得的不仅仅是临时的应付和转移注意力的东西，无论这些有多甜蜜。

“我很抱歉，”Jim放开Blair坐起来，不自觉地含糊低语，“我很抱歉。”

Blair更慢地直起身，摇摇头。“不用抱歉，老兄，Jim。没关系，没关系的。”他甚至挤出了一个微笑。“刚才挺好的，”他柔声说道，眼光避开Jim，越过新修的草坪，望向远处的玉米地。两人静静地再坐了一会儿，当他们呼吸恢复正常的时候，Blair轻轻用手肘碰了下Jim，说，“我去把割草机收好，然后冲个澡。我觉得自己都要馊掉了。”

Jim一言不发地任他离开。

周日下午晚些时候，Blair拿着本平装的Terry Pratchett的小说坐在后院的秋千椅上。小说是系里的朋友Dorothy给的，劝说他应该好好放松下，趁着还没把自己累到英年早逝，时不时地也该读本纯娱乐的书。

那差不多是将近两年前的事情了，如今他才第一次有机会拿起这本书。显然他早该听她的话了。并不是说他觉得呆在印第安纳北部的这个夏天算是什么早逝。但是，虽然听上去又傻又多愁善感，他还是忍不住将那个新闻发布会以及宣布放弃自己的研究想成是某种形式的死亡。

不对，他立刻坚决地想，这样想是不对的。他没有死。他曾直面死亡，与这个实在相差甚远。新闻发布会更像是为了逃出陷阱而壮士断腕。为了帮助*别人*，来逃离一个他无意中帮忙设下的陷阱。

他把书放到草坪上，在秋千椅上转了个角度躺平。一只知了的空壳勾在头顶秋千椅顶盖的下侧。没有风，高温和高湿重重逼来，Blair想象整个大气的重量都压在自己身上，把他压扁在身下那不合时令的泡沫坐垫上。门廊那边有风扇吹着，可能会更舒服些，搞不好连屋里也比外面好受。太阳落山之前，大房子内部的温度总是比外头草坪这边低上几度。

Jim现在正在屋里。Blair上一次见他大概是一个半小时之前，他当时正呆在教授的书房里，坐在巨大的空书桌边上，正在读一卷从图书馆借来的Melville的小说，旁边的早餐托盘上放着一大瓶冰水。他曾经告诉Blair自己一直想读一读*泰彼*。

正是这个Jim Ellison，昨天带着不可思议的温柔表情在Blair上方俯下身来。同样的Jim Ellison，托着他的头亲吻了他的嘴唇。然后松开了他，道了歉，如今似乎是打定主意再不提这事了。

那就，好吧。那就不谈吧。昨天后来的时间和今天的一整天，Blair都没有再提起过那件事。他甚至都没有想过那件事，没想很多。Jim呆得如此之近，可以轻易地读取Blair的每一个表情，所以绝不能回忆。何况，比起他和Jim面临过的其他事件来，发生在别人屋前台阶上的悄悄一吻又算得上什么呢。Blair明白，他懂。Jim离家万里——他们都是——而且他们都沮丧了很久了。而现在，Jim忽然一下子不再那么不开心了。正好Blair就在身侧，又是他的友人，不再那么疼痛一定让他如释重负，那个吻不过是顺其自然吧。

也许这算不上什么像样的解释，但Blair像救命稻草一样紧紧抓住不放，因为他也觉得当时就那么自然而然地发生了。现在回想起来，他都不记得自己有感到惊讶过。他记得的只有被Jim那样看着的感受。然后Jim那样触摸了他。好像他这一生一直在等待着一个吻，来自这个大个子、又脆弱、脸上长着硬胡渣、呼吸里带着咖啡香气的男人的一个吻。

Blair闭上眼睛，就那么一会儿，放任自己真切地回忆起Jim的手掌托在自己脑后、Jim的嘴唇在自己的嘴唇上分开的感觉。他的心脏在胸中做了一个慵懒的翻滚，突如其来的天旋地转，感觉就好像秋千椅都猛烈地摆动了起来。他猛地睁开眼，看到头顶的秋千椅顶盖在朦胧的蓝天映衬下纹丝不动，那个蝉蜕仍然紧紧勾在上面，除非Blair伸手去敲下来，否则它八成整个夏天都会继续勾在上头吧。然而周遭的色彩似乎都有些失真，天空太过明亮，新修的草坪绿得过于生动，他好奇自己是否睡着了一会儿。口渴异常，汗水湿透的后背压在帆布包裹的泡沫垫子上，蚊子要把他叮死了。该进屋了。

然而躺在这片酷暑里似乎消磨掉了他所有的决心，他没爬起来，反而翻了个身侧躺过去，这样就有一只手可以触到地面，推动秋千椅摆动起来。他原以为动起来可能会带来一丝微风，但是凝滞的热空气拂  
过身体，却带不来任何凉意。

JIm昨天早上心情很好。这感觉对他来说一定老陌生了，因为他都那么久没开怀过了，自从那次论文惨案开始吧。也许还在Alex之前，在Jim读到那该死的论文第一章之前。甚至更早，Blair早该知道，但他只是视而不见。他还记得克莱顿瀑布那时，当他和Simon终于追上Jim的时候，Jim那些紧张、沮丧的话。

“是你让我的哨兵五感正常运作起来了，我很感激。这一点我丝毫不想否认，”Jim这样对Blair讲，而Blair忽然好奇Jim在签署和Carolyn的离婚协议的时候是不是就这样说话的，“但是你无时无刻不在我面前晃悠。永远在*观察*。”

Blair没有把他的话听进去。或者说，他听到了，但却完全理解错了。接下来那次Jim抱怨说需要私人空间的时候，Blair就给了他私人空间，结果这个决定几乎把他们两个都毁了。

几乎，但并没真的毁掉，毕竟他俩还这里不是吗。这么想来，几乎很有趣了。他们两人得到了比一般人能指望的多得多的第二次机会。Jim本该死在他小队的那次严重的直升机空难中，而Blair本该死在Hargrove前面那个喷泉的两英尺深的水里。他俩的幸存有种奇怪的对称性，他不得不好奇一个人在一生中能被赐予多少个机会。更别提两个人纠缠在一起的一生了。会变成双份机会吗，还是反而打对折呢？天太热了，无法思考。Blair伸手去摸索掉在秋千椅下方的那本书。他面朝屋子，阳光穿过玻璃百叶窗一路照到放洗衣机的门廊里，但屋子朝这个方向的墙上的其他窗户看着都像是砖头围出的一个个黑漆漆的四方洞口。那种幽暗看起来阴凉又诱人，只除了一个地下室的窗户，那里有张如同漆黑夜空里的下弦月一样的脸，正在盯着他看。

Blair僵住了。尽管天气炎热，他仍可以感觉到头皮上毛刺刺的冰凉。那特么到底是——“Jim？”他低低出声，对着唯一有可能从屋里往外看着他的人说话。他坐起得太快了，头晕目眩，等他眨了眨眼再次望去，那张脸却已经消失了。他把手放在胸口，T恤完全汗湿了。见鬼，Jim到底爬楼梯下到地下室去干什么呢？

他站起来，跌跌撞撞地奔过菜园跑到屋子后面，蹲下来，透过小窗往里张望。他不得不把手掌弯起遮在眼睛上方、掌缘抵住窗玻璃，才能看到黑暗的内部。即使这样也看不太清楚。平滑的水泥地板，未粉刷完的石灰墙。看不到Jim或者其他任何人来过的迹象，但是房间的一侧有个门洞，显然地下室划分成了不止一个房间。想象下自己一扇窗一扇窗地看过去、试图逮到不听话的Jim在地下室徘徊，本该挺有趣的，但相反地，Blair有点被这个想法吓到了。他逼着自己绕着屋子走到通向地下室的外部门那边，下了大约六级水泥台阶，然后试了试门把手，锁地很牢。难道还有别的可能不成？

刚才那一定是幻觉，他一边走上台阶然后回到屋子里，一边在心里下了结论。不过是一道阳光，从其他地方反射过来吧。毕竟，他也没真的看到什么面部细节。只是一张苍白、光滑的面孔的影子，盯着他看。

耶稣啊。

“嗨，Jim，”他砰地关上门，喊道，“你在吗？”

一声抱怨回答了他。Blair追随着声音来到了书房，然后在沙发上发现了斜撑起来、满脸睡意的Jim，*泰彼*颠倒地躺在他怀里。

“嗨，抱歉叫醒你了。”

Jim打了个大哈欠：“也没真睡着。”

“我在想要不要去探索下地下室，”Blair没有直接问Jim有没有听到下头有任何人或东西存在，“要再帮你准备些水或者别的什么吗？”桌边的大水罐几乎空了。

Jim双手举过头，一只手抓住另一只手的手腕，拉伸一边肩膀，然后再活动另一边。“不用啦，我现在急需的是尿尿。”

“也是。”不用Jim开口，Blair就走到沙发侧边，帮他站起来。Jim起身的时候沉沉地倚靠在Blair身上，都没有费劲儿假装自己不需要帮忙，正说明他困得有多迷糊。当Blair把手杖递给他的时候，Jim居然还笑了起来，惨兮兮地说：“老了就是这个样子，对吧？”

“才不是，”Blair一边说一边放开Jim，Jim拄着手杖迈出了第一步，步子显然因为刚才的小憩还有点僵。“而且，你每天都越来越强壮了。我看得出来。”

“哦，”Jim听起来一点不信服，“你就一直这么安慰我好了。”

“没问题啊，反正是事实嘛，老兄。”Blair特诚实地说。

Jim咕哝了下，不过Blair觉得他看着挺高兴的，窗户里那张脸的烦心事显得更遥远了。当真有必要去地下室里寻找那不存在的人吗？有必要的，他立刻想道，感到有点羞愧。他们已经在这栋房子里住了一个多星期了，都没去检查过地下室。不管他在那酷暑的眩晕时刻产生了什么幻觉，都真的早该查看下他们住的这栋房子的其他部分了。见鬼了，搞定地下室后他说不定还会去远征阁楼呢。

然而等他站到地下室门口，却想起了第一次Tina带他们看房的时候，非常小心地锁上了这扇门；想起了当她不必带他下去看地下室的时候，又是如何地如释重负。还是说这只是他想象出来的？

肯定是想象出来的，Blair一边想，一边扭转门把手，打开了通向地下室的门。

坚固的木制台阶一路向下延伸到房子地下的阴影中。扑面而来的空气明显凉爽些，带着泥土的气息。Blair在门边的墙壁上找到了一个开关，推上去，令人安心的白炽灯光立刻驱散了阴影。他一只手扶在扶手上，迅速地沿着楼梯走下去。

地下室虽然没有完工，但毫无疑问很干燥。有一组橱柜靠在一面墙上，很可能是上次厨房改建后的遗留家具；楼梯背后的墙壁上有个电路箱。知道电路箱在哪里还是很有用的，Blair想，瞧？这场小小的探险已经小有收获了。角落里有个热水器，铜管越过他头顶，贴着天花板走过。

楼梯对面的墙壁上有道门。那边肯定就是他从屋外往里张望过的那个房间了。他走过去，脚步有点犹豫不决，然后探头往里看去。

这第二个地下室房间比第一个小多了，位于屋子的后方，又长又窄。一面墙上靠着几个生锈的架子，上面堆满了泛黄的杂志和一排悲伤的泄了气的篮球。Blair松了口气，踏入房间——他自己都没发现自己原来一直屏着气。那边就是那扇他从外头往里张望的窗户了。他踮起脚尖朝外望去，看到了新修过的草坪、菜园，以及他在上面消磨了半个下午的秋千椅。

他转过身，灯灭了。

我、靠。

他僵硬地站在那儿，拒绝陷入恐慌。帮帮忙，天都还没黑呢。阳光透过地下室的窗户洒进来。现在不过是增加了几片阴影而已，没什么大不了的。他屏住呼吸，侧耳倾听，然后大喊道：“嗨，Jim，我还在下头呢，老兄啊。你能把灯再开开吗？”

然而这世上最不可能不知道他还在楼下的就是Jim了，毫无疑问。Jim肯定没有关灯，Blair知道。Tina早就告诉过他们，这个老地方经常断电。所以他们才会在厨房里存着瓶装水。无论如何，这下面没有别的东西、也没有别人在了。他下到这里就是为了确定这一点。结案了。他也该上去看看Jim的情况了。

正当准备离开地下室后方那个小房间的时候，他第一次看到了墙上的一块污迹。他带着一种说不清道不明、快把自己搞抓狂的不祥预感停住了脚步，然后蹲下来更靠近地细看那块东西。污迹位于外砖墙附近的一块石灰板上，看上去是个铁锈红的不规则斑块，一侧带有深绿色的羽状毛边。大约一英尺宽，离地几英寸的高度。他向前探出手去。污渍下方的墙面看上去很松软，好像用手摸一下就会凹陷似的。但他实在鼓不起勇气真的去触摸它。

霉菌，他心里一沉，也可能是某种真菌。这栋房子是没什么霉味，但是这些孢子还是可能会引起Jim严重过敏，甚至可能让他病得不轻。他必须去看看Jim有没有注意到什么，然后在接下去的几天里得更加密切地关注他。

可能得考虑另寻住处了。

在失望感的折磨中，他突然想起了几句非常非常古老的话，他还是个小孩子的时候费劲地读到的。

*他要察看那灾病、灾病若在房子的墙上有发绿或发红的凹斑纹、现象洼于墙、祭司就要出到房门外、把房子封锁七天。*（译者：圣经 旧约 利未记）

他听到楼上厕所冲了水，接着头顶的管道里传来水流奔涌的声音。再次证明——好像还有什么证明的必要一样——Jim不可能是那个关了灯的人。

*他挖出石头、刮了房子、墁了以后、灾病若在房子里又发现、祭司就要进去察看。灾病若在房子里发散、这就是房内蚕食的大痲疯、是不洁净。*

可怕的麻风病，Blair想。这对水渍和霉变的描述真是太恐怖了，每次读到都让他毛骨悚然。在通过地下室的路上，他停下脚步检查那扇他曾经尝试从外部打开的地下室门。门是锁着的，开锁的钥匙Blair怀疑自己都没有，而且还加了个门栓。灰色的蜘蛛网遍布门和门框之间，显然没人经常从这里进进出出。

*他就要拆毁房子、把石头、木头、灰泥、都搬到城外不洁净之处。*

好吧，他们还没准备好走到这一步，再怎么看也不过是地下室墙上的一片湿迹而已。怎么说也是王尔德教授去操心的事。Blair三步两步跳上台阶。也许在冬天开着暖气的那几个月里，霉菌完全不成问题吧。太热太干，霉菌扩散不了。

他检查了楼梯顶端的电灯开关。是朝下的，但是他也不记得之前自己开灯的时候是把开关往上还是往下推的了。他往上拨了下，没动静，然后又往下推，灯重新亮了起来。

Blair再次关了灯，走出地下室，锁了门。他在厨房里找到了Jim，Jim正站在打开的冰箱前，若有所思地查看里面的东西。

“你刚才喊什么呢？”Blair来到他身后的时候，Jim问道，“我没关过灯啊。”

“我知道。”Blair站到Jim身后，和他一起查看冰箱里的东西，“八成是电流闪了一会儿吧。”

“这边没闪过。”

“呃，那可奇怪了。”

“地下室里有什么东西吗？”

“没啥特别的。我在一面墙上发现了块糟糕的水渍。”

“毕竟是地下室，”Jim轻飘飘地带过了这个问题，“晚上吃什么？”

“是这样的，我在想，你可能会对霉菌的孢子敏感。你有没有注意到什么？一开始可能只是闻到种陈腐的气味什么的。”

Jim关上了冰箱门。“Sandburg，拜托了。我现在想闻的只有晚餐香味。”

“抱歉啦，好吧，这个我们以后再说。下午我呆在外头的时候在想，菜园里的有些东西看起来已经差不多可以吃了。我打算把豆荚煸一下，配西葫芦、绿番茄还有洋葱，就用菜园里的香料植物来调味。应该不错吃。”

“哦，”Jim兴趣缺缺，“那是配菜，算不得正餐。”

“也是。好吧，我们还剩下点鸡肉没吃完。”

Jim看起来有点受伤，不过还是耸耸肩道：“那好吧。”然后重重地拄着手杖往客厅里走去，“需要帮忙的话叫我。”Blair确定一定以及肯定Jim有那么一点点在夸张他那跛脚的程度。

“要不我们也许可以把车库里那个炭火烤架拖出去，今晚就做你梦寐以求的汉堡包。”

就一个可怜兮兮刚才还几乎走不了路的伤患而言，Jim转身的速度真可谓敏捷地惊人。“我们现在就开始生火的话，一个小时后就可以吃上啦。”他热切地说。

Blair忍不住大笑，感到一阵情绪冲刷而来。他真的爱着这个人，无论这意味着什么，无论他们是否会再次亲吻，无论接下来会发生什么。“行，没问题，”他只是回应说，“我也觉得汉堡包还不错的。”

 

Jim上次看到周一的日出的时候，他和Taggart正在码头边的仓库区蹲守。那是Alex事件之后的几个月的灰色日子接近尾声的时候，Blair被自己的学术工作折腾地筋疲力尽，都很少去警署了。Jim唯一能碰到他的时间似乎只有清晨或深夜，他会在餐桌边埋头于笔记本电脑之上，湿漉漉的头发可能是因为刚洗完澡，也可能是沾上了身边吃剩的三明治。

Blair是这样向Jim形容的：我已经跑上了终点直道了。是时候停止一切胡搞，好好把那破论文写完了。

那不是终点的前兆。那就是终点本身。虽然自从Blair披着件顺来的白大褂走进Jim的诊疗室开始，两人间的友谊就注定会不可避免地迎来这个时刻，当它真的发生的时候，也并没能容易上半分。

码头上的那个清晨，Jim不得不试图解释——虽然能解释的不多。开始只是Taggart很无辜地表示最近都没怎么看到那娃子，Jim还来不及阻止自己，就开始滔滔不绝了。Blair正在赶论文结尾什么的，论文是他和Jim同进同出这么多年的唯一原因什么的。Joel怎么就不明白呢？一旦论文写完，Blair就会拍拍屁股走人，再没有什么理由和一堆警察混一起了。他有自己的生活要过。

Taggart只是看着Jim，等Jim终于词穷后，他只是问了一句：“你真的以为他会离开你吗，Jimbo？”

那天早上，大海是灰色的、冰凉的，空气里弥漫着柴油和码头下腐烂的海藻的臭味，云层间露出的太阳不过是个黯淡的白色圆盘，昏暗得如同月亮一般。如果说这话的不是Joel Taggart，Jim很可能已经站起身走开了。但是，因为说这话的是Joel，Jim只是紧紧握住方向盘，从牙齿缝里挤出一句话：“我这一早上不就说的这一件事吗？”

这会儿Jim已经记不得Taggart有没有回答了，但肯定是有什么东西在他脑子里留下了痕迹，因为下一次、差不多是一天后碰到Blair的时候，他对Blair威逼恐吓加上碎碎念，终于磨到Blair承认好吧最近可能是在电脑前花了太多时间，并且同意和Jim一起出去看场电影也许也不错。他还从没看过*七武士*呢。

Jim感到难以置信。Sandburg可以就这部电影的文化渊源和电影影响滔滔不绝到听众都长蘑菇了——至少他在两人排队的全程里——先排队买门票，再排队买爆过头的油腻爆米花和走了气的汽水——和贴片广告的全程他都讲得没喘过气，而他竟然还没看过这片子。真是标准的Sandburg啊！

不过那真的是个美好的夜晚。很长很长时间以来，Jim能想起来的最好的夜晚，就在Naomi到来前夜。他知道自己一直在想，Joel也许是对的呢。

而现在，是另一个周一的早晨，又一个丑陋的黎明，离之前那个早晨已经过去了几个星期，而他位于远离小瀑布城的千里之外。太阳透过清晨的薄雾闪耀着凶暴的红光，天已经很热了。Blair二十分钟前出去晨跑，离开之前从书房门口探头进来，告诉Jim他正要出门，并且活泼地让Jim回去睡觉；至少要几个小时后他们才会出发去大学。

好像Jim还能睡得着一样。背后的床单黏乎乎的，脑袋下的枕头也是又热又潮。此外，他还一直做不太好的梦，现在既然都醒了，他有种奇怪的不情愿感，不想独自一人在屋子里睡去。

他转而来到纱窗门廊等Blair回来，风扇把潮湿的早晨空气吹向他身上。时间太早了，早餐前的饥饿感都还没出现。也许该去煮个咖啡吧，但还是坐在这里比较舒服，看着太阳从雾气迷蒙的玉米地里升起，听着周遭的世界一点点喧闹起来。Blair在离开之前把菜园里的灌溉管路打开了，Jim可以闻到水流浸入热烘烘的泥土的气味。当然，最浓的气味还是木炭和烤汉堡肉，还有烤焦的油脂。屋内都染上了这股子味道，这气味还攀附在他俩的衣服上、Blair的头发里、他俩的皮肤上。不过Jim不在乎，完全值得。那些汉堡包真是好吃爆了。

他好奇Blair今天早上打算跑多远跑多久，看样子他对警校这事儿态度还是很端正的。Jim自个儿都不会热情到在这个天气里出去跑步。

想到这里他几乎微笑了起来。骗谁哪？以前那个Jim Ellison绝对会黎明前就出去跑一轮，然后下午四点再跑第二轮，并对任何吃不消百分之九十湿度和九十华氏度天气的人报以有声无声的王之蔑视。你永远无法知道自己或是他人的性命什么时候会全依赖于你的力量、你的持久力。Jim永远对自己高标准严要求。

Blair也一样。他紧紧追随着Jim经历了爆炸、飙车追逐、绑架，跳过悬崖、跳过飞机。他唯一一次离开只是因为Jim这么要求了。他不管怎样都坚持写那篇操蛋的论文，倔地像头牛，一根筋地百折不挠。他也将会成为那样的警察。Jim感到一阵骄傲，但这骄傲被几乎难以承受的悲伤之痛扭曲，他放开感官寻找Blair，试图沿着沥青路面的热量和气味追踪他，以免迷失在无尽的玉米地里。他绝对不想让Blair跑步回来，却发现自己因为一片玉米地离神了。

越是使劲，就越是困难。他试图放松，让气味、声音、空气的质感共同在脑海中交织成一幅道路上的图像，就像Blair教给他的那样。似乎见效了。他能感觉到沥青的振动、脚蹬在地上的节奏，他知道自己离找到Blair仅剩一步之遥。下一秒，就能捕捉到他的气息。

突然，一个声音在Jim身后炸响，他在椅子上蜷起身，双手捂住耳朵，猛烈地喘气。他尽快跌跌撞撞地站起身，耳朵里仍在轰鸣。在直接冲击的震惊下，他一开始以为也许是房子炸了，但是一旦克服了最初、最痛苦的影响，他成功分析了仍在头骨里振动的声波：木头砸在木头上的声音。是屋子里的某扇门猛地摔上了，他当时感官全开，以至于这声音对他来说不亚于爆炸的巨响。

这份安心感没能持续多久。谁他妈摔的门？Blair在Jim正发动感官追着他上山下海的时候，居然悄悄地潜回来了？Jim打死也不信。Blair不在屋子里。屋子里再没有别人，微风也绝没有大到能把门摔上的地步。解不开的谜团使Jim抓狂。他一把抓起手杖，怒气冲冲地在屋里到处猛走，试图找出那扇发出巨响的门。也许Blair今天早上浇菜园的时候忘了关后门。用不着多大的风也能把那门吹上，说不定只是池塘那边吹来的一缕微风，Jim在房子的另一边都感觉不到。

好吧，后门没锁。但是当Jim把门打开，想看看它是否能靠着铰链维持打开状态的时候，它却立即静静地自动合上了。好吧，不是这扇门。他检查了底楼的其余部分，哪儿都没有关着的门了。会不会是楼上的呢，他站在楼梯脚下，抬头思索。一条苍白的晨光光柱照亮了楼梯的顶端。不知怎么的，他就觉得不会是楼上。感觉要更近些。

呃，他意识到的时候，感到心往下一沉：还有一扇门。通向地下室的那扇门。

Blair今天早晨叫醒Jim的时候，他正梦到这栋房子，梦到了地下室。在梦里，他和Blair在正式的餐厅里吃着昨晚的汉堡包，餐桌上铺着精美的亚麻布，摆设着瓷器。两人从水晶高脚杯中饮用香醇的葡萄酒，酒液就像丝绸一般轻触Jim的嘴唇。Blair穿着蓝色的警服，从头到脚标准的新出炉毕业生的样子。他的头发剃短了，只留了大约一寸，面孔那样无遮无挡，双眼像婴儿一样又大又无辜。“Zeller就在楼下，”Blair突然说道，“他在地下室里，我能听到。”

Jim想要站起来，但是梦里他四肢麻痹了，只好眼睁睁看着Blair推桌站起，抽出武器。Blair转过身，举起枪，前臂压在胸前，他咽喉和下巴那赤裸的曲线如此脆弱，Jim低声说：“别去，Sandburg。等支援。”

Blair没听到，也许听到了但是没在意。虽然Jim没觉得自己移动过，但他发现自己不知怎么地就和Blair一起站在了地下室门口，看着Blair轻轻推开门，Jim第一次听到了房子地底深处的水流缓缓流过和溅起水花的声音。

梦到此为止了，甚至都算不上真正的噩梦，用不着弗洛伊德也能猜出那个小小梦境里的所有元素都出自何处。然而，现在Jim真的站在地下室门口，那份记忆让他探出手、张开手指小心地碰触光滑抛光的木质表面的时候，整个人都在颤抖。

十五分钟后Blair跑完回来的时候，Jim正坐在厨房里，一壶新煮的咖啡已经去了一半。Jim正紧紧抓着他的第二杯，虽然他没告诉Blair，但其实他的指尖还因为刚才触摸到那扇紧紧锁住的门而刺痛。那扇门上仍带着振动的余波，就好像它刚刚才被猛地摔上一样。

 

Blair一边盯着闪闪反光的自动售货机，一边按住按钮让售货机内部的货架转动。草莓酸奶，干巴巴的苹果，松软干酪，火腿奶酪三明治。恶。绝对恶。这儿总得有点什么能下咽的东西吧。他转向另一台自动售货机。这台比较像话了：冰淇淋。他投了几个硬币进去，换来了一根冰棍。他把包装纸丢进垃圾桶，找了个位子坐下，享受从目前工作的各种灰尘各种垃圾中抽身出来的几分钟时间。

工作。大体上说，还是份挺好的工作。他很高兴Jim劝服他来到了这里。他喜欢这里的日常，而且他真的非常开心能有时间把一件事做彻底。他以前曾经打过那么多份工，同时做那么多事情，从来无法对其中任何一件事全力以赴。甚至对Jim都没有。

尤其没能将全部精力给予Jim。

但是如今在这里，一切都不一样了。他有时间把工作做好做彻底，而不仅仅是快速扫一遍；可以先做个初步调查，然后对每个文档都进行系统的仔细检查。只要能够埋头工作，他就可以忘记自己为什么会置身此地。

他舔着冰淇淋，为了截住滚下来的一滴，把手指伸进嘴巴吮吸。他四下张望，希望没人在看。Jim在楼上。Blair得尽快回到他身边，不然他就要一瘸一拐地追来啦，最近他总是这样瞎操心。Blair决定帮他也带一支冰淇淋回去。

Blair往后靠去放松自己，第一次注意到今天快餐室里人好多，八成是暑期学校开始了。一位女性正在他身后的座位里颇有激情地发言：“弗洛伊德的无耻之处不在于无意识恋母情结，而在于一个女人*不可能*成长为道德行为体！”

“喂，喂。”一个男声表示抗议，但她继续说下去。

“不，你就想想，Brian。没有阉割的恐惧——反正女人天生没老二——就没有什么可以促使她脱离恋母阶段了。所以女人永远发展不出超我。”

Blair不去听他们的辩论，在辅修心理学的那些岁月里他已经受够弗洛伊德了。有两个男人靠在距离他不远的墙上，也在热烈交谈中。“经验是个惯例问题，”其中一个很认真地说，而另一个人摇着头。“应该是个、是记忆的*聚合*，是累积起来的、经常是无意识的数据的聚合体。”

“胡说八道，”另一个人打断了他。“经验应该是，”他重重地捶了下墙，把众人的注意力都吸引了过来，“无意识数据个*鬼*。”

“你他妈完全搞错重点了。”他的朋友顶了回去，“象征意义和符号学有本质的区别。”

“Oh，拉倒，”第二个人这回捶了他朋友一下，然后两人都大笑了起来。

Blair移开了视线，几乎感到胃里在翻腾。他迅速起身，将吃到一半的冰淇淋丢进垃圾桶，向电梯走去。但为时已晚；有些事情已经发生了。简直就像他突然也获得了哨兵的听力一样，而他所听到的都是一种他永远不会再有资格参与的对话。一个正在走出电梯的人问道：“一个在实践中把科莱特、玛格丽特•杜拉斯和、呃、抱歉，是*让•日奈*吧？把除她们之外的女作家都开除了的写作模式到底能有什么用？”

电梯在二楼再次停下来，三个人一边聊着天一边挤了进来。“如果一个东西是非理性的，那它就被边缘化为疯狂的东西，然后就没人会去了解，也就不会被记入史料了。”这位发言者充满自信地看着Blair，好像确信Blair会支持他的观点一样。

Blair却落荒而逃了，赶在关门前挤出了电梯，向楼梯间走去。他没法听这些，更别说参与进去了。他怎么会以为自己能够在这里工作，有所贡献？他再也干不了这一行了。他过去的人生、他的学术人生已经不可能重建了。

他绝望地想知道，自己对这一切的怀念是否将永远如此强烈。会一直这样巨疼下去吗？还是说，他会渐渐忘却，失去他一生珩磨的技能？两种可能性都让他难以忍受，无论最后是哪个情况，他都能想象那痛苦渗入心脏，像块石灰墙壁上的水渍，真菌使它发黑，直到整块都变得溃烂、污秽。被沮丧和悔恨的恐怖麻疯病摧毁。

他在楼梯上停下脚步。这个状态他没法回去面对Jim。但如果他不回去，Jim会担心，会拖着状态糟糕的膝盖跑遍整个图书馆来搜寻他。Blair深吸一口气，坐到楼梯上，手肘支在膝盖上，脑袋埋在手掌里。他只是需要冷静一下。他再深吸了一口气，摒了几秒钟，然后缓缓地吐出来，一边专注于胸腔中心脏的跳动。“没关系了，”他双臂抱住自己，低声自语。他将成为警察，他将成为Jim的搭档。他*爱*Jim，这是唯一重要的事，其他一切都会船到桥头自然直。“没关系的。”他意识到自己正在轻轻地摇摆，带来些许安慰。“没关系，没关系，没关系。”

过了几分钟，他觉得自己能再次面对Jim了。焦虑感还是有一点，但是不会严重到想要冲到外头的盛夏酷暑中去了。他最后深呼吸了一次，然后站了起来。万一Jim发现了什么，也可以拿爬了楼梯当借口。“今天早上跑太久了，还需要恢复状态啦。”他在脑海里练习了一下，笑了起来。Jim会信的，膝伤了好几个星期后，他也感到相当不在状态呢。

爬到五楼的时候，Blair已经把失望和恐惧关得远远地，锁得比论文的初稿还严实。他走入储藏室，不出意料地发现Jim已经继续工作了。

“嗨，”Jim头也没抬地问，“发生什么事了？”他像发牌一样小心翼翼地放下文件，坐在椅子里转过身来。

Blair略微摇了摇头。“没什么，怎么了？”

“别想糊弄我。”

Blair耸耸肩：“刚才上楼跑太快了。”他咧嘴笑了笑，“因为没机会追在你后头跑，我看我状态都下滑了。”

但是Jim没有回以微笑，他继续盯着Blair，面色难辨。这张脸他一般用于对付那些打算对他撒谎的人，小偷什么的。不是Blair想糊弄事情的时候他一般会使用的表情。

Blair有点烦躁，还是进了房间，向书桌走来。“工作进展如何？”

Jim还是没有回答，只是抬头看着Blair。几秒钟后，他说：“一切顺利。我们以后再谈。”

“什么时候开始你那么热衷于谈话解决问题了？”Blair想起Jim那打定主意死活不肯再提修剪草坪之后坐在前门廊外的时候发生的事的样子，有点恼怒地挑衅道。

但Jim只是转回去继续整理文档。“从你我同意你不会再不和我说就独断独行开始。”

Blair咬住嘴唇，愤怒消失了，他点点头。“这边，”他轻轻地从Jim手中的纸堆中抽出一张脆弱的纸，“我觉得这张应该归到这边去。”

 

“伤口愈合得很好。”Sutcliffe医生轻轻戳了戳Jim的伤口。Jim缩了一下，不过与其说是因为疼的，不如说是习惯使然。他真希望Blair这会儿能坐在他身边，而不是在候诊室里焦急地等候。“给你的疼痛指数打个分，1到10，难以忍受的程度算10。”

“唔。大多数日子里是1或者2。如果我逼自己太紧的话，就是3了。”

医生点了点头：“你状态不错。”然后她终于退后了。“也许应该去看个理疗师，不过枪伤后才这点时间，你的肌肉紧张度和灵活性似乎都比我预期的好很多。你有做过什么吗？”

“游泳锻炼。我还拄手杖，”他朝着手杖点头示意，“不过更多时候我就想摆脱它。”

她再次点头，在笔记板上记录下来。“我认为你已经可以进行更激烈一些的运动了。建议你继续游泳，同时也开始一些增力训练。你看上去常去健身房吧？”Jim点点头。“很好。那种坐在上面、膝盖弯曲。把脚抬到膝盖高度的机器，你知道的吧？试试那个。但是只是*尝试*一下，别逞强搞出个二次伤害来。”

“我知道该怎么做。”他有点烦躁地说，一边想着Blair永远不会让他伤害自己。

“这我相信。要开止痛药吗？”

“不用。布洛芬好像挺有效的。必要的话我还可以冰敷。”

“好的。”她直起身向他微笑，Jim忽然意识到她是个很有魅力的女人，之前他都只把她当件白大褂看。“好好养伤吧。如果你的痛感超过3，马上回来找我，我会帮你约理疗师。”

“没问题。”

“好的。”她与他握手，然后离开房间，让他穿回衣服。

“怎么样？”

“情况不错，”一起在闷热中往皮卡走的路上，Jim告诉Blair，“她要我去健身房锻炼。”

“哇，这么说来你又有进步了。太棒了。”

“是啊。”

Blair帮忙打开车门，Jim坐了进去，非常感激Blair能想到在座位上铺毛巾，不然塑胶座椅会晒得烫大腿。他看着Blair绕去另一边车门，爬进来坐到身边，犹豫是否该提起自己花了多久才意识到那位医生有多漂亮。想知道这究竟意味着什么。

不过他还是没开口，只是看着Blair奋力把小卡车从停车场里倒出来开上马路，驶上回诺特丹大学的路。回去工作了。

Blair从22号纸箱里抽出了一大堆乱七八糟的纸张。“都是手写的，”他喃喃地说着，一边用肩膀把眼镜往上顶了顶，眯起眼睛细瞧。“老天爷啊，Jim，我觉得这是Burton的笔迹。”他抬起头，Jim可以听到他的心跳和呼吸加速了。

“让我瞧瞧。”

Blair热切地坐到Jim身边，把文件拿给他看，两人开始尝试解读。

“对妇女行房事的方式是多种多样的。现在是时候让你知晓几种常用体位了。伟大的主曾说过：‘女人是你的土地。以你喜欢的方式去耕耘你的土地吧。’”Jim读了几句，看向Blair：“这特么到底是啥？Burton还写小黄书？”

“不是小黄书啦。”Blair抬起头，Jim能看到他简直兴奋地要晃起来了。“Oh上帝啊，这是《香园》的翻译。艾玛我的上帝啊。”他把注意力转回到那叠纸上，浏览起来。

“《香园》是什么东西？”

“是本书。是Burton把这本书从法语翻译过来的，不过这书原版是阿拉伯语的。和爱经差不多吧。你看你看：‘让她躺下，把双腿放在你的肩上；这个姿势，你的老二正对她的外阴，务必不能碰到地面。然后亮出你的老二。’”

“耶稣基督啊。”Jim感到自己脸刷地红了，“你一直在找的是这玩意儿？我还以为你是想找，”他突然住嘴，然后降低了声音说，“你懂的，找哨兵相关的东西。”

Blair心不在焉地点点头：“是啊，那个我们肯定也能找到的。这些是我们发现的第一批Burton的真迹，八成还会有更多的。”他继续阅读这些手稿，一边读一边进行分类。Jim挺好奇哨兵相关的手稿该不会也是小黄书风格的。他努力想象了下如果发现类似“把哨兵的双腿放在你的肩上，然后亮出你的老二”这样的东西，他该如何是好。他面上更烫，调整了下坐姿。

“这些绝对是Burton真迹，”Blair把手稿放到大腿上，抬头看着Jim，“这里肯定会有我们需要的东西。我要把这些扎起来，找个专门地方放好，等我们发现更多相关资料，就可以整理到一起去。”

“表格上怎么写？”

“Oh，见鬼，问得好。”两人天马行空地想了一会儿，决定采用一段长描述加页码的方式。“我准备去图书馆借本《香园》，然后我们可以拿它和我们发现的东西做个对比，找到章节出处。说不定全本都在这儿呢。”

Jim耸耸肩，这本书的内容让他不知该说什么好。怎么说他也没料到会在天主教大学的图书馆里发现这样的东西。第二天他们有了更多发现，接着又发现了一整箱Burton的著作，其中一些还是初版。然后又是瓶颈期了。

 

每周两次洗衣是两人分担的家务。Blair负责把要洗的东西塞进洗衣机和烘干机；Jim负责叠起来。本来也许每周洗一次也够了，但是天气又热又潮，谁都不愿意放弃睡新洗晒过的床单的享受。如果都由着Jim，他可能会高高兴兴地每天换床单，不过Blair还有别的活要做，没空天天搞这个。他没把这个小小的挑衅说出口，不过也差不离了。他在洗衣机侧边弯下腰，揭下一块紧紧贴在筒底的枕头套。事实是他其实并没什么更好的事情要做了。下午晚些时候他们从大学回家以后的时间很长、很安宁。他俩通常就把这一天里最酷热的时间睡过去了，然后四点左右昏头昏脑地爬起来，在屋子里磕磕绊绊地走来走去，试图决定今天是不是热得不想烧正经晚饭。

通常都是太热的，于是他们就会在接下来的几个小时里读读书、看看电视，喝些冰水、啃点零食，做些屋子里需要完成的杂事，比如拖拖厨房的地板，或者像今天这样，洗洗东西。

Blair把最后一个枕头套扔进干衣机，清空了过滤网盒，然后开动了机器，接着开始洗一堆T恤衫和内衣裤。问题是，稍微做点家务并不能阻止他的思绪脱缰。他实在不习惯这种闲暇时间，虽然很享受和Jim慵懒地共度夏日，他还是开始相信有太充裕的时间来自省不一定是件好事。就比如说，参加警校培训、做全职警察、成为Jim货真价实的搭档这事儿，是他决定要做的，也是他*想*做的，他没有反悔的意思。

但是呆在这边的日子里能用于思考的时间实在太多了，他不断地想到关于警校、关于警察工作的各种令人讨厌、不快的方面。比如，一般人可能会以为想到射击场会让他晚上睡不着，其实不是这样的。他早就下了决心，既然总得配枪，那他就得会使用这破玩意儿。尽管他仍然坚信允许每个公民和阿猫阿狗都拥有枪支是项愚蠢到极点的公民自由权，但这并不意味着他反对警察配枪，虽然枪支管控这点上Jim一直对他的立场有误解。

其实Blair脑海里一直挥之不去的是多年来他目睹的审讯室里的场景：旁观Jim与嫌犯的对话，说服那些可悲又残忍的狗娘养的蠢货们，最好不要在律师出现前三缄其口。

他还记得与Simon一起透过单向玻璃惊讶地看着Jim劝诱残忍冷血的Art Landis承认当Monique Brackley无情射杀Jack Pendergrast的时候，他就在她身边。太厉害了。那蠢货主动承认自己是这场绑架和一级谋杀罪的从犯。根据华盛顿州的法律，Art不是扣动扳机的人这点并不重要，他和Monique现在都可能面临死刑了。

Jim当然没有把这一点告诉Art。相反，Jim一小时接一小时地和他讲Monique的事：那个贱人正在反水，正在和她高价请来的律师一起和地方检察官达成协议，迫不及待地把她的老情人给卖了。她今晚说不定都能回家睡觉了，而Art八成得和哪个叫大金牙的家伙在拘留所里睡上下铺。

当然，这些都不是真话，Jim满口跑火车，也许就大金牙那部分故事是真的。真相是Monique给律师打了通电话后就再没开过口，甚至连水都没要一杯。Art完全听信了Jim的故事，竹筒倒豆子地把一切都招了，然后松了口气，几乎是开开心心地签署了那份可能最终将他送入死刑注射室的供词。“是啊，当然是她扣的扳机，我就站那儿呢。我看到她干的。全他妈是她的主意。”

这一点Blair毫无疑问。这俩同伙里哪个负责动脑子实在太明显了。

Blair吃不准自己是不是做得出审讯室里那事。或者实际上，他更害怕自己*做得出来*，八成还会很擅长那一套。与人交谈一直是他的强项之一。他很友善，外表没有威胁性，对于那些正被审问到几个小时前草草犯下的谋杀案的吓傻了的蠢货来说，他的出现可能还挺受欢迎的。Blair特别善于释放“我是你朋友”的氛围。当你是一个人类学家，正试图说服一个暴脾气警察坦白交代自己的奇怪感官知觉的时候，这个天赋很有用。如果你是一名警探，正试图说服嫌犯放弃米兰达权利的话，这天赋就堪称无价之宝了。

Blair把最后一件T恤丢进洗衣机，盖上盖子，重重地在上面倚了一会儿，眺望日落时分闪着金红色光芒的池塘。他还没准备好再次面对Jim。他不明白为什么使用自己的人际能力来把恶人绳之以法的念头会那么困扰自己。明明听Jim对Art Landis撒谎的时候，他并没感到什么良心谴责啊，那个狗娘养的可是谋杀了Jim的搭档。

所以问题到底出在哪儿呢？不在乎别人是否游走在道德的边缘去威逼利诱出一份供词，但是轮到自个儿，就不愿意弄脏手？这也太伪君子了吧？

有什么东西离开了湖面，Blair像捕鸟犬一样紧张了起来，试图分辨那是什么。晚霞炫目。也许只是一只飞鸟在死寂的池塘上方盘旋了一会儿，意识到这泥泞的水中寻不到晚饭，就飞走另寻出路了。

Blair仍然有点恶心自己，并且因为不知道该如何跟Jim解释这个想法而倍加难受。他晃悠回装了纱门的门廊，询问Jim是否乐意今晚就着冷腌牛肉条吃沙拉当晚饭。天太热了，完全不想开火，更何况烘干机已经在运行了。

Jim表示赞同。

结果这晚上特别闷热潮湿，他们睡得比通常还晚，喝了点龙舌兰酒，略有醉意，门廊的风扇吹在两人身上。雷霆在远处闷响，Blair的卷发比Jim见过的任何时候都更狂野。Jim又羡慕又敬畏地瞪着它们，好奇Blair要如何梳通这些头发。

毫无预兆地，Blair突然问道：“你有没有想起过小瀑布城？”

“有，你呢？”

“我也想起过，”他又喝了口玛格丽塔酒，“那你想念吗？”

这次Jim比较犹豫。“有一点吧，大概，”他终于说道，“不过接着我就想起我们为什么会离开，然后就不那么想念了。”

“也是，”Blair在模压塑料椅子上坐坐舒服，把衬衫黏在身上的部位拉开来，重重叹了口气，说：“警校培训三周后就开始了。”

Jim凝视着黑暗，调高了视觉，直到他能看到蓬乱的草坪、砾石车道和屋子四周的玉米树。藏在叶片下的玉米棒子已经开始涨大，他觉得自己似乎能闻到它们的气味，在夜晚的空气里有股甜甜的感觉。

自从离开小瀑布城，他还没考虑过警校的事，Wendy的威胁和接下来发生的事情让他把警校的事完全抛在了脑后。现在Blair说他们终将不得不回去面对现实，而且拖不了多久。

他闭上眼睛，试图想象参加警校培训的Blair。Jim知道他会做得很好，而且不会泯然众人，一定会脱颖而出。必须的。

但是警务真的合适Blair吗？这些天目睹Blair在图书馆的样子，充当他的助理整理材料，和Robert开开玩笑，在教师休息室用餐，让他不禁思量起来。他们遇到过几位教暑期班的教授，还有一些Robert指派来图书馆工作的学生，Jim很清楚，Blair在这里如鱼得水。对Blair来说，人类学的术语就像英语一样流利，就像他对Jim的了解一样深刻。

寂静在延伸。Jim继续盯着田野，看着微风穿过玉米地，带起一路涟漪，最终吹到了他们身上。他闻得到雨水的气息，也许今晚能打破干旱。他呼吸着略微降温的空气，又喝了一口饮料。

“如果我们推迟一下呢。”他不由自主地问Blair。

“推迟什么？”

Jim看看他的友人，他似乎真的没领会。“推迟你去警校的事。也不必很快就去的。”Jim垂下眼睛，看着Blair踩在门廊木地板上的赤足。“管它呢，Chief。其实你根本不去也没关系。”他回头看着Blair，“Tina会很乐意让我们继续留在这里，而我们也还没清点完所有纸箱呢。”沉默的性质发生了变化，变得深沉、晦暗。Jim被自己的建议惊到了，这建议如此合理，令他不知所措。“何必去呢？”他低声说道，因为不可名状的强烈情绪几乎颤抖起来。

Blair盯着他，咽了口口水。“你不想要我当你的搭档？”

“不是！”Jim咆哮着猛地站起来，腿肚子抽筋，伤口周围的神经像受了电击一样疼。他朝前跌去，一把抓住了纱门，希望不会抓破了。Blair跳起来抓住他，使劲拉住让他站稳。Jim伸手搂住Blair，感觉到他在自己的手底下发着抖。“不是的，Chief，我想要你做我的搭档，我和你说过的。只是，也许……”

一等Jim站稳，Blair就试图离开，但Jim不肯放手。“不要伤害自己，”Blair语声温和，但是Jim可以看出他的痛苦。“坐下来好吗？你拉伤了腿没？”

“没有，没怎么伤到，顶多拉到块肌肉而已。”Jim叹了口气，“对不起，Chief。也许你不去警校不行，是吧。”

Blair还是没有回答，只是先帮Jim坐下来，然后自己也坐下，喝完了自己那杯玛格丽塔。“我也不知道。夜深了，我还有点喝晕乎了。要不我们明天再谈这事吧。”

“和Simon谈谈，”Jim突然开始确信这才是该做的事情。“明早去图书馆之前先打电话给他。看看他怎么想。”

“Jim，我是挺爱Simon的，但是我他妈才不在乎他怎么想呢。”Blair热切地凝视Jim，“你想要的是什么？”

我想要的又是什么？Blair自问。两人四目相对。Jim疲惫地面对不了这事儿。“只要你快乐，我也会快乐。”Jim终于说出了口，被自己的话尴尬到了，“所以你想怎么办？”

Blair笑了：“我想在这里多留一段时间。继续寻找更多Burton的东西。”

Jim突然觉得拨云见日了。“好。我会打电话给Simon，看看能不能推迟警校那事儿。但是，呃，Chief……”他又感到一阵脸红，不得不挪开视线，“难以置信我居然要这么说了，但是我们必须谈谈。”

Blair大笑了起来，笑声在潮湿的夜晚空气里听着有点干。“嗯。我听到了。”

Jim仰头靠向椅背顶部：“是上床的时间了。”

“先冲个澡。”

“Oh上帝啊，能让我冲个澡的话，叫我干什么都成。你觉得我爬得上那些楼梯吗？”

“今晚不行，谁让你刚才跳起来拉到腿了。再休息一天，然后我们试试看。”

“你把我的屁股从那浴缸里拖进拖出的也不嫌烦吗？”

Blair笑得明显开心多了。“嗨，本人的原则是绝对不和任何人讨论我搭档的屁股，我的搭档也包括在内哦。”

Jim从玻璃杯里挖了几粒碎冰，朝Blair扔去。“上床去。今晚的对话对我来说已经太闪瞎眼了。”

 

Jim仰面朝天躺在一堆潮热的被单里。他把被单拉下去了，黏糊糊的根本盖不上。最近几天他都裸睡，连拳击短裤都超过了容忍限度。风扇转向一边，顿一顿，然后转向另一边，但也不过是吹来阵阵热风而已。他叹了口气，辗转反侧，想寻一块凉快的地方睡。腿伤比前几天疼，小腿上段的肌肉一阵阵地震颤抽搐。

听到Blair在屋子里走动的声音的时候，他终于放松下来，陷入了半睡半醒之中。脚步声很小心，应该是为了不要打扰他。他想叫Blair一声，但是太放松、太舒服了，懒得不想开口。所以他只是听着Blair从一个房间走到另一个到房间，好像在找什么东西。

片刻后他醒了过来，意识到有人在自己的房间里。按理说应该是Blair，但是他确信绝对不是。Blair的存在不会带着那种、那种……他努力想扭过头去看看是谁在那里，但他动弹不了。他一动不动地躺在床上，清醒万分却一个手指都挪不了。你是谁，他想知道。Blair不是那种感觉，不会散发出那种气味。Blair的存在令人安心、宁静，而不是……

那个人的存在感越来越强烈，占据了Jim的整个意识，直到他再也思考不了别的。有人在那里，却不是Blair。那个人毫不友善，毫无爱意，毫不关切。空气湿重，几乎能滴出水来。Jim的头发贴在头上，身下的床单也被汗浸湿。突然，他想起来自己还光着身体，而那个邪恶的东西就和他呆在同一个房间里，靠近他，越来越近。他可以听到自己挣扎着呼吸，浅浅地喘息，跟哮喘发作似的。喘不过气来，他觉得自己就要失去意识，陷入恐惧和炎热的昏迷中，终于昏睡过去。

天一破晓Jim就醒了过来，才凌晨四点多，是一场暴雨把他吵醒的。黯淡的乳白色光线透过百叶窗照进来，微风里充满了湿意。他疲惫不堪、浑身酸疼，一定是睡姿不对，又或许他昨晚跳起来的时候拉伤了不止一块腿肌。老天，他已经上了年纪，不适合胡来了。

他翻了个身，把被单拉到身上。尿意不轻，但是倦得不想爬起来。再睡一分钟。就一分钟。

过了一阵子再醒过来的时候，他都吃不准自己能不能及时赶到卫生间了。他听到Blair在厨房里哼得荒腔走板，闻到了现煮咖啡的香气。他坐起来，小心翼翼地把双腿伸到床沿外，不禁呻吟出声。靠。他靠着手杖把自己撑起来，一瘸一拐地进了卫生间。

洗脸刷牙的时候，半夜有人在房间里走动的记忆忽然浮现出来。老天爷，这个梦真是毛骨悚然。今晚不喝玛格丽塔了，还要在泳池里多游几圈。这会儿他只想要几片布洛芬和一大杯咖啡，清咖。

昨夜雷响承诺的雨水终于姗姗来迟，Blair是被一阵持续的大雨吵醒的。凉快多了，不过除了短裤和T恤衫外，还是热得穿不上别的衣物。他决定今天不跑步了。最近一直把自己逼得挺紧，还是不要搞到没来得及去警校就把小腿跑折了比较好。他几乎是梦游着摸进厨房、梦游着煮了咖啡，然后坐在厨房的桌边，傻盯着咖啡滴下来。

天色晦暗，乌云压城，看得出这雨会下上一整天。阵阵蛙鸣穿透雨声，青蛙们正努力在云收雨止前勾搭成奸。他还是好困，雨点规律地敲击在屋顶上的声音和水流汩汩地涌入排水沟的声音几乎催眠了他。他用一个拳头撑起脑袋，闭上眼睛。

Jim闯入厨房时，Blair猛地惊醒过来，Jim这会儿看着和Blair差不多累的样子。虽然咖啡还在滴着，Jim还是从洗碗机里拿出一个杯子，从咖啡壶里倒了一满杯。他靠在厨房柜台上，透过水槽上方的窗户往外凝视，一边啜咖啡，一边幸福地叹息。

“你还好吧？”Blair的声音因为睡意还有点暗哑。

Jim耸了耸肩：“还好吧。昨晚做噩梦了。”

“老天，我也做了。”两人面面相觑。“你没事吧？”

“当然没事，你呢？”Jim开始认真端详Blair了。Blair看得出Jim正在给自己进行哨兵特供一条龙体检。检查完后，Jim点了点头，又喝了一口咖啡。咖啡壶呻吟了一声，停止了滴液，Blair从椅子里挣扎出来，也给自己倒了一杯。心满意足地享受了几分钟咖啡以后，Jim说道：“我正在想昨晚的事。”

“怎么了？”

Jim再次啜了一口咖啡，Blair开始仔细观察他。通常，如果Jim有话要说，他会直说，简洁平静，就好像陈述事实一样。今天他犹豫不决地，让Blair有些关注和担忧。终于，Jim开口了：“警校。”

Blair斟酌着Jim那句“警校”可能包含的意思的各种排列组合，沉默在两人之间蔓延。他尽可能把脸凑近咖啡杯，深深地吸入咖啡的芬芳。又喝了一口，然后看向Jim，略微地歪了歪头：“嗯？”

Jim只是继续盯着雨幕，一口接一口地喝着咖啡。Blair默默地看着他，有点担心，甚至有些害怕。然后Jim放下杯子，站直了身体。他定定地看着Blair的眼睛，说：“我认为你根本不想去警校培训。”

Blair觉得自己炸毛了。“你这么认为。”

“没错。我希望你告诉我你想要怎样。简单的是或否。”

“这事就*没那么*简单，Jim，你知道的。”

Jim叹了口气。“你说得没错，确实没那么简单，可是Blair……”他又不出声了，回到了总让Blair很恼火的寡言少语模式。经验告诉Blair最好保持沉默，所以他告诫自己，不要出声鼓励Jim开口，那只会干扰Jim，只要耐心等待就好。Blair喝完咖啡后，Jim说：“如果换个完全不同的境况，你还会去警校吗？”

“但是境况并没有不一样。”

Jim只是看着他。

“Jim，不要逼我。”

“我就是在逼你，Sandburg。”沉默再次变得厚重，雨点打在房子上，咖啡壶自顾自地呻吟，冰箱静静地发出嗡嗡声。“告诉我，Chief，”Jim轻声说，Blair重重地叹了口气。

“我必须去，别无选择。”

“假装你有别的选择。”

“我没有。”

Jim从Blair的手里拿过杯子，帮他重新斟满咖啡，然后给自己也续了一杯。他把手放在Blair的臂弯上，轻轻地把他拉回椅子上，推他坐结实了，然后自己坐到他对面。“假装你有选择。”

两人就这么瞪着对方。Blair觉得自己好像正站在悬崖上，说错一个字，就会猛地跌下深渊。“如果我不去的话，”他终于低声道，“我们该怎么……我该怎么办？”

“我们该怎么办？”Jim斟酌着回答，“任何事情。我们可以做任何想做的事情。”

“和我说实话。如果没有我在身边帮你应对感官的问题，你独自一人也能继续当警察吗？能应付离神吗？”

Jim直视Blair的眼睛。Blair感到自己正在被研究、被斟酌，好像他是这篇分析论文的主题，而不是作者。灰暗的晨光里，Jim的瞳色很浅，眼睛微微发红、有点浮肿，细细的法令纹有点紧张。他看起来和Blair一样疲惫。Jim闷闷不乐地叹了口气，说：“可以。我觉得我能行。”

听到Jim话音里的不开心，Blair觉得自己有勇气问下一个问题了。“如果没有我在身边帮你应对感官的问题，你*希望*自己一个人继续当警察吗？”

就是这个，Blair有点喘不过气来地想，进入到问题的核心了。

Jim只是坐在那里，脸慢慢地红起来，都忘了手里还拿着杯子。然后他摇了摇头：“不想。我不想再一个人了。”

Blair点了点头，唇边浮起笑意，内心充满了宽慰和满足。虽然犯了那么多错误，经历了那么多误会，也许他还是成功了。逼不得已的时候，Jim有能力独立行动，但他还是希望Blair无时无刻不在身边。Blair的笑容越来越灿烂，让他安心的是，Jim也回以微笑。“你可别开心地冲昏头脑哦，Sandburg。”

Blair只是咧着嘴对他笑，兴高采烈地问：“早餐吃鸡蛋怎么样？”

“太热了。我想吃麦片和香蕉。”

“嗨，星期六我们去Tina说过的那个农贸市场吧，”Blair建议道，“买点蓝莓，配麦片也很好吃的。”随着这句话，这个话题被揭过了。Blair知道Jim会把一切搞定，他们会在一起。Blair不打算再想这事了，他要做早饭，换衣服，去图书馆上班，在Jim的陪伴下度过一天。除此之外的可能性，他想不出，也不愿想。

其实除了把警校培训推迟一段时间之外，没有决定其他任何事。只是推迟一段时间而已。既然Jim不想当个没有Blair做搭档的警察，那Blair就一定会当上他的搭档。Blair一边吃碎麦片，一边又微笑起来。

雨下了一整天，一直保持着毛毛雨的大小，水温暖和地跟洗澡水似的。因为有紧靠着图书馆的残疾人停车位，他们不必在雨中步行，但是当他们走入打着空调的图书馆时，还是立刻打了个寒颤。差不多一个小时之后，Blair真的发起抖来了。

Jim肯定是和Blair同时意识到他在发抖了。“给，”他掏出钱包，抽出两张20刀的钞票递给吓了一跳的Blair，“赶紧跑去书店，给我俩买把伞，帮你自己也买件运动衫。不然你要得肺炎了，然后我就会悲催地困在这里，孤零零一人搞盘点。”

“Jim，老兄啊，”Blair正想继续说，但Jim亮出了*那个表情*，意味着此事毫无争辩余地的表情。他夸张地叹了口气，但还是从命地走了，留Jim自个儿一瘸一拐地走去休息室，去喝Robert煮的美妙咖啡。

Blair很高兴能走到户外的新鲜空气中去。还是挺闷热的，但跟过去几个星期比已经明显凉快了不少。他脚步轻快地冲过雨幕，跃过水塘，直奔书店。这书店真算不上什么正经书店啊，里面的商品比书籍多多了。不过他们有卖巨大的雨伞，足够两个大男人一起撑的。Blair还买了件灰色的运动衫，正面印着纠缠的两个字母ND。还动用了自己迅速缩水的现金储备，帮Jim也买了件蓝色和金色的T恤。但是他对自己说，货有所值啊，然后撑着新伞慢悠悠地走回图书馆，一路享受着雨点打在绷紧的伞面上的声音。

“你不必帮我买的。”Jim皱着眉头告诉Blair，Blair只是耸了耸肩，自己动手倒走了最后的咖啡。

“我知道，就是想买嘛。”

Jim把T恤衫拿到胸前比划，惨兮兮地笑道：“看起来好像会合身。”

“嗨，这可是XXL哦？再不合身怎么办。”

回去接着刚才的工作以后，Blair从36号纸箱中抽出来的第一样物件就是用粗布裹起来的一卷东西，那味儿让Jim都皱起了鼻子。Blair蹲下，小心翼翼地把它放到地板上展开。“什么东西？”Jim老在问，不过Blair不睬他，只是专注于面前的任务。这布料——感觉可能是纸莎草——展开后露出来的是种非同寻常的材质，对开本子的大小。显然不是最近制造的。Blair觉得上面的笔迹是Burton的，文字是阿拉伯语和英语。他研究了第一张纸，然后摘下眼镜，把纸举到眼前细看。

“是什么东西？”Jim又问了，听着很迫切。

Blair晃晃脑袋：“又是Burton的东西，错不了。”他把注意力转移到接下来的几页纸上，小心翼翼地抬起那捆材料的上半，从半当中开始看。然后他放下那捆东西，带着虚弱的微笑抬头看向Jim。“我还不能肯定，不过我认为这也是《香园》的手稿，看起来好像是Burton抄录了阿拉伯语的原版，然后再从阿拉伯语翻译出来。”

Jim耸耸肩：“如今不是哪儿都能买到这本书吗？因为是Burton的手迹所以珍贵？”

“怎么说呢，是真迹确实能增加价值。但是香园这本书Burton并没有翻译完整。或者说，当他第一次从法文版翻译成英文的时候，原来的法文版翻译没有翻全。然后Burton找回了阿拉伯语原版，做了个更完整的翻译。我猜这些，”他抚摸着那捆稿件，“就是完整版翻译的一部分。”他看向剩下的纸箱。“上帝啊，Jim，你明白这意义有多重大吗？对于学者来说，终于拥有Burton的完整版翻译意味着什么？据传他的妻子把完整版焚毁了——”

“等他死后烧的，嗯，你跟我讲过这个故事。”Jim在Blair的笔记本电脑上敲击了几个键，然后从椅子上挪出来跛行到Blair的身边。 “帮我蹲一下，”他害臊地说，但是Blair发出嘘嘘声把他赶回去坐着，然后自己把手稿拿到桌上，把笔记本电脑扣上后挪到已经清点过的纸箱顶上。

两人就那么瞪着稿子看，Jim拒绝触摸这捆东西，不过还是把它嗅了个彻底。“有烟草，”他告诉Blair，Blair又好奇又自豪地旁观着。“是我不熟悉的品种，有股子霉味。有外头那层包裹物的气味。还有灰尘和霉味。”

“不知道Robert肯不肯让我今晚把这些带回家呀，这样我就可以好好研究了。”Blair喃喃道，意识到Jim已经辨识完了各种气味。

“我觉得最好还是不要。不过你可以在这里做，我可以一个人清点纸箱的，和那个学生助理一起干也行。或者还可以休息一天，留在家里看看电视。”

Blair疑惑地看着Jim，但Jim似乎是认真的。“靠，Jim，你应该早点跟我说的。你不必每天辛辛苦苦过来的。老天爷，你已经帮我那么多忙了——”

“停，停。”Jim瞪了他一眼，Blair马上感觉好多了。“我不需要做任何我不想做的事情，所以如果我辛辛苦苦跑过来，那是因为我想过来。”Blair微笑着点点头，“我只是想说你可以去做别的事情，没关系的。”

Blair深吸了一口气，脑子里忽然闪过警校的事。Jim一次又一次告诉他，你可以做别的事情，没关系的。到底是什么意思？长期的经验告诉Blair，Jim不是总能把想法好好表达出来的。

“你再敢问我想不想要你当搭档，我就用这手杖揍你了。”Jim凶悍地低声说道，Blair因为自己那么容易被看透而刷地脸红了。

“今天是星期五，”Blair终于道，“我们把这些放好，去买点东西带回家当晚饭吧。明天我想去那个农贸市场转转，你可以呆家里看电视。”

“你做梦呢。”Jim抗议了，但还是带着不同寻常的镇定顺从了话题的转移。Blair万分小心地把手稿重新包起来，放回纸箱里，然后把箱子封好。他需要时间来重温自己关于《香园》的笔记，以便能更好地理解他们发现的东西。

Robert推荐的那家熟食店已经变成了两人的最爱，所以即使离回家之路有点绕，他们还是开过去买了晚餐，香气飘满了小皮卡的车厢。雨下得更大了，Blair注意到Jim在定定地凝视前方倾斜的雨水线。 “嗨，”他轻轻地出声，Jim惊地一跳。“你离神了吗？”

Jim耸了耸肩。“有一点吧，”他承认，然后剩下的车程里他的视线一直放在Blair或他们的晚餐上。

走进厨房的时候，Blair突然停住，Jim差点撞上他，两人手忙脚乱了一阵，Blair努力帮Jim不要趔趄着伤到那条腿。“见鬼啦，Sandburg。”Jim完全站稳后抱怨道。

“对不起，对不起，但是你看。”他指了指后门边上的地板。

Jim立刻站直了，伸手到后腰去摸多年来一直别在那里的配枪。“靠，”意识到枪不在那里时他又骂了一句。“你去外面，到卡车里等我。”

“你这个臭混蛋，”Blair带着深情和焦虑骂他，“好像我真会把你一个不良于行的人丢在这里面对闯入者一样。”他仔细地绕过地板上那滩引起了他注意的水，试了试后门。“还是锁着的。”他心不在焉地说着，一边环顾厨房。

Jim发现“窗户开着，”Blair去检查了每扇窗户。

“这滩水看着也就和雨天不关窗可能导致的进水差不多多吧，”Blair说，“只是透过窗纱溅进来的水雾而已。”

“帮我蹲下去，”Jim说道，两人努力了一把以后，他跪到了那滩水边上。他仔细凝视这滩水，Blair把一只手放在他背上。然后Jim把脑袋靠近地板，仔细地闻了一会儿。最后，他把手指放到水里蘸了一下，Blair一把抓住了他的手。

“胡来，Jim。你可别舔啊。”

“只是水而已，Sandburg，”Jim咆哮着拉开手，食指在舌头上点了一下，闭上眼睛。“是那个池塘里的水，”他很肯定地说，“我就知道我记得那个气味。”

“不是雨水吗？”

Jim摇摇头。

“原谅我问个显而易见的问题——”

“是啦，我也想知道。”Jim挣扎着想要站起来，Blair抓住他的前臂，拉他起来。“我们得到处巡视下。”Blair把晚餐丢到厨房柜台上，一只手贴着Jim的后腰，两人一起蹑手蹑脚地查看了整个底楼。回到厨房后，Jim准备上二楼。

“喂，喂，”Blair抗议。

“你只管帮我上去，”Jim坚持要去，伸手抓住了扶手。

“妈蛋。”Blair只好走到他身后给他后背加把劲。两人花了很长时间才爬上二楼，任何脑子正常的闯入者这会儿都肯定听到他们的声音并且早就逃远了。Jim累出了汗，Blair看得出他的腿又疼起来了。“你老这么拉那块肌肉，可就永远恢复不了了。”

但Jim的保护本能已经激活了，他把二楼的房间像底楼那样彻查了一遍。再没有什么地方发现神秘的水迹了，也没有不速之客。有的只是一栋空空的房子，厨房的地板上有一滩来自池塘的水。

Jim已经开始朝着楼梯走了，Blair忽然说道：“嗨，上都上来了，就在这边冲个澡吧。要我说，你今天干脆呆楼上吧？可以找间卧室睡，我会帮你布置好的。让你的腿休息下，我去把那滩水擦掉，然后把晚饭拿上来，我们可以在我的卧室里看电视。”Jim的表情告诉他这会儿正天人交战中。“我没事儿的，”Blair向他保证，“你只管休息你那条腿，好吗？我会帮你拿几片布洛芬上来。”

两人在Blair睡觉的粉红色卧室里吃了晚饭，因为这间房里的五斗柜上有台电视机。Jim对睡挂着欧根纱窗帘的粉红色卧室的男人大放厥词。“倒是你，怎么会知道‘欧根纱’这种词呢？”Blair怀疑地挑起一边眉毛问道。

“因为我结过婚嘛，”Jim一边盯着地方台的新闻主播看，一边得意地说，但Blair注意到他脸色开始发红了。

夜色渐深，雨势越来越猛，雷霆在远方咆哮。“朝我们这边来了，”Jim对Blair说，于是两人匆匆忙忙洗了澡——其实只有Blair匆忙了，而Jim在楼下的巨大浴缸里挣扎了那么多天之后，实在太享受楼上的淋浴了，完全快不起来。但是当雷声大到让淋浴房的玻璃门震响的时候，他很快出来了。“感谢上帝，屋顶上装了避雷针，”两人再次在Blair的卧室里碰头准备一起看“抢答”节目时，Jim告诉Blair，而Blair一如既往地在抢答中领先Jim。

“避雷针？老天。我好像从没在暴雨天呆在装了避雷针的房子里过，真的有用吗？”

Jim耸耸肩。“双重抢答，”他说，“你赌哪边？”

 

Jim找了个明显是十几岁男孩的卧室睡，但是至少这间有张双人床，不像另外一间卧室是高低床，还有一间是单人床。“希望Meat Loaf（译者：好棒的摇滚歌手）带给你好梦。”Blair一边冲着墙上的海报点点头，一边给Jim拿来一杯水、一支蜡烛和一盒火柴。

“他是不是参加过洛基恐怖秀？嗨，记得我是什么人物啊，本大爷才不需要啥臭蜡烛。”

“Oh，抱歉哪，你这个尼安德特返祖肌肉男。”但他还是把蜡烛留在了床头柜上，以防万一。“晚安，Jim。”

“晚安，Chief。明早见。”

Blair躺在床上，想到Jim就睡在走廊另一头就感到奇怪地放松了下来。最近一直做噩梦，可能是因为生活中那许多压力和古怪的事吧，有Jim在附近总是让他感到安心。虽然不管是噩梦还是安心的事，他都没跟Jim承认过。不管如何，他翻了个身，盯着窗外的风暴，觉得只要大喊一声Jim就会跑过来非常有安全感。或者至少……Jim会速度地瘸过来吧。

Jim在倾听雨声，风暴的中心越来越近了，强度每时每刻都在增长。他可以感觉到雷声的轰鸣就像微小的地震，振动着周围空气中的粒子，渗入房子的地基，让床垫也在摇动。每次闪电划过，他都能闻到臭氧那清冽的蓝色的香气。当他更加集中听力时，可以听到Blair均匀的呼吸和踏实的心跳声，为激烈的暴风雨加上了令人心安的装饰音。

他翻身仰卧，盯着白奶酪色的天花板看。有人喜欢在这张床上蹦跳呢，可以从自己正上方的平滑凹痕和几缕纤细的头发推测出来。他还记得自己还是小孩的时候，也和Stevie一起这么跳。他俩会手牵着手在床上蹦跶起来，笑得上气不接下气，直到被Sally或者爸爸逮到。他非常怀念与Stevie的情谊，那自由自在无忧无虑的笑声，你知我知的笑话，短暂的四目相接都能默默地传达那么多信息。

好吧，他和Blair之前也挺有这种默契的，某种意义上Blair就像他的另一个兄弟。过去几年里他们一起经历了那么多，铸就了一种兄弟情谊。他当然爱Blair，而现在，在这见鬼的印第安纳北部的一张陌生人的床上，他倾听着太平洋西北地区从未遇到过的狂风暴雨，而Blair就睡在走廊的另一头。

他们打算怎么办呢？Wendy真的会如她威胁的那样发表那报道吗？如果发了，对他们意味着什么？对他个人呢？他的父亲和Stevie会信吗？还有Simon呢？如果他们信了又会发生什么？他们会介意吗？见鬼了，Jim知道大多数同僚都理所当然地认为他和Blair是一对。Jim几乎也放任自己这么以为了。他放任自己回想起那个偷吻，Blair在阳光下冒着汗，散发着青草的气息，那一刻的记忆使他的心脏抽痛，像瞥到了眼甜蜜地不可能属于他的未来。

但是Blair回吻了他的，他在心里争辩。不管发生了多少风浪，Blair是回吻了他的。

Jim小心护着腿，翻身到侧卧姿势。想这个没任何好处，未来都碎成片片了。见鬼了，他自己都还没拼凑成整块呢。他很感激Blair建议他今晚呆在楼上，而不是再爬次楼梯下去。他知道自己的腿正在痊愈，但是伤腿很容易疲劳，跛行时，背部和颈部都会因压力而生疼。他再度想起来，我真是老得不适合胡来了，然后这让他想到了Blair去参加警校培训的事。

Blair也太老了吗？他肯定会比其他的学员年纪大没错。不同的是，在警局，他一直属于是年纪最小的那几个，而且最矮。好吧，这点在警校也不会有什么不同的。最矮的，九成九还是最聪明的；差不多是最老的，名誉还带着污点。

操。真的行不通。Jim越是试图想象Blair上警校的样子，越是难以想象那会是个什么情景。

他再次翻到仰面朝天，叹了口气。Blair该怎么办呢？如果当不了警察的话，他会去做什么？继续小瀑布城的那份公共服务部的破工作？那只是份兼职而已。Jim知道Blair还收到过其他的工作机会的，但是Blair从没和他提起过，而他也怯懦地不敢开口问。就像Blair深夜接到过的某个正在当人权组织医生的老同事的电话，那位同事刚结束为期六个月的斯雷布雷尼察的万人坑发掘之旅回来，那个新闻发布会后不到一个星期电话就来了。那个老同事并不介意Blair拿到硕士学位后从法医人类学转向了文化人类学，更加不在乎Blair没有拿到博士学位。那项工作非常残酷、拷问人性，没多少人能坚持上几个月，他们永远急需优秀新血去做现场工作。他们正需要一个像Blair这样的人。

整个电话过程中，Jim一直躺在Blair黑漆漆的卧室里，受着腿伤折磨。他想象Blair离开小瀑布城去波斯尼亚，离开他去往万人坑。Blair Sandburg，甚至在当了Jim几年的搭档之后在谋杀现场还是会瑟缩的Blair。Blair在那场无休止的对话中没说几句，只是让那位朋友把详情通过email发过来。第二天吃早餐时，他和Jim都只字不提。

还有Jim在咖啡桌上发现的那封圣荷西的某家网络公司的来信，通过电话找不到Sandburg以后，他们就改为寄信过来了。他们想让他参加个市场研究分析师还是什么破职位的面试，他们也不在乎他的名誉问题。他们在乎的似乎只是利用他吸引媒体关注的能力，顺便地，也看上了Blair那张上照的脸。

这事儿Blair也没对Jim提起过，下次Jim再想起看的时候，那封信已经像个心虚的秘密一样消失了。这些还只是Jim知道了的机会，毫无疑问还存在更多他不知道的，但Blair还是每天长跑10英里、上健身房锻炼身体，毫不松懈地为警校培训做准备，好像除了这个就没什么别的事可干一样。

但Jim知道那根本不是真的。当警察只是唯一能让Blair留在Jim身边的工作而已。

我真的那么自私吗？Jim拿这个问题折磨着自己，答案如此明显。他真的不论Blair碰上别的什么机会，都想把他继续留在身边当搭档吗？他还记得Blair问过，如果他不能呆在Jim身边的话，Jim还想不想当警察。他那时的回答是不想，现在的回答仍是，不想。没有他的帮助，我不想活在那个世界里。

这时，Jim意识到，如果没有Blair陪在身边，不管哪样的世界，他都不想呆。

上帝啊，他默默地呻吟着，翻身俯卧，不小心扭到了腿，肌肉痉挛了起来。“靠，靠，”他咒骂着努力想坐起来，好按摩下小腿，“操他大爷的。”他因为刚才的顿悟和体内搏动的尖锐痛楚差点掉下泪来。闪电劈过，视野一片花白，雷声随之炸响在屋顶，震耳欲聋，他独自坐着，形单影只，万念俱灰。他曲起右膝顶到胸前，靠在上面，双手抱住左膝盖，正好在伤处上方，缓缓地抽气，焦躁地等待痛楚消退。

“Jim，Jim，”他终于听到了个声音，感觉到手温柔地轻拍他的背，按摩着他的腿。“说话啊，说话啊？”

“我还好，Sandburg，”他撒了个谎，擦了擦眼睛。地板上竖着个手电筒，光线射向天花板。Blair就蹲在手电筒旁边，抓着Jim，面上尽是担忧，周身散发着被吓到了的气息。“没关系了，”Jim更温和地说了一遍，放松了些。

Blair让Jim来个深呼吸，他照着做了，一边努力放松肩膀和腿部的肌肉。

“很好。”

“暴风雨吵醒你了？”

Blair点点头，手开始在Jim背上画大圈子按摩。“我担心你。”

耶稣啊。他担心我。“我没事，”Jim这次是真心说的。一如既往地，有Blair在身边就已经足够了。Jim低头盯着Blair焦急的面孔，疲惫和诡异的闪电让他脸上的线条加深了。“你该回去睡觉了。”

“哦，说得好像在这种狂风暴雨里我还睡得着一样。何况明天我没什么要做的，白天也能睡。”

Jim再次想到，这他妈太操蛋了。到底是怎么回事？他无法把视线从友人身上挪开，无法不将第一次见面时Blair的样子和如今作比较，时间和经历留下了刻痕。更老了，更悲伤了。他俩都是。

闪电再次划过，Blair瞬间跳起来，双手捂住Jim的耳朵，俯下身将额头抵在Jim的前额上。整个电闪雷鸣的时间里，他们一直维持这个姿势，有Blair在身边，有他的气息充斥在Jim的鼻子里，使得炸雷的声音也变得可以忍受了。他退开的时候，Jim说：“谢谢，”让他不开心的是，Blair惊喜地瞪大了双眼。

“不客气呀。”

“风暴吹远了。”Jim告诉Blair，这是实话，他可以听到风暴向东南方向移动。最糟糕的部分已经过去了。

“你确定？”Jim点了点头，Blair又拍了拍他的后背。“睡一会儿吧。”他一边说，一边拾起手电筒，转身准备回自己的房间去。他看起来很脆弱，穿着拳击短裤和T恤孤零零地穿过大房子，背井离乡地。

但Jim想，你不是孤单一人。你不是孤单一人。终于听到Blair进入梦乡后，他小心翼翼地爬起来，走到卧室桌上那台电话机边。现在是半夜一点不到，也就是说小瀑布城是晚上11点不到。他拨了Simon的号码。

“老天爷啊，Jim，我以为这辈子都不会听到你的消息了呢。怎么了？你在哪儿呢？那娃怎么样？”

“他挺好的，Simon，我们住在南本德郊外的一栋房子里，白天就在诺特丹大学的赫斯堡图书馆里过，还不错。”

Simon沉默了好一阵，然后叹了口气。“你还回来吗？”

这问题让Jim猝不及防，他在木椅上挪了挪，找了个更舒服的姿势，又调整了下电话机，把它工工整整地摆在桌子上。“总会回来的，”他终于说道，“还不知道何时。”

“我无法想象你俩正经历什么。”Simon沉思着说，听起来有点伤心。

“嗨，你还好吗？还坐轮椅吗？”

“还坐着呢，不过我下周一和医生约好了，希望当天下午能改用拐杖。”

“其他人呢？Joel？Rafe？Megan？”

“他们都挺好，Megan恢复地非常好。Rafe有点小麻烦，不过他也已经回来做半天休半天了。在他回来之前，H和Joel搭档，真是一对宝贝啊。”他们想象这两个大块头给嫌犯和受害者造成的效果，大笑了起来。Simon要求道：“把你的号码给我，Jim。”

Jim念完号码后，迟疑地说：“我需要你帮个忙，Simon。”

“尽管开口。”

“那个，是关于Blair去警校的事。”他顿了顿，试图组织语句。

“他不去了，是吗，”Simon说。

“好吧，我也不知道。只是，我们想知道有没有可能推迟。比如参加下轮培训什么的，你能帮忙吗？”

“当然。啊，推迟更好。让舆论更加冷却些。你俩离开小瀑布城是个好主意，那破事儿不过是个五分钟热度，再过几个月就没人会记得个屁了。”

“你真的这么觉得吗？”

“当然，绝对的。”

接下来是尴尬的沉默。最后，Jim几乎是胆怯地问道：“你觉得他该去参加吗？”

Simon重重叹了口气：“换个容易点的问题好吗？”

“啊，没事儿——”

“Jim，我觉得他是个好警察，我都已经把他当警察看了。但这并不意味着他就该当警察。他想要的是什么？”

“他也不知道，或者他不肯告诉我，”Jim有点苦涩地补充。

“好吧，典型的Sandburg风格，他的招牌技能就是放烟雾弹。你问过他没？”

“就问了十几次吧。”

“那就继续问。他会抓狂的，然后就会告诉你了。”Simon又叹了口气。“好吧，你们就继续在那儿呆一段时间吧。听起来你俩也挺忙的，让*他*一直忙着吧，这很重要，别让他有空胡思乱想。还有，你也别给我瞎想。改一改，跟你的搭档好好聊聊。没听取他的意见之前，别擅做决定。”

“老天，Simon，你说得好像你觉得我才是出问题的那个一样。”

“别会错意，Jim。你是个很棒的警察，也是个很好的朋友。但是你也不一直，呃，有时候你可能会有一点……你就跟他聊聊，好吗？”

“好吧，”Jim感到自己在一片温热的黑暗中脸红了，“你能搞定吗？我能告诉Sandburg没问题了吗？”

“可以。帮我转达个问候。擦，跟他说我想他好了，他才不会信你，然后他的小脑袋就有的好纠结了。”两人笑了起来，然后Jim不情不愿地说了再见。

他打了个呵欠。该睡觉了。也许现在能睡着了。

Blair醒过来的时候雨已经停了。他躺在床上，想听听Jim在干什么，听到的却只是晨风中棉白杨树的叹息声。经过昨夜那场大雨，空气很潮湿，厚重又凝滞，浸透了丰富的气味。他呆呆地想，Jim会闻到什么样的气味呢。

想起来了，今天是星期六，农贸市场的日子。他想买蓝莓、新鲜生菜和早上市的西红柿。昨晚大雨一浇，今天不必浇菜园了。他想象了下玉米和西红柿经过这场雨会长大多少，不禁微笑了起来。

终于他爬下床，心不在焉地下了楼，煮起了咖啡，在冰箱里翻找早餐的材料。今天不打算吃什么油腻的东西。就算这么大早上的，还是太热了。

他听到头顶的天花板吱嘎作响，意识到是Jim起床了。“嗨，”他轻声喊道，“别一个人走楼梯好吗？”然后听到Jim的手杖敲击了两下。

Blair把当睡衣穿的T恤脱了下来，摸着几乎都潮了。人类到底怎么在这里生存下去的啊？这么悲惨的地方怎么都会有人定居呢？等咖啡停止滴液，他把整壶咖啡都倒进了另一个大壶，然后放到冰箱里等会儿喝，接着开煮早上第二壶咖啡。炎热的印第安纳下午来杯冰咖啡，听着真不错。他听到楼上的Jim又开始走动了，就爬上楼去。

Jim已经穿好衣服了，宽松的短裤，还有Blair在诺特丹大学帮他买的超大号T恤。他看起来凉爽又舒适，与Blair黏糊糊的早晨大相径庭。“睡得如何？”Jim点点头，视线盯着手杖的橡胶手柄，手指不安地摩挲着手柄。不安？“你还好吧？”

Jim再次点了点头。“听我说，Chief。我、呃、我昨晚给Simon打电话了。”

沉默了几秒钟后，Blair说：“啊？”

“嗯。昨晚上我们说过的推迟参加警校培训的事，我问他了。他说他觉得这主意不错。可以有更多时间等、等……”

“等事件平息。”

Jim今天早上第一次直视了Blair的眼睛。“是啊，平息下来。怎么样？”

Blair点了点头。他对自己的反应有点困惑，对Simon的反应既高兴又失望。他的意识里肯定有一部分想要有人为他辩护，或者说是帮他开脱，他吞了口口水，终于回答道：“行。”Jim又摆出了扑克脸，也许是因为疼痛，也许是因为担忧，他眼周和嘴边的线条比Blair记忆里深刻。“你也还好吧？”

“挺好。”干巴巴的回答。然后Jim叹了口气：“见鬼了，Blair。我只是希望——”

“我也一样，”Blair打断了他，不想再听了，“我们下楼去吧。楼上有什么你现在就需要的东西吗？没有？好吧老兄。抓紧扶手抓紧我，先迈右腿，好吗？对，对。”两人就这样笨重地下了楼。Jim刚在厨房里坐稳，一杯热气腾腾地咖啡就摆到了眼前，Blair在他身前跪下，细细检查他小腿肚上的伤口。

“我挺好的，Sandburg。”Jim粗声粗气地说，Blair看得出这是真话。伤口本身似乎已经愈合了，虽然疤痕还是红色的，周围的皮肤有点浮肿。可能是周边的肌肉为了保护小腿肚上的肌肉所以绷紧了。Blair给他拿了两片布洛芬，又倒了杯水，然后问他早餐想吃什么。

冲洗了碟子然后把它们按照Ellison家规整齐排到洗碗机里去后，Blair问：“今天你打算做啥？”

“我们不是要去农贸市场吗？”

“嗯，是的，我是要去的，但是你最好别去啊。”

“我不该去？特么为啥？”

“好吧……你的腿，Jim。”Jim给了他一个颇具压迫感的表情。“不不，我是认真的。坐车里太热了，你又不该跟之前那样到处乱走。”

“肯定会有长椅可以让我坐的。”

两人四目相瞪。Blair知道自己会输掉，开口之前他就知道自己赢不了了。而且他也检查过了，那腿看起来确实在好转。他叹了口气，摇了摇头。“好吧，但你得坐着，明白？”

“遵命，老妈。”Jim坏笑着回应。“我们出发吧。越早动身，越早回来，就能越早吃上蓝莓了。”

于是Blair把Jim塞进丰田系上安全带，确保他带上了帽子和一瓶水，然后又强迫症似的查看了Tina画下的通向市场的地图。“蓝莓*小*蛋糕呀，蓝莓*小*薄饼呀，蓝莓*小*松饼呀。”Jim低声哼哼，Blair大笑了起来。

“那么多的烘焙活儿都谁来干呀？”

“嗨，我可是伤患。蓝莓*冰*淇淋呀，蓝莓*脆*皮饼呀，蓝莓*小*脆饼呀，hmm。”

“菜谱不够用了？”

“我正想着呢。”

农贸市场由两个大棚组成，有屋顶，不过是开放式的，特别拥挤。Blair把丰田开到近边停下，意味深长地看着Jim，Jim犹豫了一下后就下车去屋顶下头等了。最后Blair不得不把车停到隔壁街区去，很庆幸Jim不必跟他一样走那么远回来。

回到市场的时候Blair已经汗流浃背了，他把头发都往后梳，扎了个比平常更高的马尾辫。他用T恤袖子抹了把脸，自己也承认那辫子看着可能有些怪，但这么闷热的天气里他实在受不了头发捂在后脖子上的感觉。

令他惊讶的是，Jim正乖乖坐在一张老旧的长椅上等他，旁边坐着一位头发灰白的女士，带着三个孩子，孩子手里抱着一盒小奶猫。“先生，要猫咪吗？”Blair往他们走去的时候，其中一个小姑娘问他。Blair往盒子里看去。真是颜色混杂的一群小东西呀，显然它们的娘亲是朵交际花。两只小橘猫，一只虎斑，还有一只特别可爱的白底黑斑小奶猫。他瞧瞧Jim，Jim摇摇头，说：“不了，谢谢你。祝你好运，早点帮它们找到好人家。”

Blair帮Jim站起来，两人一起汇入了人流。连阿米什家庭的人都有，这么大热天里他们还是裹得那么严实，女人戴着小软帽，男人留着长长的卷曲的鬓发。还有穿沙丽戴头巾的印度人。有个墨西哥家庭在卖新鲜的玉米饼和辣酱。Blair都不知道南本德有那么多样化，他兴高采烈地听着各种语种、各种方言。

两人在一个放满了干净塑料大桶的摊位前站定，桶里装着各种可以做沙拉的蔬菜，Blair小心翼翼地帮Jim来到一边靠着柜台站稳，在那个位置他可以避开主要人流。“都有些啥卖呀？”他问一位正将一整袋长叶莴苣倒入一个几乎空了的桶里的年长男子。

“唔，这个是莴苣，还有红橡叶生菜；这边是芝麻菜、蒲公英、Reine de Glace、波士顿生菜、比布生菜；这边是白菜心、意大利菊苣、菠菜、马齿苋和结业草。这边还有小菠菜、苦苣和羊腿藜。”

“额滴神呐。”Blair呻吟着，开始一把把往塑料袋里抓菜。他瞥了眼Jim，Jim微笑着纵容地摇摇头。“希望王尔德教授家有沙拉搅拌机。”他喃喃道。

“王尔德教授？”生菜店主问道。

“是啊，你认识他？我们在他家小住几个星期。”

店主放下了手上的活，Blair终于有机会好好端详他。高高瘦瘦的，比Jim年纪略大一些，略长的黑发已经开始变灰了。“我是Tina Watson的爸爸Ev。你们一定是加利福尼亚来的警察啦。”

“华盛顿来的，”Blair一边说一边和他握手。Jim已经准备迈步过来了，但是Blair向他打个手势，让他不用过来。“这是我搭档，Jim Ellison。”

“Jim。”Ev和Blair挪到摊位旁边，Jim和Ev也握了手。“我很高兴你们俩从我家姑娘手里接手了那栋房子。我不太乐意她离镇上那么远，而且又发生了那些事……”

“什么事？”Blair不是第一次觉得Jim看着像只蓄势待发的猎犬了。

Ev耸了耸肩：“你们也知道的，她那么坚信有人想闯进屋里去，连警都报了，但是警察来了找不到任何痕迹。她没跟你们讲吗？”

“好吧，她提过，不过没细说。”Blair解释道。

Ev点点头：“是呀，她觉得那事儿有点丢脸啦。要我说的话，还是情愿她回家来住，但是你们也知道孩子都那样。”他挥挥手。Blair好奇如果自己已经为人父母，是不是就会明白这个手势的意思了。也许是什么非要生了娃才能学会的秘密手语。“不管怎么说，她现在和Melanie一起住了，那姑娘人不错，大概。至少她住镇上。”他饶有兴致地地看着Blair，然后又看着Jim。“你俩有啥问题吗？”

Blair摇摇头，看到Jim似乎正在深思。“Jim？”

“没，没问题。”Blair决定过后再问Jim在迟疑个啥。

“好吧，多亏了你们，我家姑娘可以离开那栋房子啦，这些菜我请了。”

“哎，Ev，我们不好意思的。”Blair想推辞，但是Ev坚持。

“我才不会收你们钱哪。下周同一时间，我还会在这边摆摊。”他舔了下拇指，从一个小记事本上撕下一页印了字的纸，“这是我老婆的帕马森柠檬香醋配方，配莴苣超好吃。我最喜欢加点山核桃，不过加油炸面包丁也不错的。”

“谢谢，Ev。我不知道该说什么好了。”

“要谢我的话，就赶在这些菜碰伤发软前把它们吃光好啦。”

“你买那么多生菜打算怎么办啊？”两人侧身从买玉米、南瓜和巨型灯笼椒的人身边挤过的时候，Jim问道。

“唔，沙拉当然要做的，天那么热。不过我还知道一个生菜汤的菜谱，非常美味的。”

Jim皱着脸说：“哦……我真是万分期待。”突然他停下脚步，Blair顺着他的视线看去。

“樱桃。亲亲老天爷呀。樱桃冷汤。”

“别琢磨汤的事儿了，Chief。我们去买几磅樱桃嘛。”

两人一边啃樱桃，一边把果核丢到果农送给他们的小果皮纸袋里，在人群中还没走出多远，手指已经黏糊糊红兮兮了。“要买点新鲜玉米吗？”Blair吐出一个樱桃核，问道。

“已经太多了玉米，”Jim说，“整天整夜我鼻子里都是玉米的味道。我们还是买几个柠檬吧，那个配方上用得着。我还闻到附近有卖大蒜。”

“闻到蓝莓没？”

“Oh有的。马上就到了。”然后眼前那一个个摊位似乎就只卖蓝莓不卖别的了，人们跟苍蝇似的在摊子周围转悠。有些蓝莓又大又胖，有些就瘦小些，但Blair每种都尝了下，个个都很甜。他买了五箱，想着反正既可以带去工作的地方当午饭吃，又可以加在麦片上当早餐，还能当晚餐后的点心吃。他把袋子堆在怀里，不愿让Jim拄着手杖在人群里帮他拿东西。

“买得够多了，Sandburg，”Jim蹒跚回到他靠着休息的柱子那边，对Blair说。“我们回去吧。”

虽然Blair还看到很多想买的农产品，还是跟着Jim走到了出口，等Jim坐下来以后，把袋子在他大腿上堆好，生菜蓝莓樱桃柠檬，实在买太多啦，把Jim的大腿都淹没了，一直蔓延到他两侧的长椅上。“我跟你讲啊，Jim，”他说，“有关农业的采用究竟是不是人类史上最糟糕的错误之一是真的很有争议的。仔细想想的话确实有道理啊。是农业使得人类有可能永久性地在某处定居下来，随之而来的就是社会和性别上的不平等、疾病和专制，名为开化的生存方式下的绝大多数灾难都是这么诞生的。你知道卡拉哈里的布须曼人每周只要花12个小时收集食物，而新几内亚的水稻农民平均*每天*就要在田间劳作12个小时吗？我们人类通过拥抱农业而得到的除了繁重的劳苦和更长的工作时间外还有什么呢？”

Jim只是对他笑笑，又往嘴里丢了个蓝莓。

Blair咧嘴笑了：“也~~~是。我去取车。等我一下下。”

Blair开车过来的时候，Jim还在心满意足地吃着蓝莓和樱桃。Blair暗自想着要是买了带空调的车该多好，一边跳出来打开副驾侧的车门，然后把大部分袋子都放到皮卡的地板上，只给Jim手里留了樱桃。

“回家前还有什么需要买吗？”Jim摇摇头，Blair看得出他也逛累了。好吧，见鬼了，他还跟自己保证过，一定要监督Jim这周末好好休息呢。

必须的，Blair发誓。就算得把Jim捆起来，也一定要保证他这周末乖乖休息。

刚离开镇子开上回到夏日住所的路，Blair就尽量漫不经心地问道：“那，到底发生了什么？”

Jim放了个樱桃在嘴里，然后吐出了核。“你说的是哪桩？”他不明就里地问道，一边又吃了个樱桃。

“Ev告诉我们关于Tina的事的时候，我有种印象，你想到了什么。”

“没啦。”他再吃了一个，“只是，我做过那么个噩梦。”

Blair坐直了些，瞥了Jim一眼。“嗯？”

“没啥，”Jim耸耸肩，“真的，没啥。”

“你梦到有人要闯进来？”

Jim继续吃樱桃。

“你知道樱桃吃太多会拉肚子吗？”

Jim对Blair怒目而视。

“真的，不骗你。亲身经历。”

“你还真能破坏我的兴致啊，Sandburg。”

“好吧，我也可以不说，等你自己体验一下的。”过了几分钟，Blair又道：“你有没有梦到有人想闯进来？”

“有。”

“你确定是在做梦吗？”

Jim沉默了。他把樱桃袋子扎起来 ，放到脚边的地板上，终于说道：“肯定是梦了。如果有人闯进来过，我们不可能不知道。”

“那滩水。”想起那事，两人都叹了口气。

“好吧，我也说不好了，Chief。”他终于看向Blair，“如果我真的相信有别人进到过屋里，我早就告诉你了，你知道的。我不会让你那样置身险地的。”

“可是？”

“可是，确实有些情况。夜里。我说不清。”他又叹了口气。“下次再发生的话，我会跟你讲。”

Blair点点头，知道目前能从Jim口中问出来的就这么多了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

Jim在思考自己是不是樱桃吃太多了，他今天造访五谷轮回之所的次数绝对比平时要多。一下子吃进那么多新鲜水果和蔬菜，就算和Blair同住了好几年，他的身体也还是习惯不了。要不明晚还是烤汉堡包吃吧。

他坐在厨房里，肘边放着杯冰咖啡，一边享受溜进屋来的微风，一边听着Blair轻轻地哼着小曲往脆饼上堆蓝莓：无盐黄油、黄糖、面粉和燕麦那令人愉悦的香气充满了鼻腔。正午刚过，外头正开着烧烤模式，不过厨房里几乎和前廊一样凉爽，遮阴还更好些，这得归功于外面那棵巨大的棉白杨树。

Jim在心中下了结论，他喜欢这里，不只是因为这里不是小瀑布城。这里太热、太潮、离海洋十万八千里，完全没有家乡的感觉，但他爱上了这里的无边静谧。在这里，他可以任自己的感官扩展延伸，以一种从未体验过的方式放松地享受自己的五感。好吧，也许在秘鲁也有过，但是那段记忆里的太多部分还是模模糊糊的。

他叹了口气，看着Blair做脆饼装饰时出乎意料的优雅动作，内疚和欢乐同时袭来。他再次记起了那个半途而废的吻，那甜蜜得不真实的时刻。Blair嘴唇的质感，他吹在Jim脸上的气息。以及Jim突然抽身时候他眼中的神情。

总有一天。总有一天。也许吧。

他啜了口咖啡，看到Blair弯下腰把脆饼推进烤箱里，不禁微笑起来。“天太热了，不宜烘焙啊。”Blair扭过头对Jim说，Jim表示赞同。

“但是想象下脆饼配上一大勺冰淇淋会有多美味哦。”他提醒Blair。

“好吧。还有二十分钟，我们先离开厨房，时间到了再回来。”

“去码头吧，”Jim撑着自己站起来，提议道，“我还没去过呢。”

“呃，Jim，”Blair虽然抗议，还是立即过来施以援手，“你最近老站着，我们还是坐门廊那边看书吧，或者在书房看看电视，肯定会有棒球赛在播的。”

“那个可以以后再说，Chief。我真的需要出去走走。”

Blair打开门，圈着Jim的腰部支撑他，两人一起笨重地走下后门外的三步台阶，然后穿过草坪，一路上他还在继续抱怨：“那边真的没啥好看的，”他开始给Jim打预防针，“有点臭臭的，烂泥的关系。”但Jim就是想去看，他们就继续往那边走了。

烈日照在草地上令人眼花，一旦离开棉白杨的树荫范围走入草地，阳光就像厚重的毯子一样兜头罩来。正午刚过了不久，码头还笼罩在银杏的树荫里。

“你想坐下来吗？”

“想的，你能不能——？”

“好咧，我抓稳你了。”Blair帮助Jim坐下去，让他的伤腿往前伸直，脚掌只是碰着地面，所有体重都放在右腿上。Jim一屁股重重地坐了下去，不过还不至于碰出乌青块来，他一边想着，一边晃了晃，找了个舒服的姿势。Blair坐到他旁边，然后朝前挪了挪，好把两只脚挂到码头外头。

“这边是凉快些。”Jim说道，Blair点点头。Jim看着Blair把浓密的卷发从后颈上抬起来，这是他这辈子见过的最性感的姿态。

“真舒服，”Blair喃喃道，“一定是雨水让水位升高了点。”然后往后躺去，仰视着Jim，Jim不禁低头报以微笑。几缕发丝挠在Jim的光腿上痒痒的，但他喜欢这感觉。他从没留过长发，年少轻狂的时候都没留过，刚从军队新鲜退伍的时候也不曾留过。他有点好奇护理那么多头发是什么感受，于是探出手指轻轻地梳理起一缕卷发。Blair叹了口气，Jim看到他很享受，就又小心地拽了拽那些缠结起来的卷发，手指顺着发丝一直梳到发梢，然后再回到发根，周而复始。

万籁俱寂，连一丝风都没有，不过两人正罩在银杏的树荫下，池塘水那昏暗深沉的气味在他们周围升腾，被暑热吸引着汇入白花花的天空中。耳中唯一的声音是Blair平稳的呼吸声，蜜蜂在池塘周围的野花中发呆，还有池塘本身。在Jim听来，池塘似乎在一声声的叹息中呼出了乳白色的气体，先贴着水面纠缠盘旋一阵，然后融入了灼热的空气中。气泡也在缓缓地上升，更增添了Jim对周遭存在活动的印象。码头的感觉几乎像是一条小船，随着两人周围的池塘水的流动而起起伏伏。

Jim一边环顾四周一边想，Blair说得对，这池塘水的颜色令人不快，他对水中是否有鱼也深表怀疑，那条破旧的划艇更是超出了他伤腿的能力所及。但是这边比厨房里清凉，银杏叶在他腿上和Blair放松的脸上洒下形状很有意思的阴影。

他感觉到Blair在自己身侧睡着了，低头去瞧的时候正看到他的脑袋转向自己的大腿，Blair的呼吸温暖又令人安心。他已经差不多三十岁了，在很多方面却还是个孩子。他那轻率和突发的热情。他对Jim能力的信任。Jim不得不承认，Blair的英雄崇拜让自己既羞愧，又得意。

他再次望向池塘，一只手仍纠缠在Blair的卷发里，另一只手撑在身后。离家万里，他们各自和共同都失去了那么多，似乎再也没有回去的办法。现在不是时候，他叹了口气，再次低头端详Blair。不，不是个孩子了。他头发中夹杂的灰色，嘴边和眼周的那些线条，令他那坚实的肩膀垮下的失望的重压，不再是孩子了，和他一样是男人，一个脆弱、跌倒的人，在很多方面与Jim如此相像。在所有重要的方面都如此相像。

他们失去的东西、下午的炎热、无以为家无所事事的倦怠感交织成重压，让Jim的动作变得迟缓。空气像糖浆一样浓稠，像蜂蜜一样甜蜜。他护着腿、注意不打搅Blair的睡眠，也小心地躺了下去，盯着头顶银杏的叶子看。左手还留在Blair的头发里，他合上了眼睛。一声柔和的爆音传入耳中，大概又是一个气泡浮出水面吧，懒得去看了。

漂浮的感觉增强了，好像他正躺在起伏的水面上一条晃动的小船的甲板上。他意识到只剩自己一个人了，身处深水之中，远离岸边。太阳猛烈地照在身上，像锤子似的沉重，附近的水中有什么东西溅起了水花，悄悄地、隐蔽地，但是毫无疑问存在着。

“啊，见鬼！”也许是几分钟、也许是几个小时后，他听到Blair的声音，“脆饼啊！”他睁开眼睛，看到Blair正挣扎着坐起来。日已偏西，正向着小瀑布城方向挪动，天已经变凉快些了，但是他仍感到又热又渴。老天，刚才那是个什么梦啊。

他吞了口口水，试图润湿一下嘴巴，说道：“你去看一下吧，Chief。我一会儿就爬起来。”

“不行，你年纪大了不能睡地上。我帮你爬起来。”

“年纪大了，”他假装被惹到，但不幸的是Blair说得对。他的后背已经疼起来了，还有屁股和那条瘸腿，甚至连头疼都来了。他无视疼痛，挣扎着坐起来。“推我一把，”他一边使劲一边说，结果Blair不知怎么的爆笑了起来。

他一边帮Jim直起身一边喋喋不休什么“推我呀~拉你呀~（译者：似乎是出自一部儿童文学Doctor Dolittle）”然后伸出手臂环上Jim的腰部，帮他起来。Jim很珍惜这个姿势，虽然他讨厌不得不依赖他人，但是喜欢受伤逼得他俩如此亲密。

“你觉得那脆饼还能吃吗？”快到后门时，他问Blair。闻着是烤过头了，但还没到无药可救的地步，只是脆得货真价实的脆饼吧。

“天晓得。”然后Blair闭上嘴，两人专注于爬那三个台阶，对于曾经就睡光板床的铁汉Jim来说，如今这都不是个省力活儿。

Blair把脆饼从烤箱里拉出来的那刻，Jim宣布：“晚饭就吃蓝莓脆饼和冰淇淋了。”只有黄油烤过头的部分有些黑斑而已。

 

Blair在图书馆储藏室里把箱子搬来搬去的时候不禁想到，在这里，我有个新生活了。新家，新车，新工作，还有一个新朋友。Robert正帮他整理剩下的箱子，把它们按数字顺序排列。只剩大约20个没看了，搞定这些，初步调查就算完成了；接着Blair就要花些时间来研究Jim的记录，寻找规律，想出个管理这些文字材料的方式，再想想如何处理其他那些小玩意儿。

Robert打了个喷嚏，Jim和Blair异口同声地说：“祝你健康”。

Robert和Blair一起把搬过来的箱子垒到其他箱子顶上，然后他站起来抽出条手帕，豪放地擤了把鼻子。“啊，每年这时候我就为过敏殉道了，”他一边说一边喷气，“真不好意思。”他说话时看着Jim，Blair自动跟着他的视线看去。

Jim笑了：“没关系，Robert。你吃过什么药了吗？”Blair看着他俩讨论非索非那定、开瑞坦、盐酸西替利嗪和niktabi根茎的各种长处，Jim高度敏锐的感官增加了他对许多花粉的敏感性，这些年来，他尝试了Blair想得出的各种五花八门的传统和非传统疗法。

当Jim的注意力放到Robert身上时，Robert的脸都亮起来了，Blair不是第一次想到Robert是个英俊的男人了，虽然外貌上和Jim毫无相似之处。但是他柔和的口音、他对Jim坦率的兴趣、他的智慧和敏锐以及纯粹的正直感都很有吸引力，甚至包括他对讽刺和荒谬的把握。对过敏的殉道，真有他的，Blair目睹了这短短一句就让Jim展露了笑容。

他迷失在自己思绪里的这会儿，Jim和Robert已经达成共识，到了咖啡时间了。Robert帮Jim从桌边站起来，一只手架在他的胳膊底下撑着他，询问道：“一起来吗，Blair？”

“呃，不行，现在还走不开。帮我倒上一杯吧，我一会儿就过去。”

“你没事儿吧，Chief？”

“没事儿，只想再四处看看。”Jim端详了他一会儿，然后点点头，两人慢慢地走远了，这次的话题是芝加哥小熊棒球队。

听着他们的声音消失在大厅的那头，Blair叹了口气。原来这就是嫉妒啊，欢迎发现新大陆。他一边想着，一边打开个新纸箱，48号纸箱。他撕开搬家公司贴上的清洁密封胶带，扔到快塞满了的垃圾桶里，然后翻开了箱子顶部的纸板。

卧了个大槽啊。

有那么一分钟时间，他震惊地动都动不了，就这么傻站在那儿。箱子内部散发出的气味微妙而熟悉：Burton的雪茄烟味儿。多谢Jim的帮助，他在过去的两周里已经学会辨认这种气味了。箱子里的文件看上去就是胡乱倒进去的，他诅咒了搬场工人，接着又立即祝福了他们，感谢他们没弄坏任何东西，并且感激他们如此彻底地把什么都打包搬来了。

他怀着衷心的敬畏伸手进去，取出了最上面那张纸。是Burton的手迹，整页纸上都是他落笔有力而独特的文字，来自二十世纪的Blair几乎无法辨认其内容。下面一页也是，然后他发现，箱子中的每一页都是Burton的真迹。他意识到自己已经濒临过呼吸的边缘，再不冷静下来，Jim就会在一分钟之内穿过走廊一路冲进来了。也许这些只是杂货单呢，或者是外出考察需要准备的物品清单什么的，或者是他妻子烧掉过不少的情书什么的。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，吸入那来自过去的香气；他的手指滑过纸面，Burton触摸过这张纸，这上面还留有他的指纹。

Burton是个英俊的男人，一个怀有强烈激情的男人，一个拥有很多挚友的男人，那些朋友忠于他、热爱他。Blair也爱着他。曾经，他看着Burton照片的眼神，就像Robert如今看着Jim一样。他在脑海中描绘出Burton的模样：皮肤晒黑，有点禁忌的感觉，但是有着好看的嘴唇和猫一样的眼睛。他这辈子有一大半的时间爱着Richard Burton，甚至经历了那么多风波后的现在，他都还爱着他。

终于平静了些后，他睁开眼睛，开始轻轻地把一叠叠的纸张往外搬，小心地让纸张保持原来的顺序，虽然他知道这些稿子已经被挪动过很多次，顺序怕是早就乱了。他不许自己的视线专注于任何纸上的内容，直到所有手稿都摆在了地板上，然后他盘腿坐好，深吸一口气，开始阅读。

Blair抬起头，看到Jim和Robert回来了，Robert还帮他端了杯咖啡过来，他觉得好像被这两人从百年之前、千里之外拽回了当下。他感到口干舌燥，满怀感激地从Robert手里接过杯子猛喝起来，有点怀疑自己刚才是不是有些休克了。

那两位也意识到有什么事情发生了。Robert帮Jim在椅子上坐稳，然后走到Blair旁边跪下。没人开口，直到Blair放下杯子，抬起头，先看看Robert亲切的面孔，再看看Jim熟悉的脸庞。

Blair只说了一句“第二十一章”，Robert和Jim就都满面笑意得好像赢了什么大奖一样。

“也就是说，他确实亲自做了翻译，”Robert一边说，一边越过Blair肩膀上方俯身去看他手中的纸张，“我觉得你给自己整了份工作啦，Blair。”

“什么？”Jim有点尖锐地问。

Robert转过身面对Jim：“怎么说呢，是他发现的，他又是个学者，所以理当由他来把手稿转录下来。”他回头看向Blair：“这是能让人功成名就的机遇。”

Blair觉得自己好像跌进了电梯井。他赶紧低头对着手稿，把脸隐藏在头发中。“Blair？”Robert柔声问。

Jim迅速来到Blair身边，咕哝着努力跪下去。“别，Jim。”Blair抗议着，马上把注意力从自己的痛苦转移到了Jim的痛苦上。

“闭嘴，Sandburg，”Jim喘着粗气往后坐倒，“我这屁股是永远好不了了。”坐下后，他立刻转向Blair，张开双臂。Blair震惊地嘴巴大张。“苍蝇要飞你嘴里去了，Chief。”他喃喃地说着，把Blair拢入怀抱。

想到Jim认为这会儿当着Robert的面也有必要把自己拥在怀里，Blair感到万分羞窘。但是他心乱如麻，什么都说不出口，也无法从Jim的怀抱里挣脱出来。而且说实话，Jim的气息闻起来真的太美好了，还微微混入了Burton的味道。感受到Jim摩挲着自己的背部，他强迫自己放松肌肉，依偎到Jim的怀抱中，闭上眼睛叹了口气。

“怎么回事？”Robert迟疑地问道。

两人都没有回答。Blair羞愧得无法开口，他开始猜测Robert会不会将他俩踢出图书馆去，这样他们一起度过夏天的理由就更摇摇欲坠了，这本来是他们最后一次的共同冒险了。他艰难地吞了口口水，紧紧地闭上眼睛。Jim死死地抱住他。

“你没听说过那件事吗，Robert？”Jim终于问出了口，“几个星期前？那场爆炸性新闻发布会？”

几秒钟后，Robert回答道：“那时我还在新奥尔良老家，我的父亲刚过世。我一直在照顾他和家人，几个星期都没看过新闻。”

听到这消息，Blair没能克制住一声啜泣，他感到羞耻，揪紧了Jim的衬衫。要来了。他铸下的大错，他曾经的愚蠢，他那操蛋的天真。Robert会为之震惊，Robert的反应会像小瀑布城杂货店里的Rick Feldman一样。只是这次会更糟，因为这次Jim也会亲眼目睹，会看到这个世界是如何看待骗子和欺诈犯的。他再次咽了下口水，试图推开Jim的臂膀，但Jim不肯松手。这么多年下来，Blair最清楚的一件事就是，如果Jim不肯放手，那谁也休想让他放手。

“Blair撒谎了。”Jim终于说道，泪水滚下了Blair的脸颊，沁入Jim衬衫的前襟。“他为了挽回我的生活和事业撒了谎。我就那么任由他撒谎了，Robert。”Jim的声音哽咽了，Blair感到恐惧涌上来，他猛推Jim的手臂，这次成功了部分，看到了Jim因痛苦而发红的脸。他伸手罩住Jim的嘴唇。

“别说了，”他低声道，“不要再说了。不要让一切都白费。”

Jim浑身僵住，然后叹了口气，他呼出的气息涌向Blair的掌心。过了一会儿，Robert说：“哦，那个啊。”

Jim和Blair猛地扭过身去看Robert。他正坐在Blair旁边，仍然前倾着身体对着他。他看起来满脸愧意，突然看着比Blair知道的实际年龄更年轻。

“你知道？”Blair的声音轻得连自己都几乎听不清。

“嗯，我也不是所有的情况都*知道*啦，”Robert有点羞涩地说，“显然只有你们俩知道实情。但是其实有一种、好吧、有好多猜测的。”

Blair觉得灵魂都出窍了，猜测？“什么猜测？”他低声问。

Robert脸红了。“我们大家都看过Burton的书的。”他终于说道，然后轮到Blair脸红了。

Jim大笑了起来：“所以说，这是个公开的秘密吗。”

Robert点了点头：“绝对是*不许问，不许说*那样的。”

“可是，”Blair说，“可是。”

“可是你个头啊，Sandburg。”Jim再次抱住他，把他紧紧压在自己宽阔的胸膛上，然后当着Robert面亲吻了Blair的头顶。“好吧，我的小傻瓜。我们回Burton的稿子里寻宝好吗？”

“可是。”

这下Robert和Jim都大笑了起来。

“Blair。”Blair看向Robert。“有一点你是对的，不能由你来宣布这项发现，不然可能会导致各种各样的麻烦。但是你只管写下来，我会把其余的搞定的。很抱歉，”他更严肃地加了一句，“你和Jim不能作为作者出现，但是会在脚注里写到你，工作由你来做，没人能抢走这个。就像没人能抢走你家Jim。”

说了这么些模棱两可的话之后，他拿起Blair那杯冷掉的咖啡，优雅地起身，说道：“就留你们俩处理了。”然后便离开了。

Jim轻轻地晃了晃Blair：“他是个好人，Blair。我很高兴我们来了这里。”

“是啊，”Blair轻轻地说，然后终于正视了Jim的脸，“他这么做都是为你。他爱你。”

“他只是有点迷上我，”Jim纠正了他，“他对我的了解还不足以爱我。”他俯视着Blair的浅蓝色双眼中蕴藏着那么深重的含义，Blair不得不避开视线。“回去继续干活？”他点了点头。

“好，回去干活咯。”

 

“哇塞。”Jim环顾四周那些锃锃亮的昂贵的健身器材。

“确实哇塞，”Blair表示同意，“话说，你知道这些东西怎么用吗？”

“当然，”然后他迟疑了一下，“大部分吧。”

两人正站在校园南侧巨大的Loftus体育中心的Haggar健身中心门口，体育中心由跑道、教室、更衣室、礼堂和健身中心环绕一个室内足球场组成，Robert帮他们搞到了在图书馆工作这段时间的出入许可。

“你打算练哪些？”Blair一边问一边走进去，对着一个Jim觉得应该是划船机的设备猛瞧，那机器是铝质的框架配皮革，从上到下锃锃亮。

Jim微跛地走在他身后，尽量不过分依赖手杖。他注意到中心里其他男人都是非常健壮的小鲜肉。诺特丹大学橄榄球队的，他在心中下了结论，要不就是想加入球队的。他们都体格巨大，跟另一个物种似的。Jim知道自己是个大块头，身材高大、肌肉发达，但站在这些人边上他都觉得自己相形见绌了。真好奇Blair在这里是什么感受。

他研究了房间一端堆着的负重器械，顺便无法自控地瞥了眼身后镜子中的自己。人高马大、结实健壮，没错，但是头发在弃他而去了。他的身体随着年龄和使用而松弛下来，上半身是最强壮的，手臂看起来还挺养眼，就算跟那些小鲜肉比都还是很不错的。但是尽管他个子很高，体格仍然相对苗条。看起来几乎有些脆弱了，他一边想，一边背过身去。Blair正仔细地端详他。

“我觉得你应该从健身车开始。”Blair说。

“我讨厌健身车，巨无聊。”

Blair做了个鬼脸：“*所有*运动都好无聊的，Jim。但是健身车练习可以让你单独锻炼那条腿肌的同时还不需要承担体重。”

“先椭圆机，然后腿部伸展机。”

Blair研究了下椭圆机，看着跟跑步机差不多，不过有种和踩单车几分相似的动作。他观察一个大块头使用了一会儿，然后点了点头。“好吧，”他终于说道，“但不要练太久，别好胜心上来了就乱逞强。”

“你这话听起来好像那个医生啊，”Jim酸酸地说，不过他也明白Blair的话有道理。锻炼起来很容易沉迷进去，他又是个挺争强好胜的人，不过在这里他真的赢不了。年龄因素加上腿伤，他绝对会输的，然后就算恢复之后，Blair还会继续念他好几个星期。他叹了口气，点点头，把手杖挂在一台无人使用的椭圆机的把手上。“这小家伙到底怎么用呢？”他嘟嘟哝哝地，Blair站在旁边，两人一起低头研究使用说明。

“看，这边，打开机器，然后——”

“哇。嗨，有14个程序可选。”

“注意时间，老兄。第一次使用不要超过十分钟。”

“遵命，老妈。”

“草你哦。”

Jim笑了：成功了。Blair终于背过身去挑了架台阶器，设了个不错的速度，已经走起来了。Jim知道Blair选的速度要比目前Jim被允许的速度快，不禁又笑了。Blair一直对自己的率性和灵活挺自豪的，不过一旦事关Jim，他简直跟潮汐一样规律到可以预测。

定时器叮得发出提醒时，Jim很庆幸自己听从了Blair的建议，只锻炼了十分钟。在这台设备上练习和游泳或者拄着手杖跛着脚到处晃很是不同。他叹了口气退下来，决定去做些上身锻炼，让腿休息下。Blair仍在精力旺盛地爬台阶，汗水濡湿了他的卷发，浸透了灰白色的T恤。

Jim选了挺重的杠铃，还不满足，又往上加了一小块负重，然后坐到厚实的长凳上。他热爱这项锻炼，喜欢这种几乎接近冥想的重复动作。他看着镜中满脸汗水的自己，纠正了下动作，然后闭上眼睛，全心投入到锻炼中去。缓缓地上举，更缓慢地放下。上，下，一次又一次，直到他的二头肌几周内第一次感到酸疼。换一只手臂来。然后锻炼三头肌，接着轮到三角肌。

“嗨。”他抬头看到Blair正等着他。“这个动作你已经做了好一会儿啦。”

他放下杠铃，开始拉伸手臂，先是背在身后往下拉，然后高举过头。“是啊，感觉真的很好。谢谢你弄到进来的许可，Chief。”

Blair举起双手，Jim可以看到上面还有台阶器的模压把手留下的红色条纹压痕。“要谢就谢Robert吧，我只是问了问是不是有这么个地方，剩下的都是他办的。”

“好吧，那也是你问了，谢啦。”

“医生说过你需要拉伸腿部吧？那台机器空了。”

Jim尽量不跛脚地走过去，躺了上去。不要练太多，也不要贪太重。他摇了摇头，妈的，以前也不是没受过伤，复健什么的他都经历过，他明白必须慢慢来，但明白并不意味着就得喜欢了。

他抬头看到Blair正在举杠铃，二头肌鼓起来还挺厉害。他真的不是几年前闯入Jim人生的那个家伙了。Jim摇摇头，专注锻炼那条伤腿。完全换了个人了。

“第一次练这么多差不多了吧，你说呢？”Blair打断了他。

Jim带着渴望环顾四周。他回忆起高中的时候，自己是如何沉迷于停止思考的健身运动中。他对自己身体的那份自豪感一直很重要，但重复动作带来的安慰、那种从日常生活中的抽离感几乎同样重要，有些时候甚至更加是关键。“好吧，”他终于答道，两人转身准备离开。“我们回家再洗澡，好吗？”

“喂，我都能忍受你挤在那辆小卡车里，你当然也可以忍受（handle）我。”

Jim轻轻地拍了下Blair的后脑勺：“废话我当然可以摆平（handle）你，小矮子。”

“好吧，以后还想再来吗？”两人蹒跚在午后暴虐的阳光下的时候，Blair问道。Jim抖了一下，健身房内和户外的温差让他昏头昏脑地。

“呃，好，当然啦。”

“好的，那一开始就一周来两次吧。”Blair做了决定，一边打开丰田的乘客侧车门，一边从Jim手里接过手杖，方便他爬进车厢去。“健身房练练，泳池里游游，你应该会恢复地很好的。”

“我会好好恢复的。”Jim眯着眼看着Blair。Blair看起来很疲劳，不过是那种健康的累，他眼周的黑圈已经消失了，身体健康、精力充沛地几乎要发光了。

“我知道。”Blair一边说，一边砰地关上了车门。

开上回家之路的时候已经过了五点了，但还是热得要命，太阳已经很低了，不管车往哪个方向开，太阳都一直闪他们的眼睛。车窗已经摇下来，但吹过两人脸上的热风如此潮湿，根本没法吹干汗水。Jim才不在乎，离开室内开在路上感觉太好了，他的肌肉鼓胀，因为刚才的锻炼仍旧有点发颤，还有Blair在身边。收音机调到了一个不错的怀旧台，吉他声和反反复复的《老爸是个浪荡子》的重低音充满了车厢，随着车速和风一起振动着。Sandburg跟着曲子的节拍敲击着方向盘。

“老妈啊，流言蜚语传遍整个小镇，传言老爸在外面有两个私生子，还有一个老婆——”

Sandburg努力跟唱Otis Williams的重低音“——这不会是真的吧！”他的低音完全降不到那么低就破音了。Jim可以感觉到自己在咧嘴笑，Blair一定也从眼角看到了，他斜瞥了Jim一眼，自己的笑容也在扩大。“嗨，”他突然说，“有个事我一直想要尝试，你干不？”

“我有得选吗？”Jim假装抱怨，不过Blair当那是同意了。他减缓车速，然后在路边停下，道路两边都是绵延数英里的玉米地。曲子停在那句“妈妈，我只能依靠你了”，Jim有点感伤。

Blair设置了停车制动，然后打开车门。“还记得我们第一次来的时候吗？你说你老远就一直看着那房子，但实际上直到开进车道之前，你都没能看清它到底是什么。”

记忆有点模糊了，不过坐在静止的卡车里实在太热，Jim拉开车门，慢慢地下了车，恢复中的伤腿感觉有点发软，他自己在运动后也感觉有些虚。Blair迅速绕过卡车走过来，不过等他走到的时候，Jim已经自个儿站稳了。“没什么大不了的，”Jim说，“这里那么平坦，没什么地标，没办法判断大小。可能就是这个原因让我糊涂了。”

“没错！”Blair带着胜利的姿态宣布，“瞧，我也是这个想法。这里宽广开阔，唯一的地标是地平线——完全不是老兄你习惯的景色。和小瀑布城、森林完全不一样，跟热带密林就差得更远了。”

“哦……”太阳直射在Jim的后颈和侧脸上，“这比快点回家洗个澡更振奋人心的理由在于？”

“想想你对开阔水面的反应，Jim。看不到大陆的感觉和站在大片玉米地中间的感觉很像吧？”

“我说不好——”

但Blair已经马力全开了。“绝对是的。瞧，你的大脑已经习惯了处理巨量的感官刺激了。”

“巨量是度量单位还是修辞而已？”

Blair挥挥手叫他闭嘴。“打个比方，想想你穿过一个典型城市的街道的时候会接触到的所有东西，各种色彩和移动、从摩天大楼的楼顶到下水道底下的各种声音和气味、车辆来来往往、行人无处不在——整个一团混沌。热带密林里也是一样的，不管你身处何处，身边都一直在发生各种事件。至少在某种程度上，你无时无刻不在试图扫描周遭所有的东西，寻找潜在的危险。”

Jim明白他的意图所指了：“但是在开阔水域中——”

“对，对，*就是这个意思*！”Blair用双手比了个广阔的姿势，显然是在模仿无边无际的海洋。“至少从视觉角度上，一定就跟某种恐怖的感官剥夺实验一样。”

“这个我可是经验丰富了。”Jim想要皱眉，但是这实在太像从前的情景了，他连装介意都装不像。

“所以说，你的大脑整装待发，就等着海量的信息通过视神经涌进来，结果收到的信号却除了水面只有天空。难怪你那么接受不了，大脑将信息不足解释成了焦虑，甚至当成了恐惧症。”

也许有道理。“这跟玉米地又有什么关系？”

“我就是想说这个呀。”Blair把一只手放到Jim的肩膀上，另一只手指向玉米地的深处。“看着有点像身处海中央，对吧？完全单调的风景和一切，除了玉米就只剩天空。我觉得我们第一次开车去看房的那回，你的感官应该也是受到了类似的干扰。”

“也许吧。”Jim不确定到底应该因为Blair如此洞悉他对开阔水域的不喜而感到高兴还是不快。Blair的解释听起来很合理，一方面，想到自己对开阔水域似乎毫无道理的恐惧症原来也是有理性解释的，让他感到欣慰；而另一方面，这种“理性解释”到头来又是基于他的哨兵感官，让他不得不再次怀疑这感官是不是利大于弊了。如果面前炸了个闪光弹、或者碎了个香水瓶——甚至几英里的玉米地——都能让他失去行动能力，那即使他能隔着六个街区看清车牌号又有什么用呢？

“我想让你做个尝试。”Blair的一只手仍放在Jim的肩上，隔着背心的罗纹布料也能感受到他手掌的热量，手指搭在Jim裸露的肩膀上的部分温度更高，还有点粘粘的。“我想让你往玉米地里眺望，完全放空不要想任何事情，只管放任你的思维和感官游走，尽量不要太专注于任何一样事物。”

“为什么？”

“*因为*如果我们可以帮你的大脑找出个方法来——怎么说呢——重新校准自己，以防你因为感官信息输入太少而吓到，那我觉得我们应该也很有希望能想出办法来确保*太多的*输入不会让你宕机了。我说的可是控制力哦，Jim。”

“好吧。”Jim双臂交叉在胸前，稍微向后倾斜一点，靠向Blair放在他肩膀上的手掌。“要我怎么做？”

“好咧，”Blair似乎在努力不要开心地蹦跶起来，“这样吧，你往玉米地里眺望。”

“那些玉米长得能有七英尺高了，Chief。我这样只能看到第一排玉米，没法看到整片的玉米地。”

Blair笑了起来：“也是，也是，好吧，我们这么着。”他把Jim哄到卡车的前方，一只手贴在他后腰上。“你的腿感觉如何？能再站上几分钟吗？”

“没问题，”Jim答道，也许稍微有点夸张。

“赞。那你只管顺着这条路往前看，什么都别去想，什么都别去感觉，放飞自我。王尔德教授的房子就在那边几英里外——”

“里面还带着淋浴间，和晚饭。”Jim忍不住指出。

Blair忍俊不禁：“你给我*集中精神*好吗？”

笑声也让Jim咧开了嘴：“不是你让我不要集中注意力的嘛。”

“你是没有困难也要创造困难啊，”Blair指责道，不过看起来很开心，“我说什么你做什么，不说二话，做得到吗？”

Jim举双手投降，Blair假装讨厌地把他的手拍下去，然后把自己的手放回Jim的肩膀上。“顺着路看过去，远眺玉米地，什么都别想。懂？”

“遵命，长官。看玉米地，长官。”

“草你哦，”Blair兴高采烈地说着，一边稍微捏了捏Jim的肩膀，“记住，万一发生什么诡异的状况，我就在你身边。”他的触摸如此令人安心，Jim甚至没问Blair到底以为可能会发生什么诡异状况。他低头看看路面，黑色沥青表面在烈日下闪闪发光，就算戴着墨镜，视线聚焦在上面还是不太舒服，于是他抬起视线看向玉米地，在蔚蓝、蔚蓝的天空的映衬下，大片的金绿色田野。玉米穗子的颜色已经开始变深了，在微风中略微地摆动。几英里内再看不到别的东西。最近的建筑就是王尔德教授的家了，大约五英里外吧。Blair是想让他看那么远还是不让来着？Blair还在静静地说话，只是轻轻地耳语着什么，他的手仍在有规律地捏着他的肩膀，告诉他放松、放空，忘了一切，有Blair在，Blair就在身边，如果Jim跌倒了，Blair会接住他。

西斜的太阳仍旧热力十足，身后大约一英尺处的小卡车的发动机同样充满热量，身侧的Blair也是。路肩上的石头踩在鞋底下感觉很是锋利，头顶的高空上有架飞机正飞越一片灼热的蓝色静谧。如果Jim集中精力，搞不好还能搞清机上正在播什么电影，但是Blair告诉过他不要集中精神，只管看着道路和玉米地，所以他把飞机的事丢到脑后。

他可以感觉到自己的额头上渗出大滴的汗水，沿着面庞往下滚，顺着后背往下淌。头顶很烫，还有后颈那边。Sandburg到底打算让他俩在这儿站多久呢？要等他把方圆十英里内所有的玉米穗子都数一遍吗。好像来到了世界的尽头，湮灭在西斜的灼热阳光下那一片玉米地里。

“我现在要把我的手挪走了，Jim。”Blair的语调没变，仍是那么平稳冷静，Jim甚至没有意识到他说了什么，直到发觉Blair的手不再接触自己的肩膀。“但是我还在这里，哪儿都不去，所以你不会有事的，你很安全。”

但接着他的声音也沉寂了，就在下一刻，Jim像被龙卷风连根拔起的稻草一样猛地飞走了。视野和听觉移动地如此迅猛，两边笔直高挺的玉米秆似乎都弯曲了，向上向下延伸开来，连接成一条绿色的隧道，他像一阵风一样穿了过去。当他向前飞速移动时，玉米茎干的沙沙声变成了呜咽声。接着，他移动地如此迅速，将声音都抛在了身后，在一片死寂中他从王尔德教授齐整的砖房前的玉米地里穿了出来，仍旧不停步地向前冲，当他非常接近时，砖块看起来像玻璃，接着像反射波光的平滑水面，然后他穿了过去，到达了屋内。

他立刻意识到，自己不该在这里。整栋房子闪烁着幽灵般的微光，只是他的感官组合出的产物，而他的身体还远在五英里之外。虽然天花板工工整整地和墙壁交汇，而墙壁又工工整整地和地板交汇，却有什么东西完全不对劲。他转身四顾，想要逃回Blair身边，可是同时也想解开这个谜团，在这个没有声音的世界里，他却听到了流水声，而且来自自己的浴室。他的浴缸放满了水，都溢了出来，淌得到处都是，而且闻起来像池塘水——老天，像池塘水？他从墙壁中挤了过去想要看看，结果那水忽然带上了氯的气味，就像喷泉水一样。

“*Jim！*”

一切都黑了下来。他刚挣扎了一下就被牢牢抓住，一只手臂环在他的背后，一只手遮在他的眼睛上，有人把头紧紧压在他的肩颈交汇处。“回来吧，你很安全，一切都安好。平静下来，立刻回来吧。”

他伸出双臂搂住Blair，像Blair紧紧抓住他那样紧紧抱住Blair。天哪，好热，两人都汗流浃背了。Blair缓慢小心地把他带回车上，一边嘟哝着些没意义的话，直到Jim感觉到屁股下滚烫的座椅，才意识到Blair不知使了什么法子把他弄进了车，还让他坐了下来。

“很好，放松，放松。做得很好。”Blair的手臂缠在Jim颈后，发红的额头抵在Jim的肩上。Jim都不知道自己的手臂是不是能听使唤，但他还是窘迫地抬起手，拍拍Blair的后背。

Blair几乎轻笑了出来，他抬起头看着Jim，低声道：“那啥，我猜我们跟这片玉米地卯上了？”他装作自己是科学家Blair、研究员Blair，直到嘴角抽搐起来，停都停不住，整个脸都皱了起来。“对不起。”他伸手去触摸Jim的嘴巴，“对不起，我没想到会那么严重。”

Jim想开口，却说不出话来，他清了清喉咙，再试了一次。“发生了什么事？”

Blair瑟缩了一下：“严重的离神，对不起。我以为有我在，可以控制住局面的。”

“你确实控制住了，”Jim说，“一切都挺好。”他摇摇头，深吸一口气。他的视线又要迷失在玉米地里了，很高兴放弃这个话题，“我们现在就回家，如何？”

“好，”Blair伸出双手拢住Jim的一只手掌，使劲挤了下，“你可以先冲澡，就算要我把你拖上楼都行。”

“别以为我不会要求你履行承诺哦。”疲劳感突然压过来，Jim感觉连眼睛都睁不开了，他瘫在座位靠背上，Blair砰地关上车门，绕过车头从司机侧的门爬上车，发动了卡车，Marvin Gaye的歌声开始哀怨地追问发生了什么事，但Blair这会儿完全不想跟着唱了。

 

“抱歉打扰了，Jim？Blair？”Jim从Blair的笔记本电脑键盘上抬起头，看到Robert正走进储藏室来，另有一名男子正从门口往里对着他俩瞧。“可以打扰你们一下吗？”

“当然没问题，Robert，”Blair从地板上爬起来，他刚才正坐在那儿整理37号纸箱里找到的文件。“找我们什么事儿？”

“唔，其实也没什么事。只是想和你们一起吃午饭。这是我的好朋友Tsend，他也读过点Burton。”

Tsend朝他们微笑：“嗨，”他轻声说，“很高兴认识你们。”

Jim正要起身，Robert就跑到了他身边抬着他的肘部帮忙。“嗨，Tsend，这位是Jim Ellison，这位是我的朋友Blair Sandburg。”

“嗨，Tsend。”Blair站到Jim身旁。

“跟我说说你们的发现吧。”Tsend微笑着看着Robert。

“唔，我是一无所获啦，但是这两位发现了一些Burton的《香园》稿子，直接从阿拉伯语翻译过来的。”

Tsend挑起眉毛。“说详细些呀，”他要求道，“我请你们大家吃午饭。”Jim的肚子刚巧叫了起来。“我可把它当成同意咯？”

四人一起步行去Greenfields餐馆，和Tsend工作的克罗克和平研究所位于同一栋楼里。“他是一名教职研究员，”Robert自豪地说。Jim瞥了眼Blair，记起他曾是小瀑布城的非教职研究员。Blair的视线在他脸上一扫而过，然后重新回到Tsend身上。

“你的专业领域是什么？”

“政府与国际研究。”

“真的吗？哪部分地区？”Jim非常好奇地问。

“拉丁美洲，特别是秘鲁，几个月后我要回那里去，召集一批跨国公司高管、政府官员、本土非政府组织和几个学科的学者组成的研究小组。我们希望能够研究涉及跨国公司与发展中的东道国社会的互动的具体问题。”

“哇，”Jim再次想到了收留了白人的Incacha，他帮助自己执行了来自数千英里之外对他来说完全是敌对政府的命令。他叹了口气。

“Jim非常了解秘鲁，”Blair的话打断了Jim的神游，“特别是Chopec族，他和他们一起生活了好几年。”

Tsend带着全新的兴趣看向Jim：“我们的重点是解决秘鲁境内的冲突。不知道你在Chopec的经历能不能帮助我们更好地了解土著人民对秘鲁政府的愤怒，并且让我们深入了解他们在自己的文化背景下发展出了什么化解冲突的技巧。也许我们可以讨论讨论这个？”

“可以，当然可以。”Jim迟疑了下，瞥了眼Blair。“我、呃、我真的喜欢上了那里的人们，”他害羞地说道，“我憎恨自己国家的政府对他们做出的事情，以及我们的政府帮助别人对他们犯下的恶行。”

Tsend理解地点点头，把手搁在Jim的手肘上。“我懂，我也感到迫切需要帮助这些人民。”

他们又站了一会儿，然后由Tsend带领着走入餐厅。“可以试试豆子汤，”他建议道，“本店特色，非常好吃。”

丰盛的豆子汤配上玉米饼和蜂蜜，Jim同意这道菜确实美味。排好队以后，Sandburg悄悄地往Jim的盘子上堆了一点沙拉上去；Tsend坚持要请这顿午餐。除了这两个时刻，今天的午休相当愉快。

Jim发现自己原来很喜欢谈论在秘鲁的那段时间。在Blair的微笑鼓励下，他有点羞怯地向大家解释了他对Chopec一族解决冲突的方式的浅显认识，部落的每个人都参与其中，连小孩子都可以提出自己的想法和主意。

“听起来有点像社群主义无政府状态。”Tsend沉思着说，Blair点了点头。

“我敢打赌你讨厌这个。”他向Jim喃喃道，然后马上闷头去喝汤。

“没有，其实我还真不讨厌。”Blair惊讶地抬起头。“嗯，我不负责领导那里，明白吗？我的意思是，我是有一定的任务，但也只是许多人中的一个。我负责在他们领地边缘巡逻，”Jim向Tsend和Robert解释道，“有点像是个警卫吧，差不多。他们的萨满Incacha，陪伴了我很长时间，教我适当的举止。”他想起自己初到那里的时候做出的失礼行为，像对待军人一样把部落的人呼来喝去的，感到自己微微脸红了。他用一根食指敲敲桌子。“那时我就像个孩子，唔，起初一直都得有人看着我。不过一旦我意识到——”好吧，这会儿他的脸是真够红了。但是其他几个听众都听得全神贯注，所以他逼着自己继续讲。“一旦我意识到那里是种不同的文化，在自己国家很恰当的行为在那里可能算离经叛道，那时候，我、那个……”他记起来了，从那以后，相处就变容易了。

尽管年龄相近，Incacha那时候就像Jim的父亲一样，教他怎么吃饭，如何收拾，在哪里如厕，用哪只手擦屁股，用哪种叶子来擦——连最年幼的孩子都懂的最隐私的行为，Incacha都不得不一一教给Jim。幸运的是，Chopec族人没揍孩子的习惯，不然Jim怀疑自己在那头一个月里都会保持青一块紫一块的状态了。

族人只是将他当做一个任性的孩子，当他梦到死去的战友时，他们搂着他；当他做了什么傻事，他们戏弄他。他们亲切地教会他如何成为一个男人，一个Chopec族的男子汉。教会他如何在脸上和身上彩绘，如何持矛，如何捕鱼，如何不出声地在密林中飞奔。如何祈祷。如何庆祝大胜，如何哀悼一个老人的逝去。

他从汤盆上抬起头来，看到Blair咬着下唇，Jim可以看出他在担心他失去的记忆。Tsend看起来很有专业兴趣。至于Robert，Jim暗自微笑，他比之前更心心眼了。有点尴尬，但真的老有成就感了。Sandburg平时完全不买他的帐，但Robert简直认为他可以飞檐走壁。

他又瞥了Blair一眼，他正看着Robert，然后和Jim对上了视线，微微笑了一下，挑起了眉毛。靠。Blair连这个都知道。Incacha之后再没人像Blair那样了解他了。

他喝着汤吃着玉米饼，听着其他人谈论Burton、强身派基督教、十九世纪帝国主义给二十一世纪留下的后果，思考着Blair了解Jim那么多事，却对他自己和自己的动机知之甚少。Blair并不完美，正如他也不完美一样，他明白。他已经原谅了Blair的不完美，真心的。原谅了他的天真、他的雄心勃勃，和他的凡人之失。他再次瞄了Blair一眼，试图将视线隐藏在睫毛下面。Blair已经喝完汤，正挥着一只空勺子来强调自己的发言，眼睛亮闪闪的，长发在潮湿的空气中狂野地乱卷。

“我*超乐意*的，Tsend，”他一边说，一边转向Jim，“Tsend会带我们参观研究所，把正在研究秘鲁冲突解决方法的同事介绍给我们。”

他点了点头。“太好了，我真的很感兴趣。”

Tsend从表袋里抽出一本小小的破旧日历，翻了翻。“下周二？上午如何？完了我们还可以再一起吃顿午饭。Robert，你高兴也来吗？”

“只要你不介意。”

Tsend点点头，用一支细细的金笔在日历上记了些什么。不对，是铅笔，Jim可以听出铅笔头擦过纸张的声音。“好，周二的十点，我们可以在大厅里碰头。”

“你的名字是哪国的啊，Tsend？”Blair突然问道。Jim看到他温柔地微笑着，好像沉浸在回忆中一样。

“蒙古的。我还是个小孩的时候，我母亲逃离了蒙古。就我想得起来的部分看来，我的父亲经常打人，虽然她不怎么说这事。冬季的酗酒率很高，那时候接连几个都是寒冬，我家的牛死了，我们弹尽粮绝了。

“她说当时没吃的了，也没有衣服，我连鞋子都没得穿。那时候她会用捡来的报纸把我的脚包起来，然后再裹上围巾。等我们最后一头牛也死掉的时候，她下了决心，那穷山恶水的地方，没法把我拉扯大。”

“穷山恶水。”Blair柔声重复，眼里充满悲伤和理解。

“Blair，你作为一个人类学家，肯定会有兴趣知道，Tsend祖上源自蒙古的查哈尔地区。”

Jim知道自己一定是一头雾水的样子，不过Blair的双眼圆睁，下巴都要掉下来了。“查哈尔？”

“对萨满教来说是个意义重大的地方，”Blair解释道，“你的家人是萨满吗？”

Tsend笑了：“其实，我们是基督徒，确切地说是天主教徒。我的英文名字是Patrick Aloysius Tsend。我母亲离开蒙古的时候皈依了天主教。在那之前，她应该算是佛教徒吧，当然不是很虔诚的那种。”

“你在这个国家生活了多久了？”Jim问道。

“从我四岁开始就在这儿了，有三十年了。”他补充说。

“你怎么居然成了拉美冲突解决专家了？”Blair脱口而出。

“我也有同样的好奇呀，Tsend。”Robert也说，Jim点了点头。

Tsend耸耸肩：“我们初来乍到的时候，最早是定居在圣地亚哥。我是同时学的西班牙语和英语。然后我们又搬到了新墨西哥州。”

“所以说纯属偶然？”Jim问道。

他微皱着眉头，看起来正在苦思。“我真的不知道，也许吧，感觉就像听到了使命召唤。多谢我的母亲，我现在还能说蒙古语，不过我的西班牙语更流利些，这要归功于我们住的地方。”

“不过我也一直对拉丁美洲人很感兴趣，当然也包括墨西哥，我十几岁的时候在蒂华纳呆了不少时间。”他挑起眉毛，脸红了一下。“我是个典型的生活在边界的美国小孩，常见的事情我都干过。”

“喔哟，Tsend。”Robert低声说道，用手肘戳了戳他。

“有时候我也想过回蒙古去，更多了解那边。但是我在这里也很忙，我觉得自己在做善良的、有意义的工作。”

“当然。”Robert的声音非常诚恳。

“所以我还在这里啦。”

Jim打量他，身高和Blair差不多，头发和眼睛颜色非常深，深棕黄的肤色配上他那副胡子，完全可能被当成拉丁裔。居住在印第安纳州研究秘鲁人的蒙古人。好吧，世界真小。南本德到小瀑布城的距离比到蒙古近多了，然而Tsend却坐在这里，请他们吃午饭。也许还会交上朋友。

“我期待着了解和平研究所更多的事，”Jim终于说道，Blair大力点头。“话说回来，我的眼睛可盯着蓝莓脆皮馅饼呢。有人也想要一块吗？”结果，四个人都想要。

 

Jim坐在钢琴前，右手放在琴键上，左手撑在手杖上。他心不在焉地瞪着手指底下湿湿凉凉的黑色和白色的长方形，努力回想Blair到底会不会弹钢琴，还是那只是梦的一部分。记忆如此真切，他大半信了Blair肯定会弹。他想象Blair还是个连够到琴键都吃力的小男孩的样子，将拇指按到中央C音上，像学习读写一样学习解读这种音乐的语言。Jim觉得这完全有可能，Blair懂得那么多，随身自带一个小宇宙。

Jim知道自己只要一抬头，就能在这暂住的家里看到Blair存在的各种证据到处都是。沙发上的西班牙语报纸，壁炉台上支着的Naomi的相片，茶几上放着一个Blair修草坪时发现的箭头，现在充当镇纸用了，还有Burton翻译的什么晦涩的文字。厨房里放着Jim闻所未闻的香料，至少在遇上Blair前从未听说过。浴室里摆着散沫花的浴液和汤姆牌天然牙膏。Jim的床边放着个从农贸市场上买来的浅陶碗，里面插着一支蜂蜡蜡烛。

Blair就像一只犬类，标记着他的世界。Jim总是静静地路过，尽量不留痕迹。但Blair似乎需要标记自己的存在，需要触摸周遭的环境。他深深地标记了Jim，刻骨铭心，不可逆转。Blair触摸到了他，那触摸永远无法抹去了。他不仅是被Blair标记了，而且被标记成了Blair的。

他能从Robert的表情、温和的殷勤和微妙的调情中感觉到，Robert认为Jim是属于Blair的。以前也曾有其他人想当然地认为他俩是一对；他俩确实一直一致对外。也许他俩真的是一对，也许真的存在那种感情。

视线转回琴键，他非常轻柔地按下一个琴键，听着钢琴毡敲击在琴弦上发出的柔和声音。无论按地多轻，他都可以听到振动传入钢琴的琴身，然后再传入空气中，最后充盈了房间。如果他放松眼睛，都能看到音符在空气中传播的时候扰动起微光，然后在墙壁和窗户上反弹回来。

他想再听Blair弹一次钢琴，不过得先问问他是不是真的会弹。越是反复思量，Jim就越是吃不准。在这栋房子里做的梦似乎带有特殊的真实感，也许只是因为背井离乡吧。但对于Chopec族人来说，无论美梦噩梦，都只是生活的另一面而已，与清醒世界的手势和言语同样真实、同样重要。

Jim身体前倾，额头靠在清凉的的木质乐谱架上，他最后一次触摸琴键造成的振动仍在木头纹理中颤动。一旦产生，这些振动就会永远持续下去，真的，传入空中，碰触到房子、树木、池塘和玉米地。有些事情一旦做了，就永远无法勾销了。只能等到振动消散到足够远处，再也察觉不到。

 

Blair猛坐起来，心如擂鼓，口中干苦。老天爷，刚才做了个什么噩梦啊。他双手撑着自己往后靠去，脑袋后仰，伸展脖子和肩膀的肌肉。片刻之后，他伸手拿起水杯，灌了几口。

屋子内很安静，很黑暗。Jim显然还在熟睡，没有被Blair的突然惊醒打扰到。Blair挠挠头，叹了口气，犹豫着是回去继续睡，还是干脆放弃睡眠读会儿书算了。他仰面朝天躺下来，懒得钻到被单下头，就这么闭上了眼睛。

他听到一声轻响。有只猫？还是人在咳嗽？他睁开眼睛，好像这样就能听得更清楚一样。哦、哦、哦哦的叹息声飘入耳中。莫非Jim也在做噩梦？

他爬起来站到门口倾听。好一阵子什么动静都没有，就在他准备回床的时候，声音又来了。一声轻柔的低语。是有人在说话吗？他走进走廊，站在楼梯顶部等待，一边俯视着漆黑一片的厨房。他走下一个台阶。

嘶嘶声，和拂过他后颈的微风一样细微。楼下有东西。他紧紧抓住扶手，又下了一级台阶，然后再一级台阶。他的双眼圆睁到最大限度，试图看清楼梯尽头的东西。Jim就在楼下，睡在教授的书房里，他只是想去看看他是不是安好。

又下了几个台阶，然后他再次听到了那个声音。人声，在哭泣。他咽了口口水，想，一定是猫。他突然非常渴望见到Jim，立刻、马上，他三步并作两步冲下剩余的台阶，站到了厨房凉爽的瓷砖地板上。月光从打开的后门里照进来，照在炉子上闪闪发光。门外，他可以看到高大的绿草在微风中闪着微光，顶端的穗子反射着星光。可以听到草地的声音，还有棉白杨的树叶在夜风中的沙沙声。有什么东西穿过草地，往池塘方向去了。

他再次听到那个动静，是哭声。是小孩子在哭，他想，外头有个小孩子。他拔腿就跑，冲下后门外的台阶，奔进后院，穿过齐整的草坪，踩入环绕在池塘周围的杂草丛中。这些野草潮湿、尖锐，在他跑过的时候戳疼了他的脚底。

他跌跌撞撞地来到码头上，猛地停下，屏息倾听。心跳声在自己的耳中听着如同擂鼓，他还不得不大口喘息。一片寂静。只有草叶和树叶的声响，以及池塘里的气泡近乎悄无声息地浮起。

他来到码头的边缘，双手支在膝盖上，身体前倾。月光反射到眼里，波动的光斑让他眼花。什么都没有。什么人都没有。有的只是气泡，静静地上浮。

“Blair。”他转过头，但后方没有人。“Blair，Blair，醒醒，老兄，你醒醒。”他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在床上，Jim坐在身边。“你还好吧？我在楼下都能听到你喊了。”

“你怎么爬上楼的？老天爷啊Jim，你这辈子都没有康复的那一天了。”他还想继续说，但是Jim把他推回了床上。

“好吧，要是你最好的朋友也大半夜地突然开始狂喊，你也会惊奇地发现自己特有行动力。”

“我刚才大喊大叫了？”Blair感到昏头昏脑地，他刚才不是还在外头吗？“我都喊了些什么？”

Jim摇摇头：“也没喊出什么内容，真的，就是喊啊喊的。”他把Blair的头发从他汗津津的脸上拂开。“你现在感觉还好吗？”

Blair把一只手按在自己左胸口，能感觉到心脏在狂跳，好像他大半夜地出去跑了一圈一样。“嗯，”他轻轻地说，“做了很可怕、很可怕的噩梦。”

“我猜也是。”

两个人原地不动了一会儿，静静地，Jim的双手搭在Blair的肩上，Blair的一只手按在胸口。好一会儿后，Blair说：“你得有人帮忙才好回楼下去。”

Jim做了个苦脸：“我看我还是在上次那个房间里再睡一晚吧。这会儿不一定能下得了楼了。”

“啊老兄，我真是太太对不住你了——”

“没关系的，别担心。”

“我去帮你铺床。要不就睡这边吧，你睡这张床，我去睡另外那间。别说了，乖，给我躺好。”而Jim似乎因为可以睡在Blair之前睡过的位置不必再挪窝而放松了下来。“希望你不会被我的噩梦给传染上。”Blair柔声说，十分希望能有办法向Jim表达谢意。

Jim只是应了声“唔”，就睡着了，夜色中又只剩Blair一人。

Jim在陌生的床上醒来，不是什么前所未有的状况，不过也很久没发生过了。慢慢地，他意识到自己是躺在Blair的床上，印第安纳北部的大房子里，炎热的夏日早晨。他记得Blair做了个噩梦、大喊大叫地，于是他冲上了楼梯，好像自己有本事能救到梦中的Blair一样。这会儿他的腿一抽一抽地，告诉他自己是个大白痴。

时候还早，从薄纱窗帘透进来的光线很昏暗，但他还是可以确定今天仍旧是个酷热天，这会儿已经浑身是汗了。他把被单从身上拽下去，小心翼翼地伸展下四肢。

右边床头柜上放着的一叠夹起来的纸头映入眼帘，里面贴了不少小小的黄色即时贴。又无聊又好奇，他把那叠纸从床头柜拖到床上，然后翻身侧卧，原来是Burton翻译的《香园》的复印件。他迟疑了下，看了起来，然后立刻意识到，这是第二十一章的一部分。

只读了几行，他就觉得自己好像从头顶红到了脚心。好家伙，难怪原译者没把这段翻译成法语，难怪Burton的好好夫人要烧了她发现的副本。不过他还是继续往下读去，Burton的语句在他脑海中勾画出的一些画面让他口干舌燥。

读完后，他把东西放回床头柜上，调整了下，弄得看起来好像没人碰过一样。他也不明白自己为什么要这样做，明明Blair不会介意，他又是个成年人了，没人会在乎这种事儿。但是不知何故，他不希望Blair知道他读过了那些句子。现在还不是时候。

他翻到仰面朝天躺着。老天啊，也太潮了。Blair怎么能受得了在这里睡觉呢？这床摸着真是湿乎乎的，跟躺在一滩水里似的。他又翻了次身，然后放弃地把两条腿挂到了床沿外。

脚下有滩水。他小心翼翼地抬起右脚，看着小脚趾上有滴水珠滚了下去。靠。要怎么才能跪下去检查床底呢？他犹豫不决辗转反侧了片刻，但是伤腿因为昨晚傻了吧唧的冲锋已经太酸疼了。

终于，他向不可避免的局面屈服，喊道：“Blair？Chief？”然后立刻放出听力，正好捕捉到一声呻吟，以及在被窝里翻身的声音。

“来啦来啦。”是Blair在嘟哝，接着传来一声重响，莫非是从床上滚下来了？Blair揉着眼睛走进Jim的房间，长发因为睡眠和汗水乱糟糟的。“怎么啦？”Jim指指脚边，Blair的眼睛马上瞪得溜圆。“靠，靠！”

“过来些，帮我跪下去。”Blair一言不发地把Jim拉起来，然后紧紧抓住他的肩头，让他把伤腿往后伸，仅靠右腿平衡，慢慢地弯下右膝。Jim知道自己看起来一定巨傻，但是想进行调查的迫切感压倒了其他一切想法。

Jim终于跪到了硬木地板上，双手撑地往床下探头看去。也有水。实际上，水量还相当多。“窗户什么情况？”

“没什么，完全是干的。”Blair也跪了下来看。“靠，Jim，这怎么可能？昨晚你听到过什么动静吗？”

“只听到过你的声音。”像上次那样，Jim又把一根手指蘸进那滩水里，然后放到鼻子下闻了闻，再放进嘴里。“我发誓这是那池塘的水，有种特殊气味……”

Blair困惑地盯着他看，“这没道理啊。”他低声说。

Jim安慰地拍了拍他的脸。“没事儿的，Chief，我们会搞清楚的。现在，先帮我爬起来。”

“你说得轻巧啦，”Blair抱怨道，但还是乖乖地再次抓住Jim的上臂，拖他起来。“今年夏天我绝对能练出不少肌肉来。”

Jim坐回潮湿床垫的边缘，把Blair赶去洗澡后，直愣愣地盯着自己两只赤脚之间地上的那滩正在蒸发的水。不是第一次了，这栋房子他妈的到底怎么回事。Tina究竟是为什么逃走的？这水又是从哪儿来的？

他叹了口气，揉了揉脸。这些到底与他和Blair一直在做的梦有没有关联？他真心希望没有联系。床头柜上那叠纸再次吸引了他的视线，他想起早上发现这滩水之前的情景，脸上又红了。

还以为万事终于开始走上正轨了呢。

 

Blair被纸箱和纸箱里拿出来的东西包围着，坐在图书馆储藏室的地板上。Jim正以他一贯的强迫症似的条理性专心搞电子表格，不过从长远来看，这对Blair的工作是有好处的；而眼下，也让Blair有空去思考那房子到底怎么回事。

他已经下定决心两人需要再和Tina谈谈，搞清楚她到底遭遇了什么，和他们碰到的情况一样吗？噩梦，杂音，水。也许她了解王尔德家的什么事情可以有助于解释这一切。

不过目前他正身处图书馆，而且是能上网的图书馆，趁着等Jim的这会儿他当然可以先做点工作。他站起来，说：“我要休息一下啦。”Jim头都没抬地点点头。

每个楼面上都有几个公用上机位，Blair朝五楼最近的那个走去。他决定先做个广撒网式的快速粗略搜索，光是看看能不能找到任何有用的东西。他回忆起现场的一切都挺可疑，他知道Molly那次自己所做的那点调查对Jim帮助Molly没啥大用，还是Jim自己想出了和她沟通的方法。但是也许自己的错误在于过分依赖现代幽灵猎人的技术，说实话，有Jim在，还要磁力计和红外摄影仪干嘛？

自己曾经以学者和研究员自居，Blair一边想，一边无情地压下伴随着这个概念产生的情绪波动。是时候坐下来做些研究活了。

就像网络搜索通常的结果那样，十五分钟的在线搜索就挖出了海量的信息，其中绝大部分可能是真实或者有用的。不过没关系，目前他只是在搜寻线索而已。他以前就发现了，西方文学打从普林尼（小）时代前就开始报道鬼屋事件，这样就攒下了两千年份的或许有用的案例。这么多资料，总该有一条线索能帮助Blair弄懂玉米地里王尔德教授那栋大砖房里到底在发生什么事情吧。

然而并没有。他确实发现了不少与特定地点有关的特殊现象：雄鸡巷幽灵，格拉姆斯，埃普沃思，丁登寺，罗切斯特的闹鬼音，博利鬼宅，甚至阿米蒂维尔都有提及。类似记载数不胜数，来自可靠证人的极其诡异扯淡的第一手报道。看上去好像很乐观，可是所有事件的后续调查都没有任何发现。完全没有。零蛋。那些灵体似乎哪怕面对温和的怀疑都会就地蒸发。

毫无用处。他不需要冗长的历史记载来告诉自己Jim和他是疯子。也许还是搜索下那栋房屋相关的具体信息会比较有用。他登录到南本德市官网，开始寻找记录。王尔德家族拥有这栋房子多久了？他们从谁手中买下的？建造者又是谁？

当Robert拍他的肩膀时，他惊得跳了三尺高。“妈呀，别这样偷袭我。”

“抱歉。”Robert看起来很困惑，“你在干嘛，我能帮上忙吗？”

Blair盯了他片刻，然后说：“也许能。我想弄清楚是谁建造了Jim和我这个夏天住的那栋房子，你知道上哪儿找这个信息吗？”

“哎呀亲爱的，人家可是*档案管理员*哪，”Robert说着微笑了起来，“跟我来。”他带着Blair穿过走廊来到自己的办公室，一边说：“南本德市政府在这里存储了旧记录的缩微胶片，作为万一市中心那边的实体档案发生不测情况下的备份。我们肯定可以找到你需要的东西的。你要找啥？”

Blair犹豫了片刻，然后说道：“我想知道那栋房子里、呃、有没有发生过什么事件。”

Robert扭头看着他：“那啥，也许你应该先看看南本德论坛报的缩微胶片，找找有没有发生什么事件的报道。”

Blair点点头。他开始感觉好些了，至少有个计划了：谁建造的，谁拥有的，里面发生过什么事。“谢谢你Robert，呃，你能和Jim说下我还要在这边呆一会儿吗？也许你和他可以……”

Robert的脸都亮了。“当然啦，Blair，我很乐意。”

Blair酸溜溜地想，你当然乐意啦，然后开始搜索十九世纪五十年代的不动产税索引。Robert会很*乐意*和Jim相处的。

但是几个小时之后他就把这茬给忘了，事实上，除了正关注的内容之外，他差不多把别的一切都抛到九霄云外了。他找到了房子最初的业主，Charles Ward夫妇。Charles曾是缝纫业内的大佬，一直在南本德地区生产Singer缝纫机零件，直到这片区域经济衰退，五、六十年代Singer和Studebaker厂首当其冲倒闭了，时间就在他建成那栋砖房之后不久。

接着Blair又查阅了南本德论坛报，找到了几篇关于Charles Ward夫妇的文章。Eleanor Ward夫人非常善于交际。好几篇短文是描写他们的宅邸和派对的，浪费了Blair一些时间，虽然读着挺有意思。

据社会新闻报道，关闭Singer厂之后，Ward先生一直忙于宅邸的事务，他的园艺远近闻名，估计就是菜园里那些垫高的土床的来由了，Blair就知道不会是王尔德教授家搞的。花园派对、招待会、颁奖仪式：南本德的大事基本都会在Ward的府邸举办。

Blair还了解到Ward夫妇有一个女儿名叫Doris。她初次亮相的社交晚会同样在家举行，邀请了和她最亲密的几百个朋友一起参加。这些关于服饰和美食的描述，Blair看着感觉和研究Chopec人差不多，反正同样一窍不通。但是资料里有一张Doris的相片，肩膀丰满、笑容可爱，还有两个酒窝。她在自己的大日子里显得如此快乐，Blair情不自禁地对着她留存在缩微胶卷里的模糊相片回以微笑。

Blair发现Charles Ward在七十一岁那年离世，他的妻子继续生活了很多年，在八十年代中期亡故。Doris继承了这栋房子，后来卖给了王尔德夫妇。

报纸和税单上的一切记载都表明玉米地当中那栋房子里充满的只有幸福回忆。

Blair把倒好的缩微胶片归还到了媒体服务台，然后走楼梯下到五楼。他迫切需要呼吸些新鲜空气，而且也确实很想和Jim谈谈，找点灵感下一步该查什么。他是研究员，而Jim是警探和哨兵。他俩合作，应该能想出点主意来。

他在储藏室门口止步，往里看去，Jim还坐在椅子里，弓身在Blair的笔记本电脑上。在他旁边近得几乎要靠上去的人，是Robert，一只手搁在Jim椅子的靠背上，另一只手放在笔记本电脑旁边，所以Robert差不多是俯身罩着Jim的姿势。他俩正一起默默地看显示屏上的东西。

Blair看了他俩片刻。有时候，其中一人会敲下键盘，他听到Robert喃喃了什么，Jim点头回应。但他们就那么站在那儿，几乎纠缠在一起。他叹了口气，看到Jim挺直了背，脑袋撞到了Robert的胸口。“嗨，”他终于开口打了声招呼。

“Blair，”Jim喊他，“来看看这个。”

Blair好奇万分地走过去。“第48号纸箱，”Robert说，“你还记得Burton在巴拉圭的事吗？”

“嗯，记得。”他再想了想，“好吧，我只记得他去过了，怎么了？”

Robert指着显示器：“我们觉得这个可能挺有意思。”

Blair挤到Robert和Jim中间，越过Jim的肩膀去看。他发现显示屏比刚买来时还干净，忍不住微笑了，然后把注意力集中到电子表格里高亮的单词上。几秒钟后，他说：“靠。”

“是啊，”Jim从显示器上转过身来，表示同意。

“别，我去拿来。”Blair一边说，一边开始搜寻第68号纸箱。苍天在上，他怎么会把这都错过了？他不想当着Robert的面说什么，已经透露太多了。但是，Blair和Jim显然都觉得这里头有些关于哨兵的东西。没有指名道姓，但是明确提到了Burton的巴拉圭之行。

“你们觉得这可能有助于Tsend的研究吗？”Robert一边帮Blair奋力把一个纸箱堆到另一个上头，一边问，然后两人都围到Jim的椅子边上。

“抱个希望没坏处，”Blair严肃地回答，心底巴望着Robert快些离开。但是他一直呆着，看Blair重新开箱寻找东西。会找到些什么呢？Blair瞥了Robert一眼，他看起来饶有兴致，但也没有更多苗头了。也是，不然还能是什么表情呢？

终于，他找到了那捆东西，将它小心翼翼地放到桌上、笔记本电脑旁边。三人齐齐地盯着它看，然后Jim轻轻地用食指摩挲了下，“这是Burton的笔迹吗？”

Blair点了点头：“是的，从落笔的高度就可以看出来了。还有下行笔划的力度，以及大写F字母的独特形状。”

“好吧，我就留你俩慢慢看了，发现了什么的话务必告诉我，好吗？”

“没问题，谢谢你Robert。”Jim心不在焉地回了一声，视线仍不离那堆发脆的纸张。Blair感激地挥挥手，然后拿起了第一张纸。几页过后，他说：“靠，Jim，听听这个：‘在开始谈关于哨兵的地形学细节之前（我认为是种族相关，而不是地理或气候相关），我必须先对其成因和起源提出一些设想。’”他看向Jim，“你没事吧？”

“不太好，”Jim猛抽一口气，“不太好。”他摇摇晃晃地站起来。“我没法看这个，Blair，我做不到——”他靠在桌子上，直到恢复了平衡，然后抓起手杖。“我得出去走走。你先看吧，然后你来告诉我。但是我现在没法听这个。上次……”说到这里的时候，他人已经走到了门外，向着走廊尽头的电梯去了。

Blair很想追着Jim跑出去，安慰他，但他不能。所有让他之所成为自己的素质都坚持他留下来阅读。他坐到Jim的椅子上，深吸一口气，开始看。“柏拉图以开天辟地时存在男人、女人、雌雄同体人这三种人类的学说来解释此种激情，或许是有些神神秘秘了，”他继续读下去，“后者因叛乱被宙斯毁灭，而其他两种人类的每个个体都被分割为平等的两部分，因此每个部分都在寻求其同性的另一半；原始人的男人更喜欢男人，而原始人的女人更喜欢女人。说得漂亮，但这真是事实吗？至少对于哨兵而言，确实如此。哨兵更喜欢独处，但天性驱使他寻求伙伴，寻求他那平等的另一半。”

好吧，这真的吗？Blair一边翻到下一页，一边自问。令他沮丧的是，下一页开始是篇Burton在苏丹的时期的随笔。他快速翻阅了一下，没有别的大发现了。他必须仔细彻底地把这些都研读一遍，将各页纸张和各篇文章对应起来。

他叹了口气，靠到椅背上。Jim这会儿正顶着华氏九十度的高温在诺特丹大学的校园里跛来跛去的。他能跑哪儿去呢？也许La Fortune吧，去喝杯啤酒什么的。Blair决定即使Jim不在那里，自己也需要喝一杯。

Jim确实在那里，正盯着大屏幕，和两三个暑期班学生一起看小熊队的比赛。Blair坐到他旁边，没有开口。插播商业广告时，Jim向后靠去，迅速瞥了Blair一眼。

“基本没什么重要的东西，”Blair坦白地说，“也许还有些信息淹没在当中，但你不必担心，只有表面的几页是相关的。”

Jim点点头，喝了口啤酒。Blair想，这啤酒不咋地啊，怀念起了他最爱的小厂啤酒，距离这么远也能买到的。终于，Jim开口了：“你确定吗？”

有那么一会儿，Blair考虑要不要撒个谎算了。撒谎很简单，能让Jim安心，而且能有什么坏处呢？他直视着Jim浅蓝的眼睛，想起了自己曾经告诉这位友人的各种半真半假、春秋笔法和烟雾弹。他叹了口气，说：“不，我不确定。需要每页内容都仔细读过才能确定，那箱子里的每一页。”Jim点点头，注意力回到了球赛上。“Jim，”Blair低声说，“不管我们发现什么，都不会公布出去的。”Jim没有回应，他又说：“看看我。”Jim又喝了一口啤酒，然后慢慢地转身面对他。Blair把手放在Jim的前臂上，说：“我保证，什么坏事都不会发生的。”

“你保证不了的，Sandburg。我们只是来整理材料的，将来其他学者一样会发现，然后发表出去。”

“也许吧。”

“不是也许。你就发现了。”

“是的，但本来就该我来发现。”

两人四目相对，Jim思索着皱起眉头。“这话什么意思？”

“我也不知道，”Blair老老实实地回答，“我只知道——我*感觉*你——这些哨兵相关的东西，是属于我的，Jim。”

又一个漫长的停顿之后，Jim说：“你打算怎么办？”

这回轮到Blair别开头，透过高高的窗户望向立着战争纪念碑的庭院。高耸的花岗石方尖碑，像史前巨碑似的排列成长方形，在下午眩目的阳光下显得呆板又滚烫。他唯一能想到的话只有“它是属于我的，Jim。”然后他们继续看比赛，小熊队输了。

 

“Tsend老兄啊，你们正在做的工作真是*太*让我印象深刻了。”Blair把一大口意面沙拉送进嘴里。

Tsend满面笑容：“谢谢你，Blair。你去过秘鲁、了解当地情况，你能这么说对我意义重大。我为自己的事业感到自豪。只是要做的事情太多了，要学习的东西也有那么多。”

“Blair说得对，你们起草的计划令人印象深刻。你们应该邀请Chopec族的代表参加你们九月份的会议。他们不像有些部落那样完全与世隔绝，同时还仍保留了许多部落风俗。我认为他们可以做出很多贡献。”

即使在Jim说话的时候，Tsend也在点头：“你说得对，我们确实应该邀请他们。从你告诉我的一切看来，他们确实应该参加。眼下有个为期三年的倡议，旨在帮助厘清达成和平的政策选择，并且培训民间社会部门，以促进秘鲁人的公民权。你觉得他们会对这类事情感兴趣吗？”

Blair看到Jim的眼底光芒闪过，知道他在回忆自己和Chopec族人共度的时光。最后他说：“我认为他们会感兴趣的。如果你们想要的话，我可以写几个名字给你。”

“如果我们想要……”Tsend惨兮兮地看着他，“真希望你不必回华盛顿州去，你对我们的倡议可说是无价之宝。”

Blair饶有兴致地看到Jim真真切切地脸红了、嘟哝了几句表达谢意，然后开始吃自己那份午餐。

他们整个上午会见了正在研究和平方案的分析师和学者们，了解了秘鲁复杂而长期的内部冲突。冲突化解这个词引起了Blair的注意，他喜欢这个想法——发现冲突的苗头，并将其转化为建设和平的力量。他忘我地谈论起姆布蒂人解决冲突的方式：仪式化的战争拔河比赛和角色互换，大声设想不起冲突的反对原则是不是也可以应用到单个群体之外。

当他终于抬起头，发现Jim正看着他，那个眼神Blair已经很久、很久没见过了。Jim看起呆滞又坚忍，Blair猛地想起来自己已经滔滔不绝了有一会儿了。在他激情洋溢地比划着大声阐述自己的想法的时候，桌边的其他对话都渐渐沉寂了。呃。但是除此之外，Jim看上去——好吧，看上去以Blair为骄傲。简直像回到了过去一样，那时，有个人类学家作为搭档对Jim非常有价值，而不是造成威胁。

自己真是个人类学家呢，Blair带着种奇怪又复杂的心情感叹，废除论文和剥夺学位都没能改变一丝一毫。今年夏天将是他最后一次沉浸在学术海洋里，但是如同他不能停止呼吸一样，他也不可能*停止*尝试去揭开人类互动的秘密。不论身处哪个社群，他都仍在努力寻找赋予人生价值的社会生活准则。就算成为了Jim在小瀑布城警署的搭档，他也会继续这样做的。见鬼了，作为警察，他还会最近距离地直接参与打击每个社会都厌恶排斥的邪恶残余。作为Jim的搭档，这活儿他*已经*干了三年半了。

细节决定成败，不是吗？作为观察员他还比较轻松，主要责任就是Jim，他面临的所有选择都归于保护和支持Jim。没有责任冲突。但是现在，他设想自己身处枪战现场，或是在审讯室里面对嫌犯、假装没理解他们要见律师的要求，或是出庭作证、证词可能会把人送入大牢，他仍然无法确定自己是否能办到。

也许这就是为什么Jim只吻了他一次吧。

“你还好吧，Blair？”Tsend柔和的声音把他从神游中拉回来。

他微笑了下：“没事。我只是，”他耸耸肩，“羡慕你的工作。你的事业意义重大。试图弄清楚我们人类如何才能和平共处而不自相残杀，这大概是人类能做的所有事里最至关重要的了。”他摇摇头，“我真高兴Robert那天带你来了储藏室。”

“啊，Robert。”Tsend微笑了。

 

Jim晃悠到厨房里去拿第二瓶啤酒的时候，发现Blair正盯着厨房窗玻璃里的自己发呆。他从镜中看到了Jim，慌张地避开了视线，然后又看了回来，两人在即将到来的暴风雨造成的虚假黑夜里四目相接。

Jim没说什么，只是把空瓶放到厨房柜上等稍后冲洗完再放入回收箱，然后打开冰箱再拿一瓶。当他背过身去的时候，Blair清了清嗓子。

“我只是，呃，看看。”

Jim拧下瓶盖丢进垃圾箱。“看啥？”

“我的头发。”

这下Jim转回身来了。“你的头发？”他面无表情地问。

Blair把手伸到脑后，将弹性卷发抓在手中，从肩上抬起来。Jim盯着他的脖子看。

“是的，就是想象下。”

Jim想，也许我喝高了，然后继续盯着Blair的喉咙和脖颈看。好一会儿以后，他终于问道：“想象什么？”

“那啥，剪掉长发的样子。”他顿了下，然后补充道：“为了参加警校。”

“哦，是啊。”警校。Jim记起了好几次他纵容自己去轻扯Blair的卷发的时候，那发丝缠绕在指间的感觉；当他碰触Blair的肩膀时，那卷发是如何倾泻到他手上；当他们紧紧挤在一起躲避暴徒的时候，发梢是如何挠得他鼻子痒痒。“你不会马上就剪吧？”

“你比较喜欢现在这样吧？”

啊，靠。该怎么回答？Jim不知道。他耸了耸肩，啜了口啤酒。“不想你马上就剪。”他不情愿地说，好像承认了什么特别羞人的事情一样。

“我也不是一直留着长发的哦。其实也没多少年，姑娘喜欢嘛。”他咧嘴笑着，挑起眉毛补充道。

“有些姑娘喜欢。”Jim觉得必须补充一下，然后自己也咧嘴笑了。好吧，他确实偷听到姑娘们喜欢。小伙子们，也喜欢。

“有些姑娘，”Blair欣然同意，又转过去看着镜中的自己，把头发拉到脑后再提起来，弄成好像剪短了的样子。“呃。”

“天无绝人之路。”Jim奋力发掘出了个多年前英语课上学到的句子。

“你这么觉得？”Blair喃喃道，视线不离窗玻璃。但Jim也只能再次耸耸肩了。雷声在远处翻滚，他颤抖了一下。又是一场恐怖的雷暴即将降临，有时候他真是想小瀑布城想得不行。

他还是个小男孩的时候，有一次爸爸带他和Stevie去长滩挖陆蛤。退潮的时候他们跑得太远了，这时西北方向有场暴风雨正在扑来，Jim还记得爸爸对他们大吼，催他们赶紧回到岸边的车上，Stevie哭唧唧地，手里的提桶在腿上一撞一撞。但他记得最清楚的还是身上每一根毛发都竖起来的感觉。应该是风暴造成的静电现象吧。不知爸爸还会不会记得。

但他记得。记得那种感觉，毛剌剌的刺痛，还有Stevie又滑稽又吓人的样子：满脸通红、流着鼻涕、头发直竖。他自己估计看起来也一样，他记得自己吓坏了。爸爸的怒火或许其实也是出于恐惧，三十年后的现在，他才终于意识到了。

现在的感觉和那时候有点像。从咆哮着逼近的雷鸣声中，他知道这场风暴即将降临。他想知道Blair这次是否会再度抱着他，把手罩在他的耳朵上。Blair的存在使雷声和充满了静电的大气都几乎可以忍受了。如果他是个正常人，甚至可能会兴奋起来。但他永远做不了正常人，他现在明白了。除了那个父亲如此害怕、自己又拼命抗拒的自己，他变不成别的样子。

他把目光从快被他盯出窟窿的地板上收回来，看到Blair正有条不紊地冲洗啤酒空瓶。南本德地区没有小瀑布城那样的路边回收站，那一点他万分怀念。如今他们不得不专程开到城里的回收中心去丢报纸、空瓶和空罐头，但是Blair总是努力这么做，一根筋地朝着他坚信的方向努力，无论是废品回收理念还是Jim。

因为他确实信任Jim。他对Jim的信仰如此坚定，结果把Jim本人都感染了；这种病毒传染性如此之强，以至于Simon信了，Jim信了，如今甚至连Jim的爸爸和Blair的母亲都信了。然后，他在大庭广众下背弃了他的信仰，公开得如同圣女贞德宣布自己听到的声音是邪神崇拜一样。

然而贞德还是被烧死了，他记得，一边在濡湿的手中把玩啤酒瓶。

他与其说是听到，不如说是感到了下一轮雷声的到来，周围的空气粒子都在震颤，挤压着他的耳膜。他一定是瑟缩了下，因为Blair立即就出现在了他身边，温暖濡湿的双手按在Jim的肩头，嘴里嘟哝着一些舒缓又毫无意义的话。Jim想，Blair好像把自己当小孩子哄了，但他感到遥远又抽离，连那个画面似乎都不可耻、不尴尬了。一定是了，这就是他的样子。如果不是Blair创造了他，如果他不是Blair的孩子，那他想不出是为什么了。

他迟钝地想着，这就是我们的关系了，然后一道闪电劈过，啤酒瓶从他手中滑落。啤酒向上喷射而出，溅上了他裸露的腿和截短的牛仔裤，沿着Blair的眼镜往下淌。“你个呆瓜。”Blair大笑了起来，把Jim拉到厨房的椅子上，让他结结实实地坐好，然后把他的头拉到自己起伏的肚子上靠着。“你个大呆瓜。”Jim双臂搂在Blair腰上，抱住，等待风暴过境。Blair闻上去有股啤酒、汗水和洗碗液的味道。

和三十年前四千里外他父亲吼他们快离开海滩那次如此不同。彼时是彼时，当下是当下。当下他被Blair的双臂安全地护在怀里，等待暴风雨过去。因为暴风雨总是会过去的，他想着，然后就迷失在了Blair的存在感中，这里比世界上任何其他地方都更安全许多。

过了好一会儿，Blair松开了双臂，Jim抬起头，好像从深眠中醒来一样。“不要剪掉头发。”他说道，声音暗哑。

Blair往后仰一点，低头看他，面上的表情难以辨认。过了一会儿，他说：“好吧。”Jim差点又吻了他。差点。时间似乎拉长了，然后忽然就来不及了，Blair已经走开了。“不会马上剪掉的。”他补充了一句。

“好吧。”Jim不知道还能说什么。然后他闷头打扫溅出的啤酒，隐藏了面上的表情。

 

Jim翻身到仰面朝天。沙发床的薄床垫今晚感觉更薄了，床单因为湿度而潮潮的，没有哪怕一丝风出现来缓解闷湿感，简直跟在水下呼吸似的。

他没法不去想那Burton翻译的第二十一章。他从没读过任何类似的东西，情色和维多利亚时期语言的奇特组合。事实上，他因为自己如此鲜明地感受到其中的情色意味而感到震惊。*相信我，亲吻、啃咬、嘴唇的吸吮、亲密的拥抱、嘴巴对胸前乳头的造访、以及啜饮新鲜的唾液，这些都是使情感持久的事情。*我的天。

他的手从胸前下移，划过胸廓和小腹，略略迟疑了一下，然后滑入了耻毛里。阴茎弹跳起来，他的头向后仰去。他就要这么干了，躺在被单上头，大开着门干。他知道只要Blair一踏上楼梯他就能听到，他知道Blair其实并不会下楼来，但是，这么做仍然带着危险的感觉。令他兴奋。

他的手深深地压入下身，摩挲自己，然后拢住自己的囊袋，滚动睾丸，尽可能强力地揉捏那里松弛的皮肤。Carolyn有一点，她从来没能真正理解他有多喜欢被坚定地摆布。她曾带着几分倨傲，管那叫“扯你的蛋蛋”、“如果你敢这样碰我，我可是会告你家暴配偶。”

是的，我从来没有像这样碰过你，从来没起过这种念头，那么多年后，他回答了她。但我曾经想要你这样对我。我想要有人这样对我，现在仍想。他的另一只手也往下探去，使劲地揉搓睾丸下方最他妈爽的那个点。

已经几个月没和人做爱过了。自从搬进这栋房子后，甚至连打炮都没干过。生活中操蛋的事情一件接一件，根本想不起性欲这回事。也许今晚这种感觉的回归是发生了某种变化的信号，代表他接受了自己的境况。但目前他满脑子想的只有五指的感觉有多好，以及他多么迫切地想要亲吻某个人。

*接吻被认为是交媾不可或缺的组成部分。最美妙的吻要印在湿润的嘴唇之上、结合唇舌的吸吮，后者特别能刺激新鲜和甜蜜的唾液涌出。*

交媾不可或缺的组成部分，确实。他喜欢亲吻，喜欢被亲吻。Carolyn曾经会吮吸他的耳朵，舔舐它们，然后沿着下巴一路亲到他的嘴唇。噢天啊，他喜欢那样，太喜欢了。而她喜欢被吻在后颈，能让她舒服地颤抖起来，乳头挺起抵在他的手掌上。

他触摸自己的乳头。他的乳头过去就很敏感，现在因为哨兵强化的感官的关系，触摸带来了更多的快感。Carolyn曾经吸吮它们，让他痒得发笑，但现在他渴望某个人的嘴巴紧紧压在自己胸前，吹出的呼吸温暖湿润，舌头在他的乳头上盘旋，双唇包裹住它们。

*如果你想要充满快感的交媾、给予双方同等的快乐和满足，你就必须首先用亲吻调戏你的伴侣，用啃咬和吸吮嘴唇来使他兴奋，爱抚他的脖颈和面颊，摩挲他的背部和臀部。在床上把他翻来覆去，仰卧，再俯卧，直到你从他的眼中看到快感的临近。*

床笫之事上他一直是主导者。卡罗琳似乎也挺乐意，虽然有那么一次她趴在他背上，按住他的手臂，啃咬他的后颈，将胯部顶向他的屁股。“如果我是个男人，我会很乐意操你，”她低声细语，让他震惊，让他高兴，“我会把你钉在床垫上，永远不让你下床。”但是她让他下了床，她自己也下了床，实际上，就在说了这通话之后不久。

但现在他可以做那事了。远离小瀑布城，在这里他不是警察，什么都不是。他不必遮遮掩掩，可以做任何想做的事情。

他翻身俯卧，把阳具压在身下滑溜溜的床单上，后退一点，然后再次往前顶去。反复。天啊，太舒服了。他轻轻地呻吟起来，咬住了枕头。

*亲吻嘴巴、咽喉、眼睛、脖子、胸膛、小腹、向你敞开的大腿、因期待和渴望而弹起的阳具、以及如此渴望被进入、被充满直到满溢的密道。观察臀部向上的耸动，始终迎向你的嘴、手和阳具。让你的手指滑过温暖平滑的皮肤，进一步激发你伴侣的激情。当你可以从他们的喘息和圆睁的双眼看出他们渴望被占有时，就用蜂蜜混合井水，或是紫罗兰混合香灰来舒缓密道。你会发现他的密道之口渴望噙住你的阳具，这无疑是双方快感的极致，因为这最能催生柔情蜜意。*

他想要那样吗？他的密道是否渴望噙住某个人的阳具？他分开双腿，不确定是在向谁发出邀请，然后再次回忆起了Carolyn压在他背上的体重，将他深深地压入床垫。不是Carolyn，她选择了离开。Blair。Blair在这里。Blair读过同样的语句。他了解Jim，他爱着Jim，当这世上没人愿意留在Jim身边时，他留了下来。压在背上的应该是Blair的体重。他把双腿张得更大，将臀部从床上抬起，打开了自己。上帝啊，他的密道渴望噙住Blair的阳具，感受到它滑入自己体内，成为自己的一部分，快感的极致，操，啊，操，Blair，求你了，上帝，Blair——

他扭动到仰卧位，紧紧抓住自己的阳具，撸了两次，然后全射在了自己的双手和小腹上，至少保住了床单。他暗哑地笑了起来，哽咽的喘息。甚至不能放纵自己射在教授的沙发床上。他喘息着，大汗淋漓。真的得起床擦身了，就像一匹跑了太久的马一样，但他还需要再休息一分钟。一分钟就好。

*然后尽你所能刺激双方同时射出精液，这其中蕴藏着爱的秘密。*

他听到头顶的Blair哭喊出声，知道Blair也正达到高潮，独自一人躺在床上，没有人拥抱他、亲吻他、啃咬他，对他做Burton说是那么重要的那些事儿。爱的秘密。

Jim感到自己濒临哭泣的边缘，对自己偷听Blair、自己这样粗鲁地利用Burton的言语而有点自我厌恶，对于自己别无选择而有点伤心。他叹了口气，把双腿挂到床沿外。还是爬起来清理一下吧，没有人会帮他做清理的。他听到Blair也爬下了床，然后二楼的浴室里传来水声。

爱的秘密。

 

“那，你怎么看？”

星期五晚上，两人坐在门廊前的秋千椅上，手中的玛格丽塔酒杯已经空了，萤火虫也不见了。非常安静。

Jim叹了口气。“我不知道，Chief。”他无须问Blair指的是什么。梦。水。夜间悄悄的动静，眼角瞥到的东西。“你呢？”

Blair耸耸肩，往后靠在秋千椅里，一只脚抵在封了窗纱的窗台上。好一会儿两人都默默不语，最后他承认：“我想，也许那个池塘里淹死过人。”Jim点点头。“但是我查不到任何蛛丝马迹。”

秋千椅已经成为两人晚上最爱流连的地方。吃好晚饭打扫完毕后、上床睡觉之前，他们就喜欢坐上去晃荡晃荡，在微风中乘凉。Jim极目远眺，利用他增强的视力去观察远处的玉米地。时不时地有些叶子会扰动一下，好像有什么动物正从下面经过。他怀疑这些动物自身产生的热量像池塘里的气泡一样上浮，把叶子给推开了。

“是啊，我也这么怀疑过。”一滴汗水沿着Jim的后背滚下来，让他有些痒痒，于是他在秋千椅的靠背上蹭了蹭。

“痒痒？”Jim点点头。“过来，我帮你挠挠。”Jim身体前倾，手肘支在膝盖上，Blair靠过来帮他大力抓了几下，Jim的喉咙里发出愉悦的呻吟。“有时我都好奇那些创建诺特丹大学的僧侣，你能想象他们大夏天都穿着那种羊毛长袍吗？”Jim摇摇头，光是想想，他的皮肤都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

过了好一会儿，他又叹了口气，直起身来。“谢啦，Chief。”Blair的手还在Jim肩上，拍了两下，然后就这么搁在了那里。

Jim想，我们该上床睡觉了，然后脸红了一下，瞄了Blair一眼。Blair看起来满腹思绪，有点伤感，淋浴后的头发还披散着等风干，在前门投出的苍白灯光中闪着微光。“也就是说，你认为池塘里曾淹死过人，那真是……”

Blair没有看Jim一眼，只是一门心思盯着夜色。终于，他耸耸肩。“太扯了，”他听起来很气馁，“而且，呃，你肯定能，我是说——”他突兀地停了下来。“我花了点时间上网搜索，找了那些、呃、鬼屋的研究看。什么都没有，什么实质性的东西都没有。如果是任何一种客观现象，两千年过去了总会有人发现点*什么*的。然而就是没有。有的只是各种传闻轶事的证据，没人能再现或是验证。太扯了。”他又说了一遍。

Jim觉得有必要回应一下。“不是的。小瀑布城都发生过那事了，我们那时候可能就、呃、看到了些东西。”

Blair终于转过头来，“你真的这么认为吗？”

我也不知道啊，Jim想，万分希望自己能有个答案让Blair安心，不管什么答案都好。“也许吧。”

Blair再度拍了拍他的肩膀，然后把手收了回去。“该睡觉了。”但他却没挪窝，Jim有点焦躁地等着，他太了解Blair了，知道他肯定还有别的事要说。夜色就一直这样沉寂着，直到Blair终于非常轻声地说，“你能分辨出来吗？你有感觉到什么吗？”

“抱歉，Chief。我什么都没感觉到。”有的只是那些噩梦，那些动静，还有那反复出现的水迹。

Blair点点头，把双腿甩下秋千椅，然后伸了个懒腰。“晚安，Jim。”

“晚安。”Jim坐着，任由Blair站起的动作把秋千椅推得晃了一下。他追踪着友人穿过大房子：走进厨房倒了杯水，上楼，进入浴室，最后爬上了床。他听到Blair疲倦地深深叹了口气，然后将注意力收回来，倾注到房屋本身上。

他真能觉察到什么吗？Molly只是个反常事件呢，还是说他的哨兵感官让他能够察觉到超出正常人知觉和认知范围的东西？他愿意拥有这种能力吗？让自己的感官延伸到这个地步？

他闭上眼睛。炎热的夜色湿重地环绕在四周。遥远的地方有电荷啪啪地击穿大气的声音——应该是密西根湖上空的暴风雨吧。南本德-南海岸列车从芝加哥沿着铁轨咔嚓咔嚓地驶来。几英里外I-80公路上车来车往。蝉鸣声，一只蟋蟀躲在墙缝里，一只晚熟的萤火虫在闪闪发光。那个池塘里气泡轻轻的破裂声。草地里有什么东西扰动了起来，就像风拂过高高的小麦。

然后，为了Blair，他强迫自己更加放开知觉，逼着自己将全部注意力都集中到背后的屋子上。被Blair诱导着在五英里外的玉米地里陷入离神的痛苦体验仍历历在目，但这次完全不是一回事。至少这次无关玉米地。他只是感官全开，将整栋房子纳入意识之中，感受它的重量压在地基之上，感受支撑起屋顶的力和反作用力，砖石结构，地板下的托梁。电流在墙壁之间的电线中奔流，烤箱的指示灯发出嘶嘶声，还有地下室里的热水器。照不见阳光的阴凉深井之中的井水。

即使在这夜晚的暑热之中，他仍感觉到一阵颤抖顺着脊椎爬下，但是他仍旧不离开秋千椅，继续进行搜索。他穿过房子的各个房间，不太确定自己是在利用记忆中的感觉重建四周环境，还是说自己人坐在前廊外，却真的*能够*分辨出开了许多窗户的厨房和只有两扇窗的餐厅的温度和气压的差异。他可以听到气流拂过钢琴弦发出的乐音。

他左手更加紧紧地抓住秋千椅的扶手，试图进一步侵入房子的实体中去。

进不去。墙壁已经变成玻璃，是他以前见过的冰面和流水的样子。他感到一阵对Blair的担心恐惧，急忙跳起来，就在这一刻，玻璃化的印象消失了。他可以听到Blair睡在楼上，呼吸平稳、心跳稳健。整栋楼又只是一堆普通的砖木结构而已。

他意识到自己的双眼仍是闭着的，于是睁开眼睛，花了几秒钟调节视力。没有发现其他人的存在，或是遗留下的痕迹，有的只是平滑空白的表面。他的感官又一次在最需要的时候没起作用，Blair都向他求助了。

Jim拿起自己的玻璃杯，怀着沉重的心情进屋睡觉。

 

雷声在远处轰鸣，一阵潮热的风掀起水槽上方的窗帘，吹入厨房。Blair抬起头感谢这股大风，同时又好奇风从何来。他瞥了眼Jim，Jim正从教授的书房走进厨房来。

“在酝酿暴风雨了。”Jim穿过厨房打开后门。又一股大风吹来，猛扯Jim的T恤，弄乱了他的短发。“真舒服。”

“哇！”Blair一把抓住烹饪书，书页在风中疯狂地翻卷。“关门好吗？”

“抱歉。”Jim把门关了，问：“你确定要这么做吗？”

“我说寿星啊，我活都干了那么多了，现在说可迟了哦。谢谢您咯。”

“喂，我可是打扫了房子。”

“我洗了衣服。”

“我洗了车。”

“我割了草坪。”

“我、呃。”Jim只好盯着窗外。

“嗨，尝尝这个。”获胜的Blair相当慷慨，舀了一勺黑豆大米递给Jim；Jim乖乖地俯身向前，让Blair把勺子送入他嘴里。

“噢老天，好吃，”他呻吟着，“这到底是啥？”他试图从Blair的手里抢勺子，但是Blair大笑着转身，用上身护着碗。Jim俯身罩在Blair身上，把体重压在自己的左手和Blair背上，伸长了右手奋力去够勺子。

“喂喂！”Blair把碗沿着柜台往边上推，想从Jim的左臂下溜走，但是Jim一把环住了他的腰。

“别溜那么快，”他一边说一边抢过了勺子。Blair投降了，眼睁睁看着Jim又吃了一大口。“说真的啊，Chief，真的好好吃。谢谢。”

Blair微笑着点点头，享受Jim的身体压在身上的安心感。“记得给Robert和Tsend留一口行吗？”

Jim对他笑了，Blair又一次体会到和Jim在一起的幸福，感谢他在风波过后仍然留在自己的生命里。两人在柜台旁又站了一会儿，Jim头顶的Mauviel锅具在风中哐当作响。过了好一会儿，Jim说：“我得去换件衣服。”

Blair突然僵住，抬头盯着Jim看，直到Jim低头对他微笑了下，放开了他，一边往书房走去，一边开始解自己衬衫上的扣子。“好主意，”Blair看着Jim消失到书房里，柔声说：“我看我也得换一下。”

Robert和Tsend开着67年的沃尔沃亚马逊抵达的时候，刚巧开始下雨了。“好棒，”Blair肃然起敬，“这才叫*车*呀。”

Robert眉开眼笑，自豪地说：“经典吧。”雨点开始落下了，他赶紧跟在Tsend后面冲上台阶。风大得都快把纱门从铰链上扯下来了，Jim小心翼翼地把纱门关上锁好。

“坐在门廊喝玛格丽塔的计划算是泡汤了。”Jim一边催促Blair和客人进屋，一边惋惜地说。

“至少风雨能降温。”Blair想着今晚能好好睡着而不必睁着眼睛在床上汗津津地辗转反侧，补充了一句。

“接着，Jim，”Robert递给他一个蓝金色的纸包，明显是瓶酒，“生日快乐。”

“谢谢你们，Robert，Tsend。”

“也不是一定要今晚喝……”但是Jim已经动手扯包装纸了。

“铁马婚礼香槟。哇，谢谢你Robert。”

“这酒很不错的，”Robert热切地说，Tsend微笑着附议。

“这是我们最喜欢的香槟。生日快乐，Jim，”Tsend一只手搁在钢琴上，好奇地环顾周围，“这屋子真厉害。”

“我听说过这地方，”Robert一边说，一边用条白得闪眼的手帕擦擦眼镜，“真的闹鬼吗？”

“唔，”Blair和Jim异口同声，“闹什么鬼？”Tsend说：“Robert！”

“真的，没关系，”Blair又好奇又担心地鼓动Robert继续讲，“真的闹鬼吗？”

Robert坐到沙发上，脸红了一下。“当然没有。不过我表亲的朋友Tina跟我讲起过她住这里的时候晚上听到奇怪声音的事。我觉得只是因为这里对她来说偏僻了。”

“想喝一杯吗？”Jim问道。Blair已经坐到Robert附近的咖啡桌上，显然是准备好好拷问他了。“啤酒，葡萄酒，咖啡……”

“啤酒挺好。”Robert一边说一边把手帕叠起来，Tsend点点头。

Blair身体前倾：“别岔开话题啦，Robert，”他又问了一遍，“你听到过些什么？”

“实话说，Blair，就没什么。只是Tina和我表妹Melissa说过些。我记得Tina某天晚上报了警，因为听到楼下有动静，又或许在楼上也不一定。反正警察到的时候房子锁得密不透风的，Tina不得不下楼去开门放他们进来的时候，吓得都快要晕过去了。主啊，主啊，”他补充道，“你们俩小伙子难道听到什么了？”

“没！”Jim从厨房朝这边吼了一声，然后两只手里各拿着两瓶长颈Corona啤酒出现了。

Blair笑了起来。“其实也没啥，就是有几件怪事。”

“愿意说说吗？”Tsend一边问，一边从Jim手里接过两瓶啤酒，递了一瓶给Robert。

Blair抬头瞄了Jim一眼，Jim微微摇了摇头。“真的没什么好讲的。”Blair的话连自己听着都不是很有说服力。Robert和Tsend对视一眼，但是没再说话。

又一个更响的雷从上空滚过，连Blair也能感觉到脚底下轻微的振动。室内突然变暗了，然后，好像打开了水龙头似的，雨水沿着窗户奔流下来。Jim把啤酒递给Blair，然后开了一盏台灯。

“最好把蜡烛拿出来。”Jim建议道，Blair跳起来去把蜡烛聚拢到餐厅里来。

四人终于坐下来吃饭的时候，灯光忽明忽暗地。Jim已经关上了房子北面和西面的所有窗户，风大得几乎把雨点吹得横过来了，响雷一个接一个炸在头顶。Jim把双手按在耳朵上，带着恳求的神色看着Blair。“呃，Jim，”Blair尽量不在话音中透出恐慌，“能帮我个忙吗？去、呃、书房那边？”

Jim跟着他进了教授的书房，Blair一边前头带路，一边回头对Robert和Tsend做了个抱歉的表情。进屋后他关上了门，抓住Jim的肩头：“你会没事的。”Jim有点轻微地出汗，面色苍白。又一个响雷震动了屋子，Blair伸出双臂搂着Jim，把他的脑袋扳过来靠在自己肩上。“不要紧的，”他喃喃低语，“不要紧的。”

并不是真的完全不要紧，他暗自想道。等会儿该怎么跟Robert和Tsend解释呢？说Jim有恐惧症？偏头痛？癫痫？老天啊，他们也都读过Burton的。他把Jim搂得更紧些，使劲地摩挲他的背部肌肉，试图让他放松，一边继续低声细语，“不要紧的，呼吸。不要紧的。”

又两个炸雷过后，Jim埋在Blair的颈中大大叹了口气，说：“快过去了。”自从离开小瀑布城以来，Blair第一次听到他的声音如此不稳。

“谢天谢地，”Blair衷心感谢老天爷，“再坚持几分钟。”

而他也一直坚持搂着Jim，紧紧抓住他，试图用意志和祈祷逼走暴风雨最糟糕的影响。似乎还真见效了，很快就只能听到雨声了，汩汩地涌进排水沟，砸在屋顶，打在窗玻璃上。终于，Jim抽鼻子闻了下，抬起头来；Blair的胳膊还搂着Jim，不过放松了些，于是Jim站了起来。

“耶稣基督啊，”Jim说不出别的话来，擦了擦眼睛和鼻子。Blair看到他整个脸红红的，好像刚干了重体力活回来。他死盯着友人的脸看，希望自己能读出Jim的心思和想法。

“不要紧了。”Blair又重复了一遍，话音里信心大增，这次Jim也点了点头。

“他们搞不好以为我们抛下他们跑了。”

“让他们操蛋去吧。”Blair笑着说。

“也许他们以为我们刚才就干那事儿呢。”Jim低声说，脸色更红。Blair笑了，这冷笑话更像Jim本色了。他拍拍Jim的肩膀，然后放开了手。

两人终于回转的时候，Robert和Tsend正就着啤酒讨论诺特丹大学的办公室政治。“你还好吧？”Robert焦急地询问Jim，Jim点点头。

“有时候电闪雷鸣会让Jim偏头痛发作。”Blair一边坐下一边随意地提了一句，然后端起了盛着黑豆大米的碗。

Robert接过碗仔细研究：“这是我以为的东西吗？”

“如果你以为这是黑豆、大米、芫荽叶、红洋葱、卡拉马特橄榄和羊奶干酪，那就是了。”

Tsend直往碗里瞧：“快点，Robert。闻着这香味，我要饿死了。”

“Blair管做饭。”Jim自豪地说。

“Jim管打扫屋子。”Blair对他微笑了下，补充道。他看到Robert和Tsend又交换了个眼色，不过他并不介意。虽然外头狂风暴雨，但是Jim挺好，大家都暖和干燥，在印第安纳北部的边远地区和朋友共进晚餐。叫人如何能不微笑呢？

喝第二杯啤酒的时候，Blair坐舒服了，开始观察其他人。Tsend和Jim正在深入讨论秘鲁的事，维和、光明之路什么的，Robert时不时评论几句。大雨仍不停地打在屋顶上，头顶的枝形吊灯晃动着，大部分菜都吃光了，但是Jim和Tsend还在滔滔不绝。Blair喜欢看到Jim展露他生存学专家的一面。

“民主失败了，”他正对Tsend说，“因为Fujimoro的政变，游击队和军人的力量都得到了增强，没人是真正的赢家。我经常自问本来还有什么别的出路，但是考虑到在秘鲁角逐的那些力量，我想不出，想不出啊。”

Tsend说：“你热爱那里。”Jim点了点头。

“我热爱Chopec，我热爱密林，我——”他突然住口，Tsend点点头。

“我懂。你感到一种羁绊，但那不——不真实，在重要的意义上不真实。你永远是个访客，只是一个访客。”

Jim点点头。Blair思量Tsend的话。Tsend去哪里都觉得自己像个访客吗？蒙古出生，圣地亚哥长大，印第安纳州工作，研究南美洲？Jim真的也有那种感受吗？永远是个孤独的访客，寻不到归属？直到那一刻，Blair一直以为这说的是自己，而不是Jim。

Jim和他视线相接，微笑了起来，放松地享受着聚会和美食，他的微笑就像一个吻。Blair向他举起了Corona酒瓶致意，然后喝了起来。他看着Jim把注意力转回客人身上，感觉自己好像正站在某种完美的事物、某种长久以来未曾意识到的欲望的边缘。他站在Jim身旁多少年了？注视他，研究他？已经没有任何理由继续这样做了，然而他还是继续着。无法停止，也不愿停止。他真是个大傻子啊。多少年前论文就不再是他行动的动力了，只是个方便的借口，为自己仍存在于Jim的生命中辩护的理由罢了，他唯一想要的是Jim留在自己的生命里。

我唯一想要的，他想着，吞了口口水。Jim是我唯一心之所求。

他站起来，去厨房拿来了蓝莓脆皮馅饼和香草冰淇淋，往脆皮上头插了四根蜡烛，每一根都代表Jim的一个十年。在不得不回去之前，他们还剩几个星期。他要专注于每天的日常，无视自己的行为和欲望中越来越明显的暗示。

他回到餐厅的时候，Tsend和Robert都正热切地盯着Jim。Tsend说：“请你一定要考虑一下，Jim。你和Blair绝对会成为我们中心的宝贵人才的。你能暂离警署哪怕一个学期吗？请个长假之类的？我看得出你的病假理由很快就要不成立了，不过就算警察应该也可以请假的吧？”

“请假去做什么？”Blair轻声问道，为其他几人的热情而惊慌起来。

几秒钟后，Jim看向他。“Tsend邀请我们加入秘鲁和平研究所。”

希望在Blair的胸中燃起，然后立刻熄灭了。他感到热潮涌上面颊，重重地放下了手中的脆饼。一根蜡烛倒了。现在不得不告诉Tsend发生了什么事、他做了什么事了。操蛋。

“我去煮咖啡。”他虚弱地说，但是Jim站起来走到他身侧。

“别去，Chief，等等。”Jim定定地看着Blair，然后伸出手，修长的手指缠上Blair的手腕。“坐下来听听。”

他还没来得及坐下，Tsend就开始说了，Jim拖了把椅子坐到Blair旁边。“你们俩简直是个梦之队。一个人类学家和一个警察，两人都会说西班牙语，都有南美地区的野外实地经验，利马那边的研究团队正需要你们这样的人才。我们开不出很高的薪水，远远比不上你们应得的，但是研究所会按月发生活津贴，还会提供住的地方给你们。”

“就我所知，还是个不错的住处哪。”Robert插了一句，Tsend点点头。

“对，是个好住处，在利马的一个挺好的郊区。何必只是把你的Chopec联系人的名字提供给我们呢，Jim？你和Blair完全可以自己去的，跟他们谈谈，看看他们能不能帮助我们。

“Fujimoro攫取政权还没多久。游击队和图帕克•阿马鲁仍然活跃，虽然已经被削弱了。军方整个是场恶梦。如果这世上有一个国家需要帮助，那就是秘鲁了，它现在简直是个活生生的实验室。如果我们能出份力，如果我们能够弄清当地的各种关系，那我们就可能研究出一个、一个协议或策略什么的，将来也可以帮助其他国家向着和平的民主而努力。”

Blair摇摇头：“Tsend，你不明白。”他正想开始解释，但Robert打断了他。

“你错了，他明白的，Blair。”Robert用心照不宣的眼神看着Blair，Blair感到自己又面红耳赤了，到底Robert那么确信他知道的是什么啊。他意识到外头的风暴正在减弱，虽然大风依然在猛烈摇晃着窗格中的玻璃和门框中的门。他将视线投向Jim。

“你想怎么办？”他问Jim，Jim虚弱地微笑了下，避开了视线。众人默默无语地坐着。

突然，四个人都跳了起来，有什么东西炸了。Jim伸手去摸后腰，然后轻轻地咒骂了一句，Blair知道那是因为他又一次意识到自己没佩着枪。然后他听到了水声，跟在Jim后头走进了厨房。

“卧槽，”他意识到发生了什么事，“我去拿条毛巾。”

“见鬼，”他听到Jim说，“Robert，注意脚下。等我先……”Blair回来的时候，Jim已经奋力把洗衣机上方的老式木制百叶窗关上了。“当心碎玻璃，Chief。”

Blair把较大块的窗玻璃碎片捡起来扔进了Tsend拿进洗衣房来的垃圾桶，然后把毛巾按到洗衣机上去吸水。“怎么会这样？”

“不知道。”Jim沉思着瞪视着窗外，“也没有树枝什么的，好像就那么自己碎了。”

“也许之前就已经有了裂缝，大风把它彻底刮碎了。”Tsend提出个想法。Jim点点头，却瞥了Blair一眼。

“也许吧，”他说，“今晚也拿它没办法了。”

片刻后，Blair说：“我们吃甜点吧。”Robert和Tsend乖乖地回到厨房，朝餐厅走去，但Jim仍旧盯着Blair看。

“你还好吧？”

Jim点点头，“你呢？”Blair耸耸肩。“你想去秘鲁吗？”

“你呢？”

“我先问的。”Blair咧嘴笑了，但Jim不买账。

“实话实说，Chief。”略微顿了顿，他补充道：“我们说好的。”

Blair看着被雨打湿的地板，有点羞愧。我害怕实情，他差点把这句话说出口了，但还是咬紧了嘴唇，最后他说：“有点想吧，你呢？”

他感到Jim的手拂过自己的脸颊，就像这么多年来他做过的这么多次一样。“有点想吧，”他柔声说，“我们考虑考虑吧。”

“好呀。”Jim的手从他的脸颊滑落到肩上，然后抚上他的后腰，引着他回到餐厅。“啊，见鬼了，咖啡！”他说道，这次，Jim由着他跑回了厨房。

Blair冲洗盘子，而Jim根据严格的Ellison氏洗碗理念将盘子整齐排放到洗碗机里，Blair感觉到几分小醉。雨还在下，农民们绝对会感谢这场结结实实的好雨的。Tsend和Robert稍早点时候已经和他们拥抱互道晚安，然后离开了。他们没有再次提到秘鲁，但Blair见过Tsend的眼神、知道他对维和事业的热情；他一定会重提这事儿的。

雨点打在水槽上方的窗玻璃上，把镜中的映像弄得起了波浪、扭来扭去的。Blair一边盯着镜中的自己看，一边自动将滴着水的盘子递给Jim。客人离开后两人都没开过口，Blair猜Jim一定是和自己一样不知所措。他好奇Robert到底认为自己知道他俩些什么，是不是该问问他。但还是不要了，他不想问。不知道比较幸福。不管Robert以为发生了什么事，至少他认为那事是正当的，Blair对此非常感激。

Jim忽然问：“你想尝尝那瓶香槟吗？”把他吓了一跳，才意识到碟子已经都弄完了，他只需再到处抹一下就行。Jim关上洗碗机门，锁好，令人安心的嗡嗡声充满了厨房。Blair明白Jim想谈谈，点了点头，从冰箱里拿出那瓶酒来，怀疑地盯着它瞧。“我来，”Jim说着，拿起一块洗碗巾，很优雅地就把酒瓶的软木塞起了出来。

香槟注入Blair找来的酒杯里，嘶嘶地发出气泡声，Blair急急忙忙地尝了一口，味道不错。前路如何？他信步从厨房里走了出来，坐到钢琴凳上，想起了Jim把手放在琴键上、轻轻触摸琴键的样子。他把右手放到琴键上，细看自己强健的手指，这手指挖过泥土，发掘过陶罐和土豆，在世界各地的电脑上敲过键盘，碰触过书籍、相片和恋人的身体。下一步它们将做什么？它们能做些什么？

“Chief。”他抬起头，欣喜地迎向Jim的双眼和微笑，“都会没事的。”

Blair回以微笑，有点害臊。他是怎么知道的？“我明白。”话音里没多少自信。可是没事又是啥意思呢，他咬着嘴唇自问。他怎么会没事呢，*Jim*又怎么会没事呢？他根本看不清未来。回到小瀑布城，然后参加警校训练？前往秘鲁？那算是朝前看呢，还是逃避呢？还是说他应该干脆去个陌生地方？Naomi会很高兴和他一起旅行的。但他不想离开Jim，他现在明白了。他不知道该拿这个认知怎么办，但是像任何知识一样，一旦习得，就再也无法忘掉了。他想和Jim在一起。

“你想要什么？”他终于开口问了Jim，却不敢看他，不确定自己是否想听答案，但他无法不问。如今他终于向自己承认了心中所求，无法不问了。

没有回答。过了几秒钟，他抬起头，Jim正郑重地看着他，帅气的脸上是深情的笑容。害羞的笑容。Jim的脸颊正在慢慢染上红晕。

“呃，”Jim清了清嗓子，啜了口香槟，然后放下酒杯，走到Blair身边。他探出手贴在Blair颈上，轻轻摩挲。两人都没有说话，但Blair知道自己已经从Jim那里得到了回答。他长出了一口气，放松地依偎在Jim有力的手掌上。

Jim在他身侧又站了片刻，手掌贴在Blair的脖颈上，温暖又安心。他嘴角的微笑仍然深情，脸红还未褪去。“都会好的，”Jim微微偏头，顿了一下，害羞地问：“来点什么？”

这个柔声的要求如此出乎意料，Blair起初都没理解Jim的意思。来点什么？啥，游戏吗？大富翁，还是妙探寻凶？这栋老旧大房子的某个抽屉里倒真有可能藏了些游戏棋盘之类的。又或许Jim想的是再来一两瓶啤酒？他差点笑出声来，可怜巴巴、断断续续的笑声。Jim受伤地垂下手。Blair立刻清醒过来。

“对不起啊老兄。我不是想——你指的是什么？”他低头瞧瞧指尖下的象牙色琴键。“你是指*这个*？我倒是希望我会弹啦，把这么棒的乐器就这样晾一夏天真是太可惜了。可是我不会呀，也就能弹个《Chopstix》，顶多加上《Heart and Soul》，别的就真不行了。为什么你会觉得我会弹呢？”

Jim只是看着他，笑容已经从面上消失。“没什么，”他转过身进入走廊，走向教授的书房。他的离开让Blair遍体生寒，直愣愣地盯着他走进了黑暗。Jim以为他会弹钢琴，Blair想着，忽然感到荒唐的绝望，好像自己又让Jim失望了一次一样。

但是因为这个想法实在荒唐，所以他从钢琴椅上站起来，带上香槟和Jim留下的酒杯，跟着他走入了黑暗的走廊。Jim正坐在书房的沙发上。他还没有把沙发床拉开来，只是坐在皮垫子上。从走廊照进来的唯一光线来自客厅。“Jim？”

Jim点点头没说话。Blair递上酒杯，Jim接过去，喃喃地道了谢。Blair也坐到沙发上，啜了一口香槟，然后把酒杯放到一边，双手搁在膝盖上。Jim也喝干了自己那杯，然后把酒杯还给Blair，让他放到茶几上。

“那个库房，”Jim终于开口了，像在做艰难的忏悔，“你在那个库房里摆了一架钢琴，为什么呢——”他的声音越来越轻，“既然你不会弹琴，为什么会有架钢琴？”

Blair深吸一口气，努力保持镇定，然后伸出手覆在Jim的手上。“我没有钢琴，Jim。我住的库房里没有钢琴。拜托啦，你见过那地方啥样子。Larry的笼子下面和装车托盘的后头可藏不了一架钢琴。你想什么呢？”他探出手来触摸Jim的鬓角。

Jim偏了偏头迎向Blair的触摸。“可问倒我了。”他低声说，Blair感觉到他在颤抖。他的手指仍然停留在Jim的鬓角，温柔地抚摸着，等待Jim继续。“我做了个梦，”Jim终于说道，伸出手抓住Blair的手掌，把它从鬓角挪下来，握在自己手中。“应该只是做了个梦而已。”

“在这栋房子里梦到的？”Blair怀疑自己已经知道答案了，“你的意思是说，我们搬到这里后梦到的。”

“是的，”Jim的声音稳一些了，“我很确定是我在这边做过的一个梦，一定是的。”他仍然紧紧攥着Blair的手，将Blair的手臂压在自己的胸膛上，仿佛为了确保在自己努力拼凑记忆的时候，Blair还在身边。“你就在那边弹钢琴，我在听你弹。是萨蒂的一首Gymnopedies。非常优美。”

Blair不知该哭还是该笑，十分希望自己真的会弹，只要能让Jim开心。“那只是个梦，”他说，“抱歉啊，不过真的只是你的梦。”

“我明白了。”Jim的脑袋向Blair倾斜。两人现在坐得很近，Blair都能感到真皮沙发上Jim的臀部和大腿散发的热量。“就算在做梦的那会儿我其实也知道那是个梦。只是在梦中我记得你的库房里有架钢琴，然后醒过来之后，我仍然以为那部分是真的。”

“这栋房子里做的梦好像都真实得过分了。”Blair环顾着昏暗的书房，不是很确定真的想大晚上地在黑暗中聊这个。

“我受不了了，”Jim说，“你已经失去了太多东西。”

“喂，”Blair立刻把房子的事抛到九霄云外，“别这样，不要这样想。”

“我吻了你。”Jim说。

Blair好像突然也觉醒了哨兵的感官似的，他发誓自己能够感觉到黑暗中身边的Jim脸红散发的热量。Jim仍握着他的手，但他的手指开始焦躁不安，贴着Blair的手心颤抖。

“那部分不是做梦。”

“我知道。”Jim声音很低但是清晰、毫无疑虑，Blair觉得自己起了鸡皮疙瘩。他转过头试图去看Jim面上的表情，他们如此靠近，差点就要吻上了。Jim双眼圆睁，直视着Blair的眼底，黑暗中他能看到的比Blair清晰多了。

Blair终于放开了Jim的手，但只是为了好抬起去触摸Jim的脸，他的指尖停留在Jim面颊上的柔软处，感到指尖下的肌肉动了动，展露了一个微笑。Jim把一只手贴到Blair胸前，手掌平摊，Blair误以为这是个邀请，向前靠去，直到他意识到Jim在摇头。

“嗨，”他的声音暗哑，但并不恼火，他无法生Jim的气。“谁也不再做独断独行的事，我们说好的，对吧？你得告诉我你在想什么，我不能再猜了。”

Jim虚弱地笑了笑。“猜不出吗？”一只手仍然覆在Blair的胸前，他探出另一只手抚摸Blair的面颊，将他下巴的线条包裹在掌心。Jim的手掌微凉，但是碰触到Blair之后开始热了起来。“你是我的一切。你是我的整个世界，Chief。”

上帝啊。Blair断断续续地深吸一口气，才说得出话来。“怎么啦，这难道是件大坏事吗？”他终于轻轻地说出了口。“你也是我的世界啊。我爱你，Jim。我爱你。”

“但是我们都不知道未来会发生什么事！”Jim听起来很绝望，几乎像在发怒。“你都不知道一个月后你会在做什么。我不能要求你根据我想要的来做决定，不能再这样了。”

“居然是*这个*问题？我的老天啊。Jim，没人能知道接下来会发生什么事，世事难料，不需要我说你也明白。如果你因为我有总是不能好好照看珍惜的事物的不良前科而不想吻我，我还可以理解。但是如果只是因为我没有*工作*，那也太——”

Jim抽出手掌，把手指贴到Blair的嘴唇上。“Sandburg，*停*。”

Blair停了。他没再说什么，即使Jim说“你说得对”的时候也没开口，即使Jim说“我很抱歉”的时候也没吱声。然后什么话语都太迟了，因为Jim已经把双手放在Blair的肩上，小心翼翼、温柔地吻了他的嘴唇。Jim的嘴唇带着香槟的味道。

Blair呻吟着回吻了Jim。他感觉自己开始抖得像片树叶，皮肤表面犹如电流通过一样刺痛。心脏跳动地太猛烈，胸口都疼了。他拼命地想要温柔，像Jim对他一样对Jim温柔，但四肢好像都不听使唤了。Jim亲吻他的时候，他手足无措了一会儿，双手剧烈地颤抖着，笨拙胡乱地轻拍Jim侧脸和脑后。然后Jim搂住他的肩膀，把他紧紧抱住。这下好多了，现在他只需要紧紧地挂在Jim身上，在Jim的亲吻下再怎么喘息和颤抖也没关系了。每一个吻都是分开双唇的热吻，轻柔地落在Blair的嘴唇上、下巴上、脸颊上、前额上，虽然是极尽温柔的吻，却每一个都留下了灼热的烙印。

我大概挺不过去了，Blair在心醉神迷中昏昏沉沉地想。Jim亲吻了他的双眼让他闭上，然后继续去亲耳朵，他在一片黑暗中侧着脑袋，晕头转向。Jim的脸颊在他的脸颊上摩挲，直到他的头向后仰去。他感到Jim的嘴唇贴在自己的咽喉上，在下巴下面的胡茬上厮磨，然后温柔地吮吸他喉结边上的凹陷之处，Blair听到自己发出的声音，无助的呻吟和啜泣，咬紧牙关也没能阻止自己发出声音。Jim一定是察觉到了他突然的紧张，停下来低声说道：“没事的，没事的。”

我知道啊，Blair一边想，一边双手握拳揪着Jim的衬衫前襟。*上帝*啊，我当然知道没事的。Jim轻笑起来，好像Blair大声把刚才的想法说出来了一样，然后他用手扶着Blair的脑后，一边再次亲吻他的嘴巴，一边放他躺平在沙发上。皮沙发嘎吱作响。Jim一只手肘撑在Blair脸侧，一只膝盖跪在Blair的大腿之间，支撑着自己的重量俯在Blair上方。亲吻中Blair感到Jim胳膊内侧细腻的皮肤拂在自己耳朵上。唇齿相依，Jim的舌头侵入他的嘴里，灵活，光滑，火热。

Blair的一条腿从沙发边缘挂下来，脚掌焦躁地拍在地板上。他终于放开了Jim的衣襟，双手抚过Jim的胸膛，因为触摸的狂喜而晕头转向。他想起早前自己搂着Jim，帮他遮挡雷暴。现在换成Jim搂着他、用身体庇护他了。

他伸出双臂搂住Jim，递上嘴唇，试图把Jim拉得更近些，虽然自己的双手在Jim的背后几乎碰不到一起。他感到Jim没在支撑的那只手正在胡乱摸索自己衬衫最上面那颗纽扣，与他充满自信的亲吻比起来，真是笨拙到甜蜜。Jim好不容易搞定了那颗扣子，Blair感到颈窝那边一阵清凉，然后Jim的手滑入他的衬衫底下，手掌覆在他的锁骨上。

一切都太激烈了。Blair因为Jim手掌的温度和亲密的接触猛抽一口气。他弓起背，臀部向上顶起，像获得了哨兵听觉一样听到自己和Jim的牛仔裤摩擦的声音。Jim又笑了，轻轻地，然后吻了Blair的下唇。他开始解Blair衬衫的第二颗纽扣，Blair感到Jim的指关节压在自己胸前，当Jim抬起头来吻他的脸时，他低声道：“求你了，你要弄死我了。求你了。”

他都不知道自己求的是什么。腿间有个火热坚硬的东西，无力感沿着大腿蔓延。他希望可以放缓速度，好让自己能够有机会分析每一种感觉的构成，努力抓住每个瞬间的美妙。*这*是Jim嘴唇的触感，颤抖着紧贴在他的颧骨上；*这*是Jim手指的感觉，拂过他颈窝下方的毛发；*这*是Jim的声音，低声耳语，“我一直在想这事，做梦都在想这事。”

Jim放弃了折腾第二颗纽扣，转而往下探去，干脆把Blair的衬衫从牛仔裤里拽了出来，捋上去露出腹部，Blair能说的只有“Yes。Yes。Yes。”他猛地抽气，突然感觉比这辈子任何时刻都更加赤身裸体。Jim的手抚上他的腹部，温柔地打着圈摩挲，好像知道再多一点刺激Blair就会过载了。就算这样Blair已经频临过载了。他感觉到一股不管不顾的晕眩热流在后脑的头皮下爬过，在他的腿间悸动，把他的眼皮内侧都染成了一片红色。他双目紧闭，红色的视野里闪过一道道炫目的白光，在紧闭的眼睑下炸开。

他双手揪住Jim后背的衬衫，拽出一些，直到手可以探入衬衫之下，触摸到Jim温暖赤裸的后背。Jim在他的碰触下弓起身，贴在Blair肚子上的那只手紧紧握拳，颤抖了起来。“做梦都在想，”Jim呻吟着，说不出整句来，“Blair，看着我。”

Blair睁开眼睛，无法拒绝Jim的任何要求，仰头透过带着拖影和闪光的混乱的视界边缘注视Jim。昏暗的灯光下他看不到多少细节，只有Jim的美好的脸庞上起伏的光影。真好奇Jim俯视着他的时候看到的是什么景象——长发室友，气喘如牛得像刚跑了场比赛，暑热中还打着摆子，又笑得像个傻瓜。太蠢了。要是位置对调一下，Blair肯定自己绝对会爆笑出来的。

Jim没有笑。他低下头，深深地亲吻Blair，双臂环抱着Blair的肩膀，然后终于将全部体重覆在了Blair的身上。

Blair猛烈地颤抖，突然间满脑子除了感觉太美好了再也没法思考别的事。其他一切都消失了，全世界只剩下Jim的体温和体重，以及所有那些令人赞叹的轮廓和肌理。他在Jim的重压下使劲弓起身在Jim臀部的凹陷处摩擦，即使隔着几层牛仔布，快感都让他勾起了脚趾。他知道自己肯定是从头红到了脚，因为都能感觉到自己在散发热量，Jim裸露的腹部贴在自己腹部上的触感几乎可说得上清凉。他濒临边缘，臀部耸动着，渐渐陷入了一种急躁的节奏。Jim的脑袋埋在他的肩膀上，Blair可以感觉到Jim的双手在自己背后握紧了拳头。

突然，就像闪电劈开了黑夜一样，他意识到Jim的勃起也顶在自己身上。Jim的胯部同样在紧张无助地抵着自己的臀部打圈摩擦。意识到这一点让他完全失控，就算现在双眼圆睁，白光依然在眼前炸开，他感到小腹发紧，大脑的弦紧绷到了无法忍受的地步。他突然僵住，顶着Jim的体重大力地弓起背，呼吸像卡在了喉咙里。Jim的嘴唇在他的脖子上游移，喃喃低语：“Blair，*求你了*。”Blair猛抽一口气，攀上了高潮。

他的头部猛地后仰抵在沙发垫上，牙关紧咬简直连臼齿都要磨碎。Jim覆在他的身上，不规律地抽搐颤抖着，双臂死死箍住Blair的肩膀，紧得Blair的双肩都疼了。Blair的臀部在最初最折磨人的快感过去很久之后仍在上顶，不过最终他还是恢复了足够的知觉，意识到自己正躺在王尔德教授的皮沙发上，被Jim压在身下，内衣裤汗津津的，Jim的头还埋在他的肩上。他抚摸Jim衬衫之下的背部，都被汗水浸湿了。

Jim满足地嘟哝了一声，然后费力地抬起头，缓慢又认真地吻了Blair。Blair能感觉到Jim的心跳得如同擂鼓一般，Jim的手指颤抖着拢上他的面颊。等Jim再次抬起头时，Blair的嘴唇湿润肿胀。Blair在心中断言，这是我这辈子遇到过的最美妙的事了，一抬眼却看到上方的Jim用那种神情凝视自己，于是脑子一热大声说了出来。

Jim大笑了起来，不过是温柔的笑容，眼里满是体贴。他轻轻地用单手去解Blair马尾辫上的橡皮筋，一边说：“我生命中最美妙的时刻是某个看着就可疑的医生走进我的检查室，给了我一张Blair Sandburg的名片的时候。”橡皮筋取了下来，他的手指插入Blair的头发，把它们打散铺在Blair脑后的垫子上。“当然，花了我几年才认清这个。”他低头对Blair笑着，继续说道。Blair翻了个白眼，Jim笑得更开心了，显然对现状心满意足。

无所谓啦，反正Blair自己也颇为志得意满，特别是Jim又低头亲起来的时候。Jim一只手爱抚着Blair的头顶，另一只手贴在Blair的身侧，手指刚好弯曲罩在Blair的肋骨下方。Blair伸出双臂搂住Jim的脖子，兴高采烈地回吻他。他还没怎么从震惊中恢复过来，心跳得太快，亲吻的时候呼吸急促，浅浅地吹在Jim的脸上。醉人的感觉，唇齿相依，他在Jim的口中探索，Jim的舌尖滑过他的舌头。一切都朦朦胧胧地，柔和又甘美，连背后的沙发垫都软得跟云朵似的，Jim的体重像小瀑布城寒冷阴雨的夜晚里的毯子一样温暖又让人安心。他听到什么地方有雨水滴下的声音，心想，回到小瀑布城真好呀。

Jim说“喂，”Blair睁开眼睛，发现Jim正俯视自己，“你对着我就这么睡过去了吗？”

啊，糟。Blair正要为刚才的慌乱和疯狂以及现在居然差点*睡着*道歉，但是张开嘴说出的却是：“生日快乐，老兄。”

Jim大笑了起来，收紧双臂使劲搂了Blair一下，又继续笑了，不是之前那种安静的轻笑，而是腹肌都抖起来的大笑。Blair动弹不得地躺在他身下，感觉到Jim每笑一声腹部都紧绷一下，自己也忍不住大笑起来了。当他被Jim压着笑到喘不过气来时，Jim翻身站起来，抓着他的手把他拉到坐起。他在Blair上方俯下身，双手放在他肩上，当Blair的大笑渐渐变成轻轻的傻笑时，他说：“我要清理一下，然后上床睡觉，今天发生太多事情了。”

“是啊。”Blair不笑了，忽然严肃起来，心下有些焦虑。他咽了下口水，迈步踏入未知领域：“跟我一起上楼吗？”

“粉红卧室，还挂着欧根纱窗帘。”Jim低头微笑，然后用温柔的手指将一束头发从Blair的眼前拂开。“听起来真完美。”

Blair重重靠着沙发背，对着Jim眉开眼笑：“我也这么觉得。”

Jim带着一贯的自在解开自己的牛仔裤，随它掉到地板上，拳击短裤紧跟其后。“打我十几岁开始，就没射在裤子里过了。”他坦言，Blair在昏暗的灯光下注视着他的笑容。Jim转身走进浴室，Blair很高兴地发现他几乎不再跛脚了。Jim白T恤的背面险险盖住他的屁股，Blair不得不闭眼片刻，差点失态了。艾玛。

Jim消失在浴室里之后，Blair又继续坐了一会儿，听着最后的雨水沿着排水沟断断续续地滴下去，溅起水花声。某处有扇百叶窗松动了，发出不规律的吱嘎声。他迷迷糊糊地觉得自己应该去找到这扇窗，把它固定好，不然夜里这声音能把Jim逼疯，但是实在不想挪窝。他的脊椎上还有阵阵战栗流过，试着弯曲手指和脚趾的时候还能感到阵阵刺痛。笑得太厉害，脸都疼了。浑身却感到难以置信的轻盈和自由，好像忽然发现自己能飞翔一样。自己本可以展翅翱翔，但却一直收着翅膀，羽毛都湿湿黏黏的，被名为错误和悔意的镣铐禁锢住了。

现在所有的禁锢都除去了，他知道自己能够翱翔天际。其实并不全是做爱的缘故——如果他俩在沙发上那美妙又傻气的摸索也能被冠以这个名头的话；而是因为他终于从Jim看他的眼神和触摸他的方式里确认了，自己的存在不再让Jim想起背叛和曝光。

不过现在回想起来，这个变化可能已经潜移默化了有段时间了。毕竟这些日子他俩在这里过得很开心，现在还是很开心。如今是另一种意义上的快乐和黏答答。

手指仍然有点不听使唤，不过Blair还是成功解开了牛仔裤，往下脱到膝盖那边，低头把脚从裤腿里抽出来的时候，一阵眩晕袭来。他用自个儿的短裤把自己尽量擦了擦，然后和牛仔裤团到一起，决定还是得上楼简单冲个澡。他把Jim的牛仔裤也捡起来，上面还残留着Jim的体温，穿过走廊和厨房，然后忽然想起了那扇破掉的窗户。也许在大白天光线下好好打扫洗衣门廊前不该赤脚在里头走来走去吧，于是他把两团牛仔裤都从厨房抛到了洗衣机顶上。

他从冰箱里倒了杯水，一口气喝干。厨房昏暗，但有光线从餐厅射过来，照在水槽上方的窗玻璃上。看不到窗外任何东西，只有自己脸的昏暗镜像。奇怪啊，为什么之前会被这栋房子吓到呢。他刚刚在这里度过了这辈子最美好的夜晚，而今夜还长得很呢。上帝保佑印第安纳南本德，他一边想，一边对着镜中的自己傻笑，有点怀疑自己是不是还醉着。

某处那扇百叶窗还在吱嘎作响，又或许其实是榆树枝条在拍打二楼的窗户。*拜托今晚不要再打破哪扇窗户了。*他不知道Jim会不会也口渴了，想了想八成会的，于是帮他也倒了杯水。他正原路返回，衬衫的下摆拂在大腿上，忽然听到个隆隆声，一开始误以为是遥远的地方在打雷，然后他看到明亮的光柱照在前厅的窗玻璃上。是车前灯。Robert和Tsend一定是落了什么东西下来，半途上才发现。真霉啊，这么大半夜的不得不又开回来了。

他打开门廊灯，回头对Jim大喊，“Robert和Tsend回来了！你穿上衣服再出来啊。”打开前门的门锁时，他才迟钝地意识到自己本身也算不上衣冠楚楚。他低头瞧瞧自己，也没那么糟啦，衬衫够长，遮住了重要部位。于是他猛地打开前门，走了出去。

车库的灯光照亮了一条空荡荡的车道。呃，见鬼，Blair想，这就奇怪了。他绝对听到了车轮碾在砾石上的声音，还看到了车前灯。他走过前廊，赤脚踩在打湿的地板上。雨已经停了，但是树上还在往下滴水，夜色里充满了细小、潮湿的水滴啪嗒声。外头比屋内凉快，空气非常好闻，之前的暴风雨带来了臭氧那清甜又生机勃勃的气味。他有种傻乎乎的冲动，想要赤脚到湿草坪上跑跑。反正今晚就是要满足各种傻呼呼的冲动嘛，于是他干脆走下台阶，踩上了草坪。光光的脚底板下又凉、又湿、很有弹性。

眼角有什么东西一闪而过。他转过头，看到车库外有个影子，正好位于光照范围之外。他走近一步，那影子沿着车库的边缘无声无息地移动，然后消失了。“喂！”Blair大叫，“谁啊？”

没有回答，只有风雨过后叶面积水滴到地上的啪嗒声和昆虫的颤鸣声，但Blair知道那里有人。见鬼，原来他没有弄错那车子和车前灯。“Jim！”他大喊着拔腿飞奔去追那无名氏，“Jim！外头有个人。”他不得不放慢脚步，赤着脚走过砾石车道的时候得小心选择落脚点，一边后悔地想着是不是应该回屋里去穿双鞋子，但又实在不想让那个在附近偷偷摸摸潜伏着的人借机逃走。抓住这个入侵者，也许一切疑问就都迎刃而解了。地板上的水迹、打从他们搬进来那天起就时不时掠过他眼角的东西。Tina是对的——看来确实一直都存在那么个入侵者。

绕着车库走了一圈后，他发现自己陷入了近乎绝对的黑暗。他停下脚步，眨了眨眼，试图让眼睛习惯黑暗。他使劲倾听，想知道Jim能听到些什么，想知道Jim在哪儿。Jim很可能在闯入者在屋后绕圈子的时间里已经悄悄走下屋后的台阶去抓人了。Blair只需要确保闯入者不能折返回来从自己的方向逃跑。他又小心翼翼地向前迈了一步，还是完全无法看到前路，然后又迈了一步。房子这边不应该这么黑的啊？他走出屋子前几乎把楼下每盏灯都点亮了，为什么现在却看不到任何一扇窗户里透出灯光？

他继续向前挪，双手向前平伸，以防不小心撞上树。他想起来如果没有参照物会很容易迷失方向，于是向侧边迈了一步，打算一只手扶在房子的墙上。探出的手指没有碰到任何东西。他继续小步往侧边靠，一边疑惑自己对距离的判断怎么会错得如此离谱。不管四周多黑，也特么不会把整栋楼给跑丢了啊？他双眼圆睁，不停地左右环顾。黑暗中还能分辨出一些形状，但它们的边缘都不固定，移动起来的样子让他想起了细思恐极的东西。他仰头望天，能看到云层后的月亮勾勒出片片暴风云的轮廓，等他收回视线，周围的环境比之前更伸手不见五指了。

他继续朝着应该是主屋的方向移动，先前的愤怒开始让位于恐惧。这外头不可能黑成这样。他不可能晃到了离屋子那么远的地方。

他决定再走五步。就五步，如果到那时还摸不到那破房子的边角，他就要扯开喉咙喊Jim了。反正像自己这样在黑暗里跌跌撞撞地也逮不着什么人。一步。两步。三步。四——

他探出的手指摸到了什么，然后一只手握上了他的手。

“Jim！”他如释重负地轻声怒道，“老天爷啊Jim，你差点把我吓出心脏病来了。*我*差点把自己吓出心脏病来了。”

Jim紧紧握住他的手，没有说话。

“你知道那人在哪儿吗？”Blair焦急地低声问，Jim还是没吱声。突然间，Blair感觉到后颈的碎发都立正了。他抓狂地想，Jim知道那个侵入者非常近了，所以才不出声回答，只是在黑暗中默默握着自己的手。

Blair伸出另一只手去够Jim的肩膀，却碰到了他的脸。

但那不是Jim的脸。不可能是。握着Blair手的人比Jim矮四五英寸，还留着及肩的波浪卷发。“你*是*谁？”Blair好不容易挤出声音，呻吟着问。没有回答，他感到有手指触摸了自己的脸和头发，就像他刚才在黑暗中去摸握着他手的人的脸和头发一样。

恐慌突然爆发。Blair猛地抽出手，拔腿就跑。

逃跑的时候，脚下刺刺的草坪变成了刺痛小腿和脚踝的长长的草叶。然后他的双脚陷入了池塘周围的泥泞滩涂。他换个方向又跑了几步，想沿着岸边跑，却发现自己突然变成了在深及脚踝的水里深一脚浅一脚的状况。这时他终于停了下来，气喘如牛，弯下身子将双手支在膝盖上，努力倾听是否有人追来。只有自己气喘吁吁的声音、玉米地里玉米树的沙沙声和昆虫无尽又呆板的嗡嗡声。

他的恐慌被恶心感取代。他居然真的摸到了那个造成了所有麻烦的人，却没有揪住他喊Jim过来，反而吓得松手逃命去了。Jim和Simon还认为能把他锤炼成警察？老天，Jim不骂死他就算他走运了。

他的脚冻死了，这会儿他追的人肯定也已经逃远了。他自我嫌恶地叹了口气，一路啪嗒啪嗒地往岸边走去。

但是黑暗又一次愚弄了他，水没有变浅，反而渐渐升到了小腿肚高。即便如此，他也还是不能相信自己正走在错误的方向上，更有可能的是他只是踩进了一个坑洞。他*确信*最近的河岸在这边，前方远远地甚至可以看到房子的灯光。

直到水都涨到了膝盖高度，Blair才不得不承认自己错了。他缓缓转身，向四下的黑暗中望去，徒劳地寻找能让自己定位的线索。什么都没有。只有远方难以捉摸地闪烁着的灯光，将他诱向错误的方向。

这困境太荒谬了，让他恼怒。找条路走出这破塘子能有多难？他换了个方向迈步，水位却迅速上升到了大腿高度。他的牙齿开始打颤，不敢细想自己的脚趾陷进了什么东西里面。他没有转身，直接后退，以免再度搞错方向，但是水位仍在不停上升。见鬼了。他猛地站住，集中全部意志力来保持镇静。早先那场恐慌发作过去还没多久，他知道一点小刺激都可能让自己再次爆发。他打算原地站上一会儿，喘口气，冷静下来，不要去想自己曾经在更浅的水中淹死过一次的事实。

他没有惊慌没有失措，但是当他发现身边的水里头有东西时，泪水涌了上来。那东西第一次擦过他的小腿肚时，他倒抽了一口气，但是开解自己这个破池子看样子还是有鱼的。但是第二次，水面下有东西触摸了他，他感觉到有手指箍住了自己的脚踝，他拼命呆在原地不动，因为怕自己如果挣扎或者拔腿跑起来的话，会再次恐慌发作，在这水中发作的话，可能会害自己丢了性命。他没有发作，但是他拿自己脸上淌下的泪水没有任何办法。

然后光线回来了，他听到Jim大吼：“Sandburg！你他妈的以为自己在干啥？”

光线太刺眼了。他举起胳膊挡在脸上吼回去：“Jim，这里有东西！我身边有东西。”

透过紧闭的眼睑的红光渐渐消散，他小心翼翼地放下胳膊睁开眼睛，眨眨眼让泪水退去。他面前正上方很近的地方是什么非常白的东西，但他弄不清是什么。现在的水只有脚踝深了，双脚也踩在坚实的地面上。他再次眨了眨眼睛，意识到自己正盯着看的是地下室的墙壁。他认出了吃水线上那块发霉的痕迹。

“Sandburg！”Jim又喊了一声。Blair茫然地拖着脚从水淹的地下室走入大房间，然后抬起头。Jim正在沿着地下室的楼梯往下走，看上去又愤怒，又有点害怕，绝对的毅然决然，真是个穿着闪亮丝绸短裤的骑士啊。

“停，”Blair嘶哑地说，“不要下来了，我自己可以上去。”

Jim没有停下，只是放慢了脚步，Blair在楼梯的半当中和他会和。他摸了摸Jim的手臂，直到这一刻才完全确定了这个Jim是真实的。

“你打算解释下为什么会想到一盏灯都不开地跑地下室去晃悠吗？”

Blair咬住自己的嘴唇，能说的只有一句，“求求你，我们先出去好吗？”

Jim几乎像是就等着他说这句话，两人爬到楼梯最上方走出去以后，Blair砰地摔上门，上了锁。然后他站在那里，浑身发抖说不出一个字，直到Jim把他从门边拉开，搂进怀里。Blair断断续续地深吸一口气，努力镇定下来，他想告诉Jim，不到一分钟之前自己还站在外头那个池塘里，脚踝被什么死物紧紧抓着，但说出口的却是，“我讨厌这房子，我*恨死*这破房子了。”

Jim把他搂地更紧。“那我们就走吧，”他说，“拿上够过夜的东西就行。我们回圣玛丽酒店去，然后再找别的地方长住。”

Jim没有二话的支持让Blair想起了他们逃离小瀑布城的时候，心脏都绞紧了。至少应该告诉Jim发生了什么事，这是他们互相承诺从今往后都要遵守的。他回抱了Jim，然后意识到自己还穿着牛仔裤，在水淹的地下室里走来走去让裤子一路湿到了小腿肚中间的位置。他抓紧Jim的手臂以求支撑，然后低头看着自己，害怕去发现今晚到底有多少事根本没有真的发生过。“Jim，我到底在做什么？”

Jim哼了一声，似乎含着点笑意。“我还指望你能告诉我呢。我刷牙的时候，你不知怎么的就决定下到地下室去了。我出来才发现你正在下头徘徊，连灯都没开一盏——”

“你没听到我大喊？”

Jim摇摇头，“我听到水溅起来的声音，没别的了。这场大雨一定是把地下室淹了。”

“但是你看，我以为Robert和Tsend折回来了。我看到了车前灯，还跟你说出来之前要穿上衣服。你不记得了吗？”

Jim摇摇头，“没有的事，Chief。”

“前门，我把前门开在那儿了。”Blair冲过去查看，事到如今已经连自己都不知道到底是希望前门开着还是关着了。Jim紧跟其后。

门是关着的，锁地好好的。Blair把手臂靠在门上，额头抵在手臂上静静地过了一会儿，然后感觉到Jim的手放到自己肩上。“我是怎么了？”他低声说，“我是要疯了吗？”

“是这栋房子的关系，”Jim听上去很确信，“这个地方有问题，我们差不多从一开始就知道了。是时候及时止损，离开这里了。我觉得我们斗不过这栋房子。”

Blair转身想看看Jim的脸。Jim看起来很担心、很严肃，非常、非常的疲倦。“我们都还没机会在粉红卧室里共度一夜呢。”他脱口而出，想逗Jim笑一下，但是Jim看起来很困惑的样子，Blair的心脏瞬间停跳，怀疑起这一晚到底有多少事情其实是做梦和幻象。

然后Jim伸出手勾住Blair的肩膀，低头轻轻吻了他的嘴巴。“粉红卧室和欧根纱窗帘都可以等。你不喜欢这里，我们就走。就这么简单。”

Blair的手臂松松地环在Jim腰间，脑袋靠在他肩上。“如果我们现在离开，我不知道我还敢不敢再回来了。”

“那我们就不回来好了。”Jim的鼻子埋在Blair的头发里，闷闷地说。

“就这么简单？”

“就这么简单。”

“我想我需要坐一会儿。”

“稍等，你身上的水滴得到处都是。”

“是哦，好的。”Blair低下头笨手笨脚地弄拉链，一种既视感让他心跳加速。就在不到十分钟之前，他刚这样做过。感觉如此*真实*。

Jim去拿了一条自己的拳击短裤回来，Blair有点害羞地接过来。“就这样穿上身的话，这裤子很快就得再洗一次了。”

“所以上帝才创造了洗衣机嘛。”Jim对他微笑，于是Blair微微脸红着穿上了短裤。然后两人一起去了厨房，Jim倒了两杯水，而Blair徒劳地想找到他记得自己之前用过的玻璃杯。两人都在厨房的桌边坐好后，Jim伸出一只手覆在Blair的手上，Blair开始语速很快地说话，害怕再多等一会儿自己就会失去勇气。

“我刚才跟你说过的，我看到车前灯，以为Robert和Tsend回来了。我大喊着通知你。”

Jim摇摇头没说话，Blair继续说道：“好吧，我知道，你什么都没听到。我走到外面，看到有人沿着车库边在走动。我想跟上去，但是那边暗得厉害，我什么都看不见。”他意识到，当自己试图和Jim描述发生的事情的时候，他的记忆正在失去清晰的棱角，变得像做梦一样模模糊糊的，那本来就一定是个梦吧。“我在黑暗中发现了一个人。我以为是你，可——可是不是你。那个人跟我差不多体格，留着长发。然后我差不多就疯了，跑啊跑地就到了池塘里，水里有什么东西，我怕我如果再惊恐发作的话会——”他突然住口，翻手使劲捏Jim的手掌。“然后你开了灯。这只是一场噩梦，对吧？只能是梦了。”

“我想只有噩梦说得通了，”他轻轻地对Blair说，“我去洗手间洗漱的时候，你睡得死死的。”

“那我怎么会跑到地下室去的？”

“不知道。梦游吗？”

“真的有可能梦游到下头去吗？啊，活见鬼，”Blair突然说，“那个破地下室给淹了。我们怎么办？”

Jim哼了一声，“如果没别的办法的话，我们把水泵干。不过我还是希望它能自己排掉，因为以前也淹过的，墙上那块霉斑一定就是这么来的。”

“我的天啊，这一晚过得。”他抓起Jim的手，一时冲动地吻了他的指关节。他抬起头的时候，Jim正看着他，仿佛他就要哭出来似的，Blair感到自己的嘴角在抽搐。“对不起。我预想的今晚剩下的时光不是这么过的。”

Jim微笑着用手指的侧面摩挲Blair冒出了胡渣的脸颊。“别担心，Chief。有你在身边，生活总是很精彩。”

“谢谢。大概吧。”

Jim推桌而起，“来吧，已经很晚了。我们收拾点东西，趁着我俩还清醒，赶紧走吧。”

“我不知道，”Blair忽然有些犹豫不决，“因为一场噩梦就逃走好像很傻。”

Jim的表情很严肃。“我们说的可不是一两个噩梦而已，你我心里都清楚。”

Blair深吸一口气，“我明白。地板上的水迹，关于钢琴的梦，还有其他种种。但我只是想，如果我们逃跑了，就永远不会知道这里到底是怎么回事了。”

Jim只是注视Blair，显然在等他做决定。

“还有那间粉红卧室。”

Jim的嘴唇勾起一抹微笑，“确实。”

“还是说我们这就像那种典型的青少年尖叫恐怖片，夏令营里死的人越来越多了，精虫上脑的半大小子们还蠢得不赶紧去*逃命*？”

“一切听你的，”Jim说，“不管你做出什么决定。”

“你也够累了。我也够累了。我们留下来吧，”Blair决定，“我觉得——我觉得只要有你睡在我身边，这房子再怎么穷折腾我都不怕。”

Blair冲澡的时候已经尽量不弄湿头发了，但是在水淹的地下室里趟水让他的脚踝裹上了一层泥沙，他弯腰去擦洗的时候，水顺着脊背倒流，把马尾辫梢给浸湿了。他站在卧室门口犹豫不决的时候，可以感觉到水顺着脖子往下淌，无袖背心的后背布料都濡湿了贴在背上了。Jim蜷着身子侧躺在Blair的床上，闭着眼睛，也许已经睡着了。他躺在白色的被单上方，修长流畅的身体线条只被短裤打断了一下。

“改主意了，Sandburg？”片刻之后Jim咕哝了一声，眼睛都懒得睁开。

自我感觉良好的混蛋，Blair觉得自己的心都要被爱胀破了。“没。”他慢慢地走到床边，坐在床沿上，然后俯下身亲在Jim的耳朵上。

Jim笑了，“要我挪一挪好让你钻进被单吗？”他的声音慵懒舒缓， Blair听着都快睡着了。

“表，”他甩腿上床，躺到Jim身边伸了个懒腰，“热死了，被单都盖不上。”

“嗯。”Jim表示同意，伸出手臂挂在Blair胸前。温暖的重量让Blair幸福地叹了口气，他闭上眼睛，然后猛然睁了开来，因为听到Jim说：“我们去秘鲁吧。”

有那么一会儿Blair放任自己去毫无保留、毫不质疑地相信，感觉像是展翅冲上了高空。然后他又降落到了地面上，但就算这样也真算不上什么沮丧。有Jim躺在身边，他哪儿还会有什么沮丧呢。他翻身到侧躺，伸出双手抓住了Jim一只手。Jim昏昏欲睡的蓝眼睛眨了眨睁开了，Blair柔声对他说：“你得先好好想想。”

“我已经想过了。”

“不是的，Jim，我的意思是认真地三思。换个你脑子清醒、思路清晰的时候想，而不是像这样半睡半醒，还——还、好吧、还被爱冲昏头的状态。”

“你是这么想的吗？”Jim看起来睡意全无了，他的眼睛炯炯有神。“你认为我是冲昏了头？认为我是脑子突然卡壳了，到明天就会拼命假装这一切完全没发生过吗？”

“不是的，”Blair老老实实地小声回答，“我没那么想。”

“很好。”Jim抽出自己的手，轻轻放在Blair颈后，用手掌拢着Blair的湿马尾。“因为我确实好好考虑过了，几乎从我们第一次见到Tsend的那天起就开始想了，甚至也许比那还早。”他轻柔地将Blair拉近，直到他能把Blair的脑袋搁到自己下巴下面。“你知道吗，我刚到Chopec时，是他们教我如何生存。可我教给他们的却只有如何去和别人的敌人打仗。我欠他们的实在太多了。”

“Jim——”

“我欠他们的，我欠Incacha的。”Jim开始小范围地轻柔摩挲Blair的脑后。“我欠你的。”

Blair低声抗议，Jim双手捧住他的脑袋，当Blair再次和他四目相对时，Jim低声道，“我是说，如果你愿意要我的话。”

眼泪刺痛了Blair的眼睛。“只要你愿意要我，老兄。我以为到现在你怎么着都明白了呢。”

Jim在他唇上落下一吻，轻柔甜蜜，然后是第二个吻，徘徊流连。然后他把脑袋靠回自己的枕头，对着Blair微笑。“明早见，Chief。”

那天晚上，Blair梦到自己和Jim坐着一艘漂亮的木帆船去往秘鲁。头顶的帆布在风中猎猎作响，空气带着海盐的清新气味，四周的水面泛起细小的波纹，好像海洋本身只是一片弄皱了的蓝色丝绸，远远地一直延伸到地平线。醒过来的时候，他似乎仍然可以感觉到甲板的轻柔晃动。他深吸一口气，使劲眨巴了几下眼睛，舒适的晃动的幻觉慢慢淡去了。黎明前的静谧中，卧室笼罩在一片灰色的光线里。半夜里Jim翻过身了，现在正四仰八叉地躺在Blair旁边，一只胳膊甩在脑后，颇不要脸地占据了大半张床。

他真漂亮。晨光沿着他雕刻般的身体投下深深浅浅的银色阴影，他的胸膛随着每一次呼吸起伏。Jim宁静的沉睡使Blair心中充满了希冀，也许不会再有任何恶梦了，只要他们能这样并排挨着入睡，呼吸交缠，心跳如此紧挨着跳动。终于安全了。

他本来有点担心早上醒过来后自己的感受会不会有所不同，也许会有点焦虑和不安。但这会儿他躺在Jim身边，只是看着他睡觉的样子就满心欢喜。他忽然意识到，虽然在某种意义上昨晚皮沙发上发生的事改变了一切，但是另一种意义上、更重要的意义上，其实什么都不曾改变。Blair昨天早上起床时爱着Jim，现在也爱着Jim。没什么复杂的，真的。

随着太阳在看不见的地平线上升起，室内的光线渐渐变成了微红的色调，给Jim的身体染上了层淡淡的玫瑰色。在黎明前的银色光照下，Jim似乎失去了年龄感，美得几乎严苛；但是随着光线的变化，他变得看上去不到实际年龄的四十岁，面颊微红，嘴唇像乳头一样红润。Blair渴望触摸他，但是因为期待也是甜美的，所以他只是继续静静地躺在Jim身边。光线开始变淡，有一小会儿是微黄的，然后，当屋外的昆虫突然开始它们喧闹的大合唱时，日光的色调变得越来越白了。

真正的白天光线揭示了Jim面上的线条，眼角和嘴边细微的纹理。膝盖下方的疤痕组织现在也看得见了，还有更老、更不明显的伤痕。Jim受其中有些伤时，Blair在他身边，比如Angie Ferris惊慌失措的那一枪在Jim左臂上留下的伤疤，现在只剩下些微隆起的痕迹而已。其他有些伤痕Blair完全不了解，比如他身上那些分散的白色区域，每块都有差不多婴儿手掌的大小，始于Jim的大腿，一直延伸到他的短裤之下。Blair觉得自己以前从来没注意到过。

然后他意识到这些很可能是秘鲁直升机坠毁事件留下的烧伤疤痕。意识到这一点的冲击一定是让他瑟缩了一下，Jim突然睁开了眼睛。他看着头顶粉色的天花板，然后脑袋转向一边，看到了身侧的Blair。他的笑容令人心醉。“Chief。”

Blair用一只手肘支撑着自己俯在Jim上方。“早安。”他轻声说道，然后低头吻在Jim的下唇上。他把另一只手放到Jim的胸口，终于触摸到了他耐心地凝视了一早上的身体。Jim因快感而颤抖起来，半仰起脸，Blair让自己的手停留在Jim温暖的胸膛上，轻轻地摩挲着，一边亲吻Jim的嘴。

室内的空气闷热凝滞，充满了昨夜风暴带来的湿气。亲吻中Blair感到自己的发际线上开始渗出汗水。一滴汗珠沿着脸侧淌下，更多的汗珠在顺着后背往下滚。随着太阳升到空中，知了和蚱蜢那不停不歇的鸣叫声越来越响亮，终于盖过了两人的喘息声。Blair的手掌在Jim胸前轻柔地移动，所到之处因汗水而湿滑。Jim的乳头在他的手指下挺起变成坚硬的小粒，头部顶在枕头上后仰。“Blair，”他喘息着，“Blair。”

Blair追随着Jim俯下身体，嘴唇贴上他的咽喉，然后移向下巴下方带着胡渣的柔嫩部位。Jim发出的声音和在他的抚摸下起伏的样子让他醉了一半，空气湿热凝滞，朝阳的朦胧光芒刚开始透过打开的窗户照到他们身上。就像是陷入了梦境之中，他因睡眠而迟缓的身体贴着Jim摩擦，用嘴唇、手指、手掌和全身爱抚着Jim，两人被包裹在一片潮热湿气中，所有动作都放缓了，身体的每次接触都点燃一个新的热源。Blair的手掌隔着丝绸短裤放到Jim坚挺的勃起上，他也感受到了灼热，胯部因共鸣而焦灼地挺起。

“啊，Jim。”他向前挪了一点，亲吻了Jim的面颊，贴着他的嘴唇低语，“昨晚发生得太快了，这次我想要看着你。”他轻轻地弯曲手指，隔着潮湿的丝绸握住Jim。

Jim几乎笑了起来，发出的却是压抑的呜咽声。“对不住了，Sandburg——”他喘息着，Blair能感觉到他在颤抖，“今天早上看起来也会很快。”

Blair又开始吻他，完全沉浸在唇瓣的紧贴和Jim口中的湿热上。Jim抓紧他，双手紧紧握着Blair的上臂。“你想慢慢来吗？”Blair好不容易逼着自己中断亲吻，问道。

“我想要一切，”Jim脱口而出，然后大笑了起来，把Blair拉下来开始另一个吻。“我想要一切，什么都想要。”

Blair把手放在Jim平坦的小腹上，感觉它像梦中的甲板一样起伏。 “我真是受宠若惊呀，老兄。”他不得不把自己的臀部往后挪一点，以免让自己的家伙碰到Jim侧边，他痛苦地确信任何摩擦都会超过自己的忍耐限度。他低头看着Jim在自己身下伸展，因欲望而颤抖着，如此漂亮。Blair艰难地咽了下口水，手指滑入Jim短裤的裤腰下面。“稍微抬起来一下，”他说，Jim立刻把臀部从床上抬起来，还放开了Blair的手臂帮他把自己的短裤褪到膝盖上。

“我的上帝啊，”Blair低声叹道，第一次将手拢上Jim赤裸的阳具。不知为何他从来没有想象过会是这样，被激情淹没的Jim Ellison会看上去如此脆弱。

Jim的眼睛已经闭上了，但是当Blair说话的时候又睁开了，脸上带着一丝若隐若现的笑意。“好事还是坏事？”

Blair大笑了起来，“好事，”Blair说，“天啊，Jim，大好事。”他手指松松地拢着Jim的坚挺，手掌来回轻轻地抚摸，一边观察Jim的表情。Jim的眼睛颤动着合上了，牙关紧咬，咽喉处突然染上了红晕。Blair都能感觉到自己的胸腔中心如擂鼓，大汗淋漓，在燥热中微微喘气。再一次抚摸时，他的手掌在Jim灼热的皮肤上黏滞了一下，Jim在他的掌下呜咽着抽搐了一下。

“抱歉，”Blair低声道歉着去亲吻他的嘴巴和面颊，直到Jim略微放松了牙关，呼吸顺畅了一些，“等我一下，好吗？”

“我也没打算跑哪儿去。”Jim喘息着。Blair翻身滚到床头柜边在抽屉里笨手笨脚地翻找，Jim伸手将自己膝盖上的短裤完全扯掉。“老天啊，热死了。”

Blair终于找到了他想要的小罐子，翻滚回Jim身边。“要我爬起来开个电风扇吗？”

“我看不会有多大用处，”Jim快喘不上气的样子。

“八成没用。”他一边亲吻Jim的嘴巴，一边摸索着打开了盖子，手指伸进去，深深地浸入其中厚厚的软膏中。“你能用这个吗？”他拿起小罐子让Jim检查，Jim只是一脸困惑，于是他说：“主要是蜂蜡和杏仁油，还有紫草根和维生素E，没有什么你过敏过的东西。”

“就像紫罗兰花和香灰。”Jim说道，然后在Blair直愣愣的瞪视下一直脸红到了发根。

“我是想不通那东西怎么能当润滑剂用。”Blair最后承认了，咧嘴对Jim笑着，然后朝Jim依偎地更紧些，好一边亲吻他的脸，一边把软膏仔细地抹遍他硬到极点的阳具。体温融化了软膏，Blair的手掌和手指终于能松松地环着Jim的阳具顺畅地滑动了。“我觉得Burton肯定在翻译时漏了什么关键性的东西。”

Jim猛抽一口气，“你是专家。”他的胯部随着Blair手的抚弄而摆动。“和你搞了四年的哨兵研究突然都有意义了。”

“*啥*？”Blair的脑袋因酷热和以这种方式爱抚Jim带来的令人难以置信的快乐而晕乎乎的，在他的抚摸下，Jim的表情因快感而放松下来，身体抵着他的手掌律动。

“翻译里——”Jim张开嘴巴，气喘吁吁，“——还能——漏掉——多少东西？”

Blair大笑出声，把脸埋在Jim的肩颈处。“嗨，我总有办法搞清楚的。”他亲吻Jim肩颈处的肌腱，舔舐他皮肤上的汗水，然后将微咸的皮肤吸吮起来用牙齿轻轻啃噬。Jim呻吟着在他的怀里僵住。Blair没有改变摩挲的速度和力度，只是抬起头在Jim的耳边低语：“对吧？”

“Blair。”Jim颤抖着，双手握成了拳头。

“我说得对吧？”Blair用一只手肘支起身，低头看着Jim的脸庞，突然间再也无法继续戏弄Jim了。“老天啊，Jim，我太爱你了。”他低下头重重地亲吻Jim，但是Jim已经攀上了高潮，他的身体在Blair的身下绷紧，克制地痉挛着。Blair感到湿热的液体飞溅到自己的背心上，他继续握着Jim，爱抚他，陪伴着他的呼吸终于平稳下来。他放开Jim，转而把他拉到怀里。Jim的心脏贴着他的胸膛剧烈地跳动，Jim的手臂环抱着他的肩膀，将他搂紧。两个身体都在散发热量。

“Blair。”Jim说，Blair又吻了他一下，回想起昨天晚上Jim是如何在他高潮的余韵中亲吻他，也一心想要给Jim同样的承诺，同样的安全感和爱意。当他们终于分开的时候，Jim的眼睛湿润了。

“呃，老兄。”Blair喃喃着用拇指侧边擦掉了Jim沿着鬓角滚下的一滴泪水。

Jim对着他微笑，又一滴泪水从眼角溢出，流淌到鼻梁上。“还想去秘鲁吗？”他问。

Blair回以大大的笑容，太使劲了脸颊都疼了。“只要有你同往。”

“好。”Jim说，然后仰起头迎接另一个吻。他带着泪水、汗水和激情的滋味，亲吻了Blair很久，直到Blair热昏了头。他的一只手放在Blair的胯部，隔着内裤的棉布Blair也能感觉到Jim的手掌热得发烫。当Blair含糊地抱怨时，他微笑着耳语道，“这样的天气里，还以为我们早就该脱光光了呢。”

“留待下次吧。”Blair呻吟道。

 

外头比屋里凉快些。Blair能感觉到微风拂过玉米地，但是东边正在升起的朦胧朝阳已经是一个热力四射的大圆盘了，天空因为高空云层的关系显现出均匀而无趣的白色。今天又会是一个酷暑天——昨晚的暴风雨没起什么降温作用。湿度高得可怕，洗完澡半小时了Blair还觉得自己有点黏答答的，有时候他都怀疑这天气里自己的头发从来就没真正干过。

他走到菜园里去找个番茄好做午餐的三明治。那种葡萄大小和甜度的成串小番茄整个夏天都一直是大丰收，但是可以切成片的那种大番茄品种大多被病虫害糟蹋了。也许自己本可以稍稍钻研下，弄清楚如何更好地照料这些植物，但是只要还能偶尔收获几个吃吃，Blair觉得自己作为一个城里娃子已经算干得不错啦。

他采了几片罗勒叶来配三明治，又拨开一大把番茄叶子去搜寻刚才看到的一抹红色。然后他想起了Jim的乳头，今天早上在玫瑰色的晨光里看着如此红润，随着光线的变化又渐渐变成了令人怜爱的浅棕色。他记得事后把Jim搂入怀中的时候它们有多红，和Jim阴茎顶端的颜色一样深。

艾玛。Blair坐在脚后跟上蹲着，面红耳赤得像眼前的番茄。今天这一天可怎么过啊？也许他俩还是干脆呆家里比较好。

这想法很有诱惑力，但他又真的很渴望尽快和Tsend谈谈。面对面地，不要通过电话讲。理性上，他有无数理由说明加入和平研究所去秘鲁对他和Jim都是不可能实现的梦想。尽管Robert和Tsend对他俩信心满满的样子，但是Blair告别学术界的方式就位列那一长串反对理由的首位。但这是他与Jim共同经历的东西，有特别的意义在其中。命运虽然反复无常地对待Blair Sandburg的希望和梦想，这些年来对Jim也不怎么友好，但是只要他俩一起前进，Blair坚信宇宙一定会对他俩网开一面降下恩典。

今天绝对应该去学校，把决定的事情付诸行动。

Blair伸手穿过藤蔓摸到了一个差不多有他拳头大小的深红番茄。当是当他试图把它从藤上扭下来的时候，番茄直接在他手里溃烂成了一团。他恶心地大叫一声把那坨番茄丢开，抓狂地想要把手指上黏着的部分甩掉。啃噬番茄腐烂的内部的小昆虫爬过他的指尖，然后飞起来在空中形成了一小片浓密的烟雾。恶，恶，恶。他好不容易才控制住自己不要在干净的蓝色牛仔裤上擦手，而是跪下来擦在草地上。所以说家庭园艺永远取代不了规模化种植，他这样想着，忽然间觉得很暴躁。干了那么多活、付出了那么多努力，结果呢？被烂番茄沾了一身。

他正站起身来，却被番茄土床上的什么东西吸引住了视线，于是就那么停住了动作，努力想弄清楚眼前看到的是什么玩意儿。看起来好像有人刚刚洒了杯特浓的巧克力奶昔在地上，但这是绝对不可能的事。那东西聚在护根物上形成了一滩，似乎已经溢到了木制挡土墙之外。Blair弯腰靠过去些，忽然想起了昨晚被他追着跑过院子的入侵者，赶紧提醒自己那只是个梦。他从土床上拔了一根冰棍棒标记杆，戳了戳那莫名其妙的东西的表面，然后带着新一波的作呕感意识到那物质还是固体。更糟糕的是，一根悬垂的藤蔓上有一片离群的番茄叶碰到了地面，那东西已经遍布整片叶子，沿着茎秆向上向下同时蔓延开来，并且正在侵蚀一只刚开始成熟的大番茄，给所到之处都包裹上了半英寸厚的东西。

恶心到令人难以置信，像科幻片里那些恐怖的传染病一样。实际上，因为实在太令人作呕了，他继续试着戳那玩意儿的时候，居然觉得有点酷了。一定是某种霉菌或真菌吧，八成是最近的雨水带来的。

番茄树们可就惨了。他不懂是不是可以单单切掉染病的枝条，但是那东西看上去有毒的样子，大概还是把整棵植物都牺牲掉会比较好，不要冒失去土床上所有作物的风险了。他抓住番茄植株的根部猛扯，感觉自己好像一个战地外科医生在施行截肢手术一样。植株很轻易就从土里拔了出来，不过他还是花了点功夫才把它从支撑植株的铁丝框架里解出来。等他终于把番茄树完全弄出来的时候，手和前臂已经因为接触藤蔓而剧烈地瘙痒起来，他想象那恶心玩意儿的孢子在自己的皮肤上安营扎寨，不禁抖了一下。不知道还来不来得及赶在去大学前再冲个澡。

最后他终于抬起眼睛，好好看了眼草坪。

昨天为了迎接Robert和Tsend的拜访特意修过的院子这会儿被蘑菇占领了，草地上到处可见灰白色蘑菇组成的大大的仙女环。Blair从菜园漫步到秋千那边，惊奇地环顾左右，手里还抓着那棵壮烈了的番茄树。长出了几十个蘑菇呢，说不定能有好几百。除了草坪上星星点点的浅色蘑菇外，棉白杨的树根附近还生出了些铁锈红色的巨大蘑菇，还有些大型真菌沿着树干往上蔓延。

这些东西都是一夜之间冒出来的，实在不可思议。如果不是证据就活生生地围绕在身边，他一定会断言这不可能发生，而且他也不得不承认，自己对于蘑菇的平均生命周期实在所知甚少。也许应该找个时间查一查。这真是太——哇塞了。一点点雨水居然能带来这么大变化，好吧，也许该说是很多的雨水。话说为什么它们全都趁*昨天*晚上冒出来呢？雨其实一个多星期前就开始下了，差不多下了有两周吧。好像昨晚环境终于达到了饱和点，所有东西都一下子霉变和腐烂了起来。番茄地里的枯萎病，这些蘑菇，还有那水淹的地下室。以及那些关于水位上升和水下的东西的噩梦。

当然，噩梦的开始其实远远早于昨晚。在小瀑布城的时候他就已经做了第一个梦。

有那么短短一瞬间，一切似乎就要拨云见日了。毕竟存在一种规律性，不是吗？全都对上了。Jim以为他会弹钢琴，他们在厨房地板上和Blair的床下发现的水迹，他们的梦和噩梦，还有昨晚Blair在水淹的地下室里摸黑梦游的时候，握住了他的手的人。真相就摆在眼前，只看他有没有足够的智慧来看穿。

Blair的右手和右胳膊都痒痒地，他突然意识到自己手里还抓着那棵番茄，赶紧慢跑几步到草地边缘，使尽全力扔了出去。没扔太远，那棵番茄在空中笨拙地翻转着，最后落入了高高的草丛里。池塘现在是焦糖样的棕色，被最近的降水搅混了，水位上升了很多，泥泞的水岸线已经看不到了。Blair没有去靠近水边。他的顿悟时刻已经过去了；那个时刻如此短暂，他几乎都怀疑是不是真的降临过。不过他还是绕路走回了家，一路上特意重走了昨晚梦中的路线。他有点焦躁地感到似曾相识的既视感，好像一睁眼就会再次身处地下室后方那个小房间里。

*灾病若在房子里发散、这就是房内蚕食的大痲疯、是不洁净。*

太荒谬了。但是他跳上门前台阶之前还是回头看了看修得很齐整的草坪，上面星星点点地生长着苍白的菌菇，然后决定还是期待着赶紧离开这鬼地方，至少离开几个小时吧。

Blair从前门冲进来的动静把Jim召唤回了当下，他做贼心虚地翻了页电话簿，吃不准自己是不是脸红了。他本该找个玻璃工人来替换洗衣门廊那块破掉的窗玻璃，但是他其实在做的只是满脑子想着今天早上两人依偎在床上的时候握着Blair的家伙的感觉有多美妙。温暖，那么温暖，既柔软又坚挺，Jim将那闻着像蜜糖果仁千层酥的润滑剂抹在Blair身上的时候，他大笑着、呻吟着。当Jim开始用心地揉搓时，笑声消失了。Blair的头抵在枕头上扭动，紧咬双唇，双眼大睁。他仍然穿着汗衫，内裤褪到大腿中段，足够让Jim好奇自己有生之年还能不能看到这个天才全裸的一天了。其实眼前这风光也没什么好抱怨的啦。Blair看起来淫靡，放荡，白色内衣箍着赤裸的臀部，有那么一点傻气，绝对的漂亮。

Jim终于看到了Blair勃起的阳具，发现它从根部开始明显向左歪了，就连这似乎也既漂亮又完美。完美的Blair。他的事情就没有一件是默守陈规的，感谢上帝。感谢Blair。他爱抚着眼前漂亮的左倾小弟弟，注视着Blair脸上的表情先是紧张，然后又放松下来，Jim在脑中制定起梦幻又激情的计划，务必让Blair充分了解他有多感激老天爷。

坐在厨房硬邦邦的椅子上肖想这个让他有点不舒服了。也许他们今天还是呆家里吧。实际上，也许他可以直说，就跟Blair这么建议好了。

Blair直奔水槽，用肘部碰开水龙头，开始使劲抹肥皂。“番茄园里长出了些奇怪的真菌。”他宣布道。

甜言蜜语的计划泡汤了，Jim想，更别提啥翘班的建议了。

“是说三明治里不会有番茄了吗？”

“抱歉哦，我胃口倒光了，那东西实在太恶心了。对了，你知道昨天晚上整个院子里到处都冒出了蘑菇吗？”

“我还没到外头看过。”

“整个院子都是，真的很诡异。”Blair把手上的肥皂泡冲掉，然后又开始打一轮肥皂。

“你弄到手上了？”

“不知道，应该没有吧。这是番茄树害的，痒疯了。”Blair在洗碗巾上擦干了手，Jim有点惊讶地意识到，即使讲着这种话题的时候，自己仍然在想象着跪在Blair的腿间会是什么感受——两人好不容易都脱光光了一次——让自己的手掌契合着Blair的家伙的美妙曲线，将它的顶端纳入口中。Blair估计不会真的是杏仁蜂蜜口味的，但是他的气息会弥漫在空气中。Blair会发出那种声音，那种销魂的短促哭喊，当他感到特别、特别舒服的时候，就压抑不住这种声音。

Blair扑通坐到Jim的桌对面。“找到人来修那扇窗了没？要花掉你多少钱啊？你觉得王尔德教授的房屋保险会赔这个吗？”

“我还没打过电话呢，刚记下了几个名字。我在想——我们要是今天休个假呆家里，Robert会介意吗？反正总得有人呆家里放换窗玻璃的工人进来——”Jim看到Blair的表情，突兀地住了口。

“已经改主意了吗？”Blair试图保持语调的轻松，却完全失败了。

Jim根本没明白他在说什么。“改主意？关于你？关于我们？地球呼叫Sandburg，你到底有没有注意到这边什么状况啊？就你刚刚进门那会儿，我正在白日做春梦，想着怎么吸你的老二，你居然还担心我改主意？我连你的裸体都还没见过呢。”

Blair脸刷地红了，但看起来龙颜大悦。他使劲咽了下口水，喉结动了动。“所以说，等我把衣服脱了，我们就到头了吗？”他的声音有点暗哑。“对不起，老兄，我真没那么想。我只是很期待，那个，期待今天去和Tsend讨论秘鲁的事。太不可思议了，好像我都不太能相信是真的，老觉得什么地方一定会出岔子。”

Jim把手伸过桌子握起Blair的手，那手因为刚才的擦洗还有点潮湿，摸着有点轻微的刺痛感。他记得Blair有个理论是他能感知到皮肤表面因为碱性肥皂而发生的pH值变化。

Blair仍然散发着番茄树的气味。

“Blair，这是昨天晚上你自己对我说的话：我们不知道接下来会发生什么，就算再大的好心都可能办坏事。但你是我的一切。你是我活着能碰到的最好的事物，很久以来就一直如此了。是的，我想去秘鲁，这是我需要做的，我也需要和你在一起，就算情况再糟糕也想在一起。”Jim顿了顿，想起了那最糟糕的时期。新闻发布会之后，Loft里那些漫长而煎熬的夜晚，那段时期现在看来简直像是别人的记忆，另一个世界、另一个空间里发生的事情。那两个愤怒、沉默、伤痛的男人真的是他和Blair吗？

他看着桌对面的Blair，紧紧捏住他的手，希望能让他明白。“我没法承诺永远不会发生坏事，没法承诺我不会偶尔犯浑，但是我会尽我最大的努力跟你沟通，Chief，我们说好的，对吧？老天，我绝不会在你出去摘番茄的当儿就忽然决定完全不想去秘鲁了，然后还瞒着不*告诉*你。至少这点信任你还是应该给我的。”

Jim说完的时候，Blair面上露出悲伤的笑容。“我信任你的，老兄，”他柔声说，“有时我觉得你都不知道我有多信任你。”然后他站了起来，从桌子那头弯腰过来吻了Jim的嘴唇，险险地避开了Jim的咖啡杯。“如果你想，我们今天就呆家里吧。Robert肯定不会介意这个的。”

“我有个更好的主意，我们今天就去大学，跟Tsend和研究所的其他人谈谈。尽快搞清楚这事对我们来说到有没有可能性。”

“好呀，行。”Blair害羞地笑了起来，Jim把自己的咖啡杯推到一边，然后Blair再次吻了过来。“这主意我喜欢，而且，”Blair继续说着，终于又坐下了，“我们在学校也可以打电话找人修窗户的。反正可能要一两天后才会来人呢，到时候我们可以再留家里。”

然后那个不开心的神情又让Blair的眼睛再次变黯了，Jim还来不及想又出了什么问题，就听Blair问道：“那地下室怎么办？”

“你出去的时候我已经去看过了，”Jim现在理解Blair那个不开心的表情了。他没有告诉Blair今天早上自己开地下室门锁、把门打开之前感到了多么荒唐、多么非理性的迟疑。“水已经干了大半。可能应该把下头那些窗户打开，再放几个风扇下去帮忙吹吹。”

Blair点了点头，看起来没能开心起来，然后带着让Jim感到有点羞愧的诚实说，“你知道最蠢的是什么吗？我不想下到那个地下室里去，句号。”

“我们一起去，”Jim宣布，然后赶在Blair张嘴抗议前，继续说道：“楼梯没那么难，我能对付。那个，这也是一件我们应该沟通一下的事。”

“沉默了四年，突然间你啥都想谈了。”Blair对着Jim咧嘴笑。

“是你要我多多沟通的，Sandburg。现在你自作自受了。”

“公平合理，”Blair欣然同意，“我们还要谈什么呢？”

“这栋房子。你想不想留下来。”

“是我们俩想不想留下来。”

“对，好吧，我们俩。”

“反正也八成不会久留了吧？全看研究所那边的进展，以及我们决定什么时候回小瀑布城。那些我们都还没确定呢。”

Jim点了点头。

“而且我们也不可能找到更便宜的住处了呀，老兄。”

“钱的事你不用操心。”

“我就是操心钱的事啊。对不起，我就是忍不住。不过你先告诉我，*你*想继续留在这里吗？你也做过噩梦的。”

Jim斟酌了这个问题，坦率地回想了下昨晚意识到Blair孤身一人在黑暗的地下室里的时候自己感到的恐惧，以及今天早上打开地下室门时候的迟疑，好像觉得会有鬼知道什么东西在楼梯的最上方等着他一样。

“你觉得这里危险吗？”最后他问Blair。

“*危险*？天啦，我不知道，Jim。好吧，等一下，让我想一会儿。有趣的是，刚才呆在外头的时候，有那么一瞬间我几乎以为自己把这屋子的事儿给想通了，不过那只是鬼扯吧。我相信有些地方的恐怖指数就是比别处高那么一点点，而这栋房子刚好就是其中之一。”

Blair看起来很认真，好像这个解释真的解决了一切一样，Jim不得不咬住嘴唇内侧以免笑出来。Blair一定是猜到了，暴躁地朝Jim摆了摆手，“拜托哦，你问的我，现在就听我说完。不管这栋房子是真的闹鬼，还是只是正好造在了一条魔力小径上，还是修在了地下洞穴或者什么水源上，或是建筑材料、结构或者地形什么的在我们自己都不知道的潜意识层面上扰乱了我们的感官——我觉得我们永远都不会知道为什么我们看这房子就是*不对劲*了。如果我们能知道问题所在，那它一开始就不会影响到我们了，对吧？完美的第二十二条军规矛盾。但并不是什么会伤害我们的东西。这个我能肯定。”

“如果昨晚你梦中从那楼梯上摔了下去，就会伤到你了。”Jim指出。

Blair脸上闪过笑容，让Jim想从桌子上俯身过去，把那杯咖啡碰洒掉拉倒。“所以你只需要保证从此往后再也不让我一个人睡觉呀。”

最后，他们一起下到地下室，Blair奋力拖了个便携式电扇下去。不过是个普通的地下室而已，因为雨水的关系比较潮湿，随着户外温度的升高开始有了霉味。在Jim的帮助下，Blair奋力搞定了几扇窗户，打开的时候窗子发出呻吟声，洒下了不少油漆碎片，可能很多年没开过了。他们把风扇放在一扇靠近电源插座的窗户前，清新的空气衬得霉味愈加强烈。Jim转身准备离开时，看到Blair消失到了后排房间里。他跟过去，发现Blair正蹲在一堵内墙上的霉斑前。

“变大了，”Blair说，“颜色也变深了的样子。”

“没啥奇怪的，又是下雨又是水淹的。”

“有道理，”Blair站了起来，“还有另一种可能性，也许是空气中的霉菌孢子影响了我们。”

Jim耸耸肩，“噩梦在下雨之前就开始了。”

“我知道，”Blair双臂交叉在胸前，看起来很担心，闷闷不乐，“我在外头的时候也想到了这点。其实，我们离开小瀑布城之前我已经开始做那种梦了，不过我也不知道其中到底有没有关联。我那时压力很——好吧，那时候我整个人绷得很紧。”他亲热地搂住Jim的肩膀，苦涩的微笑代替了刚才的担心表情。“你不见得会注意到啦。”

“是哦，你藏得真好。”Jim伸手搂住Blair的脖子，把他勾过来亲吻鬓角。“我也是一样。”他坦白道。当Blair在他怀里转过身抬头看他时，Jim低下头，轻轻地吻了他的嘴唇。第一个吻是对过去的无声道歉，但下一个吻是对当下的喜悦，因为Blair Sandburg很开心，因为Blair Sandburg就在他的臂弯里。他略微偏过头，膝盖弯曲，脸几乎靠到Blair脸上，Blair开启嘴唇，好像在大笑，但他真正做的是欢迎Jim进入。他把Jim的舌头吸到嘴里，将身体抵在Jim身上，手臂缠在Jim颈后，靠近过去，喉咙深处发出渴求、快乐的声音。

如今知道Blair如此渴望他、如此乐意与他在一起，仍旧让Jim感到幸福地不知所措。他摩挲Blair的背部，体温透过白T恤的棉布传来，Blair的肌肉因为踮脚迎向Jim的嘴唇而略有些紧绷。他能感觉到Blair的心跳，当他深深地亲吻Blair的时候，他意识到自己同时也在用耳朵倾听那心跳声。他把手掌放在Blair的脸上，早上刚刮过胡子，脸颊仍是光滑的。他的指尖抚过Blair精巧的耳廓，在那里也感受到生命的搏动，然后再次将手臂拢上Blair的肩膀。他品尝、吮吸Blair的嘴巴，迷失在两人的吻中。一场盛宴。爱意情长。

然后突然间，好像在宴会上发现了一个不速之客一样，Jim想起了两人身处何处。他抬起头，视线有点不聚焦，刷成白色的地下室在周围闪烁，好像他正在用除了视觉之外的所有感官感受这栋房子一样。有阴影之处，其诞生却与照不到阳光无关；有一块块的静电之处，声波相遇、再相遇，互相抵消，形成了比白噪声更深刻的寂静。然后，谢天谢地，Blair低声对他说，“嗨，这该不是什么卑鄙计划，想让我忘记今天去学校的打算吧？”

Jim眨了眨眼，四周的墙壁又回到了方方正正结结实实的样子。

“你没事吧？”戏谑的语气消失了，Blair用指尖触摸了Jim的脸。Jim抓住他的手，亲吻指尖，接着吻了掌心。只要能尝到Blair生命的温暖，就算伴随着肥皂和番茄树的味道也值得。

“我没事，”他回答道，“我们出发吧，Chief。上午都过去一半了。”

 

“你打算怎么跟Simon说？”

Blair的问题来得毫无预兆。他正俯卧着，下巴枕在枕头上——终于脱光光了，Jim忍不住欢快地想。风扇的风把Blair头顶上的狂野卷发搅动起来，一天里的这个时间上，教授的书房是整栋屋子里最舒服的房间，从窗户吹进来的穿堂风凉爽地几乎能让人睡个下午觉了。他俩没在打盹，Blair浑身都因为汗水亮闪闪的，原来他确实不是杏仁蜂蜜口味的呢，但是Jim仍然感到向上挪动身体的诱惑，想去舔舐他背部凹陷处的汗水。

想归想，他只是回答了Blair的问题：“我不知道，也许在我们自己把事情搞清楚之前，都没什么能跟他说的。”

Blair埋在枕头里点点头，“你觉得你能请到假吗？”

好吧，这个问题问得好。Jim字斟句酌地回复道：“如果Simon愿意，他是可以帮我们争取到的，但是他因为我们的事已经深陷困境了。部门里头一团糟，最近也不会有起色。他必须改变工作重心了。”

Blair扭头去看Jim，他的嘴唇因为Jim的亲吻仍然红肿着。“什么意思，你说的一团糟是指什么？”

“政治一团糟。拜托啦Chief，还需要我跟你解释这个吗。”

“你是说因为Zeller？”Blair皱起眉头，“还是说因为我们？因为我。”

将Blair拉入怀里、用更多的吻来塞住他的问题的冲动如此强烈，几乎要造成痛楚，但是Jim还是坦诚地回答了。“很多倒霉事撞在了一起，Zeller正好在你的论文被捅出来的同时露面了。”

Blair绷紧了肩膀，双臂使劲抱住枕头。“啊，上帝啊。”他闭上眼睛，Jim几乎可以听到他的大脑在运转。“但是我还以为，”Blair没睁开眼，静静地道，“我以为，那个警探的徽章、还有我去警校培训的资格——我的意思是，如果Simon在上头已经失宠了，那他是怎么办到的呢？”

Jim伸手放在Blair的肩上，轻轻帮他按摩紧张的肌肉。“Simon长袖善舞，你也明白。总有一天他会竞选市长，或者州长。只是早晚的问题。”

Blair睁开眼睛。他的大半脸庞还埋在枕头里，Jim看不到他苦涩的微笑，除了眼周露出来的一点表情。“是啊，你八成没说错。但是你到底想告诉我什么呢？”

“只是想避免以后突然袭击，我们说好的，我这不就和你沟通着嘛。”

“不，你是要吓着我了，”Blair抬起头，“你认为Simon没法准你的假让我们去秘鲁？你想告诉我的是这个吗？”

“如果利益牵扯够大，我觉得Simon有办法让小瀑布城警局给任何事开绿灯。但这次利益牵扯并不是那么大，而且我也不希望Simon再为了我去动用人脉。是时候他不再庇护我俩，回去专心经营自己的事业了。”

Blair直直地盯着Jim看，“你打算离开警局，”他完全明白了Jim的打算，“你不愿意影响Simon的事业，所以打算干脆辞职。”

Jim叹了口气。“我已经毁了够多人的事业了。”

“没有，”Blair的双手在身前紧握成拳头，“绝对不要。我不会任你辞职的。我们可没说要这样。”

“所以我才现在就要和你说。”Jim俯在Blair上方，伸出双臂从背后搂住Blair的肩膀，紧紧抱住他，然后把头靠在他的背心上。Blair没有说什么，但是Jim可以感觉到紧张地蜷在自己身下的温暖躯体开始慢慢放松下来。他因为自己的触摸能对Blair有如此明显的影响而再次感到惊喜，于是用手掌爱抚Blair的身侧，Blair明显地继续放松着，连呼吸都越来越缓慢悠长。

“我不想跟你说谎，Chief。我也不想离开警察这行的，我试着想象过，完全想不出自己不做警察会是个什么样。但是如果要在当警察和回到Chopec之间选择，或者在当警察和你之间选择——那我早就做出决定了。我想我这整个夏天都一直清楚这事。”他双手掌心摩挲Blair的双臂，然后轻轻地强迫Blair放松拳头，与他十指交缠。

“但是我不想让你放弃*任何东西*。”Blair抗议的声音听起来快要哭出来了。

我也不想让你放弃任何东西的，Jim想，但你还是放弃了。他转过头，把脸埋在Blair的乱发里，蹭蹭他的后颈。然后轻轻地吻了一下那里裸露的肌肤，尝到了汗水的咸味。Blair轻声抽气，十指勾紧Jim的手指。

“你都不在听我说话，”他一边抱怨，一边整个身体弯曲又放松，后背抵着Jim弓起来。“你没破坏过任何人的事业。没破坏过Simon的，也没破坏过我的。我才是那个写出了自己都无法答辩的论文的人。我才是那个把你的名字挂满了通篇的人，我至今都没能找到挽回一切的方法，不然的话，我们也不会跑来印第安纳南本德过夏天了，对吧？”

Jim决定当下没心情去内疚悔恨，特别是现在Blair正在炎热的午后躺在自己的身下颤抖着，汗水湿滑，身体火热、光滑又坚硬，只除了某些柔软的部位，比如颈后这边，还有他屁股的美妙曲线紧贴着自己臀部的那边。“你后悔我们来这里了吗？”Jim低声问道，自己也明白这个问题问得不公平，“其实我个人来说的话，倒是开始喜欢上印第安纳了。”他用下巴拨开Blair浓密的潮湿卷发，亲吻了他脖子的一侧，听到他再次倒抽一口气。他能感觉到Blair的手臂上就算在暑热中还是突然起了鸡皮疙瘩。Blair在他身下扭动了几下，想要把手挣脱出来。

“见鬼，”Blair痛苦地嘶声道，“我绝不会让你因为莫名其妙的内疚感做出这样的决定。*绝不*。”

Jim放松了手指，手掌平摊罩在Blair的手上，Blair想要的话可以随时把手抽走，“我觉得你这么想是因为你自己内疚，”他告诉Blair，“因为我才没感到丝毫的内疚呢。”

“Jim。”Blair咬着牙，沮丧又悲伤地说，但是没有把手从Jim的手底下抽出来。

“放下吧，”Jim静静地劝解，“我不再纠结了。其实我从没纠结过，只是不知道该如何告诉你。我不知道怎样才能让你明白。”

起初Blair没有回答，但是靠在枕头上的脑袋转了过来，使劲地弯曲手指，再一次和Jim十指交缠。于是Jim再次温柔地吻了他的颈后。“啊，Jim。”Blair有点喘不过气来。

“没关系。”

“我大概是有点吓着了吧，”Blair轻轻地喘息着将脑袋转开，露出颈侧。Jim会意地再次在上面落下亲吻，感受到唇下强健的肌肉和筋腱的力量，尝到了生命的脆弱脉搏。

“我也害怕的，”Jim在再次亲吻他之前说道，“但是我有你在。”他的嘴唇贴在Blair的耳边，可以感觉到Blair随着自己的每一次吐息而颤抖。“你一直都陪伴着我走过来。”

 

Blair一直忍到中午才去打了电话。这样他就能说服自己已经勤勉工作了一上午，可以当之无愧地去午休了，但实际上他想死了Jim，满脑子念的只有跳进卡车直接开回家。

电话铃响了一次、两次，然后Jim接了起来。“Ellison。”他说得好像正在警局的办公桌边接电话一样，害得Blair也想家了。

Blair想告诉Jim“我想你”，但说出口的却只有一个“嗨”。

“Chief。”Jim的声音很温暖，Blair不由自主地抓紧了听筒，好像那是Jim的手一样。“进展如何？”Jim问，“没有我在那儿拖你的后腿，是不是干掉了很多工作啊？”

“必须的。要是没有你在这儿帮我输入数据，我几个星期前就把箱子都盘点完了呢。搞不好几个月前就搞定了。”

“我们来这儿总共加起来有几个月吗？”Jim的声音充满思索，好像他真的吃不准一样。

“感觉好像来了好久好久了嘛。对了，修窗户的家伙出现了吗？”

“十点整到的。已经把窗玻璃都换好了，不到十一点就走人了。”

“太棒了。不过你的货比三家原则去哪儿了呀？”

“喂，他说几点到几点就到了，开价也合理。”

“所以你就立马成交，谨慎啥的都抛到脑后啦。赞。一定是受我的良好影响。”

“必须的。”Jim干巴巴地表示同意。

“多少钱？”

“不多。”

“我说啊，老兄，你那深不可测的谜样现金储备也开始缩水了吧。”

Blair简直能看到Jim回答时脸上的笑容。“据说夫妻第一次吵架都是因为钱的事哪。”

“切，操你哦。”Blair兴高采烈地说。

“正中下怀。”Jim表示同意，Blair突然很庆幸自己是一个人在Robert的办公室里。

“拜托啊Jim！不要在大庭广众下说这种话啊。”

“我又没在大庭广众。”

“我弄不巧就在哦，所以你要体贴一点，行不？对了，我今天估计可以早点下班，所以能赶在交通高峰之前去次杂货店。”

“早点是多早？”Jim问道，Blair认为他听起来绝对非常期待。

“一两个小时内吧，或者还能更早点。我在这儿也干不了多少事，集中不了注意力。不过，我在找购物清单，就是找不到。我把它忘在家里哪儿了吗？”

“你和购物单到底什么仇什么怨啊，Sandburg？”

“购物单就是反常态的东西，老兄。我一个人过的时候，从来不会费心去写这个。”

“别想说服我。我*见过*你以前咋过的。好吧，厨房的桌上没有。”

“书房里找找。我去借你的T恤衫穿的时候好像还拿着那单子呢。”

“找到了。顺便说一句，咱俩得谈谈你的着装问题了。要是我给你发置装费的话，能让你放过我的衣柜吗？”

“喂，”Blair讪笑，“这样的问题我都不知道*从何*答起啦。”

“弗洛伊德先生您真有幽默感。现在方便记东西吗？”

“念吧。”

“牙膏。我用的那种，不是你的，除非你的也快用完了。”

“Jim的牙膏，”Blair在Robert的键盘上打字，“我还是想不通一个*哨兵*怎么居然受得了佳洁士。那么多的糖精和月桂醇硫酸酯钠盐——”

“也是哦。显然，*哨兵*要是用茶树油和、呃、泥巴啦还有你用的那啥玩意儿来刷牙会更幸福是吧。准备好记下面的东西了吗？你在单子上写了帕马森干酪、尼斯橄榄、香菇干——”

“稍等、稍等。”Blair把听筒换了只耳朵来缓解脖子上的抽筋，然后继续打字。

“准备好了吗？”

“好了，继续吧。”

“橘子和/或橙子、果蔬燕麦片、低脂酸奶、面包、松脆队长麦片。”

“少来。单子上才没最后那货。”

“谁在读单子，我还是你啊？”

“好吧，好吧。有松脆队长麦片就是了。要花生酱味的还是松脆果味的？”

“花生酱味？”即使是Jim也要败退了，“经典原味的就好，拜托了。最好再买点牛奶配着吃。”

“松脆队长麦片，有。买低脂奶来把那许多绵白糖冲到你胃里去，有。”

“要全脂奶。”

“怎么不干脆买重奶油算了？”

“有全脂奶我就满足了。”

“哼哼。好吧，你的动脉你做主。清单上有咖啡吗？”

“如果你高兴回家路上也去那个咖啡烘焙店绕一下的话。”

“我高兴的。特别是如果绕一下就能把我们从杂货店的星巴克袋装咖啡的恐怖支配中解救出来的话。”

“那太棒了，谢啦。”Jim说道，Blair发现自己仅仅因为Jim的语调就愉悦地脸红了。我俩都没救了，他欢乐地想，完全没救了。“我们需要再买些洗衣液，”Jim说，“还要买点威萌先生什么的，总之擦厨房地板最好用的那啥。”

“威猛先生。”Blair一边打字一边复述。

“另外，如果你打算买块火鸡胸来烤了夹三明治的话，最好再买袋木炭和打火机油。我记得剩下不多了。”

“噢，好主意。我完全没想到。”

“还有意大利细面条、鸡蛋，呃。”

“呃？”

Jim迟疑了一下，然后故作轻松地说：“还有那个。”

“*那个*？啊！”Blair觉得自己面红耳赤了。要是Robert这会儿回办公室来，他要怎么解释脸上这颜色啊。“好吧，都报完了？”

“反正单子上的我都报给你了。”

我有一个小清单咯，Blair想着，幸福地直冒傻气。“谢啦。我们应该一会儿就能见了。几个小时后吧，可能更早。”

“好的，”Jim说，听起来和Blair一样不愿挂电话，“回家路上要小心印第安纳那些野蛮司机。”

Blair对此嗤之以鼻。“我会小心的。”

“我爱你。”Jim话音未落立马赶着挂了电话，只留Blair瞪着听筒。这家伙，总是要争最后一句，标准Jim Ellison风格。Blair对着挂断的听筒说：“我也爱你。”好像数英里之外的Jim能听到他的声音一样。说不定还真能呢。

这下真是完全没有留下来干活的动力了。他给自己下了个指标，再干半小时。反正杂货店的午餐高峰八成和交通高峰有得一拼，还不如磨蹭一会儿再出发。

Blair戴上耳机。今天早上他一直在享受这难得的机会来听1975年之后录制的音乐，不过他不得不承认，没有Jim的陪伴，这不过是个安慰奖。Kurt Cobain那悲伤的重低音又开始在他脑中回响了。

“老天不让我当快乐汉，快乐汉从没像我这样的……”

Blair一直很喜欢这张专辑，现在仍然喜欢。即使从Cobain去世后流行起了一种批评观点，说是没有那恶狠狠的吉他声的遮掩，背后的单调天赋反而给展现出来了。Blair一个字都不信。那些令人麻木的嘈杂人声和严谨的器乐编排是真天才所为。Blair突然很想找人高谈阔论他对Nirvana最后那张专辑的看法，不过不知怎么的他就觉得Robert不会是Nirvana的粉丝。Tsend倒说不定是？

Blair把购物单发送到Robert的打印机上，然后为了不必在一首歌的半当中摘下耳机，他切换到了浏览器，靠记忆键入了一个网址。整个夏天他一直都会时不时地去看一下，一般是趁Jim不在身边的时候，虽然那事儿一直没发生，但是他已经养成了习惯，只要有几分钟上网的闲暇时间，就会去打开看看。

多图的第一版总是要加载好久。他闭上眼睛，一边等待一边任由音乐在身体里搏动。

“别指望我会哭泣，为了你非要去寻死的那些理由——不要指望我爱你。”

终于，他睁开眼睛，来了。Blair几乎可算是冷静地研究了一会儿那张照片，日后他再记起这一刻时，感觉就好像当时他没意识到自己在看的是什么一样。

站在前面的男人手里握着枪，但看上去并不像真用得着枪的样子。凭他的体格，光站在那儿已经挡死了门口。他腰部以上赤裸着，结实的胸肌因为双手握枪而被上臂夹紧隆起。照片黑白两色、颗粒粗糙，是从录像里截屏来的，打印在廉价的灰色新闻纸上，对提高图片质量毫无益处。所有的微表情都丢失了，所以无从得知那个较矮的男人到底在想什么，他顶着一头来不及梳理的凌乱长发，被门口的肌肉男伙伴挡在身后。他有可能是吓坏了，但也完全可能是还没怎么睡醒。

两个人看起来都好像刚刚从床上爬下来。

手指麻木沉重，像喝醉了或是磕了药似的。他点击了封面故事的链接，又是一次缓慢的加载。等待的时候，Cobain仍在歌唱，Blair的脑海里是他命数已定又美丽无比的样子，一缕缕的金发遮住了他的眼睛，表演中所穿的那件绿色开衫掩盖了他的身形。五个月后他就死了，Blair不想着面前那正在加载的页面，却反而思考起Cobain是否知道，是否提前就发现了那些预警信号。还是说他也和Blair一样，完全没注意到。

Blair野蛮地扯下耳机。胡扯。*胡扯*。不能再这样想下去了。*不能*。

Blair和显示器中的自己对视。眼前的照片色彩鲜明，这回他可以毫不费力地读取自己脸上的表情了。照片是那次新闻发布会上的一个镜头，他看起来像个正走上绞刑台的人。图片上方，小瀑布城自由报的图标镶着讨人嫌的横向边框（难怪花了特么那么长时间加载，Blair带着非理性的愤怒想），下方是Wendy Hawthorne的署名和文章标题，和头版上出现过的标题是同一个，但当时Blair的大脑无法理解那些字眼。即使现在也不怎么顺畅。

“凡人中的哨兵：人类学天才儿童的大起大落（以及那个爱着他的警察）”

赞，Blair在心里评价。双眼刺痛，但是他太震惊了，无力去擦拭。写得真赞哪，Wendy。

“James Ellison和Blair Sandburg仍然同居于城西一个由仓库改建的Loft里，从居室可以望见港口的景色。”第一句话是这么写的。Blair发现自己正带着一种吓傻了的诡异抽离感欣赏着Wendy这带着自由报故作活泼的*草根*风格的行文。又或许只是她的编辑够水平。

“如果这是个爱情故事，上面这句话会作为故事的结尾，而不是开头。然而这不是爱情故事，相反，这是一个关于痴迷的故事，毁了一位前途辉煌的博士研究生的学术生涯，并且给一位陆军突击队退伍军人兼年度最佳警察的荣誉和名声抹上了不可磨灭的污点。

Blair推桌站起走到窗边。又是一个酷热天，隔着玻璃都能感到热量辐射进来，照到他已经面红耳赤的脸上。显然老天也不容他做个快乐汉。额头上有根血管一跳一跳，咽喉处的脉搏如此之快之强，他都怀疑自己是不是快要动脉瘤破裂了。要真爆了血管会混乱成啥样啊，Robert就会学到教训了，不能随便让别人用自己的办公室，对吧？

他想恨Wendy，却发现自己没有多余的愤怒能分给她。她向来那德性，Blair一直都知道。就不该让Jim说服自己拒绝这个女狗仔的采访，就不该离家出走。如果他还留在小瀑布城，她想知道什么就告诉她什么，至少留意下她的动向，也许本可以避免这个乱子的。至少这次不至于再把Jim牵扯进去。

结果他却任由事态再次失控了。这次还更糟糕，因为这次他是事先知道会发生什么的。他想起了今早离家前Jim亲吻他的样子，不久之前Jim在电话里和他开购物清单的玩笑的样子，他的悲伤和悔恨如此疯狂地翻腾起来，在那个非理性的瞬间，他想用脑袋去撞碎窗玻璃。任何东西，任何东西，只要能将他的注意力从这无法忍受的耻辱上拉开。

最后他没撞碎任何东西，撞了也解决不了什么问题。他发现自己蜷缩在一个角落里，膝盖顶在胸前，脑袋发热、轻飘飘的，喉咙干疼，可能已经经历过轻微的过呼吸。他摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，感觉很干涩，真庆幸可怜的Robert没在半当中回来撞见自己这鬼样。

他伸直双腿，左大腿的肌肉抽搐着。他不知道自己能不能读完全篇，但是无论他忍不忍得下去，都不重要。总得有人了解这文章到底写了些什么，如果他不读，谁读呢？Robert？*Jim*？

Blair站起来，天旋地转，他闭上眼睛，伸出一只手扶住墙。上帝啊，他真是个废柴。毕竟又没人死掉。也没有人朝他开枪。更重要的是，没有人朝Jim开枪。所以到底有什么他妈大不了的呢？不过是场严重的余震，在两人都以为最糟糕的一波已经过去的时候袭击了他们。

最糟糕的日子确实已经过去了，他一边提醒自己，一边坐回Robert的电脑前，眨了眨眼睛，呆滞地瞪着Wendy的文章。最糟糕的时期是他们逃离小瀑布城之前的那些日子，那时Jim和他完全没有话讲——连看他一眼都会难受。Wendy再能写都搞不出那么糟糕的后果来。

 

Blair要是知道他正在干什么，一定会气到把他的头拧下来。Jim将剃须刀片塞进衬衫口袋里，肩上的杂货袋里塞了一瓶玻璃清洁剂和一卷纸巾。反正Blair不在家，Jim半是得意半是内疚地想，Sandburg不知道，所以没人会挨骂啦。毕竟他又没*打算*从梯子上掉下来摔断脖子，他很小心的，腿上也感觉很有力。而且总得有人去把洗衣房新玻璃上的标签刮下来，然后把玻璃擦干净。不如他干了算了。

Blair肯定会告诉他完全可以等一两个小时，他回家来处理。但是未完成的工作让Jim心神不安。特么整个夏天他都把各种事情全堆给Blair处理了。

爬上第四级梯子的时候，小腿肚确实刺痛了一下，不过他很迅速地用另一条腿承担了体重，然后稳住了，双手抓住梯子不再移动，直到确定自己的伤腿不会脱力。又踏上一级后，他和那块贴着难看标签、蒙着运输安装造成的各种灰尘污渍的新窗户来到了同一高度。他小心翼翼地从口袋里掏出剃须刀片，开始刮那标签。

那粘合剂绝对非常英勇不屈，碎纸片被刀片刮下之后却留下了一块高高低低、不透明的干胶水，Jim不得不再用刀片一毫米一毫米地刮下来。他的手指很快因为紧抓刀片而痉挛起来，有个细小的声音在他耳边唠唠叨叨，还是等Blair开车载他去五金店买上合适的工具再继续比较高效。但是如果他等Blair回来，那Blair根本就不会让他去爬梯子了。Jim继续刮。

从外侧看来洗衣廊里光线暗淡，尽是阴影。背后那包含菜园和秋千的院子在玻璃中的映像就色彩鲜明多了。草地如此之绿，在玻璃中看上去都快成黑色了。Sandburg的蘑菇已经到了全盛期，比草地高出了足有四五英寸，在深色的草坪中反射出点点白色。

铲掉一半标签的时候，Jim的手指已经僵得抓不住刀片了，于是他把刀片小心翼翼地放在窗台外侧，然后取出玻璃清洁剂，对准玻璃喷去。氨水和人造香料的混合味道让他直打喷嚏。他用空着的手紧紧抓住梯子，直到习惯了那刺鼻的气味，然后撕下一格纸巾，有条不紊地把那半扇窗玻璃尽可能擦拭干净。污垢太多，一次擦不干净，于是他再喷一次，又扯了一格纸巾来擦。

玻璃发出干净的咯吱声。确实有进展，他有点自豪地想。Blair可能这辈子都没想过窗户是需要有人爬梯子上去擦的。Sandburg似乎把清洁看做理所当然的事，从没想过要问问是怎么变干净的。有段时间，他这个性格特质让Jim十分恼火——而且，他诚实地想，一旦他俩度过了目前这种最初的、令人头晕目眩的激情期，那性格可能还是会让他恼火。不过那也没关系的。和Blair上床之前他已经爱着他，他不希望Blair再有任何改变。即使是过去六周里的变化，都几乎超过了他的忍耐限度。他想起了今年夏天瞥见的灰白色发丝，眼底感到一阵刺痛。他想和Blair一起变老，但他死也不想眼睁睁地看着Blair的衰老速度超过他的年纪。

Jim把用过的纸巾丢到地上，然后放下了玻璃清洁剂。玻璃上仍然可以看到液体留下的条纹痕迹，如今还混入了纸巾纤维，不过等他把剩下的标签也剥掉以后会一起彻底清理，目前擦得再干净也没意义。他小心地重新拿起剃刀，正要开始刮，却发现Blair正从窗户的另一边看着他。

被捉了现行啊。Jim笑了起来，耸耸肩，反正也没别的选择了。Blair的表情没变，实际上，他根本是纹丝不动。Jim突然想到为什么自己没听到Blair停车的声音。Blair的脸上固定着一个奇怪的表情，视线并没有聚焦在Jim身上。事实上，Blair的脸上有些细微的不对劲，整个样子都不对头。这*是*Blair，但是某些无法言喻的因素让Jim颈后的头发都立了起来，这根本就不是Blair。

然后他意识到了真相所在，太简单明了了，他因为松了口气而感到几分疲软。Sandburg当然不会是站在房子里望着他啦，Jim都可以透过他看到洗衣机和烘干机了。他看到的是Blair的镜像，反映在半干净半脏的窗玻璃中。

如释重负的时刻没能持续多久，甚至没维持到Jim转头去确认他心底里已经知道的事实的时候：他不可能看到Blair映在窗玻璃中。角度完全不对。Blair必须要漂浮在他的肩膀后方才能像这样子映在玻璃中。

Blair不在身后。既没有以某种巧得不可思议的角度和距离站在院子里，也没有悬浮在Jim身后。身边完全没有Blair最近来过的气息，也没有任何人的声音，除了Jim自己艰难的呼吸声和剧烈的心跳声。黑点在他眼前游过。他害怕自己就要昏厥，低下头将前额抵在面前的梯子横杠上。尽管太阳热烘烘地烤在颈后，他还是起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，整个人剧烈地颤抖着，紧紧抓住梯子不放，小腿的肌肉痉挛起来。

绝不能摔下去，Jim拼命地想，死死抓住梯子。绝不能摔下去。Blair会他妈宰了我的。

 

Blair把文章浏览了一遍，视线的焦点不住地向下跳跃，一直在等待最糟糕的部分出现。Wendy做了不少调查。她的消息来源，无论具名还是匿名，似乎大多来自Rainer。Blair的老学生、其他部门的教授、一些研究生同学。显然行政部门里还有个人迫不及待地泄露了Blair的各种信息，从他的津贴、课程安排，到校内停车罚单和图书馆逾期罚款。

Wendy没能从小瀑布城警署问出多少消息来，这点给Blair带来了一丝残酷的安慰。Jim的同僚和后勤人员紧密团结在了他身后。这是典型的警察文化，Blair思索着，也是对James Ellison个人的义气，虽然Blair知道后者已经足够多了。带来的幸运结果是，文章里没有多少关于Jim的个人资料，有的只是她从公共记录中收集到的信息，以及两年前她在Jim身后跟踪拍摄那集*真实犯罪*时候获取的资料。

“有个问题一再出现，”Wendy写道，“Ellison有没有信过？Blair Sandburg真的说服了一个退伍军人兼小瀑布城警察去相信自己实际上是存在于维多利亚时期人类学幻想中的生物吗？唯一可以回答这个问题的人是James Ellison警探自己，而他拒不接受采访。但是也许这位警察的职业生涯记录中藏着某些线索。

“1996年4月，在Sandburg与Ellison搭档的头几个月里，有一起谋杀起诉书被驳回了，原因是Ellison当庭承认他对嫌疑人的所谓‘明确识别’是基于远隔超过200码距离的肉眼夜视。这远远超出了人类视觉的极限，但显然没有超出Burton描述的哨兵超人的能力。

“这么看来，Ellison一定曾经真的相信过Sandburg的哨兵故事，至少在他为控方发誓作证的时候是相信的。但是要说Jim Ellison可能有很长一段时间都继续相信着这个幻想，是不太让人信服的。在接下来的三年中，Ellison警探一直保持着整个部门最高的结案率……很难相信一个陷入妄想的人能做到这样。

“我个人认为Ellison很快就从对Blair Sandburg哨兵项目的最初的痴迷中清醒了过来。然而，对这位警探来说显然已经太迟了。不知何时他已经深深爱上了Blair Sandburg，再也没能从与这位古怪、很可能相当有才气、但是悲剧性地走错了路的人类学学生的纠缠中解脱出来。”

Blair把头搁在桌子上。他可以感觉到自己的脸颊滚烫，后颈火热。整篇文章都荒唐可笑，是最糟糕的那种肥皂剧剧情，但是在一个不存在哨兵的世界里，这也许是唯一讲得通的解释。他或许还应该对Wendy的这个结论心怀感激，毕竟凭她做的大量调查，搞不好能发掘出真相来也不一定。

过了一会儿，他抬起头来，试着往下读。太阳穴一跳一跳，视线模糊不清，翻页去看文字的时候，Wendy和她的调查员挖掘出的插图不断地分散他的注意力。里面有长达三年以上的时间里收集到的报纸照片和新闻截图。其中一张拍摄于David Lash谋杀案调查期间，Jim在小瀑布城警署门前拒绝Don Hass的提问。另一张是Jim站在法院的台阶上，看到Tommy Juno逃脱了法律的制裁，他的脸笼罩在愤怒中。还有一张照片，Jim站在第九街的卫理公会教堂被炸毁的遗址前，背景中远远地站着Camer Drake，手里拿着一块标牌和一个扩音器。

所有照片里，Blair永远站在Jim身旁，像个长发的影子。

Blair见过其中大部分图片。事实上，他在小瀑布城那儿攒了一纸箱的录像带和泛黄的报纸，老早就想着要整理一下。与Jim合作的初期，他收集那些Jim公开露面的影像和成就，作为自己论文的素材。不过从某个时期起，他开始把什么东西都往床下那个箱子里塞了。他从来没有像今天这样把所有这些照片放在一起看，估计这就是为什么他从没注意到自己在每张照片中的样子。

无论镜头中还有什么事发生，Blair的视线都停留在Jim的身上，充满关心。当Jim以他的招牌笨拙方式对付媒体时，Blair有时候会微笑起来，但永远都是坦率、毫不掩饰的崇拜眼神。没有其他词可以形容。每张照片里他都抬头凝视着Jim，好像时刻准备追随这个人上刀山下火海。累积起来的效果无可辩驳。Blair不得不疑惑，这些年来他俩身边的那些人怎么可能没有发现呢。

好吧，Wendy就发现了。Blair感觉自己的脸颊猛地抽搐了一下，抬手去揉。

他努力继续读，往回翻页，让那些主题句子扑向自己。通篇那些围绕他的名字的形容词锤炼出一个无情的主题：“有魅力但散漫”、“做人亲切，专业上执着”。

一个神童，成长为一名特立独行的研究人员。

对工作充满热情，但是不能容忍批评。

作为学者，却粗心到从来没能按时上交论文或归还图书馆书籍，每次都靠着油嘴滑舌和迷人微笑逃脱行政处分。

迷人的微笑，Blair又读了一遍。油嘴滑舌。Wendy把他描述地跟催眠大师斯文加利似的。又或许是科学怪人弗兰肯斯坦。“大学辣些认曹笑窝。”他喃喃自语，想逗自己笑一个。

没用。他不得不使劲吞咽口水、紧闭双眼，才能阻止泪水落下，阻止自己喊出那句话：这些都不是真的。Wendy看错他了。Wendy对他一无所知。他没有接受她的采访，所以这文章里没有一句事实，没有一句话反映的是真实的Blair Sandburg。

他再度吞了口口水。如果接受了采访又会怎样呢？要理性地思考这个问题很难，但是他慢慢地呼吸，集中精力在每一次吐息上，努力平息剧烈的心跳，理清思路。

实际上答案相当明显。就算和Wendy沟通了，也不会改变任何结果。她还是会写出相同的文章，从一开始她就明确打算写成那样。她所谓放过Jim的承诺不过是个谎言，Blair现在看明白了。如果摘去了Jim，那故事还剩下点啥？所以说，还会是这个故事，只是更加糟糕，因为那样的话，故事就会有Blair本人的证言来背书。这样的耻辱会杀死他。他曾经以为自己可以影响Wendy所写的内容，但其实并不能。他控制不了她的故事，就像Jim控制不了他往论文里写什么一样。

想到这里，Blair终于把头搁在桌子上，放纵自己哭泣起来。他为居然曾经相信自己爱论文和爱Jim一样深而哭泣。他为每次自己将研究放在第一位时Jim的困惑悲伤和愤怒神情而哭泣。

“去一*年*？那我们的、那个、项目怎么办——这个、哨兵的事呢？”

“我知道自己不该偷看你的论文，我对我的冒犯行为非常抱歉，但是我……那个，我以为我们是朋友。”

“你他妈到底做了什么，你他妈到底做了什么？”

“Chief，跟我说你没有——”

流泪之后，Blair平静了些。那些都是过去的事了。Jim早已原谅了他。不管Jim曾经如何愤怒受伤，他都从未停止爱Blair。

Blair抬起头，在Robert的桌子上找到了一盒纸巾，擦了擦眼睛，擤了擤鼻子。感觉好些了，几乎如释重负。Wendy的文章算什么。一堆恶心东西和严重的指责，现在要说它可能带来什么并发症还为时过早，但从大局看来，那算个啥，啥都不算。

Bair突兀地关闭了浏览器，然后删除了Robert计算机上的浏览历史和缓存文件。他最终还是必须把这些都给Robert看的，但不是今天，不是现在。他意识到自己在颤抖，对Jim的思念强烈地像有实体的痛苦。他差点就要拿起听筒给Jim打电话了，但还是不想隔着远距离说这件事。

他决定还是先去买东西，然后回家。这样还能有点时间平静下来，让自己的情绪能够匹配上内心最深处的信念。毕竟，他不想在告诉Jim Wendy干了什么好事的时候再崩溃一次。没有心烦意乱的Blair Sandburg来添麻烦，Jim那个可怜的家伙的烦心事也够多了。

一直走到停车场了，他才意识到自己把购物单忘在了Robert的打印机里。他站在那里，卡车门大开着，驾驶室里的温度甚至比太阳照在头顶更恐怖，他试图说服自己，可以记住单子上所有要买的东西。

他知道自己记不住。活见鬼，他一边想，一边砰地摔上车门，然后转过身顶着闷热的阳光徒步走回图书馆。这就是书面语言的全部问题所在，他不是早就说过吗？

 

Jim两英里外就听到了卡车的声音，胸中就像卸下了一块重石。他从秋千椅上爬起来，把遮阳蓬上的一个积满灰尘的蝉蜕轻轻弹掉，然后沿着房子走到前方去迎接Blair。天空依然澄澈，但是北部有几丝云朵，让他觉得明早之前很可能会再来一场暴风雨。幸好他们已经找人来修好了那扇窗户。一道战栗沿着他的脊柱爬下去，他强迫自己回过身去看着这栋他今天一下午大部分时间都没呆在里面的房子。看起和平时并没什么不同，玉米地中央一栋四四方方结结实实的砖石建筑。那些红砖在午后的强烈日光下显得凉快到不和谐，窗户是漆黑的，隐藏着洞穴一样幽暗的内部。有那么一会儿Jim考虑闭上眼睛，再次尝试用其他感官来“看”这栋房子，因为他突然坚信，不论这栋房子藏着何种秘密，都躲不过比视觉更敏锐的其他感官。不可能永远藏那么好。肯定有什么能暴露秘密的信息，在无人房间里移动的热源，地板上经过的声波振动，少许流窜的气味分子，气压、湿度或温度的波动，*总有点什么的。*

但是Blair的卡车已经离家不到四分之一英里了。片刻后就会进入视线——里头坐着Blair——他这一整天都非常想念Blair。而且他也了解自己，满脑子只想着把Blair Sandburg揽入怀中的时候，费劲去集中注意力观察细微事物只会是做无用功。这事以后再说吧。恐惧感还萦绕在脑中，颈后有块地方感觉凉飕飕的，好像背后有人拿邪眼死盯着他看一样。不过卡车已经开入车道了，Sandburg正透过挡风玻璃咧嘴笑着，显然很高兴看到Jim，就跟Jim很高兴看到他一样。

Jim走近的时候，Blair已经打开车门，在车内的长椅上歪着身子去把第一个购物袋从乘客那侧拖过来。“嗨，亲爱的，”他咕哝了一声，从不太好发力的角度使劲把袋子抬起来，“我到家啦。”

Jim从Blair上方探进车里去从Blair的手中抓过纸袋的抓手，把袋子放回到车内地板上。卡车内部飘荡着咖啡豆、橘子和汗津津的Blair的气息。难以抗拒。Blair还来不及开口发问，Jim就抓住了Blair的胯部把他拽向自己，将他翻了个身推倒，让他肩膀平贴在座位上，双腿挂在车外。Blair挣扎着想踩到车踏板上支撑住自己，Jim避开他乱蹬的脚丫和膝盖，挤到他两腿之间。

Blair一边挣扎一边大笑了起来。Jim压在他身上躺下，他抗议道：“冰淇淋化了可怎么办啊？”两人都因为甜蜜的压力瑟缩了一下，Blair的臀部甚至在这个尴尬的体位下都开始顶着Jim摆动了。

Jim亲吻他的嘴巴，充满激情的湿吻，然后一路向下舔舐Blair咽喉处的汗水，一边开心地低语，“你没买冰淇淋。”

“但是如果我买了呢？”Blair在呻吟，双手拢着Jim的脑袋。两人穿的都是短裤，尽管卡车内部热得简直难以忍受，Jim仍可以感觉到Blair裸露的大腿上迅速冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。

“如果你买了冰淇淋，现在也早已经化了。”Jim抬起头，将Blair Sandburg在身底下眩晕又欲求不满的美妙景象尽收眼底。Blair伸出双臂环住Jim的脖子，把他勾下来索取另一个吻，将舌头顶入Jim的口中，咽喉深处发出细细的呜咽声，身体在Jim的身下摩擦。等他终于松开Jim，大笑了起来。

“别闹啦Jim，”他弱弱地拿手去推Jim的胸口，喘息着说，“跟在桑拿房里亲热似的。”

“这又是你的某个变态小幻想吗？”Jim一边问，一边拉Blair坐起来，故意说得意味深长，好逗Blair露出那恼怒的表情。

“对，没错，Jim，你真是太了解我了。”他把Jim推开，再次歪到卡车里去拿买的杂货，但还是忍不住在笑。“我的肖想还包括在图书馆里跟你瞎胡搞啦，还有在市中心高峰车流的车里帮你撸一发啦。”

“南本德也有*市中心高峰车流*？”Jim从Blair手里接过第一个杂货袋。

“咋？你考虑去找找看么？”

“其实我在考虑的是趁牛奶在这大热天里馊掉之前先放进冰箱才是当务之急，”Jim一边宣布，一边让得远远地好叫Blair打不到他，“你得学会控制你自己啊，Sandburg。做事要懂得分轻重缓急。”

“哦，是吗？那就优先处理这个吧，老兄。”Blair一边说，一边从杂货袋底下伸出手指去戳Jim，但是笑得太厉害了，从车里下来的时候差点绊倒把东西都掉了。

也许现实和Jim的幻想略有出入。安全套和KY，而不是蜂蜜和井水；不是Blair的体重压在Jim的背上，而是Blair双腿大张地覆在他身上。Jim浅浅地进入Blair的身体时，Blair抱怨着、大笑着、喘息着。比幻想更美好。好得似乎完全应该单列一类，因为按Jim的经验，现实也从来不是这样的。现实最美好的时候也就是紧张、欲望和温柔，甚至经常是内疚、怜悯、同情和悔恨，即使在身体因高潮而绷紧的时候，大脑却在思索为什么有时候和女人做爱比跟她恳谈要轻松。

而这次情况完全不同。这是Blair Sandburg，即使他犯了那么多错，仍然爱着他。Blair一次又一次地这样告诉他，这许多年来一直在告诉他，远远早于他们交换最初的吻之前。

Blair把Jim拉回教授书房的一路上都在施放甜美又性感的威胁。打开电扇的时候还在抱怨中午的炎热；一边展开沙发床拉好床单，一边告诉Jim他一整天都在期待这一刻。然后他蹦跶起来，依靠体重把Jim扑倒在床。

他半跪着俯在Jim上方，有力的双手揉捏Jim的肩膀，亲吻他的脸庞，亲吻的间隙中还在气喘吁吁地喋喋不休，一边脱Jim的衬衫，一边告诉Jim他有多漂亮。告诉Jim他棒呆了（我靠你是个神祇，老兄啊，你特么就是*男神*），然后低下头亲吻Jim左侧的乳头，轻轻地吮吸。突然涌上的快感差点让Jim坐了起来，他抬起双手想要拢住Blair的脑袋，但是Blair轻轻避开了，一边亲吻舔舐啃咬Jim的脖子，一边试图把Jim的衬衫从脑袋上方脱出去。虽然Blair动作温柔，但Jim知道他会留下吻痕。反正他现在才不在乎。他确定一定以及肯定自己明天特么也不会在乎。

他摸到Blair T恤衫的下摆，想把它往上从Blair的头顶脱掉，但Blair让开身，坐起来自己把T恤衫扯了下来。然后跪到Jim的身侧，一边避开Jim凶猛的勃起，拉下他的短裤拉链，一边舔去他小腹上的汗水。Jim抬起臀部想帮忙，但Blair再次停了下来，这次是心急慌忙地脱掉自己的短裤，蹬到一边。等Jim把自己的短裤和内裤褪到脚踝，Blair伸手把它们从Jim脚上扯下来，也一并丢到了床边。他双膝跪在Jim的小腿两边，深弯下身亲吻Jim左脚的脚背，然后又吻在他脚踝的内侧。痒痒的，让人抓狂又美妙无比，Jim努力控制自己才没有蹬到Blair。Blair笑了起来，然后一路慢慢沿着Jim的身体往上磨蹭，中途停下来舔Jim的膝弯、大腿的凹陷处，然后是Jim的阳具的顶端。Jim呻吟出声，Blair跨坐在他身上，低头咧嘴笑道：“我吃不准哦，”他看起来很开心地对Jim说，“*清单*上有这项吗？我们现在按计划是不是应该去洗个*衣服*什么的呀？”

“没什么清单，”Jim同样开心地低声吼回去，Blair一边说：“你*确定*吗？要不要我去*查一查*？”一边将Jim挪到床尾，好像真的打算起身去查查那神秘清单似的，Jim单手绕上Blair的腰部把他拽了回去。Blair翻倒在他身边，然后就真的像Burton写的那样展开了，Blair把Jim翻了个身让他趴着，爬到他上方亲吻他的颈后，让Jim感受他的阳具因汗水而湿滑的曲线在Jim的臀瓣间游移。当Jim贴着他顶回去，试图扛着Blair体重撑起膝盖抬起身时，Blair又将他翻到仰躺，亲吻他的嘴巴，他的眼睑，趁着他的脑袋在枕头上扭动时，又继续去亲他右侧的鬓角。Blair的手掌贴在Jim的胸前，双腿分开，两膝跪在Jim胯部两旁，在亲吻之间喃喃地向Jim述说他有多么幸福，这一切是多么美好。

然后Jim又趴着了，这一次，Blair的手掌贴在他胸前，指尖摩挲着他硬挺的乳粒，一边将他的耳垂叼在牙齿间细细地吸吮。Jim觉得似乎有根弦断了，大脑的愉快中枢里那根弦就这么断了，他无助地弓起背，Blair在他耳边笑着低声说，“看样子这招很有效是吧？”Jim在他身下呻吟。

两人并排躺着，Blair把Jim推到脑袋后仰着垂在床沿外，一边提醒“小心啊老兄，别撞上杆子”，一边却不帮Jim挪窝，反而伸手拢在Jim脑后，趁机去舔舐亲吻他暴露的咽喉和下巴下方，Blair光滑的阳具顶端轻轻碰在Jim的小腹上，Jim感觉到自己身上留下了凉凉的湿痕，像飘忽的秘密笔迹，留在小腹上的凌乱情书。

Jim又俯趴着了，脑袋依然垂在床沿外，Blair的大腿挤入他的腿间，将他的双腿顶开，埋首在Jim的臂下，轻轻地啃咬他胸肌的侧边，带来Jim的阵阵颤抖和呻吟。然后Jim又翻身到仰躺，Blair终于给他机会挪了挪身体，把脑袋枕回床上。片刻后，Blair从Jim的腿间抬起头，Jim低头看向他，看到了他眼中的渴望。

神啊，他想。Chief。他把Blair拽上来，面对面，亲吻Blair的嘴巴，然后把他翻了个身重新开始，身前、背后，将Blair刚才对他做的一切回报了个遍。Blair疯狂笨拙急切的协助让Jim想尝试Blair都未对他做过的事情。他沿着Blair的后背往下滑去，舔舐啃咬他因为最近大量的跑步锻炼而肌肉紧实的翘挺臀部，小心地在掌心里揉动他的囊袋。他能感觉到Blair因快感而紧绷，然后努力想放松下来，在Jim的身下分开双腿。当他放松下来的时候，Jim将食指的尖端探入他的体内，Blair似乎要融化了，随着Jim手指的深入而呜咽，然后乞求起来，“*上帝啊*，就是那里。求你了，Jim，我想要你，求你了。”

这辈子终于有一次，Jim明智地没有抱怨事情的发展不按计划来。

他们终于到了这一步。凌乱而狂喜，完全没有按计划办事。床单的四角都扯了出来，露出光溜溜的床垫，除了Blair脑袋下的那个，其他枕头全都被撞下了床。Sandburg胸前的毛发因为汗水而变深色，腿间的丛林颜色更甚，因为润滑剂和汗水而平平地贴着皮肤。新冒出的胡茬给脸颊和下巴染上了青色，摩擦在Jim的脸和乳头以及大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤上，微微生疼。风扇吹来的微风拂过Jim敏感的皮肤，像另一个爱抚。

Blair的视线转向天花板，一只手紧紧抓住Jim的手，让他的指尖都发麻了。Blair的喘息声暗哑，Jim低下头，带着一阵突如其来的震惊，意识到Blair的阴茎正柔软地蜷缩在下体。“Chief，”他呻吟道，Blair把目光转向他。“我们可以——我们可以停下来的。如果会伤着你，我不想继续下去。”

Blair枕着枕头摇摇头，“不疼，”他坚持道，“只是——嗯——太*激烈*了。”

Jim不禁带着笑意哼了一声，然后他看到Blair小腹上的肌肉也一阵移动。Jim的笑声变成了呻吟。“激烈，”Jim咬紧牙关说。“是啊。”他退开稍许，感觉Blair的紧张感消退了一些。他从Blair紧握的拳头中抽出手来，支撑着自己俯下身，亲吻Blair的咽喉、胸前和乳头。Blair颤抖着哭喊出声。Jim的另一只手包裹住Blair的阳具，一边抚弄一边密切关注他的反应，直到感觉他在自己的手中再次勃起，恢复了左倾的样子，完美地贴合手掌，简直是天生一对。

也许我们确实是天生一对，Jim想着，几乎被快感冲昏了头。当Blair的臀部开始晃动、顶向Jim的手掌时，Jim也向前顶去，完美时刻，Blair在他身下因快感而颤抖。Jim后退一点，然后再次向前挺近，这次顶得更深些，一边舔舐Blair的乳头，套弄他阳具。

两人探索出了一种节奏，美妙又折磨，缓慢地Jim以为能持续整个下午。运气好的话也许还会持续一整夜，如果他们的心脏没有先罢工的话。

Blair的心脏应该挺得住吧，Jim想着，转过头，将额头搁在Blair的胸口，想要掩饰自己的笑意。Blair才是一直在晨跑锻炼的那个。他可以感觉到这个体位上自己后腰承受的压力，腿上的子弹伤口的疼痛也有所加剧。Blair张开的大腿在Jim的腿下剧烈颤抖。“你觉得这很*好笑*吗？”Blair怒问，虽然自己也笑得不行。他晃了晃胯部，长长地吐气，这是给Jim的信号，Jim退出一些，然后更深地顶入。

两人颤抖着、呻吟着，当Jim再次能说出完整的词句时，他贴着Blair的胸口低声道：“我只是想到明天我俩大概谁都别想走路了。”

“天啊Jim，你的腿。”Blair反射性动了下臀部，Jim晃了下，向前挺入，快感强烈地他都能听见自己牙齿敲击的声音。“我完全没想到，”Blair的语气像是在道歉，“你还是停吧。”

“你疯了吗？”Jim尽最大可能问得有理有据，然后再次低头去就Blair的乳粒，更大力地吸吮，更坚定地摩挲，希望能分散Blair的注意力，让他不要再提傻帽建议。他成功过头了。Blair高喊出声，阳具在Jim的手中猛烈地抽搐，液体溅上Jim的胸膛和他自己的小腹。

“抱歉——”Blair的话语像是啜泣，他的头后仰着，裸露出整片的咽喉，他的阳具还在Jim的手中猝动着，吐着液体。“噢，Jim。”

“Blair，”Jim呻吟着，他自己的高潮来得一样突然一样猛烈。他垮塌在Blair身上，喘着粗气。跟被打桩机袭击了一样，他一边想，一边挣扎着呼吸，一边努力伸展两条腿。真是台温暖、性感、美妙的打桩机。天啊。他可以感觉到自己的心脏在胸膛里猛烈跳动，血液奔流的声音震耳欲聋。他拼命想避免在这当口离神天外，于是伸出双臂搂住Blair的肩膀，将脑袋埋在他颈窝里，放任自己的感官去追随Blair身体的反应。Blair的心跳声，他的呼吸声，他紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松下来的声音。他感觉到Blair伸手探入两人身体之间，微微颤抖着，笨拙地摸索。Jim从他体内滑出的时候，Blair温柔小心地抓住安全套底部，将它扯下来，然后抱紧Jim，手里有点黏糊糊的。Jim只是收紧双臂，将Blair紧紧抱在怀里。

片刻后，Jim感觉到Blair的手在轻拍自己的背。他亲吻Blair的咽喉，确信Blair这是准备要说些什么，却不知道自己是否有足够的力气回答。他这才想起来Blair靠单手没法把套子扎紧，这会儿八成已经滴得床垫上到处都是了，但是似乎也不那么重要了，完全不想去处理这事儿。

“你想啥呢？”Blair终于低声问道，“对两个新手菜鸟来说干得还不错，对吧？”

“唔，”Jim埋在Blair的肩膀上嘟哝，“最后那会儿本来没打算把你逼这么急，没打算就那么失控的。”

“你个笨蛋，”Blair轻轻地抚摸Jim的后腰，睡意惺忪的声音里带着温暖的爱意，“这是做爱，本来就该通通失控，对吧？”

“你的错，”Jim努力解释，虽然他怀疑自己实在解释得不好，“我本来只是努力想让你闭嘴。”

Blair在他身下轻笑了起来：“老天啊Jim，老天。这就是你让我闭嘴的终极计划吗？把我干到昏过去？”

“这不是没见效嘛？”Jim累死了的声音听起来有几分凄惨。

Blair大笑了起来，有点喘。“那祝你下次好运了。”他转过头吻吻Jim的鬓角，然后两人沉默了一会儿，长到足够让Jim感到自己就要滑入黑甜乡了。Blair再次开口的时候，听上去也不怎么清醒，“或者下次……下次由我来*给你*示范一下。”

Jim贴着Blair的咽喉微笑起来，但是当他即将进入梦乡时，开始意识到身周房子的状况。墙壁变成了镜子，地下室发出嗡嗡声，有那么一瞬间，他感到恐惧揪紧了自己的心脏。但Blair在他的耳边心满意足地叹了口气，这个瞬间就那么过去了，Jim也满心喜乐了。

 

电话铃声把Jim从深眠中吵醒。身边的Blair哼哼着滚到趴卧，显然试图把自己埋入乱糟糟的被单之中。落日让房间里的一切都带上了抹红色。他俩一定是睡着了好几个小时，Jim一边想着，一边带着笑意小声接电话：“哪位？”

是Simon。“Jim？”

“是我，嗨，稍等别挂好吗？”他下了床，感觉有点僵硬有点酸疼，在床尾找了条短裤套上。风扇吹进房间的风带着远方雨水的气息，Jim知道暴风雨即将来临。他把电话机从书房里拿了出来，然后关上了门。“我正想打电话给你呢，你好吗？”

Simon停顿了一下，非常不符合他的风格，Jim感到一阵心惊。“原来你还没看到那个。”Simon终于开了口，听起来很对自己的判断很有把握、很不开心。

“看到什么？”

又是一个停顿。“小瀑布城自由报。他们登了篇关于你和Blair的故事。”

Jim滑坐到地板上，感到小腿肚剧烈刺痛了一下。“不可能，”他低声道，“她不会那么干的，那么干她能捞到什么好呢？”

“也就是说你知道这事？”

Jim重重地叹了口气，在短裤上擦了擦汗湿的手掌。“也不完全是。不过我俩离开小瀑布城的原因之一就是Wendy威胁说如果Blair不接受她的采访，就要写篇他跟我是爱人的故事。所以我猜她真的写了。”

“是的。”Jim能从沉默中听出Simon的好奇、他的失望和他的恐惧。Jim闭上眼睛，让自己的听力沿着发出嘶嘶声的电话线一路向西，听到Simon的心跳声，迅速而不稳；听到他的呼吸声，沉重、经由嘴巴的呼吸。

Jim说：“问吧，Simon。”

“没那个必要。”Simon回答地很迅速。太迅速了。

见鬼。Jim轻轻地将脑袋敲到墙上，试图思考。最后他说：“我想跟你坦白，Simon。我没法要求你一定要相信我，但我希望你对我和Blair的了解足够深，明白我们没有把你当猴耍。我们从来没搞过什么骗局。”

“我知道，Jim，”Simon抗议道，“我知道你是个哨兵，知道Blair在研究你。”

“但是？”

“好吧，你和那家伙同住了好几年。你带他去参加你的颁奖晚宴。还参加同事们的退休派对，还有我的生日派对。”

“意思是……？”

又一阵沉默。然后Simon叹了口气，说：“无所谓了。你俩都比当初更好了。”

“有所谓，Simon。听我说，Blair和我，我们那时是朋友，仅限于好友范围。Wendy突袭Blair想要弄采访的时候，我无法忍受了。我在小瀑布城待不下去，好像要窒息了一样。那一切要毁了Blair了，Simon，差点就害死他了。我没法眼睁睁看着他慢慢死去，发生了那么多事。”

“我知道，Jim。”Simon插话。

“别，让我说完。我本来也正打算打电话给你，所以让我说完吧。Wendy说的那些不是真的。那时候不是。但是Simon，我俩……他。”

“我靠，Jim，你耍我呢吧。”

“怎么……你看到新闻都信了，我告诉你你反而不信了吗？”

“不是的，我是说，不一样的。不耍花腔。”Simon这会儿听起来颇有兴趣了，甚至有些乐在其中的样子。“什么时候开始的？”

Jim实在说不出口“就从前天开始的”，于是模糊了一下。

“没多久，不知啥时候就那样了。”

“卧了个大槽。”这次Simon的停顿是在回忆。终于他说：“恭喜。你这臭小子，好好照顾那孩子。”

“他不是小孩子了，Simon。”

“他小得都快能给我当儿子了。靠，Jim，我真是完全没料到。为我的用词道歉。”

“哈哈，你快打定主意。到底是你早知道还是你完全没料到？你是起过疑心还是没有啊？”

“见了鬼了，现在说这个还有啥意义吗？”Jim能听到Simon在笑。

“那篇报道。”

“哦对，靠。Jim，你俩得在那儿多避一阵子风头了。”

Jim迟疑地问：“我的工作怎么办？”

“我不想骗你，”Simon用了Jim刚说过的话，“总警监和市长都打来了电话，我都否认了，否认你是哨兵，通通不认。但你也知道人的本性。”

“是的，没错，我明白。”相距数千英里，两人在友善的沉默中静静坐着。

“你打算怎么办？”

“在这边再逗留一阵。这边大学的和平研究所可能会提供我们一个机会，不管怎么说，反正我们清点库存的活也还没做完呢。Blair有了些发现，一本Burton写的书什么的，下落不明了上百年了。”

“他不会……你懂的……想要发表什么东西吧？”

Jim的笑声短促，带着苦味。“你说呢？”

“兄弟啊。我不知道该说什么好。”

Jim突然恳切地说：“就说你为我高兴吧，Simon。”

他能听到Simon换了个手拿话筒，然后轻声说，“我实在很为你高兴。你不会再孤单了，我羡慕你。”

“谢谢。谢谢你，Simon。”

“你会好好地吧？”

“会的。你呢？”

“我也会的。”他叹了口气，“晚安，Jim。跟Blair说……好吧，就跟他问个好。”

“好的。”

他们互道晚安，然后Jim挂了电话，将脑袋抵在膝盖上过了几分钟。

“嗨。”

他抬起头，看到Blair，眼里充满关切，赤裸地站在门口。

“帮我站起来吧。”Jim说。

Blair抓住他的双手往上拉。“你的腿怎么样？”

“没问题。你把电话机拿回去好吗？”

Blair从地板上捡起电话机，拿回了书房，他走路的姿势似乎也有些僵。Jim爬回了床上。当Blair也回到床上的时候，Jim蹭过去，让Blair把自己拢到身边。“感觉怎么样？”他问Blair。

“挺好的，Jim。我真的感觉很好。”

他听起来不像感觉很好的样子。Jim把脑袋靠在Blair毛茸茸的胸口，一只手放在Blair的小腹上，轻轻地绕着他的肚脐画圈。Blair亲了亲他的头顶，Jim严重怀疑他亲的是秃的那一块儿。他抬起头，好看到Blair的脸庞。“Simon来过电话了。”

Blair的眼里涌上了泪水，脸色变得通红。他将一只手贴在Jim的脸上，轻轻地搂住他。“Wendy的文章发表了。”

“是的。你是怎么知道的？”

“我一直在关注自由报的网络版。今天下午看到的。”

Jim挣脱Blair的怀抱坐起来。“你知道？你知道却不告诉我？”

“我打算告诉你的。只是——只是不知道怎么开口。我早该料到Simon会打电话来。”他悲伤地补充了一句。

“Chief，这种事情你应该告诉我的。不该让我从Simon那儿听到。”“我知道。我本来是打算说的。”

“是吗，那是啥时候？”Blair不看Jim，而Jim瞪着他。“不再有谎言，Blair。就算选择性遗漏也不行。我们说好的。”

Blair艰难地咽了下口水，不肯直视Jim的眼睛。“我没想骗你，”他静静地说，“我打算一到家就告诉你的，但是那会儿你看到我回家那么开心。”Blair声调提高了一点，有些不稳，但没有破碎。他把双腿甩出床沿，两脚踩到地板上。他背对着Jim，说：“我想让我们俩都能多开心一会儿。只是这样而已。”

Jim感觉到四周的墙壁正在向自己逼来。他没法说话。在他沉默的时候，Blair起身走到了床尾，四处翻找，直到发现了自己的短裤和T恤。他穿了起来，略微佝偻着身体，好像耻于赤身裸体一样。

“Chief，”Jim因恐惧而喘不上气，但他不得不问，“告诉我你没有。”

Blair瑟缩了一下，但没有回答。

“告诉我你不是因为那篇文章的事才要我的。”

Blair仍然蜷身在床尾，不肯往Jim的方向看。“你在说什么？”他轻轻地说，声音嘶哑。

“你知道我的意思。求你告诉我这不是什么……神啊……不是什么出于内疚的献身。”

Blair的双手在自己的T恤衫前攥紧了拳头。他低垂着头，双眼紧闭，看起来和Jim一样难受。“你觉得那看起来像是出于内疚吗？”每一个字都万分艰难，每说一个字他都蜷缩得更低。“我看上去像是很内疚吗？我求你干我的时候，*听*上去是因为内疚吗？”

Jim意识到他在颤抖。他们怎么会这样。他们怎么能回到这黑暗可怕的境地。

*别，我说，你别想审问我。你别想在我身上发现弱点，明白？*

“Blair，”他只说得出这一个字，Blair立刻抬起了头，他从皱巴巴的被单上爬过来，展开双臂搂住Jim，跪坐着，让Jim的脑袋抵在自己胸前。Blair身上汗水和性事的气味变酸了，他在风扇的微风中颤抖，虽然空气又热又潮。

“我不想吵架，”Blair说。

Jim的脸颊在Blair的胸口摩擦，棉T恤的质地比Blair的皮肤粗糙那么多。他不知道该说什么好。在Blair给予他甜蜜的礼物之后，刚才的伤害似乎是无法补救的。甚至连他自己都无法开口请求原谅，他都觉得自己不配。

“这个，这就是我看到那篇文章的时候所害怕的事情，”Blair在痛苦中断断续续地说，“好像一切又会卷土重来一样。你是对的，Jim，你总是对的。每次我粗心大意的时候，倒霉的都是你。”

“Blair，Chief，*求你了*。我没法听这个，我不要听。”

听到这话的时候，Blair的身体僵住了，但至少他没有挣开。这还是能说明些事的。事实上，Blair还搂着他才是他的一切。Jim依偎着Blair，脸使劲地抵在Blair的胸口，双臂紧紧抱住他的后腰。

“为了我你已经放弃了事业，”他终于说出口了，听起来如此冰冷如此空虚，但他还是继续说，因为这是他唯一能做的了。“你放弃了论文，我知道那是你的性命。如果我们那时在小瀑布城再多呆些日子，如果你接受了Wendy的采访，会害死你的。”

Blair发出一声啜泣，然后努力平息下去，摇了摇头。

“想都别想，”Jim说，“你以为我没注意到你的灰白头发？你脸上的皱纹？”

Blair的声音又像哭又像笑。“你这是想让我开心点还是怎样？”

Jim把他搂紧。“你难道不明白对我来说你比Wendy写的任何东西都更意义重大吗？”

Blair稍稍放松了些，将更多体重压在Jim的腿上。虽然他没有再摇头，但也没有回答。

“好吧，”Jim说，“是我活该。也许你当时不明白，但是现在你还不能相信我吗？我真的在努力，Chief。我尽力像我要求你对我诚实一样诚实对你。我发誓我在努力。”

“我知道，”Blair低声道，“我相信你。”

之后Jim只是继续抱着Blair，因为这似乎是他唯一能做的了。过了一会儿，Blair从他身上滑下来，平躺到他身边，一只手臂搁在他大腿上，脑袋枕在他怀里。Jim抚摸着他的脑袋，感觉心被充盈，轻轻地用手指梳理他纠缠的卷发。

Blair叹了口气。过了片刻，他头也不抬地问：“Simon说了什么？”

“他要我照顾好你。”

“瞎说。”

“你想听我说什么呢，这就是他的原话。”

“没唬我吧，哇塞。”Blair没有抬头，但他的下一个叹息轻松些了。“看样子你把我们的事告诉他了，是吧？”

“我告诉他了。”

“那他什么反应？有没有……*惊慌失措*什么的？”

“没啦。他说他为我们高兴。”

“Simon真是个好人。”Blair满足地说。

“他想听细节。”

Blair真的笑出了声。“你告诉他什么细节了吗？”

“你过来的时候我正说到每次我们进展到热情似火的阶段的时候，你就开始咯咯发笑，我都吃不准那算不算是对我的业务水平的评价——嗷！”

Blair狠狠地拧了他一把。“我才不*咯咯*笑呢。”

“你就这么自我催眠好了。”

“你这混蛋。”打是亲骂是爱。Blair放松下来，脑袋在Jim腿上挪动了下，头发滑落到Jim裸露的皮肤上。他的手臂更沉地挂在Jim腿上，口中缓缓地呼吸。Jim可以感受到Blair每次呼气的微弱温暖和湿意。窗上的风扇发出轻响，Blair的心跳近在腿侧。过了一会儿，Jim意识到自己能听到雨滴落在几英里外玉米地里的沙沙声。

Blair似乎马上就要睡着了，Jim带着遗憾用掌心摸摸Blair前臂上的汗毛提醒他打起精神，然后说：“嗨，Chief，你把卡车的车窗摇上去了没？”

Blair叹了口气，翻身仰面朝天，在Jim身边伸伸懒腰。“肯定没有，”他承认，“是要下雨了吗？”

“是啊，就快下了。”

Blair的眼睛红红的，但还是微笑着用肘部撑起身来，“看样子我还是去把车窗摇上去吧。”

“我去吧。”Jim想要吻他。

“别啦，我去好了。你可以慢慢想今晚吃啥，烧烤反正是没戏了。”

“你打算做的那个蘑菇意面酱怎么样？”

“今晚干不了那么多活。”Blair笑笑，用指尖轻触Jim的脸。“话说，老兄啊，你这里被胡茬磨得不轻。下次记得告诉你爱人先刮胡子再拽你上床才是。”

“好的。”Jim轻声低语，Blair靠过来，嘴唇在他的唇上擦过，留下短暂的甜蜜爱抚。

“我真的很爱你。”Blair坐回去，说。

“我知道。”

“你也爱我爱得要命，对吧？”

“这话没错。”他把Blair的脸捧在手里，温柔地深吻，Blair报以呻吟和颤抖，心跳加快，双手摸索到Jim的肩膀，然后紧紧抓住，好像觉得如果不抓紧，Jim就会从他怀中溜走一样。Jim记得自己在修剪草坪的青草气息和汽油的气味中退缩的那次，所以他伸出双臂搂住Blair，把他拉近，让他知道这次Jim不会放手了。

最终，几个小时后才开始下雨。Blair躺在粉红卧室里Jim的身边，听着轻敲在屋顶上的雨声。真是的，本来有足够时间去搞火鸡胸烧烤的嘛，今晚就可以美美吃一顿了，没吃完的还能做成三明治以后几天慢慢吃。Jim的天气预报事业胎死腹中。

不过Jim做了烤芝士三明治，兴高采烈地放了实在太多黄油进去，Blair去菜园里摘了两大把紫扁豆，配着同样是菜园里摘来的龙蒿蒸了。坐下来吃饭的时候，Jim说——整个夏天里每次Blair做这种豆子吃他都要说一次——这种豆子煮熟时会变成绿色真是太可惜了。Blair也像每次那样表示同意。他喜欢这种紫色。

其实他俩很久以前就已经变成一对老夫老妻了吧？Blair好奇Jim有没有注意到过。

真是波澜壮阔的一天的宁静尾声呀。简单的晚餐，洗好碟子后像往常一样在夜色中坐在门廊上，慢慢地喝着玛格丽塔，酒还没喝完，冰块都化光了；两人一起看着萤火虫，没说太多话，安享彼此的陪伴。

然后Jim伸手握住Blair的手，两人一边晃着一边抿着酒液，Blair觉得自己的心砰砰直跳，一股热流从脑后升起一直通到双腿之间，Jim转过头看来，*咧嘴*笑笑，没说一个字。自信心爆棚的混蛋。

有时候啊，Blair想，有时候他爱这个人那么深，爱得都感到*疼痛*了。

一阵豪雨突然打在窗玻璃上，旋即退去了。到目前为止没有打雷，Blair感激不尽地想着，希望等下也不要有雷声惊扰Jim的酣眠。他记得今天下午Jim俯视的面孔，带着那样的激情和赞叹凝视着自己，好像不敢相信他们真的在做那事儿了一样，Blair不得不同意自己也几乎很难置信，虽然那会儿他没有余裕说出来。无限的感官刺激席卷而来将他淹没、让他语不成句，他的身体屈服了，然后就一直臣服于Jim。确切地说，那感觉他甚至不能称之为快感，因为实在没有感觉舒服这么简单。更像是被完全打开，被一片片地吞噬，缓慢而淫靡。就算他的神智没有将当时的压力和臣服诠释为快感，显然他的身体这样做了。光是回忆一下，他已经硬起来了。

真该再试一次。尽快。

这时他意识到屋子里的某处有个声音。他屏息倾听，也许只是树枝拍打在楼下的窗玻璃上吧。但过了一会儿，他确信绝对不是这样。那是种闷闷的、压低了的敲击声，就像旧时候广播剧里用天鹅绒包裹木块互相敲击来模拟脚步声那样。

即使在这么想的当时，Blair都不禁对自己的理智为了逃避真相而绕的大圈子表示惊叹。

这完全不*像是*脚步声。这*就是*有人悄悄上楼的动静，有人在黑暗中拖着脚步缓缓而来。

Blair猛地倒抽一口气，发出的声响都比那脚步声大了。他试图伸手去推醒Jim，这才发现自己手不能动、口不能言。令人窒息的压力将他死死钉在床上，霉菌的恶臭弥漫了整个房间。有人来了，他却无法警告Jim。他甚至快透不过气了。脉搏在耳中响得如同擂鼓，居然还没把Jim吵醒也是奇了。

脚步声到达了楼梯的最上方，Blair努力想将视线投向门口好看看逼近的到底是何物，但是他的眼球冻结在了眼眶里。脚步声穿过走廊拖曳而来的时候，他除了继续两眼死瞪着天花板别无他法。上帝啊，恐惧麻痹了他肢体，也钝化了他的思维，他迟钝地意识到，上帝啊，不管发出那声音的是什么，那东西在*滴水*。他能清醒地听到水滴落地的啪嗒声。

Blair知道那东西已经到了门口。他能真切地感觉到它的存在，清楚地知道它正在盯着他看，盯着身边睡得人事不省的Jim看。Blair绝望至极地想，自己这辈子都没害怕成这样过，但同时他也想明白了正在发生的事情。

门口什么都没有，也没有东西在黑暗中向他们逼近。Blair在心理学课上读到过这种情形：由快动眼睡眠引起的幻觉侵入了半睡半醒的神智。他正在做梦，而整个人既不完全清醒，也没有完全睡着。所有症状都有了：瘫痪、胸口的重压、脚步声、恐怖的存在感，甚至自己所体验到的恐惧。这情况挺罕见的，而且绝对吓人，这一点他这会儿亲身验证了，但是其实和天要下雨一样是正常现象。

如果一切都和文献记载的一样，很可能片刻后他就可以看到房间里那个他感觉到的东西了。它八成会看着像个巨大又不定形的存在，也许还长着双不成人形的漆黑眼睛。虽然验证下亲身经历和经典论述是否相符好像挺酷的，但他不得不承认真的很希望自己能在发展到这一步之前醒过来，因为知道正在发生什么事并无助于削弱恐惧感。他仍然感到呼吸艰难，心脏狂跳地好像要从胸口挣脱出来一样。

当房间里那东西靠近过来的时候，Blair疯狂地说服自己那只是极端自动觉醒现象而已。他的神经系统都要疯了。Jim随时可能察觉到他的心动过速，听到他的过呼吸，闻到他汗出如浆，说不定甚至能闻到他的胃酸味儿。我靠，如果Jim真的是Blair有时候半信半疑以为的那种人形脑电波扫描仪，他搞不好连Blair的脑波变化都能察觉。然后Jim伸手一触或是发个声音就能终结这一切。

只需再忍耐片刻，一切就都能结束了。与此同时，Blair能做的只有尽量把正在发生的事情记入脑海，因为它可怕无比到酷得不行的地步。他可以听到潮湿拖曳的脚步来到床尾，真实地如果他不是早有所知的话一定会以为这一切是在真实发生着。体感完全不像是做梦。他完全能够感知到周遭的环境，甚至当那团黑暗终于进入视野的时候，他仍然可以听到身侧Jim的呼吸，以及屋外的雨声。

Blair想，睡眠障碍研究绝对没错了，他之所以没有尖叫出声只是因为喉咙和身体的其他部分一起瘫痪了。他意识到有张脸，尽管他所能看到的只有黑暗，而且他知道有双眼睛在俯视着他，比黑暗本身更黑暗。胸口的重压急速增加，好像俯视着他的那东西仅靠存在感就能将他的生命力和呼吸从身体中挤压出去一样（想想他迷糊的神智会把过呼吸错认为窒息，多奇怪啊？）。然后床沿倾斜下陷了，Blair不记得读到过这个细节，他祈望Jim能*快点*立刻唤醒自己。

那黑暗的东西在Blair身旁躺下，将脑袋埋在他的肩膀上，Blair拼劲全力想要尖叫，但是仍然无法发声。没人说过床边的那东西会像死亡一样冰冷，他读过的资料都从未提到过那正覆在自己脸上、散发着池塘臭味、滴着水的缠结长发。

出事了。Jim在完全清醒过来之前就意识到了。他保持纹丝不动地躺了片刻，将感官延伸开去搜寻潜在的威胁，却没听到什么比落在屋顶、草坪、池塘和周遭玉米地的雨声更不祥的动静。然后他伸手去摸，发现Blair不在身边。Blair那一侧的床是冷的。

Jim猛地坐起。“Chief！”他大喊，心中已经知道不会得到任何回答。*见鬼了Sandburg，我就知道我们早他妈就该离开这破房子。*他踢开被单，双脚踩上地板，然后发现房间里已经水深达六英寸了（译者，15cm多）。“Sandburg！”他再次大喊，一路啪嗒啪嗒地奔向门口，“Blair！”

水无处不在，像帘子一样沿着墙壁冲刷下来，像瀑布一样顺着台阶奔流而下。水流的咆哮声像白噪音一样钝化了他的感官。他的听力无法穿透这水声去寻找Blair，鼻子里除了池塘的臭水之外什么也闻不到。

他照样能找到Blair。他已经知道Blair会在哪里。

Jim沿着楼梯蹒跚而下，手上紧紧抓着栏杆，以防被水流冲倒。伤腿的肌肉紧绷起来，剧烈地抽搐。他不得不半途停下来，因自己的不中用而自我唾弃，但他也知道如果伤腿在楼梯上撑不住了，那他就无法到Blair身边去了。他奋力支撑自己，挣扎着凭感觉寻找房子中的路径，绝望地祈求Zeller打出的弹孔周边愈合中的肌肉能挺住。他知道这不是真的，这不可能是真的，但这也不能缓解他的恐惧以及无助的愤怒。他确信Blair不知怎么地又跑进地下室去了。

身周的楼梯上都在涌出水流，猛烈地冲击在他腿部的后面，沿着墙壁倾泻，在台阶的底部打着晦暗的旋涡。所有的水全部在往下奔流，要把地下室淹没。在Jim蜷缩在楼梯上站都站不稳的同时，Blair就要再次淹死了。

Jim终于又迈出了一步，下一步就容易些了，虽然疼痛使他大声呻吟起来。除了坠地的水声之外，他唯一能听到就只有屋外异常不协调的雨水柔和的啪嗒声。

再几步过后，他站到了楼梯的底部。地下室门外的水流像洪流一样湍急旋转。Jim伸出一只手去摸索门把手，用另一只手寻找能抓牢的东西。终于他后退了足够的距离，紧抓住了一条扶手栏杆，然后再次试图运用感官查探。流水仍然让他又聋又瞎，他再也等不下去了，从站立的位置伸手够不到地下室门，所以他抬腿用光脚跟猛踹在门把手的正下方。木板碎裂了，Jim跪倒在地。

水压将门猛地冲开。一道洪流从上往下冲倒了Jim，他双臂抱住栏杆，低下头，奋力避免被冲走。他绝望地想，自己刚才的举动是不是害死了Blair。他不知道这样的洪水之下谁还能生还。

然后一切都结束了。Jim抬起头，咳出几口水。屋子里的水已经消失了，黑暗的房子空荡又寂静。他吼着Blair的名字，沙哑的声音撕裂了沉寂，然后又大喊了一次。没有回答。Jim努力站起来，跌跌撞撞地走到地下室的楼梯口。黑暗无法看透，就像在他眼上轻轻蒙上了黑天鹅绒的眼罩。他摸索着去够栏杆，决意不论如何都要下去，这时他听到身后有动静。

他猛地转身，从眼角捕捉到东西一闪而过，像是有人消失到餐厅里去了。

“Sandburg！”

就算那是Blair，他也没有回答Jim。Jim拔腿就追，一边心不在焉地察觉到脚底下的地板是干透的。直到跑进餐厅，他才意识到周围环境的另一个状况。他以为自己在追的人不在这里，但是这里也没有别的东西了。一件家具都没剩下。墙上也没有一张照片。什么都没了。

他一瘸一拐地走到隔壁房间，然后又来到教授的书房。每个房间都是一样。每个房间都是完全空荡荡的，就好像洪水把什么都冲走了一样。

Jim突然惊惧万分地坚信这一切都是真实发生着的了。他相信如果能迫使自己下到那个地下室里，就会发现所有家具和他与Blair的生活的每一个残片都毫无生气地堆在一起。这是这些宁静的空房间的唯一解释了。

他不知道自己会不会在那堆东西的底部找到Blair Sandburg。

他因悲伤而颤抖着穿过那些空旷冷清的房间往回走。他的心之所属——他的性命——就躺在这一切之下。他应该去到下面。伤腿脱力了一次，他爬了几步，直到能够再次站起来。有好一会儿他忘了自己在哪里，还认为自己正跌跌撞撞地行走在空旷的loft中。屋外的雨已经停了，部分云已经散开，足够让无力的星光透过厨房的窗户在屋里洒下柔和的光芒。然后Jim记起了自己到底身处何方。地下室那打开的门就像坟墓的入口，他觉得自己一旦穿过那道门，就再也回不来了，但那似乎也无所谓了。

“Jim！”

他转过身去，Blair就在他身后。

“上帝啊，Chief。”

他伸出一只手贴在Blair脸上，以确保自己所见是真实的景象，Blair的脸颊又湿又冷。“Blair，上帝啊，Blair。”他将Blair搂进怀里，压在胸前。Blair在颤抖，他的头发湿漉漉的，带着池塘水和氯的气味。

“Jim，”Blair急切地开口，往后脱开身一些，但Jim无法忍受放手的感觉。最后Blair将一只手掌抵在Jim胸口，把他推开少许。“Jim，听我说，这很重要。”Blair的声音平稳低沉，Jim由他后退一些，但双手还是放在他的肩膀上。

“我在听，没事儿了，我在听。”

Blair摇摇头，毅然决然地，还带着一丝冷酷。“不，我是说真的。我知道你现在是怎么看我的，我不怪你，老兄，但是我不会任由你那么做的。”

“见鬼了Blair，你到底在说什——”

“我哪儿也不去。你说你需要空间，你说你无法再信任我了，但是耶稣基督啊，你看看你都做了些什么。这样做理智吗？这他妈有一点点道理吗？”

Jim抓紧Blair的肩膀。在苍白的星光下，Blair看起来面色平静，眼神聚焦，但说出来的话莫名其妙。

“你现在需要我，老兄，即使你看到我就讨厌。一定是你的感官在作祟，明白吗？”

老天啊，Jim动摇了。这完全不是毫无意义的胡扯。

“你应该把你做的噩梦什么的都告诉我的，我知道，我*知道*我也早该把Alex的事情跟你讲。你一定觉得我把你当小白鼠对待，天啊，对不起，你永远不会知道我有多抱歉——但是，啊，Jim，我已经摸黑走了那么久，然后天上突然掉下个绝好机会让我可以获得*那么多*知识——”

“Blair，你还在梦里！”Jim猛地摇晃Blair，“快点Chief，快醒醒。”

Blair双手缠上Jim的手腕。“我不会让你把我赶走的。不要紧，没关系的，Megan。我哪儿都不去。他需要我，几乎和我需要他一样多。”

“见鬼了，Sandburg，*你醒醒*！”Jim把Blair摇晃得太厉害，Blair的脑袋猛地向后仰倒。Jim立刻停下来，将他拉回怀里，紧紧抱着。“没事儿了，”他坚定地说，声音如同耳语，双手在Blair的手臂和后背来回摩挲。“嘘，没事儿了。来吧，我们离开这里。”Blair脸埋在Jim胸口发出些难以分辨的声音。他的胳膊夹在两人身体之间，但没有再想推开Jim。

Jim明白两人没法一路穿过屋子回到前门去，于是他拉着Blair穿过洗衣房，路过新近更换的那扇窗玻璃来到了后门。Blair紧紧抱住他，低垂着头跟着他一起走，直到Jim打开了后门。

“不要，”Blair开口道，“跟你说了我不走。”

Jim一只手放在Blair脑后，将他哄着搂在胸前。“我不是要赶你走，Sandburg，”他语声嘶哑，“我们一起走。”

“哦。”Blair的声音轻得像是耳语。他挂在Jim身上，好像双腿支撑不了自己一样。Jim吃不准自己有没有力道撑起两个人的体重，但不论如何他还是成功地带着Blair走下了后门外的阶梯。他重重地倚靠在Blair身上，几乎和Blair倚靠在他身上的力道一样大。脚底濡湿的草坪很冷，突然，怀中的Blair挣扎了一下。

“Jim？”

“我在，没事儿了。”

“Jim。”Blair双手搂紧Jim，埋头在他身上，啜泣着，没有眼泪滚下来。Jim抱着他，默默地抚摸他的后背。雨已经停了，但Jim仍能在Blair暗哑的啜泣声之间听到树上的雨水滴到地上的声音。过了一会儿Blair安静了下来，但Jim继续抱着他，直到他终于松开手，后退了半步。Blair没有抬头，轻声说：“我又梦游了。”

“呃，好吧，好像是的。”Jim伸手放在Blair的下巴下面，让他抬起头。Blair睁得大大的双眼里映衬着星光。“好像是的，”Jim重复了一遍，“不过我也吃不准了。也许我们都梦游了。”他说不下去了，这会儿说不下去，于是亲了亲Blair的眉毛，然后又吻了他的脸颊。Blair依偎在Jim身上踮起脚，直到他们的嘴唇相触，双手捧着Jim的脸亲吻。

终于落下脚跟时，他问道：“我们在屋外头吗？”

Jim点点头。

Blair咽了口口水。他又抓住Jim的手臂，好像一旦放手他们中的某个就会像漂浮在湖上的晨雾似的飘走一样。他仔细地环顾四周。“对哦，在外头，我们在外头。”

“你本来以为自己在哪儿？”

Blair只是摇摇头，抿紧了嘴唇。

“我们得离开这里。”Jim说。

Blair又艰难地咽了口口水。“还是我说这房子伤不到我们的呢。我又搞错了，对吧？我这是错出习惯来了。”

“我们没受伤，”Jim粗声坚持，有点害怕如果再由着Blair继续道歉的话，自己会忍不住哭泣。

“但是也好不到哪儿去啊。”Blair又深吸一口气，然后单手覆在嘴上呆了一会儿。“钥匙在你手上吗？”

“钥匙？”

“卡车钥匙。”

“当然没有，”Jim粗声说，但是他也明白Blair言下之意了，“我也没拿钱包或者衬衫什么的，更别提我俩都没人穿着鞋了。我又没时间打个出行包裹——”他自己住了口。Blair还在。他俩都安好。这是唯一重要的事。

“好吧，”Blair转身看看背后的屋子，“我们只需要进去拿上东西，就行了。”

说得简单。Jim再次把Blair拉近，Blair也伸出双臂搂住Jim，用怀抱温暖他。“我觉得我没法跨进那房子去。我也绝不会让你一个人去。”

“好吧，那我们可就碰上问题了，对吧？”Blair虽在质问，但语声温柔。“瞧，我们可以这么办。我回去拿些东西——别，听我说，Jim，听我说完——你可以从这里凭借你的感官追踪我的每一步。我现在很清醒。今晚不会再发生什么事了。”

“你又不能肯定。”

“如果真有什么状况发生，你也可以进来救我。”

“Sandburg，这事没商量余地。”

“你情愿在院子里度过剩下这半宿吗？在雨里过？”

“现在没在下雨了。”

Blair尝试别的角度来说服。“Jim，不管今晚到底发生了什么事，你现在都很不理性。就回屋五分钟内，顶多了，然后我们就可以开个房间过夜，有温暖的床铺，早餐还能送到房间里。”

“我们等天亮了再去。”

“噢*帮帮忙啊*。我们在外面等越久，情况只会越糟糕。”

Jim叹了口气。找到Blair时的一波肾上腺素爆发正在消退，他感到无比的疲倦、酸痛和害怕。这会儿他最不想做的就是讨论这个。但是Blair似乎让他别无选择了。

“你不能回去，Chief。到现在你还没想明白那房子里头的是什么东西吗？”

Blair突然后退一步。“Jim？”

“告诉我你之前梦到了什么。”Jim执拗地问道，一边感觉自己异常残酷。

“我记不清了。”Blair的声音在颤抖。

“你梦里头还在说话。”

Blair低下头。他呼吸艰难，好像在强忍哭泣。“既然你都知道了，到底干嘛还要问我呢？”

“我在努力解释为什么不能让你回那房子里去。”*帮帮我，Blair，别让我再重新经历那一切。*

“你认为——”Blair转过身背对Jim，看着房子，发出一声窒息的笑声。“你认为里面的那个是我。”

Jim把他拉回身边：“是我们俩。”

“这太荒唐了。”

Jim伸出一只手拢在Blair的脑后。“你的头发是怎么湿的？”

“也许还在下雨的时候我出去过了。”Blair像是在顶嘴，但是态度马上软化了。“我淹死了，”他颤抖着，低声说，“Alex把我淹死在了喷泉里，我知道我是活该，让你那么失望了。”

尽管知道Blair一直以来都有这个想法，但听他亲口说出来还是让Jim失控了。突然间，每片草叶的边缘都像刀片一样扎入他的脚底。四周的玉米地在咆哮，雨后仍然很热的夜晚潮湿的空气包围着他，让他窒息。甲板下池塘水的冲刷声听起来像海浪在拍击。在这一切之中，Jim仍可以清楚地听到屋子里有什么东西在走动。行走在地下室里、教授的书房中、粉红色的卧室内，轻易地穿透跟水面和玻璃一样透明的墙壁。虽然它有着Blair的样貌，濡湿的头发在背后滴着水，面部松弛、毫无生气，但驱使它移动的是Jim的内疚和愤怒，他的悲伤和悔恨。

“Jim！你敢现在给我来这套，你*敢*给老子来这套！”

Jim意识到自己的眼睛是睁着的，正俯视着Blair的脸。Blair，鲜活、担忧、火冒三丈的Blair。他支撑着Jim的大半体重，全靠他，Jim才没在离神的时候摔倒。

Jim低下头，如释重负地亲吻Blair，Blair回吻了他，不过还没等两人嘴唇分开，他就开始急躁了。“回屋去拿卡车钥匙这种有用的事你不让我做，结果自己倒是搞这么一出。你真是不可理喻啊，明白？”

“没事儿了，”Jim的声音嘶哑，“我回神了，我回来了。”

“我可去你的吧，Ellison。”Blair怒道，不肯妥协。他把Jim的胳膊拖过来环到自己肩上。“你的腿也在疼吧，为什么你就是不肯跟我讲呢？”他半拖半拽地带着Jim横穿了雨水打湿的草坪，推他坐到秋千椅上。屁股下面和背后的垫子都是湿的，不过Blair也一屁股坐到边上，窝了过来，所以Jim也就不再在乎那湿意了。他伸手搂住Blair，Blair把头靠在他胸前。

Jim可以看到屋子上方的天空正在逐渐云开雾散。Blair的心率缓缓恢复到强健稳定的节奏。

“天啦，我们真是一团糟。”过了许久，Blair嘟嘟嘟嘟地说，没有抬头。

不是的，我们没有一团糟，Jim这么认为，但是没有说话，而是微微低头去亲吻Blair的头顶，手掌在Blair的手臂上来回摩挲。

“好吧，我明白。”Blair消沉地回答，好像Jim刚才把所想给说出来了一样。“是这个房子的问题，我早该弄清楚的。来这里之前，我就做噩梦梦到过水了。估计论文的破事——和其他事夹杂在一起——又把那心情激活了。”

“从来也没能真正平息过。”Jim还没来得及阻止自己就脱口而出了。

靠在他身上的Blair紧绷了一下。“是没有，”他悲伤地承认，“好像确实没有。”他坐起来，正视Jim的脸。Jim有点好奇在这片黑暗中他能看出些什么。“对不起。”Blair说，Jim把手指放在Blair的嘴唇上阻止他说下去。

“别，不要那么说。在那之后，我都不明白为什么你还愿意呆在我——”

令他惊喜的是，Blair突然笑了起来，牙齿在黑暗中闪闪发光。他把整个手掌罩在Jim嘴上。“别，你才闭嘴，”他温柔地说，“自打我们来到这里，这房子大概就一直在把我们的恐惧和紧张孽力回馈到我们头上。我们都不需要主动去回忆了。”

Jim点了点头，Blair放下手吻了他的嘴唇，然后又叹了口气靠好。“你真的觉得我们天亮后还有胆子进屋里去吗？”

“光天化日地总归不会比现在糟。”

“你不觉得作为哨兵这么说老奇怪了吗？”

“我觉得我还真的需要借助日光才能在里面找到路。在那屋子里我的感官都不太靠得住。从一开始就没对头过。”

“上帝啊，”Blair柔声说，“就像我们初来乍到那次，你说从远处分辨不出看到的是什么。”

“是的，”Jim表示同意。这个想法比开放水域的解释更说得通，虽然他没这么和Sandburg讲。

“你应该早点告诉我的。”

“没有——我不知道该告诉你什么。我试着仔细感受这房屋的结构的时候，就好像我只能深入到某个层面，然后就会撞到——那么个表面，我不知道该怎么描述，像水面或者玻璃似的。我当时不明白那是什么东西，至今还是没弄明白。”

“噢老兄，”Blair伸手够到Jim另一只手，紧紧抓住，“就像面巨大的镜子，把我们脑袋里的各种破玩意儿都反射了回来。难怪暴风雨的那个晚上洗衣房的窗户碎了。那么多的情绪，一切的一切都在堆积起来。”他沉默了片刻，思考着。“我一直都没时间和Tina聊聊这里之前发生的事情。不过我敢打赌，如果问了，答案也肯定不会是屋内水漫金山、一切都在发霉什么的，除非她最近有亲友经历过溺水生还事件。”他无精打采地笑了下。“估计她碰到的只是大学孩子第一次独自生活时会有的恐惧感，比如住在这荒郊野外地就害怕有人会闯进来什么的。”

Jim点点头。

“我很好奇王尔德教授是怎么能够住在这里也不发疯的？”

“不知道。也许他不像我们这么神经质。”

Blair松开Jim的手，拍拍他的肚子。“大学教授？还是音乐系的？帮帮忙，神经质简直是任职必备条件了。”

Jim笑了一下。“也是，你说的应该没错。”

“我才不打算问你这话是啥意思，”Blair宣布道，“还有Charles Ward家族，在这里住了差不多两代人，他们不是早该疯得不行了吗。”

“也许他们真是疯的呢，这种家丑一般又不见报的。”

“是啊，不过不好说。”Blair想起Ward家女儿初次向大众露面的那张照片上微笑的面孔，看上去绝不是个饱受秘密恐惧之苦的姑娘。“就跟我读到的所有那些鬼屋案例一样一样的：前一家在每张床下都能看到鬼魂，但后一家搬进来却从没耳闻目睹任何异常情况。又或者有人请牧师或是心理学家来调查夜晚把他们吵到抓狂的碰撞声，但是人来了却什么都没发现。”

“不同的人有不同的反应。”

“大概吧。”Blair显然对这个答案不够满意。

“我应该会觉察到的。”Jim指出，虽然可能没那个必要。

“是啊，你应该会觉察到。”Blair深情地说着，抬起手，手指轻抚Jim的脸庞，不过Jim看得出他还在担忧这个问题。

“夏天剩下的日子我们要住哪儿呢？”

Jim耸耸肩。“总能找到地方住的。我记得Robert提过，夏天的宿舍差不多是空的。你觉得我们能租上几间吗？”

“没门儿。我是住得了，可是你呢，老兄？我看你已经忘了宿舍生活长啥样了吧。”

“我敢打赌我住营房的日子比你住宿舍的时间长，Sandburg。”

“好吧，也是，大概吧，”Blair勉强表示同意，“但是你真的想重温那种生活吗？”

“应该不会是我的首选。”

“是啊，”Blair表示赞同。沉默在两人之间蔓延，雨后的蝉鸣格外卖力。

“别担心，”Jim终于不得不开了口，“当初来这里的时候，我本来就没指望有免费食宿。现在开始出钱我们也负担得起的。”

“嗨，如果不是人的问题呢？”Blair突然问道。

“什么？”

“我是说，如果不是因人而异，而是根本不是同一栋房子呢？”

“Sandburg我爱你，但是我完全不知道你在说啥。”

“别，听我说，我好像发现了点什么。”他从Jim怀里脱出来，坐在秋千椅上转过身去尽可能面对Jim，一条腿收起，赤脚踩在在坐垫上，以便侧身而坐。“你相信房屋也会做梦吗？”

这问题答起来容易。“不信。”

“也许不是字面意义上像动物那样做梦，但是我想不出别的说法了。我的意思是，大家都知道物理上存在的地方也可以有精神实体吧。想想历史上有多少宗教都认定过圣地。”

Jim举起单手阻止Blair大规模引经据典。“没问题，我在听。请说重点。”

“好吧，你看，假设第一次来到这里时，我们走进的是王尔德教授的房子的一个梦，而不是房子本身。”

“我在努力跟着你的思路，我发誓，但是Chief，我对你说的什么*意思*毫无概念。”

“好吧，首先，我认为这样就能解释为什么这个房子对你的感官干扰那么厉害。你靠太近的时候，就能看出这一切只是个幻象。一个——一个梦而已。而且这也能解释为什么我们在这里做的噩梦如此真实。普通的梦也是一样，比如你梦到我弹钢琴，然后就坚信不疑了。

“这个发现意义重大。如果我们这个夏天一直住着的房子不过是个梦，那也许我们可以搞明白要怎么进入房子的本体，去王尔德教授所住的那栋房子，去Ward家族幸福地生活了那么久的那栋房子。也许我们也可以到达那里的。”

Jim没打算就此争辩。他俩已经一头扎进Sandburg海域航行了太久，这辈子都看不到岸了。不过那也没关系。在瀑布楼梯那儿挣扎了半宿之后，Blair发个小疯简直跟周六晚上在家就着披萨看电影一样令人安心。“所以你知道我们该怎么做了？”

“我看着很像萨满吗？”Blair弱弱地打趣，“我怎么会知——呃，嗨，那个池塘。”

“那个池塘。”

“对。我好像曾经看到过房子的本体一眼。就是你第一次发现我梦游跑到地下室去的那回。我当时站在池塘里，水深到膝盖，至少在梦里是那样哈。我看到房子里的灯光，但是不管怎么努力，都靠近不了。”

“你确定吗？我们该怎么做？去那个破塘子里蹚个水吗？”

“才不，”Blair的脸像佛陀顿悟一样简直在发光，“不用，Jim，我们坐船去。”

Jim平静地想，显然我俩都疯了。他清楚地记得第一次来的时候Blair就告诫他*不许*打那船的主意。当时Jim觉得那禁令是有道理的，如今就更有道理了，往下的台阶都因雨水涨潮而淹掉了。

然而他们还是付诸行动了，船桨静静地切入迟缓的水流。Blair坚持要由他划船，他划得也确实不错。舱底的水深至脚踝，但他们没什么可以用来往外舀水的工具。Jim用手舀了一会儿，不过似乎做不做都没多大区别，所以他后来还是放弃了。反正最后他俩搞不好还得在池塘里游一遭。或者蹚一程，这个可能性更大些。

船体时不时发出被撞击到的空洞声响，Jim觉得是因为水真的很浅，这池塘浅地船底都可能会刮到塘底的残片了。他这么对Blair说了，Blair急促地点了点头表示同意，假装被Jim的说法安慰到。但是Jim可以看到他扩张的瞳孔，听到每当有什么东西碰到船底时他急促的呼吸和加速的脉搏。Jim想起之前粗略感知到的屋里那顶着Blair的脸到处走动的溺水之物，脱口而出道：“你不觉得我们一起划的话会更快些吗？让我帮忙吧。”

“也是，”片刻后Blair同意了，“你说得貌似在理。”

座位其实真的不够两个人并排坐的，不过他们还是搞定了，Blair挨得这么紧的感觉真好。“我们搞不好最终会打圈子回到原地，你懂的，老兄。”Blair轻声抱怨，但是听起来如释重负。

“如果我们不先触礁的话。”

有点施展不开，不过两人很快找到了节奏，Jim终于感觉他们真的划着这进了水的破船在池塘里前进了。凝滞的塘水散发着臭气。前方的房子像个黑暗的方块，在夜幕笼罩的大地上缓缓后退。Jim很想扭头去看另一头的岸边，但是既然Blair没有看，他也不看了。

“你觉得这是在发疯，对吧？”两人的船桨一起拍到水面的时候，Blair问道。又划了一下，两边的桨子都滴着水，然后再次切入水中。

“也许吧，”Jim不得不同意，“不过是和你一起疯，所以没关系。”

Blair轻笑起来。“是啊，搭档。跟你讲啊，我也这么想了好多年了。”

然后，随着一下震荡冲击，船头触岸了。两人又坐了一会儿，直到Jim终于问道：“现在怎么办？”

“不知道，”Blair说，“我不知道。也许先下船呆一会儿，然后再划回去。算是象征性意义吧。”

“行。”还能指望怎样嘛？两人啪嗒啪嗒地走上泥泞的滩涂，把小船也拉上来，免得它自个儿漂走了。Jim站直了使劲伸了个懒腰，发现腿不疼了。令人惊讶，但真是好消息。他抬手勾住Blair的肩膀，两个人一起望着玉米地，在黑暗中发出轻响。“时候到了只管说。”他认真地告诉Blair。他觉得很放松，几乎可说是安宁了。只要Blair想呆在这里，他也乐意。

“你明白我真的不知道我在做什么，对吧？”

“是的，我差不多猜到了。”

“不管怎么说，我觉得如果我们能在划回去之前卸下些重担，会有所帮助的。”

突然间，这事儿没那么轻松了。Jim默默站了一会儿，不知道还剩下什么重担要卸下，有点害怕细想。

Blair转过身来，双手放到Jim肩上。“我从来没觉得自己有权对你说这话，现在还是不觉得，不过我猜，也许你确实需要听我这么说。”

Jim一动不动地站着，不允许自己开口，尽管他非常想告诉Blair，他不必说*任何话*——一切都过去了，他们现在在一起，他在意的只有这个而已。

“Jim，我，呃。Jim，我只是想告诉你，好让你永远不要怀疑这一点，”Blair的声音越来越低，“我原谅你。”他轻声说话如同耳语。

Blair是对的，Blair总是对的。就像基督徒放下重担，就像重获自由一样。他*自由*了。沉重的耻辱积年累月地压在心头，久到他都忘了没有这重负的感觉，这时突然被卸下了。他感觉重获青春，差点高兴地欢呼起来，但是没有，他一把抓住Blair，结结实实地亲吻他，然后将他紧紧抱在怀里，低声道：“Blair，Blair，”一遍又一遍。Blair轻声笑了起来，偎依着他，骂他是笨蛋，告诉Jim他爱他。Jim再次寻到Blair的嘴唇，更温柔地吻了起来，双手深深地埋在Blair的头发里，那头发温暖、干燥又柔软，最终让Jim想起了他俩还赤着脚站在池塘岸边的泥沼里。他轻轻放开Blair，把他的头发从脸上抚开，问：“准备好回去了吗？”

Blair还在微笑，但是垂下了眼睛，好像Jim还没有说出他预期或希望听到的话一样。

Jim等了会儿，刚开始有点疑惑，然后想明白了Blair是在等什么，简直不敢相信。Blair在放弃了一切之后，放弃了他的梦想、他最美好的希望、他的人生之后，居然仍旧以为自己没有得到原谅吗？Jim不知道自己要怎么将那几个字说出口。

但是Blair鼓起勇气说了出来，不知为什么他就是知道Jim需要听到这些话。

也许Blair之所以知道，是因为他自己也迫切需要听到那些话。

Jim双手抓住Blair的手，把他拉近。“我也原谅你。”他同样低声说道，因为实在无法更大声地说出口。

Blair看着他，泪水涌上双眼。“Sandburg，”Jim害怕自己犯了大错，但是Blair摇了摇头，眼泪沿着面颊流下。

“没关系，”他说，“谢谢你。啊，Jim，谢谢你。”

“你比我还笨哪。”Jim低下头吻了Blair的眼睛让他闭上眼，品尝到濡湿了睫毛的泪水，“我那么爱你。”

Blair露出了灿烂的笑容。“准备好回去看看了吗？”

两人爬回船上再次离岸时，一片雾气降了下来。桨架吱吱嘎嘎地划了几下后，Blair宣布看不见岸边了。蝉鸣沉寂，夜空中看不到一颗星。“一定是快天亮了。”Jim说。

“那很好啊，很好。可能会有帮助。”

“我们要怎么才能知道有没有见效？”

“我不知道，老兄。我也从来没有做过啦。”

抬桨，划下，抬桨，划下。Jim注意到舱底的进水似乎变少了。周围的薄雾浓了起来，Jim不太乐意强行运用感官探查。他们一直没能找到那个码头，不过现在所要做的只是找到河岸。

当然，如果他们是在打转的话，八成也要等日出了才能搞清楚了。

池塘水拍在小船上的声音有种催眠效果，而Jim和Blair抬起桨时每一滴水珠宁静地落回水面时都清澈而透明。Jim感觉自己好像要漂入梦中。他偏了偏头，幸福地靠在Blair的肩膀上，Blair心满意足地地哼哼着。小船穿越池塘的时候，不再有东西撞击船底，直到他们终于到达彼岸。

Jim拉着Blair的手帮他下船。两人啪嗒啪嗒地涉过浅水走上岸，踩上凉爽又厚实的草地，Jim感觉自己的伤腿强健有力、完好如初。“你能看到什么吗？”两人挽臂向大房子走去时，Blair问道，“看得出什么吗？”

四周的一切都是灰色的，安宁而静谧。太阳随时会跃出地平线。Jim能闻到雨后湿砖的气味。“进去眯一会儿吧，”他毫无畏惧地看着那栋屋子，“我们都很累了。”

Blair在教授书房那张沙发床上的一堆被单中醒来。Jim窝在他背后，手臂垂在他的胸前。阳光透过打开的百叶窗倾泻而入。风扇没开，室内很热。

“醒了？”Jim在Blair背后耳语，吻了吻他脑后。

“唔嗯。”他朝后向Jim偎紧，“你醒了多久了？”

“十分钟、十五分钟吧，大概。我不想叫醒你。”

“没事儿。窝着你的感觉真好。”

Jim抱在Blair胸口的手臂收紧了下，Blair幸福地叹了口气。“你也一样。”Jim说。

“我昨晚好像做了些特别夸张的梦。”Blair开口是为了不再睡过去。

“我吃不准我们那时是不是在做梦，被单下头都是泥巴。”

“你唬我。”

“没有哦。”

Blair想要往下瞧，但Jim把他抱得很紧，感觉太舒服了实在不想离开他的怀抱。“我们真的大半夜地去划那条摇摇晃晃的老破船了？”

“确切地说是破晓之前。”

“哇塞。”

“是啊。”Jim亲吻了Blair的脖子，尽管室内很热，Blair还是颤栗得很美味。

“所以——你懂的——你感觉一切都回归普通了吗？”

“你不普通，”Jim的手滑入Blair的T恤之下，“你妙不可言。”

“我问的才不是这个。”Blair的抗议毫无诚意。

“你知道今天早上我是被什么吵醒的吗？”Jim问，“池塘里的鱼跃声。”

“根本没鱼啊。”Jim开始用指尖温柔又执拗地摩挲Blair的乳粒，Blair猛抽一口气想要挣脱。

“现在有了。还有其他不一样的地方。目前为止都是些小事，不过我敢打赌我们起床后还能有更多发现。地下室没有霉菌了，而且我也闻不到外面草坪上什么蘑菇的气味。那扇碎过的玻璃窗上的油灰味儿也没了。”

“太棒了。”Blair嘟哝着，Jim开始从后面啃他的耳垂，他顶着Jim弓起身，呻吟起来。

“我觉得现在这栋房子不完全是我们昨晚入睡时那栋了。”

“所以我说对了。”Blair迷迷糊糊地说。

“你一般都对。”Jim表示同意，这也很棒呢。他亲了亲Blair的颈侧，下巴下的那一点，Blair舒服地扭动起来。也是Jim提起，这会儿Blair能感觉到脚边的床单上沾着砂砾了。所以今晚得洗衣服啦，多大事儿，和Jim的体温依偎在背后、Jim的嘴唇亲吻着，他的手在自己身上游移相比，重要性真是差得远了。

“快十点了，我们得起床了。”

“不要，”Blair抗议道，“我们打电话请病假吧。Robert不会介意的。”

“我们十一点跟Tsend在和平研究所那儿有个会。”

“妈呀，你说的没错。”Blair终于成功脱离Jim的怀抱，翻身四仰八叉躺好。Jim居高临下对着他笑，“我们快没时间洗澡了。”

“我爱你。”Jim说。

Blair觉得自己的下唇在颤抖，尽管他的笑容和Jim一样开心。“我知道，”他的心充满了喜悦，“我也爱你。”

Jim轻柔地亲吻了他，然后抬起头，问：“我们今晚回家路上能去镇外头那个运动用品小店弯一弯吗？买点装备啥的？”

Blair放声大笑，搂住Jim的脖子把他拽到自己身上。

“也不买啥特别好的，”Jim在亲吻之间嘟哝着，“就几根鱼竿，也许再——”

“行。”Blair一边笑个不停一边说，“行，行，行，没问题。老兄你想要啥都是行。”

 

尾声

酒店是西班牙殖民地风格，粉刷成刺眼的黄色，二楼有个设计传统建造精美的阳台，还有拱形百叶门和开了窗的厚墙。诺特丹大学的和平研究所租下了二楼和三楼作为他们驻利马北部米拉弗洛拉的总部所在地。Jim和Blair分到了一个转角的房间，从房间阳台的栏杆极力探出身体使劲往左看的话，可以瞥见几个街区外的太平洋像条窄窄的泛着银光的蓝色带子，拍打在沙滩上。

“家，甜蜜的家。”两人初来乍到将行李丢在那巨大的四柱床上时，Jim喃喃自语过，让Blair想起他上次这么说的时候的美好回忆，不禁笑了起来：那还是踏入南本德那栋房子的时候呢。

现在他们已身处利马。

来到这里的头几天，两人探索了酒店和周边，找到了一个卖日用品的夫妻老婆店、一个嗜甜的Jim喜欢的面包房、还有通往沙滩的最近路线。他们也见到了和平研究所的其他成员，他们已经在这儿呆了好几个月，做些组织工作，为下个学期做准备。每天都有更多学者和商界人士到达，所以每天晚上他们都参加一个又一个的见面会，学着品尝印加可乐加伏特加、印加可乐加杜松子酒以及印加可乐加朗姆酒。Jim发现自己的小便变成了印加可乐的荧光黄，微笑着想起上次出现这种情况的情形。那是在坠机之前的事。在一切改变之前。

两人到达的时候Tsend已经在了，他拥抱他们，问起了Robert的情况，然后离开去做准备工作，留下他俩探索新家。

到第二周，他俩开始感觉安定了下来，Jim都已经养成了新习惯。夜间聚会的关系，他们早上起得晚，然后在阳台上吃早饭：面包卷配优质黄油，上好的咖啡加脆脆的棕糖，还有海量的水果。然后参加研讨会，讨论长期战略，或是上个非正式的课程什么的，分享信息、词汇、习俗，随便什么小道消息，只要有用就好。Jim一边学习一边教授Chopec的Quechua方言，而Blair正在协助分析为什么光辉道路的战术会失败，以及能从中汲取什么经验来用于解决其他内部纷争。

他们一般会在工作午餐时碰头，在人权专家、冲突转化专家以及当地法律专家的协助下为即将到来的学期做工作计划。这些午餐很多时候会长达数小时，直到Jim或Blair把对方拖走去散步，或者在他们那转角的房间里打个盹、或者耳鬓厮磨个一小时什么的。

晚上，他们曾到处尝试米拉弗洛雷斯的咖啡馆，直到找到了一个两人都中意的地方，就建在海边，几张桌椅放在沙滩上，铺着清爽的蓝桌布，夜里会点上矮矮胖胖的小蜡烛。咖啡馆距离他们的酒店不到一英里，虽然是栋低矮难看的亮红加鲜红的现代主义建筑，两人还是喜欢它家。它让Blair想起布拉格，让Jim想起迈阿密。

Jim在研究自己的啤酒；Blair坚持今晚要尝试一种当地特产啤酒，Jim正在琢磨这口味自己到底喜不喜欢。他透过举在面前的酒瓶看向Blair，Blair正瘫在椅子里，一阵微风拂起他的卷发。他的眼睛闭着，看上去非常安宁。

Jim又抿了一口啤酒。还不坏，他想。酒精含量比惯常喝的牌子要高一点，但是口味丰富，挑动他的味觉和嗅觉。而且，Blair喜欢嘛。

当Jim再次抬头时，Blair正微微笑着看着他。“还不坏，”他勉勉强强地说，然后Blair的微笑加深了，也喝了一口啤酒。

“你能相信我们居然来了这里吗？”Blair问。鉴于这个问题他每天至少问上一次两次的，Jim不忙着回答。他也有同感。事实上，他也不敢相信自己会在这里，还和Blair一起。怎么就发生了呢？

风变猛了，他看到Blair在发抖。“你的毛衣上哪儿去了？”他故意问道，明知是留在酒店了。Blair乖乖地笑了笑。Jim把他的椅子拖了过来，两人并排坐着一起眺望大海，伸出胳膊搂住Blair。“我们一会儿就回去，”他对Blair说，感到Blair把头靠在自己肩上。

“行啊，”Blair回道，但是两人都没有要动身的意思。长日照的夏天来了，他们离开南本德的时候是秋天，到了利马却是春天，Jim相信这是有象征意义的。一个新开始。

不过今晚他们不得不回去。有个正式晚宴，欢迎新学期的开始和二十名诺特丹大学学生的到来，不过也就学者们能搞出来的那种程度的正式。他们得回酒店换个衣服。

不仅如此，他们还得打包行李。是时候Jim回Chopec再次寻求帮助了，不过这次是出于他付诸真心的理由。

他的真心和良心这会儿正对着他微笑呢，在Jim保护性的拥抱中暖暖和和地。“把啤酒喝完吧，”Blair吩咐，Jim照做。

回到酒店房间后，Blair问道：“你明天要穿蓝色牛仔裤吗？”

“我打不定主意，”Jim坐在床上，抹了下自个儿的寸头，“牛仔裤真是很热，但是能挡虫子和毛刺。”

“牛仔裤：有，”Blair决定了，往椅背上甩了一条，然后又往背包里也塞了一条。

Jim笑了起来。“看来我也把自个儿给说服了。也准备件长袖衬衫吧，理由一样。”

Blair乖乖地到衣柜里翻衬衫，选了件轻便的长袖牛仔衬衫。“你带上净水片了吧？还有肥皂？”

“嗯，”Jim一边应着一边查看一张破破烂烂的清单。“我觉得我们已经万事俱备了。”

“只欠牙刷，明早再塞包里。”Blair在Jim身边坐下，有点疲劳地对他微笑。“难以置信我们来了这里，”他再次说道，“难以置信我们又要走了。”他用肩膀轻轻推了推Jim。

接到信号，Jim伸手搂住Blair的肩膀，把他拉近。“你愿意这样吧？”

“你呢？”

Jim轻轻晃了晃他，“我先问的。”

Blair夸张地翻了个白眼，扭身面对Jim。“你跟我说过你想要什么来着？”

Jim脸红了一下，但还是答道：“想要成为你的伴侣。”

“那我们现在是什么关系？”

“伴侣。”

“我又跟你说过我想要什么来着？”

Jim摇摇头，不禁微笑。“好吧，好吧。我懂了。”

Blair丰满的嘴唇弯成微笑的弧形。“你懂啥了？”他轻轻地问。

Jim把手贴在Blair脸上，拢住他的脸颊。“我懂的是，你愿意这样，就像我愿意一样。”他们彼此又注视了几秒钟，然后Blair亲吻了唇边的手指。

“我当然愿意。好了我们去把这顿晚宴吃了，然后上床睡觉。明天可是大日子。”Jim深情地看着Blair从床沿站起，开始把头发编成宽松的发辫。Blair转过身，伸出手；Jim站起身，双手握住Blair的手停留一会儿。

然后他俩下楼去赴宴。

 

“我认为，人类生活中最快乐的时刻，是去往未知之地做一段长久的旅行。奋力摆脱习惯的桎梏、日常的重担、关爱的束缚和家庭的牵制后，你会再次感到幸福。血液如儿时一般轻快地奔流......生命迎来新的开始。”——理查德•伯顿

（正文完）


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：笔记和其他

Martha让我发布以下内容：

感谢Kitty，容忍了我这八个月的分心，从头到尾一直一直提出各种好讨厌的问题；感谢D，提出各种难以回答的问题，并且这么相信这个故事中的世界；感谢Jean热情又严谨的校对，此乃真爱粉；特别感谢Lemon Drop，她可能会否认，不过没有她就没有这个故事。她解决了自TSbyBS播出以来一直困扰我的问题，让我终于相信了他们能够从此过上了幸福的生活。谢谢你。

然后，是我想说的话：  
Martha和我早~~~在去年春天就开始写这篇混账文章了。这文能平坑全靠她。如果你喜欢这篇，请写信给Martha，告诉她。

哦，对了Martha：我确实要否认。

还要特别感谢这么多人。G，必须的，第一个要谢的，也是最最重要的。R，在黑暗期还读了这篇文章，对此我深表感激。Martha的朋友Kitty和D还有Jean：谢谢你们！还有亲爱的Mab，恭喜！给你最美好的祝福。还有我的丈夫Craig，感谢的原因多得数不完。爱死你，亲爱的。

当然还有Martha。还能说什么，她奏是个奇迹。

关于本文中提到的理查德•伯顿的作品：我们围绕那个迷人又令人困扰的人做了大量研究。我强烈推荐Dawn M. Brodie所著的《鬼使神差：理查德•伯顿爵士生平》。本文提到伯顿所写的文字基本都确实出自伯顿笔下，只做了少数改变，应该相当明显。不过，若是遇有变节的机会就改变，爱就不是爱了，对吧？

诺特丹大学真的有一个克罗克国际和平研究所。他们的工作令人惊叹；我恳请大家访问他们的网站http://kroc.nd.edu/，了解他们为了在最不和平的世界里争取和平所做出的努力。

文中和平研究所在秘鲁所做的工作现实中是发生在哥伦比亚。

（食谱按作者要求略过）

最后，我在决定让Robert开什么车好让Blair嫉妒得眼冒绿光上获得了不少乐趣。这里有Robert那辆1967年沃尔沃亚马逊的照片（译者：链接好像打不开了slashcity.org/quercus/images/volvo.jpg）。大美人儿，对吧？

（完）


End file.
